Digital Mutation
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Another TMNT/Digimon story that will be dedicated to my language arts teachers in place of a fully-Digimon one. I hope you like this one as much as you enjoyed 'TMNT Digidestined'. Pairings: LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC CHAPTER 43 UP!
1. Chapter 1 'And So It Begins'

Rosalba, known more as Rose by her sisters, was getting ready to go out with them

Rosalba, known more as Rose by her sisters, was getting ready to go out with them.

Judith, known as Judie, followed her red-tinted older sister, her dark skin covered by a light tan trench coat.

"Come on, Rose. Sensei wanted us to go shopping already!"

"I'm almost done." Rose assured.

Anne pulled on her darker trench coat as she grabbed gloves and the grocery list.

Teresa, called Terrie most of the time, was jumping around excitedly.

"Can I come?"

"No, imouto." Rose stated, looking stern.

"But-."

"You're too young, and your stealth isn't exactly the best."

Tying on her orange/red mask, Rose headed for the door as she pulled up the collar of her black trench coat.

They might be turtles, but if they covered up enough, they could walk around rather undetected.

An elderly man came in, dressed in traditional Japanese robes.

"Be careful, my daughters. And remember to stay in the shadows."

"Yes, sensei." The three eldest turtles chorused, pulling on fedora's to cover their faces.

Their adopted father, Master Tan Sheng, owned a dojo in New York, and he'd found them after they'd been mutated.

He trained them in Ninjitsu, and they'd become a tight-nit family.

"We'll be back in an hour, sensei." Rose promised, ushering Judie and Anne out the door as she pulled on her gloves.

It wasn't that long of a walk, but summers always made her younger sisters want to take the long way through Central Park.

Looking around, she stopped when she heard soft voices.

Judie saw, and followed suit.

"Rose? What's up?"

"Voices…" She muttered, heading for the source.

A light caught her attention, but it came from the sky, and seven lights appeared in its center.

Anne looked back at her sisters as they went through the bushes.

"G-Guys, we r-really shouldn't…" She stuttered, but she followed them anyway.

Seeing what looked like the Aurora in the sky, she stopped as a chill ran through her coat.

"G-Guys…"

The bushes were actually rather thick, and they were working their way through when the seven lights in the sky started moving closer…

Rose skidded to a stop when three of the red-hot lights started racing for them.

"Guys-!!"

She was cut off when the three objects hit the ground in front of each of them, the force throwing them back a bit as it masked four more collisions.

"Ow…" Judie muttered, and looked to the small hole at her feet as a rainbow-colored bubble floated out.

"…Whoa…"

Grabbing hold of it, she stared at the strange device in her three-fingered hand.

Rose grabbed her own, and Anne timidly held the one before her.

"What are they?" Rose asked, brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know…" Anne admitted, turning it around in her hand.

Suddenly, it was like a rift opened in the sky, and they were being pulled toward it.

Before the sisters could grab onto each other, they felt something shift, and everything went dark…

--

Rose woke up with something nudging her shoulder, and opened her eyes blearily.

"I'm up…I'm up…" She muttered sleepily, sitting up.

"I'm glad you're awake!"

The unfamiliar voice made her head turn to the side sharply.

A little pink creature with a blue flower coming out of its head, and huge green eyes was standing there, smiling up at her.

"…Whoa…who are you?"

"My name's Yokomon. I'm your partner, Rose."

"Partner?"

Her brain started sparking as it revved to full power, and she stood up, looking around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Digital World."

"Digital World…" She muttered, looking at the strange rainforest scenery around her.

"…Where are my sisters?"

"I don't know…but I saw someone with Koromon not too far from here."

"Koromon?"

Rose gave a confused, curious look, but followed the little creature.

Walking out of the bushes, she looked around curiously.

"Koromon!" Yokomon called, looking around as well.

"Yokomon! Over here!" Another voice called, and Yokomon led the way towards it.

Pushing tree branches out of her face, Rose looked down to see a little pink head with a sharp-toothed smile, large red eyes, and long ears.

"Koromon, I assume?" She greeted, quirking an eye-ridge.

"Yep!"

He turned around.

"Leo! Over here!"

'Leo?'

Another turtle, probably older than she was, walked up, wearing a blue mask over his eyes.

"Hey…" She greeted, giving a small wave.

"Hey…Um…I guess I just didn't expect to see…"

"Another talking turtle?"

"Kinda…"

Koromon jumped into his arms.

"Have you seen anybody else around here? I think my brothers got dragged here, too…"

"No…I was actually looking for my sisters…"

She smiled shyly.

"By the way, the name's Rose…"

There were two cries that made both turtles jump, and two names came to their minds.

"MIKEY!!"

"ANNIE!!"

Both took off at a run in the same direction, their 'partners' struggling to keep up.

The two younger turtles looked up as their oldest siblings came into view.

Anne tilted her head slightly in confusion, a little grey creature floating over her shoulder.

"ANNIE!!"

Rose gave her sister a bear hug, knocking Annie onto her shell as Leo checked the orange-banded turtle over.

"R-Rosie?"

"You're okay, aren't you? You didn't get hurt?"

"N-No…Actually, M-Mikey woke me u-up."

The little creature on her shoulder seemed to pout.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"S-Sorry…Rosie, th-this is Bukamon. H-He says he's m-my partner."

Leo turned to his youngest brother.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mikey?"

"I'm fine, bro! Tokomon took care of me."

"Tokomon?"

A cute little four-legged creature with ears like Koromon and warm black eyes ran up, smiling from Mikey's lap.

"…Tokomon?"

"That's me!"

Mikey grinned.

"Who's that, bro?"

"His name's Koromon."

"AND…"

"Rose. I don't know about her partner…"

Rose grinned.

"Her name's Yokomon."

"Yo! Fearless!"

Everyone looked up at the two newest arrivals.

"Raph! Donnie!" Mikey greeted excitedly, running up and tackling both to the ground in a hug.

"Mikey, get off! I can't breathe!" Raph exclaimed, pushing the youngest turtle off.

Don sat up, breathing hard for a moment before a little pink creature with brown eyes grabbed his arm gently.

"Here are the others!"

He looked around, and tilted his head in a questioning manner when he saw the two girls.

"Um…"

"Who are ya?" Raph finished, the little orange, horned head jumping into his arms.

"I'm Rose, and this is my sister Anne."

Yokomon rubbed against her partner's leg.

"And this is Yokomon."

"M-Mine is B-Bukamon…"

Raph rubbed the back of his head, where it had met the floor thanks to Mikey's over-enthusiastic hug, and sighed.

"This little guy says 'is name is Tsunomon."

"His is Motimon." Don added, holding up his own little creature like one would a little puppy.

"Hello."

More introductions were made, and the group couldn't help their curious stares.

"…What are you guys, anyway?" Don questioned.

All the creatures grouped together, and grinned.

"We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

As everyone tried to take it in, Rose looked around.

"Where's Judie?"

"Maybe she's out on a hike…or picking flowers or something." Don suggested.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Rose flinched as her ears rang.

"…I don't think so, Don…"

Anne turned and bolted, Bukamon trying to keep up with her.

"JUDIE!!"

"ANNIE!! GET BACK HERE!!" Rose called, running after her sister as the four brothers followed suit.

Anne came out of the foliage in a clearing, and saw her older sister stumble out from behind a tree.

"Annie!"

"J-Judie!"

The others came out as the little green, plant-like Digimon tried to help Judie stand.

"Tanemon!" Motimon called, and Don followed his partner closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, kneeling beside the darker-skinned, female turtle.

"I'm okay…" She answered, trying to right herself.

"We've gotta get outta here." She stated, looking behind her with a panicked look.

"What is it?" Rose asked as the others got closer.

"A giant beetle with fangs! It's been chasing me and Tanemon! We've got to go!"

She stood up, Tanemon in her arms, when something crashed behind them.

"RUN!!"

A huge Digimon came into view, and everyone froze before breaking into a run.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Rose yelled, Yokomon in her arms.

"That's Kuwagamon!" Motimon answered as they maneuvered through the trees and underbrush.

Kuwagamon went right over them, the wind making their mask tails flap as he flew back up.

He did a sharp turn however, coming lower and knocking down trees.

"Faster, guys!" Leo encouraged, but everyone's legs were already burning with the effort.

They tried to go faster, and Mikey nearly stumbled as his legs tried to buckle.

Anne caught hold of him, and managed to right him without slowing down too much.

"C-Come on!" She stated, a somewhat stern tone in her voice as she pushed him ahead of her.

"GUYS, HE'S COMING BACK!" Judie yelled, and everyone jumped to the floor as he flew down.

"I say we fight!" Raph growled, standing.

"What are you gonna do? Throw rocks?" Judie retorted, Tanemon cuddling against her plastron.

"We don't stand a chance against that thing!" Mikey added.

"We can't fight it and win, at least." Don agreed.

The roar brought the seven turtles to a run, branches and leaves whipping at them.

They burst into the open, but skidded to a halt at what they saw before them.

"A cliff!" Leo griped, grinding his teeth.

They moved to see how steep it was, and Rose smacked her forehead.

"This is the worst day of my life…"

"W-We're just g-going to h-have to f-find another w-way…" Anne reasoned.

"WHAT other way?" Raph asked testily.

The trees shook before Kuwagamon shot out, nearly cutting them in half if they hadn't jumped down.

He turned as Leo started to stand.

"Leo, get down!" Rose warned as Koromon jumped forward.

"Bubble Blow!"

The larger Digimon roared as the small attack knocked him off course, and he smacked Koromon out of the air.

"KOROMON!!"

Kuwagamon managed to right his course enough to head for the other six turtles.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon ordered, and all of them jumped up.

"Bubble Blow!" They chorused, shooting the seemingly harmless pink bubbles.

The attacks made Kuwagamon rear back, and he knocked the Digimon away landing in the trees.

"YOKOMON!!" Rose called, standing and running to her new little friend.

After a shocked silence, the others followed suit, and Mikey nearly cried as he cuddled Tokomon close.

"Koromon! What were you thinking?" Leo chided, looking worried.

"…Well…my name DOES mean 'Brave little warrior'…"

"Why'd you do that?"

"…Sorry…I'm just…trying to make a good impression…"

Leo shook his head slightly.

"Crazy little guy…"

Judie rocked Tanemon gently.

"Come on, Tanemon…talk to me…"

Don held Motimon up carefully.

"They must be programmed for courage…"

"Tokomon, are you okay? What's wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly of the unresponsive Digimon.

"Wake up, Tsunomon!" Raph nearly ordered.

Anne held Bukamon gingerly.

"B-Bukamon? W-Wake up, o-okay?"

A roar made everyone's eyes snap to the trees, and Kuwagamon burst out of the broken wood.

Everyone ran to the edge of the cliff as Kuwagamon stepped towards them menacingly.

Mikey hid behind the closest turtle, Anne, and nearly trembled.

"Get ready to run…" Leo whispered, tense.

"No! We fight!" Koromon stated.

"WHAT?"

Leo looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

"Koromon's right! It's time we show what we're made of!" Motimon stated.

"Take a break! You'll get yourself killed!" Don retorted, holding on tighter.

"They're right!" Yokomon added.

"I'm not letting you!" Rose stated stubbornly.

"Let me go-Let me go-Let me go!"

"I ain't lettin' ya go, Tsunomon!"

"We can do it-We can do it!" Tokomon agreed, baring shark-like teeth.

"Tokomon, don't!"

Anne watched the others struggle to hold their partners, and looked down at her own.

"…Y-You, too?"

"Yep!"

She looked up at Kuwagamon before meeting Bukamon's eyes.

"…B-Be careful…"

The Digimon freed themselves at once, charging.

"Don't do it! YOKOMON!"

"Don't go! MOTIMON!"

"Wait! TSUNOMON!"

"TOKOMON!"

"B-Bukamon…"

Worried eyes nearly filled with tears.

"BE CAREFUL, BUKAMON!"

"TANEMON!"

"Don't! KOROMON!"

The devices on their belts glowed, and a familiar rift opened in the sky.

Seven beams of rainbow-colored light hit each Digimon, and…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

"…WHOA…"

Rose whistled in amazement.

"What HAPPENED to them?" Judie asked in amazement.

"They're…bigger…" Mikey stated.

The seven Digimon jumped up, but were hit back by one of Kuwagamon's arms.

He tried to take off, wings buzzing.

"Poison Ivy!"

The attack wrapped around a leg, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack smacked Kuwagamon's head downward.

"Super Shocker!"

He started trying to land, and Gomamon skidded, knocking him to one knee.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The attacks seemed to set Kuwagamon on fire, and the Digimon jumped back in order to regroup.

The larger one roared in pain, and the other seven attacked at once.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

With what seemed to be a final cry of anguish, Kuwagamon fell back into the forest, seemingly defeated.

The group of turtles stared in amazement at the once-small Digimon, eyes wide, when their partners turned to celebrate their victory.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon cheered, smiling up at his partner.

"You sure did!"

Leo kneeled down to hug him, and was knocked back on his shell.

"Whoa, Gabumon…ya sure got big…"

Raph smirked, putting a hand on his partner's head.

Mikey grinned as Patamon flew into his arms for a hug.

"That was better than the comic books!"

"That Super Shocker was awesome!" Don stated, smiling up at his flying Digimon.

"You were great, Palmon!"

"Awesome! You're the coolest, Biyomon!"

Anne smiled shyly at Gomamon before he jumped into her arms.

"I-I'm just gl-glad you're o-okay…"

A roar of anger showed they celebrated too soon, and Kuwagamon stabbed his pinschers into the cliff.

The crack spread, and the ground shifted under their feet.

"L-Leo…" Mikey stuttered, holding Patamon tighter.

The rock pulled free, and they were thrown into free fall.

'Worst day EVER!!'


	2. Chapter 2 'The Birth Of Greymon'

Clinging to their partners, the air whipped past them as their feet left the rock

Clinging to their partners, the air whipped past them as their feet left the rock.

"Rose!"

"Donnie!"

"Mikey!"

Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon grabbed their partners, flapping their wings as fast as they could.

But the extra weight made them fall anyway, crying out.

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines caught hold of the steep rock wall, and Judie swung with her partner before the rocks came loose.

Anne hit the water first with Gomamon, who helped both surface.

"Marching Fishes!"

Small, colorful fish swam to the surface, making a raft as the others landed.

"…I'm not going to eat sushi after this…" Judie stated, falling forward on her plastron in relief.

"I'm with you, sister…" Mikey agreed, breathing out.

Kuwagamon's roar made them look back.

Large rocks started falling, along with the large Digimon.

"G-Gomamon!"

The fishes started speeding up as the rocks splashed into the river, making it rougher.

"Hold on!" Leo ordered.

Water fell like rain before a large wave came after them.

It lifted the whole fish-raft into the air and flung them onto shore.

The water went back into the river, along with the fish, and left the group panting on the land.

"OW…NEVER again…" Judie swore, tiredly pointing her finger to the sky as she panted on her shell.

"My shell…I think I cracked my shell…"

Mikey groaned, sitting up.

There was a crack, and a lazy smile crossed his face.

"I'm okay now…"

Anne sat up, rubbing her head.

"Gr-Great job, B-Bukamon…"

She paused, looking at her partner.

"W-Well…I g-guess it's n-not Bukamon a-anymore, actually…"

"Gomamon, now."

"O-Oh…"

Mikey looked at his partner curiously.

"I guess you're not Tokomon anymore, either…"

"Nope. Now I'm Patamon."

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"Digivolved, huh?" Don muttered, looking thoughtful.

"So Digivolving is when Digimon go to the next level and become more powerful…"

"That's right." Tentomon replied.

"We all Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"And I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon, and I Digivolved to Agumon."

"…You sure got bigger…Are you something different, or are you still Digimon?" Judie questioned, looking curious.

"Nope. We're still Digimon. But we needed your help." Agumon answered.

"Our help? What did we do?" Rose asked.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy, Leo."

"Really?"

"Well, I guess you guys don't run on batteries…" Rose stated.

"Sure don't!" Her partner replied.

"But how do you get my energy?" Don questioned his partner.

"Even WE don't know everything."

"The whole thing's making my head spin…" Judie admitted, rubbing her temples.

"So I help you become a superhero? AWESOME!" Mikey cheered, hugging Patamon.

Both laughed as Mikey rolled on his shell.

"That's it. What are we gonna do now?" Raph stated.

Anne looked around.

"I-If only there w-was a p-payphone around…Th-Then we could c-call sensei…"

"But there isn't imouto. So we'll have to find another way." Rose stated.

"We don't even know where we are." Leo added.

"Well, we started up there…but it'll be harder to go back then to go forward…" Don reasoned.

"W-We shouldn't j-just wander a-around…"

"But if we stay here, that big bug will come back…" Mikey reminded, hugging Patamon to his chest like one would a stuffed animal.

"True. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Don added.

"I know."

"Really? Where, Tentomon?"

"It's the opposite of south."

Don smacked his forehead, sighing.

"If we go back, we might at least find out why we're here." Rose reasoned.

"Whoa! Wait! Are there more monsters like that out there?" Judie asked.

"Yep!" Palmon answered.

"…No way! No one could make me go back! Sorry, but I'm not going!"

"Those things don't scare me." Raph stated gruffly.

"A-Are there h-humans?"

Everyone perked at that.

Gomamon looked curious.

"Humans?"

"Th-They're like us, but…they look different…"

"Nope. You guys are the first. There's never been anything but Digimon here."

"…So you're all Digimon…but these monsters…They're Digimon, too?" Don questioned.

"This place is dangerous…An' what happens when it gets dark?" Raph questioned.

Leo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"…Well, we won't get anywhere by sitting here…"

He turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going, bro?" Mikey asked.

"I saw the ocean from up on that cliff. Before I ran into Rose. There might be a boat or something."

The others turtles shared glances before shrugging and following him.

Anne looked uncertain, wanting to argue, but shook it away before scooping up Gomamon and running to catch up.

"Annie, don't fall behind like that." Rose scolded, slightly worried.

"S-Sorry…"

Don looked at Tentomon curiously.

"Digital Monsters…who came up with that name?"

"Just call us Digimon. We like that."

"But you don't look machine-like…"

"Oh, really?"

His wings started sparking.

"Hey! Be careful!"

Mikey smiled up at Patamon, who was perched on his head.

"Can you really fly?"

"Of course!"

Patamon started flapping his wings, hovering.

"That's cool! …But you're going the wrong way!"

"I'm faster than that!" Biyomon stated, flapping her wings.

Rose sweat dropped.

"…Wouldn't it be faster to walk?"

Gomamon jumped into the river they were walking alongside, and splashed his partner.

She sputtered.

"G-Gomamon!"

Pulling her soaked grey-white mask so it hung around her neck, she wiped off some water.

Mikey grinned.

"Better than if he pushed you in, dudette!"

"I-I guess…"

Ringing out her mask, she tied it back on, braiding the tails.

Gabumon sniffed the air.

"Nothing like the ocean."

Gomamon grinned.

"Everybody in the water!"

Rose looked ahead of them.

"This is the first beach we'll ever see…"

"We can make a giant sandcastle!" Mikey exclaimed, looking excited.

Judie nodded, grinning.

"And suntan and swim and-!"

She cut herself off when a noise reached her ears.

Perking and turning so she could hear it better, she whispered, "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone stopped to listen, and ringing seemed to ghost on the wind.

"A phone?" Don guessed.

"Probably a payphone." Raph agreed.

"Then let's go find it!" Judie stated, and she started running towards it.

"Wait up!" Rose called, running after her sister.

The ground turned to sand under their feet as they reached the beach, and they were parallel to the ocean when something came into sight.

"T-Telephone booths!" Anne exclaimed.

Each turtle took a booth, though there was an extra on the end, and they started dialing.

"When you here the beep, it with be thirteen and four bolts."

"The weather is sunny with a slight chance of ice cream."

"The number you dialed only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back."

Soon, everyone came out, looking confused.

"…Crazy operator?"

"What else would it be?" Rose asked, quirking an eye-ridge at the blue-banded turtle.

"It's thirteen o'clock, guys!"

Everyone looked at Mikey, who had a phone at his ear, like he was crazy.

"Mikey…Get away from the phone…" Don stated, pulling his youngest brother out of the booth.

Everyone settled on the sand, the girls pulling off their trench coats in order to use them as seats.

Don pulled out the laptop he'd had strapped to his shell, and tried turning it on.

"…It's not working…" He muttered.

"You should just give it a good smack. I can do it!"

Don shielded his laptop from Judie.

"NO way! You're not hitting my computer!"

"It's just a bunch of wires! It's not a baby or something!"

"You'll break it!"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Put that rock down!"

"What am I supposed to hit it with, then?"

"You're not hitting it!"

Anne smiled softly, watching Gomamon as he floated in the water.

Rose was on her shell, watching the clouds with Biyomon.

Mikey was using Patamon as a pillow as he tried to nap, with Raph and Leo looking around.

"We ain't gettin' anythin' done sittin' 'round 'ere." Raph stated, standing.

"You shouldn't."

"It's a waste 'a time, Fearless."

"Someone could call, you know. We should wait here. Besides, everyone's tired."

Both turned to see Anne and Mikey actually sleeping with Patamon between them, Rose starting to drift off, and Judie and Don actually stopping their argument as Judie yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Don blushed at the contact, but didn't move her.

"I'm actually pretty hungry…" He stated.

"Well…We haven't eaten anything all day…" Leo stated.

"…Fine…We can take a break…" Raph conceded, sitting back down.

"I don't think we have any food…" Rose managed, yawning.

She managed to get to her feet, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"We'll have to look for some…"

Looking at the already-sleeping turtles, she smiled.

"I'll just go with Biyomon…I'll be back soon…"

"I'll go with you." Leo stated, standing as Agumon followed suit.

"You don't have to-."

"I want to."

She stared for a moment before nodding.

"Alright…Let's go."

They headed into the woods, looking around for fruit.

Biyomon flew up, taking what looked like a strange pear in her talons and pulling.

Rose swung up to help her, and nearly fell off the branch when it finally came loose.

"Hey, Leo! Catch!"

Leo caught the fruit as it fell, and she swung down.

Landing solidly on her feet, she fell over when Biyomon landed on her shell.

Getting back up, she felt something on her leather belt.

Now curious, she unclipped it and looked at it.

"It's that weird device that came out of the sky…" She noted, and Leo looked at the one on his own belt.

"Yeah…I almost forgot about it…"

Rose sighed, grabbing a huge leaf and tying it into a bag.

"Well, we'd better hurry. The others won't stay asleep long if they're as hungry as I am."

As they foraged around, the leaf-bag slowly started filling up.

She went up a boulder to reach some strange watermelons when she slipped.

Biyomon fluttered in a panic, but Leo managed to catch her, swinging her for a moment to absorb the momentum before putting her on her feet.

Still breathless from the scare, Rose blushed when she saw that Leo still had his hands on her hips.

Pulling back, she put on a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the save, Leo…"

Picking up the leaf bag, she motioned Biyomon to her side.

"We'd better head back…"

The walk back was silent, with the Digimon trailing behind them, talking amongst themselves.

Once they got back, the others had been woken and were yawning on the sand.

"Ready for some food?"

Judie straightened.

"Food? That's the best word I've heard all day!"

"Me, too!" Mikey agreed, grinning.

Putting the food down, they started splitting it up.

"Great…There's not enough for all of us." Rose grumbled.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon assured.

"Us Digimon can hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon added.

Leo turned to Agumon.

"You guys sure?"

"Absolutely! Don't worry about us."

Still unsure, they started splitting everything up when munching noises caught their attention.

"Wh-What's that?" Anne questioned.

Everyone turned around, and saw Agumon stuffing a whole watermelon into his mouth.

Judie blanched.

"No watermelon for ME, thanks…"

"Agumon!" Leo chided.

"What?" The Digimon asked through the food in his mouth.

Anne looked at the water, seeing Gomamon surface.

'Is something wrong?'

Biyomon stood as well, turning towards the phone booths.

"Biyomon?" Rose questioned.

"What is it?"

"Trouble."

Water came out of the sand like a geyser, sending the booths into the air.

Once they broke on the ground, a strange grey shell drilled to the surface, showing a large pink Digimon with green tentacles on its head and two arms.

"What's that?!" Raph questioned, backing up to the cliff wall with everybody else.

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon answered.

"What's a Shellmon?" Don asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"

Judie smacked her forehead.

"That's just great…"

Water shot out of his head, hitting Gomamon, who'd been trying to get to shore.

"GOMAMON!!"

Anne ran towards him, but another shot of water sent her flying off her feet and rolling on the sand.

"ANNIE!" Her sisters called worriedly.

The other Digimon moved forward to fight.

"Pepper Breath!"

It smacked Shellmon in the face, distracting him.

"Blue Blaster!"

Nothing came out, and Gabumon seemed confused.

"Spiral Twister!"

The flames died as embers, and Biyomon seemed almost too weak to fly.

"Super Shocker!"

Tentomon hardly got a spark out.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"It's like…they've lost their strength…" Rose muttered.

Shellmon blasted the four Digimon away with a powerful stream of water, and Patamon flew into the air.

"Boom Bubble!"

He exhaled heavily, no attack forthcoming, and a green tentacle struck him out of the air.

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines didn't even come out, and a confused Palmon was head butted away.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Why can only Agumon fight?" Judie asked, helping up her grey/white-banded sister.

"We're just too hungry…" Patamon groaned, snuggling into Mikey's arms.

"That's it! Agumon was the only one who ate anything!" Don concluded.

"So the other Digimon can't fight…" Raph growled.

Leo's expression turned serious, and he turned to the fight.

"Agumon, it's all you!"

"Leo, I need a distraction!"

Without a second thought, the blue-banded turtle bolted towards the remains of a telephone booth.

"Leo, don't you DARE!" Rose yelled, holding Biyomon in her arms.

"Crazy turtle…" She muttered crossly when he actually took a steel beam and smacked it against Shellmon's…well…shell…

A green tentacle wrapped around his waste, lifting him sharply into the air.

"Hang on!" Agumon called.

Raph growled.

"Put 'im down, ya giant sushi!"

Shellmon managed to catch Agumon under his foot, and shot a stream of water at the others.

They flew into the cliff wall, sputtering and wet.

'No! He's gonna hurt them! And I can't do anything!'

The tentacle seemed to tightened, squeezing Leo in his shell.

"AGUMON!!"

"LEO!!"

A bright light from the device on his belt, and from Agumon…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Shellmon fell back by the sudden change in size of his captive, and Leo was flung into the air, hitting the sand rather hard.

After he was done rolling, he looked up at the large Digimon.

He was so SURE he'd seen him somewhere before…

But where?

Both Digimon faced off, and Shellmon charged first.

Greymon caught hold of him, however, and the other Digimon moved back in order to spray him.

"Nova Blast!"

Steam filled the air, and Greymon used his horn to throw Shellmon into the air, revealing the delicate underbelly.

"Nova Blast!"

Shellmon was blasted deep into the ocean, and they only faintly heard the splash.

Greymon glowed before Dedigivolving back to Agumon, who was lying on the ground.

"Agumon!!"

Leo ran to his partners side.

"Are you okay, Agumon?"

"Leo…Do you have anything to eat?"

He smiled.

"Anything for you, buddy…"

They let the Digimon have the food they'd collected, since it was better to be protected and hungry than unprotected and full.

"We should probably go. Shellmon wasn't defeated, he was just kinda…blasted…We should leave before he comes back." Don stated.

"If he's coming back, I say we get out of here!" Judie agreed.

"Then let's go!" Mikey stated.

"An' let the monsters beware."

"You're so full of it, Raph." Rose joked.

'At least we're all okay…For now…'


	3. Chapter 3 'Garurumon'

Standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean, they were taking a quick break from their walk

Standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean, they were taking a quick break from their walk.

"Agumon?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Why didn't you stay as Greymon? I mean, when you Digivolved to Agumon, you stayed the same…"

"I can't. But even superheroes need a rest!"

The blue-banded turtle sweat dropped, sighing.

A roar made everyone turn around, and a small wall of rock was broken down by a large dinosaur-like Digimon.

"Who's THAT Digimon?" Judie asked, backing up.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laidback Digimon." Tentomon answered.

Monochromon roared again, looking dangerous.

"…Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon…They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry…"

He came towards them, and Mikey hid behind his oldest brother.

"Then he must be starving!"

"He probably wants some fresh turtle…" Judie added, hiding behind HER oldest sister.

They turned at the sound of another growl, and saw a second Monochromon.

Everyone backed up until their shells hit a large rock, and Rose looked around it.

"Move!"

They ran into the natural shelter as the two large Digimon charged at each other.

"Somethin' must've set 'em off…" Raph muttered, looking over the rock.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon answered.

"Well, they can just have it!" Judie stated, running.

"Judie!" Don called, following her, the two Digimon behind him.

The others followed, and the group eventually slowed down when they were a safe distance away.

The sky turned gold, pink, red, orange and yellow as the sun began to set, and they were still walking.

"I don't move this much unless we're in the dojo, and we're nowhere near it!" Judie whined, pouting.

"Stop whining." Rose chided, tired as well.

"No! My feet hurt!"

Don shook his head, looking up at the sky.

"It looks like it will be dark soon…"

Anne nodded.

"B-But that sunset s-sure is strange…"

"Everything is. And who knows what'll come out at night!" Mikey stated, Patamon clinging to his shell like a backpack.

"Wait! I detect water!"

Tentomon took off.

"Wait while I go check it out!"

He hovered above the trees, spotting a lake.

"Yes! As usual, I'm right! There's a lake with fresh, clean water and a variety of fish! It's a perfect campsite!"

"Then I can soak my sore feet!" Judie stated, standing.

Tentomon flew back down, and everyone continued on the path, soon reaching the now pink-tinted lake.

There was what looked like radio towers in the middle of the water, leaning or broken-down.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon stated.

Mikey grinned.

"Camp out! Where are the s'mores?"

"I'm not sleeping on the ground." Judie said stubbornly.

"Do you see a hotel around here?" Leo questioned.

"There's a hotel?"

Leo smacked his forehead, and Rose shook her head.

"She doesn't live on a little planet I called 'Earth', Leo…"

"HEY…"

Anne looked out at the lake, and something caught her eyes.

"G-Guys…"

Everyone stopped, following her gaze, and saw the trolley car.

It suddenly turned on, illuminating the small island it was perched on, and the thin strip of ground connecting it to the shore.

"That's weird…" Don muttered.

"Maybe there are people on it." Leo reasoned.

"Then let's go!" Judie exclaimed, already running.

"I don't have the energy for this…" Rose grumbled, running after her sibling.

With a sigh, the others followed, though at a slower pace.

Judie ran in, looking around at the empty space before sitting down.

Rose followed her, and her brow furrowed at the sight.

"It's empty…"

"TOTALLY empty…" Mikey agreed, looking in through another entrance.

"N-No trolley car i-is this clean…" Anne noted.

Judie just grinned.

"At least these cushions are comfy!"

Leo looked at it suspiciously.

"This could be a trap…like the telephone booths at the beach…"

"Yeah, like it's gonna move all on its own." Raph said sarcastically.

"It's possible…Then that might be how we get home." Leo reasoned.

"Then we have nothing to lose by staying here." Rose concluded.

"Can we eat now?" Patamon complained, ears drooping.

"Right…Let's go." Leo ordered.

Everyone split up with their Digimon to look for food.

Don and Mikey sat down at the edge to fish, Gomamon swimming around them, as Rose and Anne went to gather firewood.

Judie was looking through the vegetation, reaching for some mushrooms.

"You shouldn't pick those! They'll make you sick!" Palmon warned.

Judie flinched back, and smiled gratefully.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon."

Palmon blushed.

"Aw, it was nothing…"

Raph and Leo had just finished getting ready for the fire, but there was a problem…

"How do we light the damn thing on fire?" Raph questioned grumpily.

Rose sighed, turning around.

"Biyo?!"

The bird flew up with Agumon.

"If you two don't mind…"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The fire started, and Rose grinned.

"Problem solved."

"Hey, guys!"

The two youngest brothers ran up with their arms full of fish.

"We caught a bunch! No thanks to Gomamon…"

Anne smiled sheepishly, scooping up her partner.

"S-Sorry, Don. I'll k-keep him out o-of your shell n-next time…"

Mikey looked at the fire, trying to see how they were going to cook the fish.

"I wish we had a microwave…"

Leo pulled him away.

"Me, too. You're about to burn your fingers off!"

Leo put the fish on a stick, putting it next to the fire.

"Just use a stick, bro."

Mikey grinned.

"You're the best, Leo!"

The fish were done cooking as the sun set and the moon rose.

Everyone ate happily, filling their stomachs as they sat around the fire.

Judie burned her finger on her fish, and stuck it in her mouth.

Don led her to the water so it could cool down, and held her wrist gently under the cool liquid.

"Thanks, Donnie."

Mikey ate so enthusiastically that he almost burned his mouth had Anne not stopped him.

They finished the food with gusto, and Mikey yawned.

Patamon crawled onto his lap, curling up to sleep.

Palmon and Tentomon yawned, the former using the latter as a pillow.

Gomamon went asleep on his partner's head, snoring lightly.

Biyomon leaned on Rose as she started dozing off, and, since Leo was standing now, Agumon leaned on the turtle's other side.

Gabumon stood up with his partner as Raph yawned, stretching.

"I sure am tired…" He grumbled.

"We should stay on watch, though. Just in case." Don reasoned.

"Th-Then who's first?"

"Why don't we all just stand guard for an hour?" Rose suggested.

"Not Mikey." The three oldest brothers stated.

"But-!"

"NO!"

Mikey pouted, leaning back into Anne's side before he started dozing.

"H-How about Leo goes first, then Raph, and me and Don can finish up the night?"

"Sounds good to me." Rose agreed.

"Then the rest of us should head back to the trolley car…" Don stated.

Anne poked Mikey carefully on the shoulder, waking him up slightly, and helped his sleepy body to the car with the others.

Once inside, everyone settled down with their partners to sleep.

Mikey hugged Patamon to his plastron as he leaned on Anne, who had Gomamon in her lap.

Rose laid down on her plastron, and Biyomon comfortably slept on the hard shell.

Don and Tentomon slept shell-to-shell, curled up for warmth.

Judie yawned loudly before leaning on an armrest, Palmon leaning on her other side.

Raph tried to settle down on his own seat, but sleep seemed to elude him.

He could see the flicker of firelight through the window where Leo was keeping watch, and he shifted again.

Gabumon looked at him worriedly, wondering why his partner wasn't relaxing.

Instead, he seemed more tense than before.

"Raph? Are you okay?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the other's sleep.

"No. Why don't ya go over there an' sleep by Mikey? Yer gonna give me a heatstroke…"

Gabumon tilted his head slightly as he thought over the request.

"…You want me to keep him warm…"

"I never said that."

"You just don't want to admit it."

Gabumon smiled in understanding, and went to Mikey's side.

The orange-banded turtle opened his eyes blearily when something warm covered him, and turned his head to see Gabumon.

"…Thanks, Raph…"

Raph turned his shell to his brother in embarrassment.

"Whatever…"

Outside, Leo was poking the small fire with a stick.

He yawned slightly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Are you okay, Leo?"

"Yeah…I just need to splash some cold water on my face…"

He went to the edge, pulling his mask around his neck and splashing his face and shivering at the chill.

He straightened when he heard a sound, and turned to see his red-banded brother looking out at the water.

"Hey, Raph. What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

Leo looked a bit worried.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong!" Raph snapped, running.

"Raph!"

The red-banded turtle reached the shore, and Leo shook his head, returning to his partner's side, righting his mask and telling himself that his brother needed space.

Raph sat dejectedly on the shore, glaring at the water.

"Raph?"

He looked up at his partner, and grunted his acknowledgement.

Gabumon sat down beside him, and silence fell between them.

If it had been Leo, Raph would've expected a lecture on running away when he'd been only trying to help.

If it had been Don, the silence would've been broken by him making sure Raph wasn't going to lose it.

Mikey would've tried to make him laugh and forget his troubles.

Thing was, Gabumon wasn't one of his brothers.

He wasn't sure what he could expect.

"…Thought I told ya ta stay with Mikey…"

"I thought you'd need someone to talk to."

"I don't need to talk." Raph stated stubbornly.

"Well…if you're sure…But I'll be here if you need to."

Raph didn't seem to hear him, but after a moment, he sighed and leaned on the Digimon slightly.

Hearing something rumble, both looked up sharply.

"What the-?"

He scrambled to his feet as a large sea dragon-like Digimon came out of the water.

"Shell!"

Leo looked at Agumon with an irritated glare.

"I told you not to play with the embers!"

"But it looked like fun!"

"DOES THIS LOOK FUN!?"

Raph ran towards the water, the only thought on his mind being that his brothers and friends were on that island.

"It's Seadramon!" Gabumon informed, following his partner.

Raph skidded to a halt near the bridge as Seadramon pulled the island away, making the strip of land shatter.

Hearing the surprised shouts from the trolley car as the island was pulled away, he saw Seadramon pull himself free, the ground hitting the radio towers.

Jumping into the water, he swam as fast as he could towards them.

Gabumon hesitated a moment before following his partner.

When they were a little more than halfway there, Seadramon resurfaced.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The series of attacks only seemed to anger Seadramon more, and Raph sped up as he nearly reached them.

"Raphie!" Mikey called, seeing him.

He ran to the edge, looking worried and excited all at once.

"Watch out! Or the monster will get you-!"

The ground shook under the turtle's feet, and he fell into the water.

Anne was at the edge, unable to reach him, and let Gomamon jump in.

Using the Digimon as a floatie, Mikey sputtered.

"Mikey, are ya 'kay?" Raph asked, reaching them.

"Yeah…"

Raph helped lift Mikey back up onto the ground, where Anne helped hold him steady.

"Take care 'a 'im fer me."

The grey/white-banded turtle nodded, lifting up Gomamon, as Raph swam away again.

"Raphie!" Mikey called, looking worried.

"Hey! O'er 'ere, ya over-grown lizard!" Raph called.

"Blue Blaster!"

Seadramon angrily flicked his tail, sending Gabumon flying through the air and onto Leo.

"GABUMON-!!"

Raph was pulled under, barely breathing in air before his head was under the water.

Whatever grabbed his ankle released him, and then came back to pin his arms before pulling him back to the surface.

It constricted like a snake, forcing air out of his lungs in a strangled cry of pain.

Mikey turned to his partner in desperate worry.

"Patamon, you've got to help him! Hit Seadramon with a Boom Bubble!"

"Seadramon's too big. I just don't have enough power." Patamon replied.

"How about you, Gabumon? You're stronger."

"You're right…"

"GABUMON!!"

"Hold on!!"

'I need to save him! What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?'

There was a bright light, and they shielded their eyes…

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The large wolf Digimon jumped, using his fangs to cut Raph free, and sank his teeth into Seadramon's back.

Raph hit the water with a splash, but managed to surface and swim to the ground.

As Raph panted on the ground, Garurumon was smacked of Seadramon by the larger Digimon's tail, and was pushed further underwater by the same appendage.

Getting up, Raph turned to see the fight as his worried brothers ran up.

"Raph, are you okay?" Don asked worriedly, Tentomon hovering behind him.

"Yeah…But what about Gabumon?"

Garurumon burst out of the water, whipping Seadramon in the face with his tail as he sped around like a torpedo.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel! He's like growling torpedo!" Tentomon informed.

"He must be invincible!" Don muttered.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out!"

"I hope you're not exaggerating again, Tentomon." Judie stated.

"He could be." Rose added, smiling slightly.

"But I heard about it!"

"Ice Blast!"

Garurumon was being caked in ice, and was held fast in the water.

"Ya can do it, Garurumon! Beat that o'er-grown water lizard!" Raph encouraged.

The ice shattered as Garurumon reared.

"Howling Blaster!"

The two attacks clashed, but it was soon obvious the wolf Digimon's attack was the stronger of the two.

It blasted Seadramon in the face, and he cried out as he fell back into the water, defeated.

With a bright glow, he Dedigivolved to Gabumon, and reached the island as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

Pulling himself up, he grinned at his partner.

"Ya sure beat 'im up good." Raph stated, smirking.

Mikey and Don hugged the Digimon in thanks.

"Thanks for saving our brother." Mikey stated, grinning.

"Any time, little friends."

Anne looked around, seeming uncertain.

"B-But…How do we get back?"

Gomamon grinned from atop her head, and jumped into the water.

"Like this! Marching Fishes!"

The little fish pushed the large piece of land towards the shore, and everyone got off.

Relaxing in the early morning light, Don mulled something over in his thoughts.

"You know, there's a pattern here…This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve…and before, only Agumon could."

Rose nodded.

"That's true."

Leo nodded, remembering the incident.

"Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger…just like Gabumon did for Raph…"

"Th-Then that must be it. O-Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in danger." Anne concluded, smiling sleepily as Gomamon snored on her head.

Judie leaned on Rose as she started falling asleep, Palmon leaning on her partner as well.

As everyone began dozing off, tired from the night's lack of sleep, Leo kept watch.

Looking around, he couldn't help a smile at the peaceful expressions on everyone's faces.

Mikey was nestled comfortably between Anne, who was hugged to him like he did to Patamon, and Raph, whom he was leaning on.

Raph seemed more awake the either of the two beside him, and smirked slightly.

Gabumon warmed him on one side, and even Patamon seemed content where he was.

With something akin to a smile, Raph dozed off, and Leo leaned against a tree.

'…I guess we're lucky…We probably wouldn't have made it without our Digimon…'

Yawning, his chin hit plastron as he started to sleep.

'What great friends…'


	4. Chapter 4 'Biyomon Gets Firepower'

"…WEIRD forest…" Judie noted, and Palmon shrugged beside her

"…WEIRD forest…" Judie noted, and Palmon shrugged beside her.

Rose looked up as a strange whirring sound reached her ears.

'What's that?'

Looking up, she saw a black object whiz through the air far above them.

"Wh-What was that?" Anne questioned.

"It looked like a flying gear…" Don stated.

"That's weird…Since when do those fly?" Judie questioned with an innocent tilt of the head.

"…Not in OUR world, they don't…" Rose replied, looking up.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

Mikey cried out as a root broke under his feet, and Anne grabbed hold of his arm.

Unfortunately, the added weight made her started falling, too…

Rose grabbed her sister's shell, pulling back as Leo retrieved his little brother.

"You should be more careful, Mikey." Leo chided.

"That could've been something dangerous!"

Mikey put on an innocent, sorry look.

"I'm sorry, bro…I didn't know…"

Leo set his brother down, looking relieved all the same.

"Biyomon, are there snakes here?" Mikey asked curiously.

"No. Just giant killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon."

"Nice ta know we're safe from snakes…" Raph grumbled.

Patamon landed on Mikey's head, grinning.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'll take care of them!"

The orange-banded turtle smiled up at his partner.

"We'd better keep moving…" Leo stated.

"Where are we even goin'?" Raph grumbled.

Don sighed.

"We should just keep moving. There's no sense in staying put."

"An' maybe we'll fin' intelligent life…"

"Wait, is he saying that Digimon aren't intelligent?" Biyomon asked, rubbing against Rose's hip like a cat might.

"Is that what he's saying?"

Rose smiled slightly.

"Well, he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, either…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

She chuckled, smiling widely.

"But those three have a point…We need to find a way home, so we'll need to stick together. We can't do this alone, because if one of us found it, how would the rest of us know? I mean, it doesn't make sense at all-!"

"Rose."

The orange/red-banded turtle looked around.

"…THANKS FOR WAITING!" She yelled sarcastically, running to catch up with the others.

Once the two caught up, she caught the apologetic look from her oldest little sister.

"The next stop on our tour is the forest of irrelevant road signs! No pictures, dudes!" Mikey joked.

Rose shook her head, looking at the sky.

'We're lost, and THEY'RE making jokes…'

Leo stopped, looking out through a break in the trees.

"Look! Telephone polls!"

"W-We can follow them and see where they lead." Anne added.

Rose saw the flying gear fly towards a strange green mountain in the distance, but shrugged it off.

What could possibly go wrong, anyway?

So, they began the trek through the burning hot desert…

"It's so HOT…" Judie whined.

"Stop whining! You're making the air hotter…" Mikey whined back.

"How much FARTHER…" Both whined.

Anne sighed.

"W-We'll be lucky to make it out of here…"

"…Has anyone else noticed that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Rose questioned.

Everyone looked around, seeing the orange/red-banded turtle was right.

Judie shook her head, reaching into her belt.

"Hey! What happened to my watch?"

Rose looked over her sister's shoulder, and her eyes twitched.

"Judie, that's a compass…"

"A compass has the directions on it, silly!"

Looking irritated, she pointed.

"'N' means 'North', shell-for-brains…"

"…OH…"

Smacking her forehead, Rose looked up.

"Why me, lord? What did I do to deserve this?"

Judie stuck her tongue out childishly as she looked at it.

The needle began to spin so fast it was a blur, and Anne looked at it curiously.

"Wh-Why is it doing that?"

Don checked the soil, sighing.

"This soil has traces of metal…It affected the compass needle…"

"This is one weird world, an' it's startin' ta piss me off…" Raph grumbled.

"We need to find water, or we'll dehydrate in all this heat." Rose informed.

"…Right…but we're okay now, aren't we?" Leo asked, looking at all of them worriedly.

They continued walking through the burning sand, occasionally jumping when their feet couldn't take the heat anymore.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity…"

"And what did you find out, Donnie?" Judie questioned.

"It's really, REALLY hot…"

"I'd like this place if it had a few more things…like an ocean, a gentle breeze, a salad bar…hunky lifeguard…"

Judie nearly squealed at the thought, and Don sweat dropped.

"W-Wait…"

Rose stopped, looking at her partner worriedly.

"I don't think I can go any faster…"

"We just have to stay positive." Rose stated, trying to look reassuring.

"Why don't we just pretend that its raining?"

"Yeah!" Biyomon cheered, nuzzling against her partners waist.

"That's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!"

"Me, too. But it's time fer a reality check. This ain't gettin' any better. We should probably turn 'round." Raph stated.

Patamon perked, flying up into the air.

"Wait a sec! I see something!"

Everyone looked up expectantly at the Digimon, and his wings flapped sharply.

"I see a village! And water!"

"WATER!?" The seven turtle's chorused.

"That's it! I'm going!" Rose stated, and started running towards it, Biyomon behind her.

"Rose, wait up!" Leo called, and the others followed.

Mikey was nearly left behind because he waited for his partner to come down, but at least Raph and Anne had thought to slow down and wait for him.

When they got there, however, they were in for a surprise.

The huts Patamon had seen from a distance were only up to the turtle's hips, and Yokomon came pouring out.

"WHOA…" Rose muttered.

"Listen, everyone. Does anyone know where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked kindly.

"And just what DO giant Digimon drink?" One asked cutely.

Rose put on a confused expression.

"Me? I'm not a Digimon."

"My friend Rose is actually not a Digimon. We know they look strange, but they're actually very nice." Biyomon explained.

"If you're not Digimon, what are you doing in the Digital World?"

Judie grinned.

"They're so cute! I'd love to put one in my room with my other stuffed animals!"

"…Does Judie hear the same things we hear?" Don questioned.

"…Nope…" Rose replied, smirking.

"She lives in her own little world. I call it 'La La Land'."

"HEY! I heard that!"

Patamon flapped sharply.

"Mikey's tired and hungry!"

"He's not the only one…" Raph added.

Everyone started sitting around as the Yokomon crowded around Biyomon.

"Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?"

"After I met Rose. We share a special bond that's magical."

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

"No. It's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Rose."

The orange/red-banded turtle tuned into the conversation, looking at the sky.

"She's wonderful and kind, and I've already learned a lot from her."

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around them that makes it happen?"

"Rose needed me. I had to protect her."

The turtle started drifting off, and a small smile flitted across her face.

'She was protecting me…Just like Agumon and Gabumon did for Leo and Raph…'

She turned her head to look at the pink bird Digimon.

'…I guess that's why she's so affectionate…She really cares…'

"Rose?"

Said turtle snapped out of her daze, giving Biyomon a curious look.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yoko's. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

"Oh…"

Standing up, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Everyone got ready to relax, but something made them jump to their feet…

"WATER!!" Mikey exclaimed.

"WATER!?"

Everyone followed the orange-banded turtle in excitement.

Mikey jumped onto the edge of the fountain, looking almost unable to contain himself, but Anne pulled him down.

"Y-You could get hurt." She explained.

A Yokomon jumped up, smiling.

"All the water here is pumped in from a spring on top of Mihirashi mountain. It's the best in the world!"

"Not in the world! Mihirashi water is the best in the world!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Where's Mihirashi mountain?" Mikey questioned.

"Over there!" The Yokomon chorused.

Mikey looked up at it, and his eyes widened.

"That's a live volcano!"

"But the heat boils away all the germs."

Everyone huddled around the fountain, eager for a drink, when the water slowly stopped.

Don backed up, pulling Judie and Raph with him.

"I-I think that noise comes before a-!"

Fire came out in a burst.

"Eruption!"

"That's cool! But I still didn't get a drink…"

Mikey pouted childishly.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned.

"The water evaporated!"

"That's okay, because the lake is always full of water!" A second Yokomon informed.

Rose nodded, turning around.

"Let's check it out!"

Running to the edge of the lake with the others at her shell, she skidded to a stop.

"It's bone dry!"

"Someone pulled the plug!" Mikey agreed.

"Let's not panic." Leo ordered, and turned to the well.

Dropping the bucket into it, he waited for the rope to grow taut.

Once it did, and there was no splash of water, he sighed.

'I'll try again…'

When he pulled it back up, he only got a burnt rope.

"Wha-?"

A column of fire burst straight up from the opening, and he fell back in surprise.

"Wait…didn't that flying gear crash into a hillside?" Don mused.

"And it just HAD to crash into Mihirashi mountain…" Rose grumbled.

"We don't dare go up there! The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon!" The Yokomon informed.

"He's hideously dangerous!"

Leo's brow furrowed, and he turned to Tentomon.

"Can you check out the mountain?"

Tentomon nodded, hovering up.

He seemed to panic in midair, though.

"Meramon's coming!"

"He burns everything he touches! But he never comes down from the mountain! This is VERY strange behavior for him!"

"He's coming straight for us!" Tentomon informed.

Rose set her jaw, turning to the others.

"We need to get the Yokomon to safety! They don't stand a chance out here!"

"He's already entered the forest!"

Rose ground her teeth, mind racing.

"Get them into the freighter! It's the only thing!"

The Yokomon went down onto the lakebed like a river, and everyone followed their example, only Biyomon staying at the edge.

As everyone piled in, Rose and Leo staying outside, adrenaline seemed to keep the number of little Digimon neverending.

When they were almost all in, Rose sighed in relief.

"Who's missing?"

That's when she remembered something…

'No wonder I felt something was wrong…'

She turned, seeing her partner hadn't moved into relative safety yet.

Yokomon were still coming down, and the turtle nearly wrung her hands.

"Come on…Get down here…"

She almost couldn't take it anymore.

"BIYO! GET DOWN HERE! WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL ALL MY FRIENDS ARE SAFE, ROSE!"

"Then I'm going up after you…" She muttered determinedly, running.

"Rose, don't!" Leo called.

"You'll never make it in time! ROSE!"

She tuned out the calls, focusing on the little pink bird she called 'friend'.

The stream of Yokomon dwindled and died down, and Rose saw something move behind her partner…

"WATCH OUT!"

Biyomon turned around, and was smacked into the wall.

As she tumbled, Rose sped up.

"BIYO!! I'M COMING, BIYO!!"

Jumping, she caught the bird before she could get even MORE hurt.

Sitting up and groaning in pain, she looked at Biyomon worriedly.

"Biyo, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I hope I never do that again…It wasn't very fun…"

Smiling, Rose lifted her partner up as she stood.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me…"

"No problem…"

Rose returned the hug she received, and turned to return to the large ship.

"What are friends for?"

"You can say THAT again…"

Biyomon rested her head on the turtle's shoulder.

"…My friend…"

She looked up, seeing Meramon make a fireball.

"…We're still in great danger, Rose."

"What?"

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue YOU now!"

The Digimon was soon free of the turtle's hold and flying up to confront the larger Digimon.

"Spiral Twister!"

The attack kept hitting, but it didn't seem to REALLY hurt him.

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?!"

A fireball sent Biyomon spiraling out of the air for a hard meeting with the ground.

"BIYO!"

Leo and Don ran up behind the distraught turtle, their Digimon, Patamon, and Gabumon with them.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The attacks struck, but Meramon seemed to GROW, absorbing the power.

Meramon seemed in so much pain, and he jumped down to crush them.

Leo grabbed Rose's arm, intending on pulling her out of harms way.

Instead, she locked her elbow, and managed to push HIM out of range.

"ROSE!"

She closed her eyes, expecting pain, but a bright light flooded her senses…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large bird managed to catch Meramon as he fell, and threw him back onto higher ground.

"Biyo…she Digivolved…" Rose muttered in awe, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight!"

Birdramon flew around the other Digimon, as if to distract him.

He threw a fireball, catching the Digimon in the back.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK! YOU CAN BEAT HIM, BIRDRAMON!"

The Digimon turned, and flew high into the air.

"Meteor Wing!"

Meramon cried out as the attack sunk in, and he shrunk before a Black Gear came out of him.

"That gear made him go crazy!" Don noted.

Birdramon Dedigivolved, and flew to her partner.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, flying into a hug.

"Oh, Biyo…I was so worried about you…"

She tightened her hold.

"You were amazing! I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you!"

"I wasn't even the least bit afraid! All I could think about was protecting you! 'Cause, well…you know…"

Rose gave an understanding smile.

"I sure do…"

As they got out of the lake, the fires Meramon had started faded, and the water returned.

They surrounded a confused Meramon with the village of Yokomon.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?"

"I couldn't stop myself…"

"That must've been awful for you! If you weren't controlling yourself, who WAS controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember is getting hit by that gear…"

"Well, we're just glad to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again! You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi!"

As Meramon left, starting the trek back, and the fourteen thirsty travelers drank some cool water, Biyomon, held in Rose's arm comfortably, turned to her.

"I just remembered! You guys didn't get that dinner we promised you! You must be starving!"

Mikey's stomach growled.

"My tummy's ready for some pizza!"

They were given bowls of, what seemed to be uncooked, rice.

But they were so hungry they ate at least three bowls each without complaint.

Rose settled back, watching the hungry Digimon as they ate.

'…There's one thing I know for sure, at least…For being so little, Biyo sure has a HUGE heart…'


	5. Chapter 5 'Kabuterimons Electro Shocker'

"We've already been THROUGH here…" Mikey whined

"We've already been THROUGH here…" Mikey whined.

"Y-You mean we've walked around the whole island?" Anne asked worriedly.

Don sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"We couldn't have…It's impossible…"

Judie leaned on his shell.

"I'm TIRED…"

When she couldn't hold up her own weight, she caused two turtles to fall to the ground in a heap.

Mikey followed suit, and Gomamon and Palmon were happy to agree.

"…I take it we should rest, then…" Leo stated.

"It's not like we have somewhere to be…" Rose agreed.

Don sat down in the shade of a tree, pulling out his laptop.

He gave an aggravated sigh.

"Still crashed…"

"I'll fix it!"

"AHHH!!"

Don cried out as Judie tackled him, reaching for his laptop.

"Don't! You'll break it!"

"No I won't!"

She actually gave it a good smack, and he jumped away.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?!"

"What are those?"

Rose sighed.

"Don, she doesn't even HAVE any brain cells that could malfunction…"

"HEY! I do have brain cells! I'm just not sure what they are…"

She shook the curious look off her face.

"Anyway, I'm just trying to fix it! Your acting like I'm hurting the thing!"

"Maybe he just doesn't want dents all over his laptop." Leo reasoned.

"…Well, I won't be needing THIS then…"

She tossed a small rock over her shoulder, and it hit Anne on the head.

"OW!"

"…Oops?"

Anne pouted, rubbing her head.

Head throbbing, Anne looked at the horizon to distract herself from the pain, and tilted her head in confusion.

"I-Is that smoke?"

Seeing the others resting, she stood up, Gomamon on her head.

"I-I'll check it out…"

"Be careful, imouto." Rose warned, too tired to stand up and follow.

"I-I know…"

Don, still working on his computer, nearly shouted with joy when it actually turned on.

"Finally!"

He stopped, however…

"And the batteries nearly dead…"

Knocking his head against a tree, he only stopped when Judie forcefully pulled him away.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have a big migraine." She explained, smiling.

"G-Guys! C-Come over here!"

Hearing the urgency in the grey/white-banded turtle's voice, Rose basically jumped to her feet.

"I'm coming, Annie!"

As the group got closer to the hillside Anne was on, they saw a factory come into sight.

Stopping around the normally timid turtle, they all stared at the imposing structure.

"It looks like a factory…" Don noted, looking at the smoke stacks.

They went in through the front gate, and looked around curiously.

"I wonder if they have a manufacturers outlet store…They always have killer deals!" Judie stated, smiling easily.

"Can you take NOTHING seriously?" Leo asked in irritation.

"Why would I? There's too much to live for without being wound up as tight as all of you."

She grinned, walking through the conveyer belts and laughing.

Mikey, wanting to be with the light-hearted turtle, ran to join her.

Raph growled before following his youngest brother, and Leo smacked his forehead.

"Donnie?"

"I'm on it…"

Running after his two brothers, he soon caught up and managed to make them slow down.

Judie pouted cutely when he chided her for running off, and he couldn't help a blush.

Going through the belts and around groups of gears, they found a door that said 'Power Supply Room'.

"Who wants to investigate?" Judie asked, her sense of curious adventure bubbling in her chest.

Grabbing the knob before anyone could answer, she opened the door and walked in.

"…WHOA…" She muttered in amazement.

Don nearly bumped into her shell, and moved out of the way.

His dark eyes widened in amazement, and he couldn't help the excitement that filled him.

"It's a giant battery!"

He jumped in joy, and ran to it, his hand going over the surface.

"This could power my computer for a lifetime! The only question is how to get to the power…"

Searching for a panel, he felt Judie's stare on his shell.

"What'cha doin', Donnie?"

"I'm looking for a way in. If I can somehow tap the power into my laptop, I can find us a way home!"

Looking around, Raph and Mikey started fidgeting.

"We're gonna go off an' look 'round." Raph announced, turning around.

Mikey followed him, and Judie turned to Don.

"You wanna come, Donnie?"

"No. You go on ahead."

Looking unsure, she stayed where she was for a moment before turning her head to see where the other two turtles were headed.

"Well…Have fun, ya know…Don't burn out."

She smiled sweetly.

"Just call, and me and Palmon will come back. Later."

She turned and ran to catch up to the red and orange-banded brothers, and Don sighed.

Searching some more, he felt a groove in the smooth surface.

"A door…"

Opening it, he looked inside.

"…WHOA…"

"Let me see, Donnie!" Tentomon begged, so Don stepped into the hollow space.

The large, cylindrical room was covered with colorful markings, like hieroglyphics.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Don's partner asked, looking curious.

"These markings are binary annotations of some sort…A computer program…" Don muttered, heading for a wall.

"Very complicated, though…"

Raising a hand, he wiped off the corner of a symbol.

Suddenly, everything went dark, and he nearly jumped in his shell.

"Nice one, Don…" He muttered, rooting through his belt and finding a permanent marker.

Once he fixed his 'mistake', the lights turned right back on.

"That's very curious…" He muttered.

"What's curious?"

Don sat down with his laptop.

"You see, batteries are driven by an acidic reaction, which generates a current. But THIS one creates its own current INDEPENDANTLY."

He clicked away at his keyboard, looking focused.

"If I can decode this particular program, I can figure out its base functions and figure a way out of here!"

Tentomon watched his partner work, and plopped down as well.

"Why do you work while your brothers are having fun? Don't you feel left out?"

"Not really. I enjoy working…"

"Don't you like hanging around your brothers and friends?"

"I prefer solving puzzles."

"Don't you like them?"

Don's head snapped up.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you so distant?"

Don sighed, looking at the computer screen.

"…I don't know how to be CLOSE…I'm used to be alone with computers and chemicals…I'm just not that good at being with other people…"

"What about Judie? She seemed willing to help."

He shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks.

"She's more adventurous and outgoing than I am. She'd prefer to hang out with Mikey and Raph…"

"But you WANT her to be around you."

Don looked up, and nodded slightly.

"I guess…But she'd be bored."

Looking off into space, he couldn't help his mind from wandering…

"Donnie, look at the screen."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the screen as the information began to float around.

"You need to stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. You're friends and brothers are in trouble. Can't you feel it in your bones?"

The device on the purple-banded turtle's belt began to glow, and his eyes widened.

'But how?'

"Tentomon to Donnie. Can you read me?"

Don could only stare at the new images on his laptop.

"This is…amazing…"

"Oh, my! It's getting hot in here! Ow! OW! I'm burning up!"

Don turned to see Tentomon dancing around, the cracks in his 'armor' showing light.

"Do something quickly! I'm being zapped!"

"What's wrong?" Don asked in a panic, standing.

"Help!"

Don, hesitantly, turned off the power to his laptop, and Tentomon stopped dancing around.

"I don't like computers…"

Don chuckled, closing the portable computer and strapping it to his shell.

He looked at the device on his belt, and his brow furrowed.

'It's not glowing anymore…Could it be connected to the program and Tento?'

Looking for the group that had gone ahead of him, he soon found them on a rooftop.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe what I found out!"

"What, Donnie-boy?" Raph questioned.

"In the Digital World, data is a living, viable substance! It's actually ALIVE!"

Everyone turned when they heard running footsteps, and saw Leo, Rose, and Anne run through the doorway.

"We've gotta get OUT of here!" Rose stated.

"What? Why-?"

Mikey was cut off when something burst through the ground between the two groups.

The Digimon brought missiles out of his chest, and everyone started to run for cover when Judie tripped.

The missiles were fired, and she couldn't seem to get to her feet fast enough.

"JUDIE!"

Don managed to shield her, shell to the explosives.

"DONNIE!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Knocking the missiles off course, one exploded before another redirected itself towards the other small group.

It actually opened up and shot at them with a small machinegun.

Rose crouched down, covering her head and trying to use her shell as a shield.

"ROSE!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

His tail made the missile explode on impact, and the two Digimon faced-off with Andromon.

They tried to pounce on him, but, for his smaller size, Andromon was much stronger.

The fight was soon dragged to the ground below them, with Andromon's upper hand obvious.

"Get 'im, Garurumon! Recycle that hunk 'a tin!"

"Beat him up good, Greymon!"

The two Digimon's attacks weren't working, and Andromon's own were taking their toll.

"He's stronger than either of our Digimon…" Leo muttered.

"Maybe because he's all machine…like he's Digivolved far beyond the others…" Rose added.

"…Could we actually lose?" Raph whispered.

Both Digimon were soon defeated, and worry filled them.

"Donnie."

Said turtle turned to his partner.

"Enter in the program that activated your device."

"Why?"

"I believe that is the key to my Digivolving."

Nodding, Don opened his laptop and let his fingers fly.

'Come on…'

When his screen did a familiar sequence of events, he smiled.

"Got it!"

Tentomon began to glow again, and Don shielded his eyes.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The large bug Digimon flew down, diving for Andromon and missing.

As he gained altitude again and dived, Don thought he saw something on Andromon's more organic leg.

Kabuterimon was stopped, but flew free.

Andromon shot two missiles at the large Digimon, who flew up high.

Don looked down again.

There it was again!

'A spark!'

"KABUTERIMON!! HIT HIS ORGANIC LEG AND YOU'LL CUT OFF HIS ENERGY SOURCE!!"

The missiles exploded above, and Kabuterimon buzzed overhead, heading towards Andromon.

"Electro Shocker!"

It hit Andromon's leg, and a Black Gear came out, shattering into infinite little pieces.

The poor Digimon fell to his knees, returning to normal.

They went down to join their Digimon, who Dedigivolved.

Andromon looked at them apologetically.

"That Black Gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a nonviolent Digimon."

"Could 'a fooled us…"

Rose elbowed the red-banded turtle, shaking her head.

"I never meant to hurt anyone."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes." Judie reassured.

"I can't answer your questions about this place or how it came to be, but I can be of some help. The best way to escape this place is the underground waterways. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thank you for your help, Andromon." Leo thanked.

"Have good luck on your journey."

The group headed into the sewers, walking on the safe, moderately clean edges.

Mikey turned to his smartest brother, grinning.

"Donnie, did your computer make Tentomon turn into a superhero?"

"I guess…Yeah, it did."

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?"

Judie smiled warmly, looking back at the two.

"It's possible…"

"Could you try, Donnie? Please?"

Pulling out his laptop as he walked, Don started typing the program exactly as he remembered.

Suddenly, the computer just shut off, making Don stop in surprise.

"I know the programs right…It's just not working…"

His brow furrowed in thought, and he looked up when he saw Judie move closer.

"Just whack it a few times! I'll do it for you!"

Seeing Judie move in from one side and Palmon from the other, Don panicked and jumped away at the last moment.

Both turtle and Digimon struck each other, and she pouted.

"DONNIE…"

"I've TOLD you! A computer is NOT a toy!"

Rose shook her head, smirking.

"I hope you guys knocked some sense into each other…"

As everyone left, Judie crossed her arms and huffed cutely.

Don couldn't help a blush as he closed his laptop, putting a hand on Tentomon's shell.

'I may not really know how…But I will try to be closer…I guess I just didn't notice how alone I felt until I met her…'


	6. Chapter 6 'Togemon In Toy Town'

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight-Digimon Digivolve and fight all night

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight-Digimon Digivolve and fight all night!"

Mikey sang happily, the Digimon singing with him.

"Now it's time for some solo performances, starting with Judie!"

Rose stared at Agumon like he was crazy.

"Thanks for giving her the idea…"

"What? I've taken singing lessons!"

"And I'm glad to say they helped."

"HEY…"

Judie pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'll show you!"

"Cover your ears!"

"I've been awake for a while now/You've got me feelin' like a child now/'Cause every time I see your bubbly face/I get the tingles in a silly place/And it starts in my toes/And I crinkle my nose/Wherever it goes/I always know/That you make me smile/Please stay for a while now/Just take your time/Wherever you go."

Rose looked up in surprise.

"…You've been practicing a LOT, haven't you?"

Judie grinned innocently.

"Actually…I could always sing. I just did it badly to annoy you."

"…JUDIE!!"

With a giggle, the green-banded turtle shot ahead of the group, Rose chasing her.

"Can't catch me!" She teased, and Rose growled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"In your dreams!"

Don went to try and break them up, when Judie skidded to a halt.

Don and Palmon crashed into her shell, but she didn't move.

Instead, she covered her nose.

"EW! What's that smell?"

"…Numemon…" Palmon answered.

"What are those?" Don asked, taking a step back.

"Stinky sewer-dwelling Digimon that throw Nume-Sludge."

"Nume-Sludge?"

In the distance, little green, purple-spotted Digimon came into sight.

Rose took a step back.

"Shouldn't we run, then?"

"Nume-Sludge!"

The pink glob hit the damp brick in front of the green-banded turtle, and she shuddered.

"…RUN!!"

Grabbing Don and Palmon, she sped by the others.

Don and Palmon couldn't even run by themselves, they were flapping behind her like flags.

Patamon flew ahead, finding the entrance to a tunnel leading slightly upward.

"This way, guys!"

Everyone ran up the tunnel, and saw light seeping in from the exit.

Once in the full sunlight, they stopped to stare at the prairie stretching before them.

A raised path went straight through it, and they only looked back when they heard the Numemon come closer.

They stopped before they hit the light, and the small Digimon fled back into the darkness.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine…" Agumon explained.

"Lucky us…" Leo muttered.

"At least none of the Nume-Sludge hit us…" Anne stated.

The group started heading down the path, and grew bored as the hours went by.

Judie stopped, eyes wide, at the sight stretched before her.

"Soda machines?!"

Rose and Anne looked more panicked than anything.

"Judie, don't!" They cried in unison, jumping to stop her, but she'd already bolted down.

Both female turtle's landed flat on their faces, and Rose raised her head with a groan of pain.

"Rose?"

"Stop her…" She forced out, standing.

"You don't WANT to see her after she's had soda!"

Raph quirked an eye-ridge.

"Why?"

"…Imagine Mikey on a sugar-high."

The three oldest brothers shuddered.

"Only ten times worse and for twice as long."

"…I pity ya…"

They turned to see Judie stop in front of a soda machine, grinning.

Palmon stopped beside her, looking winded.

"We really shouldn't, Judie. This could be a trick!"

"But SODA…"

Palmon sighed.

"Oh, alright…But don't blame me when something bad happens."

"I won't."

Taking out a dollar bill, she slid it into the machine easily.

Punching in the button that said 'Pepsi', she waited patiently for the can to fall.

Suddenly, she heard something give, and jumped back before the front could slap her in the face.

"Hey, sweetie-pie!"

Turning back, she saw a Numemon inside the hollow machine, and her mind sparked as frustrated anger filled her.

"It's their leader." Palmon warned.

"Some leader…"

"Hey, let me take you out on a date!"

"I think he likes you…" Palmon whispered.

"Well, I don't care! All I wanted was a soda! So he can take his Nume-Sludge and shove it!"

Rose, on the road, smacked her forehead with a sigh.

"Don't, Judie! You'll make him mad!" Palmon warned.

"I don't care! He can't hurt us as long as we're in the-!"

Clouds covered the sun, blocking the sunlight.

"…Sunlight…"

Eyes wide, both stared at the green Numemon.

"The date's off! Nume-Sludge!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Grabbing Palmon, she bolted in the opposite direction as the other machines opened, showing more Numemon.

The other turtles looked blankly at the army, and Anne backed up, hugging Gomamon.

"G-Guys…"

Judie zoomed by them.

"…RUN!!" Leo ordered, and everyone turned on their heels.

The 'army' of Numemon followed them, and the group started to tire.

"We need to split up!" Rose stated.

"Right!"

Judie looked back only to see she was all alone.

"THANKS FOR DESERTING ME!" She shouted sarcastically, but flying Nume-Sludge made her forget it and run faster.

"Shell-Shell-Shell-SHELL!"

Jumping over a log, she skidded, nearly tripping.

Righting herself, she ran behind a tree.

Nume-Sludge grazed the bark, and she panted.

"P-Palmon…"

"I'm on it!"

The Digimon jumped out of the safety of the tree trunk.

"Poison Ivy!"

Before the attack even revealed itself, the Numemon stopped and ran in the other direction.

"You did it, Palmon!" Judie cheered.

"But…I didn't do anything…"

"Then why did they run?"

Something shook behind them, and the turtle jumped, getting behind her partner and looking at the giant teddy bear before her.

"Oh! It's Monzaemon!" Palmon informed.

"Come and have fun with us at Toy Town."

Judie looked curious.

"He's a Digimon?"

"Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. It's where he takes care of all of the abandoned Digimon toys, and those toys love him."

"…He looks harmless…"

"Always has been."

"I say. So pleased to make your acquaintance."

He shot red lasers out of his eyes, and the two started running.

"He's attacking us!"

"You think?"

Another laser hit the ground behind them.

"Please, come spend a fun day at Toy Town with me!"

Laser.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry."

Laser.

They burst out of the trees and into an open field, pushing themselves faster.

"Come here, cookie! I'll protect you!" A familiar Numemon stated, poking his head out of a trench.

"No thanks!"

Both looked back as another footstep rumbled through the ground.

"On second thought-!"

They jumped in, crouching down low.

He stepped right over them, and Judie let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Peeking up, she made sure Monzaemon couldn't see them.

"Something's going on at Toy Town." Palmon stated.

"Something bad."

The Numemon popped up.

"Now that I've saved you two ladies, will you go out with me?"

"…No." Both replied at the same time, pulling themselves up.

Following in the direction Monzaemon went, they soon reached Toy Town.

Walking through the streets of colorful buildings, only one thing made her uncomfortable.

"Where are all the people? Or…Inhabitants, I guess…"

Stopping, Judie turned when she heard footsteps.

She quirked an eye-ridge when she saw Leo being chased by a toy car.

"This is fun! This is fun! This is really, really fun!" He kept chanting in a zombie voice.

The two shared a glance, and Judie made the sign that he was crazy.

"This is exciting! This is really exciting!" Rose's zombie voice exclaimed as she was being chased by a monkey with cymbals.

"…Has everyone gone crazy?" Judie whispered.

Now, when DON ran by, being chased by an army of little toy soldiers, Judie felt a bit fed-up.

"What's going ON around here?"

She thought SHE was going crazy when she saw a smiling RAPH run past, being chased by a huge toy train.

Slapping herself, Judie tried to make sure she was still awake.

Anne ran by, a giant bird toy threatening to squish her with it's beak.

"…Annie's scared of big things…She's lost it."

Mikey being chased by a flying helicopter toy seemed the most sane thing…

Trying to get rid of the feeling of being in a dream, she headed down a side road.

Palmon stopped when she heard voices, and ran to a dark window.

"Palmon?"

"It's the other Digimon!"

Running to the door, the green-banded turtle busted in through the door.

Seeing the locked, shaking chest and muffled voices, she ran to it.

"Agumon? Biyomon? Tentomon? Are all of you guys in there?"

"All of us are in here! You need to get us out of here!" Agumon replied.

"Us?"

Judie put on a concentrated face.

"…Monzaemon put you guys in here?"

"Yes! This is his toy chest!"

"…So…The toys have been playing with them…" She muttered.

"It's up to you two. You must be the heroes this time." Gabumon stated.

"You mean…WE have to stop Monzaemon?" Palmon asked.

"Yes. We can't get free until you save the others." Agumon stated.

"So you must defeat Monzaemon." Biyomon added.

Looking uncertain, Judie nodded.

"We'll try…"

Walking back into the streets, they looked around for the giant yellow teddy bear Digimon.

Zombie-Mikey ran by, and she sighed.

'Now I'M the only one who can save them…'

Suddenly, Monzaemon turned the corner, both of his hands full of balloons.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town! You'll like these! Everybody likes the balloons!"

Judie stepped forward, trying to look serious.

"Monzaemon! Whatever you did to my sisters and friends, fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!"

His eyes started to glow red.

"…Oh, boy…"

The balloons were released before he shot lasers out of his eyes.

Running as fast as they could, Judie couldn't help but whine.

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a giant teddy bear!"

Lasers kept hitting the ground behind them, and prompted them to push their burning legs fasters.

"Don't run away from Toy Town!"

Laser.

Suddenly, out of the dust, came a horde of Numemon, who threw Nume-Sludge at the larger Digimon.

Judie and Palmon skidded to a halt, looking back.

"Numemon?"

"Turn him down, and he still helps!"

"Well, what can I say? When you've got it, you've got it!"

Monzaemon started stomping on the small, green Digimon.

As they flew through the air, Judie felt guilty.

'They're helping, even after I yelled at them…'

"I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon stated, running forward.

"Poison Ivy!"

The attack wrapped around Monzaemon's arm, but the Digimon threw her back.

"PALMON!"

Jumping forward, she caught her partner, falling hard on her shell as she twisted.

"Are you okay, Palmon?"

"…Yeah…but my Poison Ivy isn't strong enough…"

"Heart's Attack!"

As the floating blue hearts came towards them, Judie scrambled to her feet.

The Numemon made a wall, though, and took the full attack.

"…Numemon…"

Putting down her partner, she nearly screamed.

"I'm tired of this! Of being protected! I want to help fight!"

Palmon touched her hand.

"Then it's time to take it to the next level. We may be ladies, but we're not push-overs."

The device on Judie's belt began to glow, and so did her partner.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

She straightened, punching her fists against each other.

"You're going down, big boy!"

Judie looked up in awe and surprise.

"…Togemon…"

Said Digimon marched forward.

"You wanna dance with me?"

Monzaemon marched to meet Togemon halfway, and they traded hard blows.

"Needle Spray!"

A Black Gear came out of the stuffing in Monzaemon's back, and he fell back.

Togemon Dedigivolved, and Judie caught her before the Digimon fell over.

"Palmon! You were amazing!"

By sundown, everyone was free from the trance and chest, and, after hearing what happened, thanked the grinning green-banded turtle.

After Monzaemon apologized and explained what happened, they forgave him.

"Those Black Gears have it out for us…" Rose muttered.

"They sure cause a lot 'a trouble." Raph agreed.

"Yeah, but me and Palmon turned Monzaemon good again!" Judie stated.

"We make a great team!" Palmon agreed.

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real Heart Hug."

Monzaemon stood.

"Here we go! This is my gift to you! Heart's Attack!"

The pink, heart-shaped bubbles made them feel warm and happy, and Judie couldn't help giggling.

"A kiss for your hero?"

Judie looked down at the Numemon, and couldn't help the laughter.

"No."

"Wow! What a girl! She'll come around!"

Floating through the air on a current, she leaned back and watched the sky.

'…Thanks, Palmon…for everything…'


	7. Chapter 7 'Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo'

"It's FREEZING…" Judie and Mikey whined

"It's FREEZING…" Judie and Mikey whined.

The three girls were REALLY wishing they still had their trench coats…

"Come on! Think warm!" Gomamon encouraged.

Anne shivered, and she rubbed her arms.

"Thinking warm won't really help…" She whispered, looking down.

"It's not THAT bad." Raph stated, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe if you're a polar bear." Don retorted.

"Think 'bout it. If it started snowin', we could have a snowball fight."

Mikey grinned.

"And build a snowman!"

Judie seemed just as excited.

"Or an igloo!"

"Or a snow fort!" Rose added.

"Ya'll need it!" Raph teased.

"I could beat you blindfolded!" Rose challenged, smirking.

"I could beat BOTH of you with a hand behind my shell!" Leo interjected.

Anne sighed, looking at everyone as they laughed.

"But we could go into hibernation…" She muttered.

"Or die…And it would make travel harder…"

Gomamon seemed to be the only one that had heard her…

They kept walking, and the trees ended in a field of snow.

Eyes wide, they stared at it in surprise as Judie and Mikey started playing.

"We can't walk across this whole thing…Our toes will go numb…" Rose reasoned.

"Then we can't keep going." Anne stated.

"We can't just stand here." Don stated.

Agumon stopped, sniffing the air.

"There's a weird odor in the air…"

Biyomon sniffed the air as well.

"…I believe he's right…"

"But what is it?" Rose asked.

Gabumon joined in on sniffing the air.

"It's…"

"Steam?" Anne finished, looking at the column of it in the distance.

"It's a geyser." Don informed.

Judie stopped.

"…HOT SPRING!"

Everyone ran, wanting to enjoy the heat, but they were disappointed…

AGAIN…

The rocks were barren, and the water was FAR too hot.

"Awwww…" Judie whined.

Anne sighed, shaking her head.

"We have more pressing matters. We need to find food."

"I see some." Mikey stated, and Anne looked at him curiously.

"Really? Where?"

The orange-banded turtle pointed, and she followed it.

"…You've got to be KIDDING me…" She muttered.

A FRIDGE was standing there, and, in any other situation, Anne would've questioned her sanity.

Everyone else ran to it, but Leo froze from opening it when Anne stepped forward.

"W-We shouldn't! W-What about the person that owns it?"

"I'm sure they'd understand, imouto." Rose reasoned.

"I-It just doesn't feel right…"

Judie shook her head.

"I say open the door, Leo! I'm starving!"

Leo did open the door, and looked at the rows of eggs.

"…WHOA…"

"They look delicious!" Don stated.

"W-We shouldn't eat them! They might make us sick!" Anne stated, looking worried.

"Then I'll be the taste-tester!" Judie offered, grinning.

"I-Imouto-!" Anne objected.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." Rose soothed.

When Anne didn't say anything, everyone set out to cook the eggs.

Rose used a large, flat rock, over a fire, to cook eggs sunny-side up, as Mikey boiled some.

Don and Leo went and got firewood, and Anne plopped down to make chopsticks.

As she whittled away, she had a small frown on her face.

"Stop worrying, Annie." Gomamon stated.

"I can't help it…I'm a worrier…"

Setting down another pair of chopsticks, Anne grabbed another stick of wood.

"…I just feel like I need to do my job better…"

"What job?"

Anne looked at him with somewhat guarded eyes.

"…Being a big sister…"

Before Gomamon could delve deeper, the others called for them to eat.

Everyone gathered around a flat rock that they were now using as a table, with different types of eggs in the center.

"Dig in! 'Cause you're cooking next time…"

"I can feel the love, Rosie…" Judie stated sarcastically, piling food into her bowl.

"Some ketchup would make it better…" Raph grumbled, still eating.

"Well, why don't YOU go and find some?" Rose replied, laughter in her voice.

"Besides, I can do my best. What do you guys like with your eggs?"

Anne looked down at her barely-touched food.

"I like salt…"

"Soy sauce." Leo stated.

"Salsa." Raph added.

"Mustard and jelly beans!"

Everyone stared at Mikey like he was crazy...

"OKAY…No…" Rose replied.

"I like it topped with maple syrup." Judie stated, smiling.

"…Both of them are CRAZY…" Leo muttered.

"I like it with whipped cream." Don admitted, looking down.

"That sounds delicious!" Judie stated.

Rose elbowed her oldest imouto.

"Remember when you had that omelet with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and a bunch of cherries?"

Anne blushed.

"Yeah…"

Mikey grinned.

"Ice cream sundae omelet! Sounds great!"

The blush deepened, and she nodded slightly.

"I wish I could try it."

Rose thought Anne was going to faint from all the blood rushing to her face before the grey/white-banded turtle stood up, running away.

"Annie!" She called out, startled.

The younger turtle ignored it, and ran to the farthest edge of the warmed rocks before stopping.

Resting her forehead on a wall of rock, she kept chiding herself.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I be normal? Just a little?'

"Annie?"

She turned to see Gomamon, and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I was about to ask you that same question."

She turned away again.

"…It's nothing…"

He walked up, reaching up to grab her hand.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have run off like that."

Looking down, she stared at the worried green eyes.

"…I just…I don't feel normal…"

"What do you mean?"

She sat down, her shell against the wall, and Gomamon on her lap.

"…E-Everyone has something to…contribute to the group…But I'm…just not good at anything…"

"You're a good person."

"But that's just not enough, Gomamon…"

She tried to stop the tears from welling up.

"I can't fight, and I can't stop them from doing anything dangerous…It's like they don't hear me…"

"You need to make them hear you." Gomamon stated determinedly.

"You're too scared of what they'll say, that you don't say what YOU want to. Annie, your sisters love you and your friends care. They'll WANT to hear."

Anne moved her gaze away.

"…I…I'm not sure I can…"

"Just try. If not for yourself, than for me?"

She smiled slightly.

"And why for you?"

"I don't like seeing you sad." He replied, cuddling into her arms.

"I can't protect you from yourself, you know."

She giggled softly.

"I know…"

"…And Annie?"

She stopped standing up, looking at him expectantly.

"…You're a great big sister…"

The smile grew as she got to her feet.

"…Thanks, Gomamon…"

--

Finding the others again, Anne looked worried when she saw Leo and Raph fighting.

She looked curiously at her sister's on the sidelines.

"They're fighting about whether we should climb Infinity Mountain." Rose stated, pointing to the large rock formation.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure!" Tentomon added.

"Raph says we should, since we could see the whole island, but Leo says we shouldn't, because there could be evil Digimon up there." Don explained.

The fighting started affecting the two 'youngest' turtles, Judie crouching down and covering her ears.

Anne, not wanting her sister to be worried, stepped forward.

"G-Guys, stop!"

Getting between them, she tried to look serious.

"L-Let's try to work this out…"

"What's YER opinion on this, Anne?"

She looked at Raph in surprise.

"W-Well…"

"Anne, who do you think is right?" Leo stated.

Anne took a step back, mind panicking.

"W-Well…I think there are pros and cons to both…I-I'm not sure which I prefer…"

"Why don't we just go as far as we can up the mountain?!" Raph questioned.

"We couldn't protect ourselves up there!!"

"Stop fighting!!" Anne shouted, surprising her sisters.

"Stop being so difficult!"

"Difficult?! Yer the most difficult person I know!!"

Hurt flashed through her eyes, then tears started welling up.

"I-I…"

Gomamon became defensive at this point.

"Stop lying to her, Raph! YOU'RE the one being difficult right now! She tries to stop you two from biting each others heads off and keep the others from worrying, and you snap at her?"

Guilt seemed to spark in the red-banded turtle, but Rose stepped towards her sister first, hugging her comfortably.

Soothing her, she glared at Raph.

"Before we do something else we'll regret, let's head to the cave we passed by."

Leading Anne away, Leo glared at his brother before following.

Everyone settled down on the cave floor, and Anne curled into a ball, Gomamon at her shell.

'I'm just making things harder…I-I won't help things by just talking…'

Looking out of the cave's mouth, she saw peaks.

'…Maybe…'

Standing, she walked outside, looking up at Infinity Mountain.

'…Sensei always said I was the best at climbing…I've got the best chance…'

She looked back, eyes sparkling with tears.

'…They may not care…but I still do…I'll make it to the peak, then they won't get hurt…'

Walking up the path leading to the peak, she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Annie? You're not going to climb the mountain alone, are you?"

She sighed, looking down.

"…Go back to the cave and sleep, Gomamon…"

"I don't want to."

"It's safer that way."

"You shouldn't always take the easy way out."

She contemplated a moment before nodding.

"I guess I can't stop you…I can't seem to stop anyone, anyway…"

She walked past the Digimon, and he started following her.

"…Nice night for a walk…"

Anne looked at him curiously.

"That was weird…"

"What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun!"

She thought for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose…"

The walk was dangerous, what with jumping across streams, walking across logs, going through dark tunnels…

After going up a rock wall, Anne lifting him up, they waited a moment to catch their breath.

Looking up at the peak, a soft smile spread across her face.

"Looks like we're about halfway there…"

"We make quite a team."

She nodded.

"Yeah, we do."

The ground began to rumble, and Anne hugged Gomamon to her chest.

'Please tell me this mountain isn't a volcano!'

She looked up, seeing a rock wall open, letting out Black Gears before it closed.

The grey/white-banded turtle stood up, a determined set in her jaw.

"They're coming from up there. Let's go."

Gomamon couldn't have argued if he'd wanted to.

She seemed so set on it…

It would've been like trying to stop a charging bull.

The sun started rising when they reached the right spot, and Anne looked at the rocks suspiciously.

"I'm sure I saw them here…"

Anne was prepared to keep climbing when Gomamon caught sight of something.

She followed his gaze, seeing a large winged horse, a red visor on its head.

"That's Unimon. He's a wild old Digimon. He's not much of a talker…"

Seeing the large Digimon coming closer, Anne pulled her partner into a small niche in the wall.

"We don't have to hide from him, Annie!"

"Better to be safe than sorry…" She whispered.

When Unimon landed and started drinking from a small waterfall, Anne started to relax.

'…He SEEMS harmless enough…'

"I told you he was a nice Digimon! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Anne sighed, letting Gomamon back on the ground.

"…He's a beautiful horse…"

"Maybe Unimon could tell us what we need to know! Then we can head back to the others!"

Gomamon stepped forward before Anne could protest.

"Hello, Unimon! It's me, Gomamon! It's been a long time since we-!"

Both Digimon looked up, ears twitching.

Anne came out slightly, worried.

"G-Gomamon?"

"It's a Black Gear!"

It struck Unimon in the back, making him rear, and his visor glowed red as he turned to them.

"I-I think we're in trouble, Gomamon…" Anne whispered, taking a step back.

"Hello, Gomamon! Aren't you happy to see me?"

The grey/white-banded turtle scooped up her partner, backing up.

"Ariel Attack!"

The attack destroyed the small bridge of land they were standing on, and Anne turned to start running.

"Ariel Attack!"

It kept hitting behind them, making her feet scramble for purchase and her legs shake.

"Ariel Attack!"

It hit the rocks above them, and the two hardly managed to pull themselves onto stable ground.

Unimon hovered in front of them, looking cocky.

"Are you trying to run?"

Anne looked back, her heart sinking.

"That's a perfectly safe route if you're thinking of flying away!"

Unimon started powering up another attack, and she hugged Gomamon tighter.

"G-Gomamon…"

"Ariel Attack-!"

Suddenly, the massive Digimon was tackled into the rock wall.

Anne looked up once the dust and rock stopped falling.

"Birdramon?"

Rose saluted from the bird Digimon's foot, Leo and Agumon beside her.

"We came to save you." Leo stated.

Anne relaxed.

"Thank kami…"

Unimon pulled himself free of the rock.

"Ariel Attack!"

Birdramon, shielding the group, was shot down, hitting the ground a bit farther down.

"BIRDRAMON!" Rose shouted, sliding down to comfort her partner.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Though the large dinosaur Digimon tried to reach him, Unimon still slammed him into the wall.

"GREYMON!" Leo called worriedly.

Unimon just kept hitting him back into the wall until he retaliated.

"Nova Blast!"

Unimon dodged.

"Ariel Attack!"

Greymon shielded his partner from the falling rocks, and Anne stood up, worried.

'Leo and Greymon are in trouble…'

She looked down.

'…And now Unimon is going after Rosie and Birdramon…'

Birdramon flew up.

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack missed, and Unimon tackled her straight out of the sky.

Rose skidded down when the ground under her feet gave, and Anne felt her heart race.

"ROSIE!"

That's when she spotted it.

The Black Gear in Unimon's back.

'If I could just pull it out…'

She stood up, putting Gomamon down.

"Don't do anything crazy, Annie!" Gomamon warned in a panic.

"…If I can help at all, I'll do anything…"

"ANNIE!"

But she'd already jumped, landing on the horse-like Digimon's back.

Using the Black Gear as a hold, she started pulling with all her strength.

Unimon reared and bucked through the air, trying to wrench Anne's hold loose.

"Annie, don't try to be a hero!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying not to be a nuisance!"

"Annie, you're not-!"

"I just need to do it, Gomamon!"

Suddenly, her hold was wrenched loose, and she felt weightless before gravity took hold.

A scream ripped itself from her throat before she could stop it, and she somehow locked on with her partner's eyes.

"ANNIE!!"

The device on her belt glowed, and so did Gomamon…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Instead of landing on the sharp rocks, like she'd been expecting, she hit soft fur.

Looking up in confusion, she saw the large Digimon.

"…Ikkakumon…"

"Hold on tight, Annie! We're going for a ride!"

Ikkakumon tackled Unimon to lower ground.

"Ariel Attack!"

He dodged it easily.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

At first, it seemed that the sharp projectiles missed, but they opened to show explosives that hit the horse-like Digimon in the back.

Unimon galloped away as the smoke cleared and the Black Gear shattered.

The others seemed okay, and the knot in Anne's heart seemed to loosen.

Once they were on safe ground and the Digimon had Dedigivolved, Anne was set upon by a worried, proud Rose.

"Don't scare me like that! You might've gotten Gomamon to Digivolve and save our shells, but you still scared the shell off of me!"

Anne nodded, smiling sheepishly, before turning to Gomamon.

"…Thanks, Gomamon…For everything…"

Trying to seem nonchalant, Gomamon shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do, anyway…"

Crouching down, she smiled wider.

"You don't have to be modest, Gomamon…You're my hero…"

He blushed.

"Hero?"

Biyomon giggled.

"Gomamon's embarrassed!"

"I'm no such thing!"

Everyone looked at the peak, and Rose shrugged.

"We're almost there, anyway. Why not?"

The small group reached the top, and looked out at the island…

"There's not much out there…" Leo muttered.

Anne shrugged.

"It's not the destination, but the journey that's important…"

'And this journey was the most important I've ever had…Thank you, Gomamon…for being such a great friend…'


	8. Chapter 8 'Evil Shows His Face'

Anne turned around when she heard footsteps, and smiled

Anne turned around when she heard footsteps, and smiled.

"Hey, guys…"

"ANNIE!!"

Judie and Mikey tackle/hugged her onto the poor girls shell.

"I was so worried! Are you okay?" Judie asked worriedly.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Mikey added.

Anne managed to get back on her feet, both still asking if she was alright in hurried voices.

Raph came up hesitantly, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, Anne…I didn't mean it when I said ya were difficult…"

"Thanks, Raph…"

Don chuckled.

"You should've seen the lecture those two gave him…It started at the bottom of the mountain, and ended about two minutes ago."

Judie grinned slyly.

"No one nearly makes MY sister cry without getting a piece of my mind!"

Mikey nodded.

"It didn't seem fair…She was only trying to help…"

Anne blushed.

"Th-Thanks, guys…"

Everyone turned back to look over the island, and saw Rose sitting on the edge.

She was drawing on a piece of paper, making a map of the island.

Leo looked over her shoulder, and sweat dropped.

"…Is that a map or doodles?"

A vein pulsed in her head, and she turned to give him a small glare.

"Sorry that I haven't practiced my artistic skills! You think YOU can do better?"

"…I didn't mean it like that. You're doing a great job!" He replied, a sheepish smile on his face.

Mikey came up, and tilted his head questioningly.

"Why is there a dragon in the water?"

Rose sweat dropped.

"…Okay, so my attention wandered…"

Judie joined in, looking at it.

"…You couldn't have asked Annie to do it?"

"JUDIE…"

Don looked at it, too.

"Whoa! Did you say map or mess?"

"I GET IT! IT SUCKS!" Rose yelled, exasperated.

Crumpling up the paper, she threw it over the edge.

"Biyo, if you will?"

"Spiral Twister!"

As the paper turned to ash, the sound of footsteps made everyone turn around.

"What's that?" Mikey asked, hiding behind Anne.

Looking down the path they'd come up, a large humanoid-lion Digimon came into view.

"Don't worry. Leomon is our friend." Patamon assured.

"He sure has big teeth…" Mikey replied.

"He just uses them for smiling."

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon stated.

"I want the children."

Everyone stared at Leomon, adrenaline preparing them for their 'fight or flight' reflex.

When Leomon pulled out a sword and jumped for them, they bolted, running as fast as their legs would allow.

"Run-Run-Run-Run-Run-Run-RUN!!" Judie kept chanting, trying to speed up.

When another Digimon appeared at the turn ahead of them, Judie skidded to a halt.

Everyone smacked into each other, and would've backed up if Leomon wasn't behind them.

"It's Ogremon!" Patamon stated, and Mikey hugged him tighter.

The two 'evil' Digimon closed in, looking ready to attack.

When they jumped into the air, weapons raised, Mikey closed his eyes.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Those three went to knock Leomon away.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Anne pulled Mikey away from the imminent danger, hiding him behind her.

"Nova Blast!"

Leomon blocked it with his sword, but he was pushed back slightly.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ogremon was lost in the smoke, and everyone hid behind a large rock for safety.

"Needle Spray!"

Mikey felt something chill his shell, and hugged Patamon tighter.

It was like…

Something EVIL was watching them…

Looking around, he looked up for a moment to find…

"ROCKSLIDE!"

Everyone looked up, surprised.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Nova Blast!"

The attacks destroyed the rocks, and the seven turtles were covered in sand.

Leo shook it off, looking around to find the Digimon had all Dedigivolved.

"Agumon!"

He ran to his fallen partner's side, looking worried.

"We're not wounded, Leo…We're just a little exhausted…"

"Digivolving twice in one day must take a lot out of you…" Leo muttered.

"Where'd Ogremon and Leomon go?" Rose asked, holding Biyomon close.

"They just disappeared…" Raph muttered.

"Maybe they were knocked off by the rocks…" Anne suggested.

"Unless they can fly, which I doubt, they're goners." Don stated, looking over the edge, Tentomon on his shell.

Leo looked at the cliff above them suspiciously.

"That avalanche…What set it off?"

The group started to move, and Leo's brow furrowed.

"…It looked like something blasted it loose…"

The mountain changed to a pine forest, and the sun began to set.

"I'm surprised they could Digivolve twice in one day…" Don mused.

"Well, we're lucky they could." Mikey stated.

"I think they're getting stronger…I wonder if that's a part of their evolution, or if we're bringing out something special in them…" Rose stated, looking thoughtful.

"That's a good hypothesis…Too bad we can't test it…" Don muttered.

"But it looks like today really took a lot outta 'im…" Raph stated, steering a sleepy Gabumon back onto the path.

"We need to stop, then." Judie stated.

"Palmon doesn't look too good…"

"Where are we gonna sleep? I'm not sleeping on the ground…" Rose muttered.

Anne sighed, looking around.

"…A-A mansion?!"

Everyone perked, snapping around to see what the grey/white-banded turtle was pointing at.

"Or a hotel!" Judie exclaimed.

"Let's check it out." Leo ordered.

As they got closer, Mikey felt SURE something was wrong…

"Look! I think we've found other life forms! Somebody must have cut the grass!" Don informed.

"It's like a palace!" Judie stated, grinning.

"It's like I've always imagined one would be!"

Raph, Judie, and Mikey ran for the front door, and Anne panicked.

"G-Guys! I-It could be dangerous!"

The others followed to the door, and opened it heavily.

"There's no front desk…" Raph muttered.

"It feels weird…" Mikey stated.

"Not to me." Raph stated stubbornly, walking in.

"Maybe our definition of weird is different than yours." Don stated, crossing his arms.

"Look, are we safer out in the wild or in 'ere?"

Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point…"

Mikey looked around, seeing a picture hanging on the wall.

"That's beautiful!"

Anne followed his gaze, and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah…It is…"

The orange-banded turtle went up to see the picture up-close, and grinned.

"It's an angel!"

"What's an angel, Mikey?" Patamon asked innocently.

"Something special that watches over you. Kind of like you guys."

Raph gave the others disbelieving looks.

"If 'his place was bad, would 'here SERIOUSLY be pictures 'a ANGELS hangin' 'round?"

"Chill! We just want to be sure its safe." Rose replied, crossing her arms over her plastron.

"Quiet down, guys. Everyone's sleeping." Don whispered, Tentomon snoring softly on his partner's shell.

Closing the door, they looked around at the quiet, empty area.

"WEIRD place…" Leo muttered.

The Digimon started waking up as something caught their attention.

Gabumon sniffed the air.

"What's that delicious smell?"

"What is it?" Raph questioned gruffly.

"It's the aroma of food!"

Everyone got wide-eyed, excited looks.

"FOOD!!"

Gabumon followed the scent, everyone following him.

Mikey looked up as Anne tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Mikey. Everyone's going to find some food."

"Really? Let's go!"

The two headed after the others, and Patamon flew after them, nearly being left behind.

It led them to a large dining room, with a long table full of delicious food.

"…WHOA…" Judie muttered, the happiest grin spreading across her face.

"It looks delicious!"

"It looks like a setup." Rose retorted, looking suspicious.

The sounds of eating made everyone look up.

The Digimon were already eating their fill, and a worried Leo stepped forward.

"Agumon, are you sure that food's safe to eat?"

Anne's stomach rumbled, and her brow furrowed in thought as she stared at the food.

"…I-I'll eat it! At least I won't die hungry!"

Rose would've protested if the grey/white-banded turtle hadn't already begun eating.

The others turtles shared a glance before jumping to eat as well.

The food was all their favorites, with all types of pizza, ice cream, soda, pastries, and fruits.

Mikey nearly fell into an ice cream sundae the size of a Jacuzzi, but Anne managed to catch him in time.

Both of them got covered in ice cream, but they couldn't help laughing at the cherry that plopped down on Mikey's nose.

Rose started laughing herself, when a cold soda splashed her shoulder.

Looking over, she saw a smiling Leo, and she smirked mischievously.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it is, huh?"

Grabbing the pudding bowl Mikey had nearly knocked over, she dumped the contents onto a surprised blue-banded turtle.

She smiled innocently, and used a finger to take a sample, popping it into her mouth.

"MMMMM…Vanilla…"

Leo grabbed two more sodas, shaking the cans.

Rose ducked the spray, which accidentally struck Raph instead.

Raph sputtered, glaring, and both turtles pointed somewhere else, which ended up being poor Don.

Said turtle looked up curiously when his brother growled, and was surprised by a pie in the face.

His chair tipped backwards, sending him to the floor.

Judie giggled, nearly falling over herself, when a cupcake hit her on the nose.

She fell back on her shell in shocked surprise, and pouted at Don's smiling face.

Before the green-banded turtle could retaliate, Rose stopped her.

"Whoa! That's enough! No more throwing food!"

She caught the look in Leo's eye.

"AND NO SPRAYING SODA!" She warned, giving a playful warning growl.

"Now, I think we should take baths. I'm gonna get sticky…"

She glared pointedly at Leo.

"What? I thought you wanted to join in!"

"I'm not taking any excuses, blue boy. And I'll be sure to get you back eventually. You just won't know when…"

Judie grinned.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH…You're gonna get it, Leo!"

Anne nodded.

"She has a way of dishing out karma when you least expect it…"

Rose just grinned and headed off to look for the bath, Biyomon following her.

Leo sat there for a moment, staring.

"…Leo?!"

He snapped to attention, turning to Agumon.

"Aren't you going to wash up?"

"Oh, yeah…"

The group of messy turtles followed Rose in her search for the baths, their Digimon following them.

Once they found it, they marveled at the beautiful indoor hot spring.

It was split in half, meaning it was gender-split, so the girls went to the other side.

Washing off the food and grime that had been on before, they slipped into the hot water.

Relaxing against the smooth stone, Rose breathed out.

"This feels amazing…"

Anne nodded in agreement, nearly completely submerged, as Judie smiled.

Biyomon and Palmon agreed, enjoying the relaxing heat.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life…"

Wide-eyed, the five females of the group stared at a floating Gomamon.

"G-Gomamon, I told you to go to the boys side!" Anne nearly shouted.

"But-!"

"GO BACK ON THE BOYS SIDE! Poison Ivy!"

The swimming Digimon was flung over the high wall, and they heard him connect with someone's head.

"OW!! What the shell-?!"

Rose giggled, covering her mouth at Raph's angry shout.

"Damn girls!! Just wait till I get my hands on ya!!"

This only caused the three girls to burst into laughter, which seemed to make Raph more enraged.

Suddenly, Anne slipped completely under, and came up, rubbing a bump on her head.

"RAPH, DON'T THROW ROCKS!" They heard Leo scold, and splashing water showed the two were fighting.

"Guys, you're getting water everywhere!!" The heard Don complain.

"Guys, you're gonna wet Gabumon!" Mikey added.

Looking worried, Anne got out, wrapping a towel around herself and running around the wall.

Seeing the two turtles wrestling and the Digimon helpless to stop them, she froze.

Mikey seemed desperate to have them stop, so she stepped forward.

"STOP IT!!"

Gomamon stood in front of her protectively, in case the two turtles tried anything.

"If the warm air is getting you two so edgy, maybe we should just head to bed." She reasoned sharply.

Happy when the two oldest turtles nodded in submission, Mikey grinned.

"Thanks, Annie!"

She smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"It's nothing. Come on."

Handing him a dry towel, she headed back to get her sisters.

Everyone headed off for the bedrooms, and found one with eight large beds.

"SCORE!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping on one.

Patamon jumped onto his shell, smiling.

Rose grinned, sitting on another.

"This is the softest bed I've ever been on!"

The others agreed, and slipped under the soft sheets.

Anne curled up, hugging Gomamon close.

"…I miss sensei…"

Rose stiffened, and Biyomon nuzzled her worriedly.

"…Me too, imouto…"

The almost perpetual smile on Judie's face fell, and she snuggled into the bed further, as if to hide from the pain.

"…Do you think he's still looking, Rosie?"

"Of course!" Rose stated stubbornly.

"He wouldn't stop looking…"

"…What about Terrie?" She heard her oldest imouto ask softly.

"…She won't give up either…"

"Terrie?" Leo questioned.

"There's four of us. Terrie is Teresa, our youngest sister."

A sad smile crossed her face as Biyomon snuggled against her.

"She's the cutest little thing you've ever seen…"

"HEY! You said that about ME!" Judie whined.

Rose only giggled, hugging her partner.

"I say that about ALL of my sisters, because all of them are cute in their own way."

She looked at the other three male turtles, and sweat dropped.

"Well…Sisters are like that…"

"You think?" Leo asked good-naturedly, quirking an eye-ridge.

"HEY…" Mikey whined.

Leo smiled playfully, giving his youngest brother a noogie.

Soon, everyone settled down with their partners for sleep.

Leo's dreams were peaceful and calm, and he didn't understand why he'd woken up only a few hours later.

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes until he realized he had to go to the bathroom.

Pulling on his gear and tying on his mask, he headed out the door.

"Leo?"

He turned to see Agumon, and quirked an eye-ridge.

"Agumon? What's up?" He asked sleepily.

"Could I come with you?"

He woke up more, looking confused.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"I don't mind keeping you company. Besides, it's dark and scary here." Agumon replied, moving to the turtle's side.

Leo sighed, shaking his head, as he kept walking.

"I actually LIKE the dark…"

Once Leo was done with HIS business, he waited for his partner.

"Were you scared to come by yourself, Agumon?"

"Don't be mad at me, Leo…" Agumon stated from inside the cubicle.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me! Who knows where he is now?"

When the small Digimon stepped out, the one next to him was busted open, showing Ogremon.

"Now I am going to destroy you both!"

Leo grabbed Agumon's arm.

"RUN!"

Running back towards the bedrooms, Leo skidded to a halt when he saw Leomon.

"Aw shell…"

"Destroy them…The children…"

Leo tried to backtrack.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?!"

"He wants to destroy you because I COMMANDED him to destroy you!!"

Turning at the new voice, Leo felt a chill race down his shell at the sight of the dark Digimon.

"Get ready, Leo. Now the real trouble starts." Agumon warned.

"Who's that?" Leo asked warily.

"That's Devimon. This is the guy that invented the nightmare."

"…I have no further use for this imaginary building…" Devimon stated with a smirk.

Suddenly, the whole house seemed to disappear, showing ruins.

Leo heard the others cry out as they realized something was wrong, and Devimon's hand glowed red and black.

"Together, you are strong…"

The beds were lifted in the air, and Leo took a step towards them.

'No!'

"I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digital World!"

Agumon fell back, looking pained.

"Agumon!"

"I'm so hungry…"

"But you ate like a horse!"

"The food…The bath…The building…None of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination."

Leo turned to Devimon with something akin to hatred in his eyes.

"Leave my brothers and friends alone!"

"That's amusing. My concerns are more important than your brothers and friends."

"They're my world! Do you'd better put them down!"

"Put them down? You impudent brat! You dare to order me?!"

He raised his hands.

"Allow me to show you who's really in control here!!"

Everything began to shake, and Leo nearly lost his footing.

"You see, I've found the secret to the Black Gears from below! I call them forth to do my bidding!"

The island started splitting up, Leo was sure of it…

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, just one of the fragments of the whole world! Scattered across an enormous ocean! You pretend you are strangers, knowing none of this! But I am aware that you are the Digidestined! Who were sent to rescue this world from my domination!"

Leo tried helping his partner up, gritting his teeth.

"You've got it wrong! We were just sucked into your world!"

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

"I will destroy them…"

Leo turned, nearly having forgotten Leomon.

Agumon tried to use Pepper Breath, but only smoke and sparks escaped his mouth.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Agumon was knocked back.

"First, the boy…"

"Yes, then the others. One by one." Devimon agreed.

Leomon grabbed the blue-banded turtle by the throat and shoulders, holding him still as he struggled.

Leomon unsheathed his blade, and Leo panicked.

He heard his brothers cry out, the beds flying through the air.

Leo managed one last kick, and the device on his belt flew loose, stopping at Leomon's feet.

The screen glowed brightly, and the large Digimon released the turtle in pain.

Something black left Leomon's body, and he seemed back to normal.

"I'm free of Devimon's power!"

Leo picked up the device, now curious.

"Leomon…do you know what this is?"

"I can tell you that, for me, it is proof that you are one of the Digidestined! The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else."

"That's right." Devimon stated.

He lifted his hand, and the beds began to fall.

"But you are no match for me!"

"NO!" Leo cried, looking up at the falling turtles.

Leomon turned towards Devimon.

"Do not harm them! Fist of the Beast King!"

Devimon floated out of the way of the attack, unharmed.

The beds swooped back up into the air, and Leo breathed out.

"This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?"

"Ogremon!"

Blocking Ogremon's club, he moved in front of Leo and Agumon.

"Go now!"

"LEOMON-!!"

The ground under his feet sent Leo and his partner falling back onto a small chunk of frozen land.

"Why?! Leomon!!"

"You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!"

Leo saw Devimon land behind their newest friend.

"WATCH OUT!!"

"Touch of Evil!"

Leomon's scream seemed to ring in Leo's ears for hours…

"LEOMON!!"


	9. Chapter 9 'Subzero Ice Punch'

Leo and Agumon huddled on the cold slab of ground, but the former refrained from talking

Leo and Agumon huddled on the cold slab of ground, but the former refrained from talking.

He was too worried about the others…

Was Mikey okay?

Was Patamon keeping him warm?

Was Raph doing something careless?

Was Don being careful?

Was Judie being foolish?

Was Anne hurt?

Was Rose injured?

Rose…

He seemed to think a bit more about her than the others…

Agumon, bored and cold, tried to break the silence.

"I wish we were on solid ground…"

Leo looked up at that, and his eyes widened.

"Agumon…Be careful what you wish for…"

"Why, Leo?" Agumon asked before following his partner's gaze.

"…Oh…"

Their small piece of ice rammed into the much BIGGER one, sending the two flying through the air.

They landed in snow, and Leo sneezed slightly, shivering.

"Sometimes, it's not so great being cold-blooded…"

He heard muffled cries, and turned to see Agumon buried, head-first, in the snow.

"AGUMON!"

Grabbing the Digimon's flailing legs, the blue-banded turtle pulled his friend free of the cold snow.

Landing on his shell, Leo groaned before sitting up.

"You were stuck in there pretty tight…"

Something caught his eye, and Leo turned to see it more clearly.

"Mailboxes?"

Sure enough, there was a row of red mailboxes a few yards more inland.

"Whoa…Maybe SOMEBODY lived here…once…" Leo muttered.

He turned around to see Infinity Mountain steadily growing smaller.

"…All the little pieces of the islands are drifting AWAY from Infinity Mountain…Which means we're drifting away from the others…"

Leo sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"…And we have no way of crossing this freezing cold ocean…"

"Leo, what'll happen if we keep drifting around like this?"

"Why would I know?"

"You're from another world. I've never left File Island."

"And I've never left my world, either."

Agumon stopped to think for a moment.

"Well, it could be worse…"

"How?"

"Evil Digimon could be attacking us."

The ground shook slightly as a large, snowman-like Digimon pulled himself from the snow in front of the mailboxes.

"It's Frigimon! Don't worry, Leo. He's a good Digimon."

Frigimon threw a large ball of snow at them, and the two had to slide down a hillside to keep from being buried.

Leo shivered, spitting out snow.

"A good Digimon, huh?"

Agumon smiled sheepishly, and both spotted the larger Digimon's back.

"A Black Gear!"

Frigimon turned on them again, looking mad.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

The two managed to jump clear of the attack, and saw it freeze a mailbox solid.

"Pepper Breath!"

The attack seemed harmless, and Leo took a step back.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

Dodging it a second time, they saw it freeze another mailbox.

'There's no room for mistakes…We'll be frozen solid if he touches us…'

He tried to hit them again, and the two started running.

"Agumon, could you-?"

"I'm too hungry to Digivolve, Leo!"

'Perfect! Just PERFECT!'

Leo skidded to a halt at the dead-end they reached.

They turned to see the only exit was blocked by Frigimon.

"I know! Leo, you can throw me at him! If I can land on his back, I can vaporize the Black Gear!"

Leo barely lifted the Digimon off his feet.

"I can hardly lift you, let alone throw you!"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

They managed to slip between his legs, and Frigimon was soon buried under snow.

Leo turned back, mind racing.

"Roll up into a ball!"

"Like this?"

"Right."

Leo pulled back his leg, concentrating.

'I've only got one shot…'

Frigimon burst from the snow, and turned to them.

'Now!'

With a powerful kick, Agumon flew through the air.

He managed to latch onto Frigimon's back, luckily.

"Pepper Breath!"

The fire seemed to make the snow Digimon panic, and Agumon flew off as the burning Black Gear came free.

Once it disintegrated, Frigimon sat up, confused.

"Ow…What happened?"

"A Black Gear was on you, and you almost turned us into ice sculptures." Agumon answered, and Leo smacked his forward.

'Blunt as ever…'

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Frigimon stood, towering over them.

"I just hate when I do that! But thank you for destroying the gear! I'm glad you're both alright!"

Leo nodded.

"But…Have you seen anybody else like me, Frigimon?"

The large Digimon seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"Actually…I remember seeing someone like you with a Gabumon. They landed on that island over there."

Frigimon pointed at the other island, and Leo perked.

'Raph!'

He sighed, looking across the water.

"It's just like Raph to land that far away…And we have no way to get across…"

"Since you got rid of the Black Gear, I'll help you get across." Frigimon offered.

"Really? How?"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

A small bridge started reaching across the water, and Leo grinned.

"An ice bridge! Perfect!"

As they started walking across the bridge, Leo felt something was…Off…

'Raph, if you're out there killing yourself, you'd better stay alive until I get there…'

--

"MIKEY!!"

Silence, only broken by the swirling snow…

"DONNIE!!"

Still nothing, and a cough broke free from the turtle's throat…

"LEO!!"

When he still didn't hear a reply, Raph growled.

"Raph, you need to rest." Gabumon reasoned, grabbing his partner's arm.

"No!" The turtle snapped, pulling free before he kept walking through the snow.

"MIKEY!! MIKEY!!"

Another fit of coughing sent the red-banded turtle to his knees in the freezing snow.

Gabumon was at his side in a moment, a hand on his shell.

"You must save your strength."

The Digimon looked around for shelter.

Spotting a cave, he started helping Raph stand.

"We'll go into that cave and warm up until the storm passes."

Raph perked, and bolted towards it.

'A cave! That's where Mikey should be! He never liked 'he cold!'

He ran into the still darkness, looking around.

"MIKEY!!"

Seeing nothing, he sighed, his muscles weighing heavily now that adrenaline no longer kept them moving.

"I'm so sorry, Raph…" Gabumon stated, moving sticks into a safe circle.

'Then again, Mikey never really liked caves…'e's afraid 'a 'he dark…'

"Blue Blaster!"

As the fire began to melt the chill from his skin, Raph shivered uncontrollably.

"Come, sit by the fire." Gabumon invited, helping the turtle sit down comfortably.

"But I need ta get back out 'here an' fin' the others!" Raph snapped back, about to stand.

"You shouldn't!" Gabumon replied, putting a comforting hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"You can't help anyone if you're sick."

"I feel fine!"

Another fit of coughing proved him wrong.

"You are not! I'll go look for them!"

Raph looked at him in surprise.

"I'm your Digimon, Raph. I'm here to help you through thick and thin, whether its hot or cold."

He smiled.

"Besides, I have a built-in warm fur coat, and you're cold-blooded."

He nuzzled the turtle warmly.

"I'll be back in two shakes of a Digi-tail!"

He headed back out into the swirling storm, and Raph turned to stare at the fire.

A few more coughs escaped him before he started thinking…

'Mikey…Donnie…They can't possibly stand a chance out 'here alone…'

He shivered, feeling ice melt off his shell.

'They're my brothers…I should be out 'here lookin' fer 'em…'

He stood up, still shaking.

'I'll find 'em…I'll find 'em 'cause I have ta…'

--

Gabumon sighed, shifting through the snow sadly.

'No sign of anyone…Poor Raph will be devastated…'

The Digimon stopped, catching a familiar scent on the air.

'Raph?'

Running towards the source, he found an unconscious turtle, nearly buried in snow.

"RAPH!"

He ran to the turtle's side, holding him up and trying to shake the snow away.

'Oh, I told you to stay inside! Please be alright, Raph!'

Bringing the poor turtle back to the cave, he laid him down on some broad, warm leaves near the fire.

'I need to warm him up! If I don't, he'll never make it!'

Looking around, he wondered what he could possibly use.

'All I have is my own fear…'

An idea sparked in his head, and he grinned.

'Why not?'

Pulling off his fur and covering his partner.

He chuckled.

'Naked Digimon…'

As he settled down to keep watch, he smiled.

'He'll be better in no time…'

They stayed like that, with at least one of them warm, until sunrise.

Raph started waking up, no longer shivering, and Gabumon put his fur back on.

The red-banded turtle sat up, looking confused and grateful.

"Ya took off yer fur…fer me?"

Gabumon nodded, adjusting the fur more comfortably.

"Yeah…"

"Well, thanks…"

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to see you up and feeling-."

His stuffy voice was interrupted by sneezes.

"…Better…"

Raph's brow furrowed in worry.

"Ya kept me all warm, an' ya got MY cold…"

He smirked.

"Bet ya look weird without yer fur on, though…Thanks…"

"No problem."

A sound caught their attention, and Raph turned to the mouth of the cave, concentrating.

He knew that voice…

"Raph…"

He couldn't place it, though…

"Raph."

He scrunched up his beak as he tried to pinpoint it…

"Raph!"

He could almost see the face that voice came from…

"RAPH!"

It sparked in his head, and he jumped to his feet.

"LEO!"

Running out of the cave, he heard Gabumon sneeze before following.

"RAPH!"

"GABUMON!"

"LEO!"

"AGUMON!"

Catching sight of his blue-banded brother, Raph sped up.

Leo did the same, his worry and relief making him just want to hug his younger brother.

Once he was close enough, he did just that, surprising the red-banded turtle.

"How'd ya find me?" He questioned, once the shock wore off.

"We met up with Frigimon. He told us where you two were and helped us across the ocean."

Raph looked up at the Digimon.

"Did ya see anyone else?"

"No. When it rains turtles, I usually notice. You were the only two that landed here."

Frigimon shrugged.

"If there are more of you, they must be on the other islands."

Raph sighed, looking at the cold ground.

'Poor Mikey…'

"We'll find them. Don't worry." Leo assured, as if reading his brother's mind.

Gabumon's sneeze made both jump, and they turned to the sniffling Digimon.

Frigimon wandered off as Leo looked worriedly at the Digimon.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with fur here…"

"Leave 'im alone, Leo."

The blue-banded turtle looked at his red-banded brother in confusion, feeling the tight grip on his arm.

"I'm just asking-."

"Stop it! Just stop!"

Confused and worried, Leo nodded.

"Just relax, bro…"

The red-banded turtle released his brother's arm.

Leo sighed, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Now we just have to find out what to do..."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? We need ta find the others!"

Leo's brow furrowed.

"I know, but Frigimon said their all on different islands. Unless we get a helicopter or something, we're stuck."

"What? So ya wanna get FRIGIMON ta help?"

"He's only got two arms. He's not an octopus."

Raph glared, crossing his arms.

Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"We should just try to get off this island…Maybe we should head toward Infinity Mountain…"

"What fer?" Raph asked darkly.

"If I know Rose, at least, she'll be heading back there looking for either Devimon or her sisters."

"Ya just wanna fight Devimon." The red-banded turtle growled.

"No I don't. But I think this is the most reasonable thing to do-."

"I'm not goin' ta some mountain while our little brothers are out 'here!"

"I want to find them as much as you do-!"

"No ya don't! Ya just wanna be the hero!"

"Raph, don't be difficult-!"

"Well, SORRY! Maybe I'll just leave an' stop bein' so DIFFICULT!"

Raph whirled around, beginning to storm off.

"Raph!" Leo called, feeling frustrated.

He took off after the stubborn turtle, and had to tackle him to the ground.

"Now stop being stubborn and listen to me for once!" Leo ordered.

"Maybe there's something there that can help us FIND them!"

He sighed, softening.

"I know how you feel, Raph…"

What Leo WASN'T expecting was a fist to the face that sent him sprawling.

Agumon ran to his side, looking worried.

"Ya have NO idea how I feel, Leo! Now stop bein' such a jerk!"

"I'M being a jerk?!" Leo seethed, tackling his brother in the stomach.

Trading punches and blows, the Digimon begged for them to stop as they began to roll away, wrestling.

They hardly realized when they stopped on the edge of a cliff.

Leo raised his fist, ready to land another blow on the brother now below him, but he stopped.

It looked like Raph was going to…cry…

"I'm sorry…I was just…so worried…When I couldn't find anybody, I just kept imaginin' all the horrible thin's that could be happenin' ta ya guys…"

He nearly choked on his breath.

"I just…couldn't stand thinkin' that ya guys were hurt an' I wasn't 'here…"

Lowering his arm, Leo felt stupid for not having thought of it.

"Raph…"

"Leo! Raph! Get away from that cliff!" They heard Agumon yell.

Then, the ground moved from below them, sending both turtles over the edge.

Leo managed to grab hold of a root sticking out of the dirt wall, and caught his younger brother's wrist.

Slowing his heart so he could hear himself think, Leo gulped.

"You okay, Raph?"

The red-banded turtle breathed deeply a moment, nodding.

"Yeah, Fearless…I'm fine…"

"Hold on, Leo!" Agumon called down.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere!" Leo shouted back, tightening his grip around Raph's wrist as his brother did the same.

Both heard a primal cry, and looked up.

"Agumon, what's wrong?!"

"Gabumon?!"

"It's Mojyamon!!" They heard Agumon shout.

"But he's got a Black Gear in him!!"

Now thoroughly freaked out and unsure of what to expect, Leo nearly cursed when the root he'd been holding onto broke free.

The two turtles and their Digimon began free-falling, smalls rocks and snow and ice following them in their downward descent.

Neither brother released each other until they landed on Frigimon's head, along with their Digimon.

"It's raining kids and Digimon again…I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella…"

"Thanks, Frigimon! Great timing!" Leo stated.

"Don't mention it. I brought some food."

Raph relieved the Digimon of the berries, giving the majority to the two starving Digimon, Frigimon gave Gabumon some strange grass.

"An old Cold remedy." He explained.

Gabumon ate it hurriedly, but you could tell by his face that it tasted disgusting.

Mojyamon jumped down as Gabumon shoveled berries into his mouth to wash out the horrible taste, and the four ran out of the way.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon!" Frigimon promised, turning to face the other Digimon.

The two charged at each other, and Frigimon tackled the other into a wall.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

Mojyamon dodged the fist, grabbing the arm and throwing Frigimon over his shoulder and towards the group.

"Boomerang Bone!"

The attack barely missed them as the five hit the deck.

Leo got up as the bone returned to its owner.

"Nice trick, Mojyamon…Now see ours…"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The large wolf caught the boomerang-shaped bone, snapping it in half with his jaws.

"Go get 'im, Garurumon!"

"Burn him up, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

Mojyamon jumped away from it, landing a powerful kick on Greymon's head.

The large Digimon fell back as Frigimon snuck up on the one with a Black Gear, restraining his arms.

"Now, Greymon! Get the Black Gear!"

"Nova Blast!"

It hit the Black Gear dead-on, sending both back into the rock wall the two had been clinging to not too long ago.

The gear popped right out as the rock crumbled, sending both Digimon to the ground, Mojyamon shrinking.

Behind the rock were many rotating Black Gears, and Garurumon growled, glaring at them.

Raph put a hand on his partner's head, nodding.

"Do what ya gotta do…"

The large wolf nodded, raising his head.

"Howling Blaster!"

The Black Gears were broken and stopped rotating, only to move in the opposite direction than before.

The two Digimon Dedigivolved as Mojyamon came to his senses.

"I feel like I was run over by a Monochromon!"

Frigimon and Mojyamon seemed to bond quickly, and Raph turned back to the topic at hand.

"…This doesn't change nothin', Leo…We still gotta find the others…"

Leo nodded, and noticed something.

"We're moving back towards Infinity Mountain…"

"…Where the others are goin'…"

Leo nodded.

"Then we shouldn't waste our time fighting."

He turned to look at his red-banded brother.

"We'll both look for our brothers. Right?"

After a moment, Raph smirked.

"Just this once, Fearless."

'I'm just so glad I'm not so alone anymore…'


	10. Chapter 10 'A Clue From The DigiPast'

Falling through the air on a bed was NOT how Judie wanted to spend her time after such a great sleep

Falling through the air on a bed was NOT how Judie wanted to spend her time after such a great sleep!

They crashed into a forest, but the bed cushioned their fall.

Slightly dazed, Judie pulled on her pads, belt, and tied on her mask snuggly.

"Are you okay?" Palmon asked worriedly.

"I should be okay…"

The green-masked turtle looked around.

"Why's it so humid?"

"It's some kind of tropical rainforest, but not one I'm familiar with…"

Judie sighed.

"It all happened so FAST…Where are we?"

She sighed, looking up at the sky.

"…We should look for the others."

"Right." Palmon agreed.

The walk was tense and quiet, and Judie stopped when she spotted a bunch of bananas up in a tree.

"Palmon, can you reach high enough?"

"Yep! Poison Ivy!"

The vines wrapped around the food, pulling it free and letting her partner grab one off the bunch.

"Man, I was starved! Ready to eat, Palmon?"

The Digimon nodded, grinning.

Peeling it, she sighed in frustration when no banana revealed itself.

"WHY ME?!"

Palmon was eating happily, and jumped at the sudden shout.

Something pink fell to the ground beside her, and turned her head to see it.

"…EW!"

Jumping to her feet and away, she put on a disgusted face.

Looking up at the sound of strange laughter, they saw a yellow Digimon that looked like Nume-Sludge and a strange pink mouse on his head.

"Palmon, who are they?"

"It's Sukamon and Chuumon, also known as the Digi-Losers."

"Hey, thanks!"

"Sukamon and his mouse buddy are always together because they share the same teeny, tiny brain." Palmon explained.

When Sukamon started throwing something similar to Nume-Sludge at them, Judie ran.

But she stopped and turned on them as fast as lightning.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"You're okay, but you've gotta pay a…what do ya call it?"

"Pay a toll!"

Judie quirked an eye-ridge.

"A toll?"

"Does she think she can use our woods for free? She's gotta pay! Like that mask, for instance."

Judie, at the end of her patience, stomped her foot.

"NO!"

The two seemed surprised at the outburst.

"What part of NO don't you understand?! Now leave us alone!!"

"I think she insulted us…"

"What do you think?! YEAH I did!!"

"She did?"

He seemed to glare at her, and more of the pink gunk started to fall.

Bolting, she dragged Palmon with her.

She tired, however, and leaned on a tree.

"I've had enough…I need some of Rosie's hot chocolate…"

Sukamon came down the trunk of the tree, and grabbed her belt, touching the device still clipped there.

It glowed, along with the two Digimon, scaring the crap out of poor Judie.

They jumped down, seeming rejuvenated and happy.

They said they were a 'whole new person', and they would 'be good from now on'.

"Have you seen anyone else like her?" Palmon asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Yeah, we have!"

Judie smiled brightly.

"Really?"

Sukamon blushed.

"Well, it wasn't NEARLY as pretty as you, of course…But we saw one fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon."

Her smile grew to a grin, and she nearly cheered.

'It's Donnie! It HAS to be!'

"Listen, you two, can you take us there? It's important that we find them." Palmon informed.

"Okey-Dokey!"

"No funny business!" Judie's partner warned.

"Cross our hearts!"

"And hope to die!"

"Well, of all the absolutely RIDICULOUS things to say…"

The two Digimon led them to the edge of the island, and showed another flowing a few yards away.

Judie shook her head in frustration, putting her hands on her hips.

"How do we get over there?"

"A gorgeous girl like you must have a big brain."

She smiled slightly.

"Why THANK you, Chuumon."

"Before you go, maybe you could give us a big thank you kiss."

Eye twitching and face blank, she stared at the smoochy faces they were making.

"…Palmon…"

"On it. Poison Ivy!"

The vines attached to a tree across the small river of water, and Judie grabbed hold before they swung across.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Judie released her partner and stood up.

"Thank the lord we got out of there in time…"

"It's okay! We'll wait till you come back!" Sukamon called to them.

"Don't hold your breath!" She yelled back, sticking her tongue out.

Spinning on her heel, she started walking into the forest, purposely swaying her hips tauntingly.

Palmon followed her, and the two were soon near the old ruins.

"Let's hope he was telling the truth, or I'm gonna go back and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Only one way to find out!"

Running for the entrance, she looked around in the dark.

"DONNIE!"

The purple-banded turtle turned only to be knocked back onto his shell.

"I was so worried I wouldn't find anyone! Are you okay, Donnie? You didn't get hurt when you crashed, did you? Have you found the others?"

Her nervous rambling gave Don time to sit up.

"Judie, calm down." He soothed, and she tried to breathe again.

He rubbed her shell softly, and it seemed to calm the shaken turtle.

"Everything's okay, alright? Just breathe…"

After a moment, she nodded, pulling back slightly.

"You never told me what you were doing…"

Don felt his voice catch at the watery green eyes, and swallowed.

"I'm deciphering these hieroglyphs…I saw them at that factory, when we fought Andromon."

"I remember…Why do you need to study them?"

"They could help…"

"What about the others?"

"I…haven't found them yet…"

Judie sat back, looking confused.

"Then why aren't you out looking for them?"

"I'm sure the answer to everything is in here."

Still looking unsure, she shrugged.

"Once you're done, we'll go looking, right?"

"I promise."

Nodding, she leaned back and gave him space to pick up his laptop and keep working.

She'd hear him mutter something under his breath, like he didn't even realize it.

She'd just smile and pretend nothing happened, and secretly tried to figure out what he was saying.

Even though she wasn't the smartest turtle, she was often eager to learn things no one wanted her to know.

But boredom started settling in, making her eyes wander and her arms twitch with excess energy.

The large Black Gear rotating in the floor, grinding against the bricks, seemed ready to make the green-banded turtle go insane.

"Donnie, are you almost done?"

When she got no response, she straightened, looking at the purple-banded turtle.

"Donnie, did you hear me?"

It was like he didn't hear her, but he kept muttering to himself.

"Donnie?" She asked, louder this time.

Tentomon seemed to grow uneasy as Don didn't respond.

Judie stood up, feeling hurt.

"DONNIE!!"

The turtle seemed to jump, looking at her like he'd just come out of a trance.

"Why are you ignoring me?!"

He seemed confused, but he started panicking when it looked like she was ready to cry.

"Judie, I wasn't-!"

But the tears were already rolling, and the rambling hysterics soon followed.

"I'm hungry, I'm tired, an ugly Digimon tried to kiss me, and I just wanna go home!!"

Palmon soon joined in on the tears, and the poor genius turtle didn't know how to make them stop.

If it had been Mikey, he'd have gotten him some cookies or something sweet, but Judie seemed different.

She was more complex, not as easily satisfied, but easily hurt.

Palmon seemed to calm down first, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Why were you ignoring us? It's like we're not even here!"

"I'm not! But this is important! I just-!"

"Then maybe I should just LEAVE!!"

Judie, still crying too much to be able to see clearly, ran further into the ruins.

Tentomon, worried for the poor girl, followed her.

She ran through halls, around corners, with the bug Digimon calling for her to stop.

When Judie tripped over a root sticking out of the wall and ceiling, she was sprawled on the floor, the tears dripping down her chin and onto the floor.

Tentomon landed beside her, looking worried.

"Judie?"

She lifted herself up, eyes closed.

"Wh-Why does he always care more about his stupid computer? Why can't he see I care?"

"He doesn't realize it because he thinks you deserve better."

She looked at the Digimon, the tears making her eyes shimmer.

"R-Really?"

"I'm positive. Now come on. We need to be careful. One wrong turn, and we could get lost in here."

She nodded, still sniffling, and stood.

As they walked around, her tears dried and her voice became more even.

She stopped, looking at a wall closely.

"Hey, Tento."

The bug Digimon hovered beside her.

"Do you think we're going around in circles?"

"What makes you think that?"

She stared at a wall.

"I remember this weird smudge on the wall…"

Looking around, she furrowed her brow slightly.

"Labyrinth…"

"What about a labyrinth, Judie?"

"I remember Don mumbling something about a labyrinth…We're definitely in this deep…"

She shook her head, and headed forward again.

A voice seemed to crackle for a minute before becoming crystal clear.

"Judie? Judie, can you read me?"

She stopped, looking confused.

"Donnie?"

She heard a sigh, and took the device off her belt, hearing the sound coming from it.

"Thank kami it works…Look, Judie. I'm going to navigate for you, so just go where I tell you to, okay?"

She nodded on instinct.

"Sure, Donnie."

"Okay…now take the first doorway on the right. When you get to the end, turn left, but be careful of the next room. There's a big hole in the middle of the floor."

Judie followed his directions exactly, not wanting to get lost, and nearly fell into the hole in the floor.

Shaken and trembling, she hardly kept her stutter at bay.

"D-Donnie…"

"There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across."

His calm voice made her hyper-sensitive nerves settle, and she inched along the ledge carefully.

Once on the other side, she waited for more instructions.

"Donnie? Donnie, can you read me? Is something wrong?"

An evil laugh made the air chill, and she turned around to see a centaur-like Digimon across the gaping hole they'd already passed.

"Tentomon! It's been such a long time!"

"Centarumon! Half man, half horse! You really don't want to get on EITHER of his bad sides!"

Judie took a step back.

"Take a left!" She heard Don's voice cry, and she bolted, taking a left.

As they came to an intersection, Centarumon galloping behind them, it felt like her heart was going to explode.

"Another left! Through the doorway!"

They followed the order, and were soon caught in a dead-end room with Centarumon gaining.

"Donnie? Donnie?! It's a dead-end, Donnie!! Are you there?!"

"Solar Ray!"

Tentomon pushed the young turtle to the ground, and both managed to dodge the blast.

Some bricks came loose from the wall, and Judie got back onto her feet.

They moved out of the doorway, and Centarumon jumped in.

"Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy."

"Tento, now would be a good time to Digivolve…"

"But I can't."

She gave him a wide-eyed look.

"This better be a really stupid joke, Tento, or so help me-!"

The wall started cracking, and fell away, showing Don and Palmon.

"Get out of there!"

"Coming!"

She was almost out of the hole when Centarumon threatened to blast her.

"JUDIE!"

The device glowed.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

She tried to distract Centarumon as the turtles got outside, but a blast nearly smacked into both their shells.

"DONNIE!"

Another bright glow.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

They were out in the open, Centarumon walking outside to face both Digimon.

"Solar Ray!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

The two combined attacks beat his, and hit him so hard that the Black Gear embedded in him popped out, breaking.

"That felt…interesting…" Centarumon managed, falling on his side weakly.

He got up soon, seeming back to his old self.

"Where am I?"

He looked up as the two turtles came closer.

"That device on your belts…"

Taking them off said belts, Don looked at it and him curiously.

"What about them?"

"I have seen it before."

He led them to a special room in the ruins, which showed a carving of their devices on the wall.

"It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple, and I am its guardian. The Digivice is a preserver of the light. The last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence."

Don looked down at it, amazed.

'How can such a little thing be so powerful?'

A heavy footstep made the two turtles turn, and Judie grabbed Don's hand when she saw it was Leomon.

"Leomon? What are you doing here?" Centarumon questioned.

"To destroy them. The children. I warn you, Centarumon. Do not interfere with me."

"No, Leomon!"

The large lion Digimon raised his fist, ready to strike, but Centarumon stopped his fist.

"I said NO, Leomon! The children possess the Digivice! As the guardian of its temple, I must protect them as well!"

"Protect them from ME? Good luck! Fist of the Beast King!"

Centarumon dodged, luckily…

"Solar Ray!"

Leomon was knocked into a wall, but he sure wasn't out!

"Now let's stop this madness before one of us is hurt!" Centarumon reasoned.

"Leomon."

"…Fist of the Beast King!"

Centarumon was slammed into a wall, unable to fight any longer.

"…The children must be destroyed…"

Don moved Judie behind him, still gripping his Digivice tight.

"Not this time!"

The glow from his Digivice made Leomon pause, and he held it closer.

The screen glowed brighter, making the Digimon cry out in pain.

Seeing the reaction, Judie held up her own, and the combined light sent Leomon scurrying out of there.

"A preserver of light against the darkness…" Don muttered as Centarumon led them to the entrance room.

The large rotating Black Gear still seemed to make Don's mind spin with thoughts, but…

"Centarumon, do you know how to stop the Black Gear?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't have the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and his forces of darkness."

Don sighed, settling down with his computer again.

"Not again!" Judie whined.

"How else am I going to learn how to stop that Black Gear?"

A frown on her face and irritation in her eyes, Judie turned to it.

"So it's YOUR fault, huh? Well, take this!"

Kicking it with all her strength, she was surprised when it stopped and restarted, going in the opposite direction.

They ran to the edge of the island, seeing it was moving in the opposite direction as well.

"Great job, Judie!" Don congratulated.

She blushed, grinning.

"No prob."

THEN she saw Sukamon and Chuumon across the little split of water…

"Hiya! I knew you couldn't keep away!"

Don looked confused, but the green-banded turtle just looked disgusted.

"So, are we gonna go on a date or what? What's your phone number?"

Feeling jealous, Don glared at the two Digimon.

Judie, on the other hand, was a bit less…mature…

"Not even in your dreams, dog breath!" She called.

"At LEAST blow us a kiss!"

She smirked.

"Okay!"

Blowing a raspberry, she turned to an amused Don.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…You look cute…"

Blushing again, she smiled.

"Well, everybody says so!"

Tentomon nudged her shell, and she understood.

"Well…you looked cute when you were working…"

The purple-banded turtle blushed too, and gingerly took hold of her hand.

"Then I guess we both agree on something…"

"Yeah…Donnie?"

He turned his head back to look at her, and saw the soft smile.

"I really like you, you know that?"

He felt sure he'd faint from all the blood rushing to his face…

"…I really like you too, Judie…"

She nuzzled his shoulder comfortingly.

"Then I guess we're a 'package', huh?"

Don really thought about it, and smiled.

Nuzzling her head, he chuckled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way…"


	11. Chapter 11 'The Dancing Digimon'

Floating through the ocean on a bed…

Floating through the ocean on a bed…

GREAT…

And, strangely enough, this set off Anne's seasickness.

She leaned over the headboard, trying to settle her stomach.

She'd always had a strange, unnatural fear of large bodies of water, that her sensei said came from an incident from before she could remember.

Hearing sounds like eating, she turned around.

Seeing Gomamon eating out of the pouch she'd had attached to her belt, with emergency food, she panicked.

"G-GOMAMON!"

He jumped back, with the face of a child with its hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I-I told you not to eat all the food! W-We might need it for later!"

"But it IS later!"

"I-It's only been twenty minutes!"

"But that's LATER!"

Anne tried to calm down.

"Is there at least some left?"

"Uh…you see, since you're seasick and all, I kinda…ate everything…"

The panic was coming back…

"But I need to eat so I can Digivolve and fight bad Digimon!"

She started shaking him.

"If I starve, who are you going to protect?!"

Then the nausea returned, and she ran to the edge in order to dry-heave into the ocean.

"Lets stop talking about food…" Gomamon said quietly, rubbing her shell soothingly.

"Everything will be alright, Annie…"

The Digimon perked when he saw a large crate drifting towards them, and Anne followed his gaze.

Naturally wary and skittish, she let only the smallest glimmer of hope into her voice.

"Maybe it has food in it…"

"I wish…"

"YOU wish? YOU ate all of our food!"

"…You get angry when you're hungry…"

"Hunger is a good motivator…"

The crate hit the edge of the bed gently, and the two looked at it curiously.

"How do we open it?"

The wood began to splinter, then exploded as Ogremon appeared.

Scared and shaken, Anne fell back on her shell, trying to crawl back.

"Pummel Whack!"

The two ducked below the powerful swing.

He kept repeating it until the club fell straight through the middle of the bed.

Anne cried out as she flew through the air.

"Marching Fishes!"

As Ogremon was distracted and slightly hurt, the grey/white-banded turtle landed on one half of the bed.

"How can those little fish beat Ogremon back?"

"When the small and weak join forces for a good cause, they can often bring about the defeat of the big and powerful."

Ogremon seemed to have enough, and knocked the fish back easily.

"…Then again, sometimes they don't stand a chance…"

"G-Gomamon!"

Ogremon turned to the shaking turtle, and his club started coming down.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Pummel Whack!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

As Ogremon was distracted with the pain, Ikkakumon moved closer to his partner.

"Get onto my back!"

Climbing up the long fur, the large Digimon swam away from the danger.

Clinging to Ikkakumon's horn, Anne tried to calm her racing heart and breathe deeply.

She was surprised when the water started getting closer, and her eyes widened.

"I-Ikkakumon!"

"Weak…hungry…sinking…"

"I-Ikkakumon, don't! I-I can't swim!"

But he was already Dedigivolving, and she fell into the water.

Panic and fear overloaded her systems, and she was quickly running out of air.

'Gomamon…Rosie…h-help…'

Her world started to grow black, and she felt someone grab her, a short tug…

'Help…'

--

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the night sky above her, twinkling with stars.

"Annie! You're okay!"

Turning her head with some difficulty, she saw the worried crimson eyes of her older sister.

"R-Rosie?"

"It was a good thing Gomamon found my fishing line! Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Sitting up, Anne put a hand to her head.

"Is G-Gomamon okay?"

"I'm fine, Annie!"

Biyomon moved to her partner's side.

"You look tired, Annie."

"I-I'm okay…"

Rose sighed with relief, helping her sister stand.

"Come on. We need to find the others somehow. What do you think, imouto?"

"Wh-Why are you asking me?" Anne asked, looking confused.

"I'm fresh out of ideas, sis. You must have SOMETHING."

Looking uncertain, Anne shrugged.

"I-I haven't really thought about it…"

The ringing of what seemed to be church bells caught both turtle's attention, and they looked up through the mist.

"I-Is that a church?"

It really was, but it was on an elevated section of the island.

"Maybe the others are there…" Anne stated.

Rose smiled.

"Then lead the way!"

Looking uncertain and timid, the grey/white-banded turtle nodded, trying to gather her courage before starting the trek.

Once the church came in sight, she stopped, looking questioningly back at her older sister.

"Go on." Rose encouraged, smiling reassuringly.

The grey/white-banded turtle nodded slightly, and stepped around the building as quietly as she could manage.

Rose followed her, silent as a shadow, to look at the back of the building.

Music was playing, and people with strange masks were dancing around.

Both looked curious, and Anne turned to her sister.

"I-I think they're celebrating something…"

"It's the Bakemon Holiday."

Both sisters and Digimon jumped, turning to the minister that had somehow snuck up on the two kunoichi-in-training.

He had a mask on his face like the others, and his voice sent an uneasy chill down Anne's shell.

He led them INTO the church, and Anne hid a bit more behind her older sister.

She didn't like the feel of this place…

Judie said she was as jumpy as a rabbit, but Anne had always had a strange sense of impending danger.

Besides, whenever Judie said that, she was about to do something deserving of a spanking…

And she'd drag poor little Terrie along with her for the ride…

"We'd love to have you join us. We don't have a lot of young people around. No holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some…fun…"

The semi-circle of people before them had their backs to the turtles, and Anne froze.

"But…The only Bakemon I know is a horrible Digimon that lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that?"

Biyomon seemed to agree with the swimming Digimon, but the minister didn't seem happy…

"Don't you dare come in here telling us who to honor or not!"

Anne scooped up her partner as Rose pulled hers back.

"They're just…opinionated."

Rose smiled sheepishly, but her heart hammered powerfully, as it did when she was scared.

'But there's nothing to be scared of…' She assured herself.

"You're not afraid?"

Rose shook her head, as did the two Digimon, but Anne's shaking gave away her skittish, jumpy nature.

"Well, you should be…Because it's a trick!"

The mask cracked before the disguise flew away in shards, showing a Bakemon.

"And you're the treat!"

The other masked men also revealed themselves as Bakemon, and the grey-banded turtle couldn't help a scream.

They ran for the exit, bursting out, only to find the dancers becoming Bakemon, too.

"Spiral Twister!"

Gomamon jumped to the ground, running.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to-!"

He tripped, too weak to Digivolve.

"G-Gomamon!"

Biyomon was also too weak to Digivolve, and fell right out of the air.

The Bakemon grabbed them, tying the two turtles up tight as they took their partners away.

Once they were laid on two stone tables, Rose started to struggle.

"R-Rosie, they're not really going to EAT us, are they?"

"Like I'll let them!" Rose snapped.

When the Bakemon started to cover them in salt and pepper, Anne shuddered, sneezing.

"St-Stop! Y-You don't want to eat us! W-We're all shell, anyway!"

The Bakemon seemed to ignore the turtle's pleas, and morphed into one giant Bakemon.

He reached forward to grab them, and Anne cried out.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The large Digimon busted through the floor behind their heads, stopping Bakemon in his tracks.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Rose finally undid the ropes, and helped her sister before both ran outside, Bakemon forcefully THROWING their Digimon after them.

Hiding behind tombstones, they watched as Bakemon beat down their friends.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Bakemon caught the explosive, redirecting it behind him.

"Meteor Wing!"

The fire didn't seem to affect the ghost Digimon, and Anne would've shrunk back if something hadn't tugged at her heart.

If she shrank back, backed down, gave up…Ikkakumon would get hurt…

Her mind raced, trying to think of something that could help.

"Rosie, turn around."

Looking confused, the orange/red-banded turtle looked at her sister, surprised by the sense of confidence.

"What for?"

"I remember reading something about a Roman physicist. He said that by repeating a mantra, it helps to focus mind over matter." The younger turtle explained, grabbing a stick.

"So we can do the same to weaken Lord Bakemon so our friends can beat him."

Rose nodded slightly, turning her shell to her sister.

As the steady rhythm vibrated through the shell, the oldest female turtle found herself joining in on the mantra.

"Bakemon, lose your power. Bakemon, lose your power. Bakemon, lose your power."

The ghost was shrinking, diminishing, and smiles broke across the sister's faces.

"Get him, Birdramon!"

"Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Bakemon seemed to explode like a balloon, and the two turtles cheered.

A crack formed in the ground, large enough to see through, and Rose looked down to see Black Gears.

They were spinning at a frightening speed, and suddenly broke down.

Anne looked into the distance, no longer shaking.

"…Infinity Mountain…"

Rose nodded, standing beside her oldest imouto.

"…We've got to go there, Rosie."

"I totally agree with you." Rose assured, grinning.

She grabbed onto Birdramon's ankle as she started flying, and Anne climbed onto Ikkakumon's back after he jumped into the water.

Heading towards the imposing mountain, Anne tightened her hold on her partner's horn.

'We'll find the others…And I'll try not to be afraid anymore…because everyone will be counting on me to be brave…'

She smiled up at her older sister.

'…If Rosie believes in me…I'll try…'


	12. Chapter 12 'DigiBaby Boom'

The bed bucked as it fell through the air, acting more like an unruly horse

The bed bucked as it fell through the air, acting more like an unruly horse.

Mikey clung to the footboard, screaming in fright with his partner, who clung to his shell.

The bed flew over the edge of a waterfall, taking a dive for the sharp rocks below.

"PATAMON!"

Before the bed smacked into the water and broke, Patamon flapped his wings and held his partner above the water.

Struggling to keep in the air, he landed on the shore, taking a moment to breathe.

"Thanks, Patamon!" Mikey stated, hugging his partner gratefully.

They went in search of things, and he pulled them on as they found them.

Knee pad, belt, Digivice attached, elbow pad, mask, elbow pad, knee pad.

Once he was done, he grinned at his partner.

"All ready!"

He looked at the large waterfall, eyes wide.

"That thing's huge! Like the time I flooded the lair!"

Looking around, he felt a sense of loneliness.

'Where are the others? Are we all alone here?'

Tears started welling up in bright blue eyes, and his lower lip quivered.

'I'm here all alone, and nobody's here to watch over me…'

As he started crying, Patamon fluttered around him sympathetically, unsure of how to comfort his partner.

'What would Biyomon do if she was here?'

He imagined Biyomon Digivolving and flying away.

'I wish I could fly up high, too…But I just can't seem to Digivolve…'

Patamon couldn't help crying, and Mikey stopped to look at his partner in surprise.

"I wanna fly, too!! I wanna Digivolve!!"

The little Digimon sobbed out, and Mikey sat down in front of his partner, curiosity over-riding the tears.

"What will you Digivolve into?"

The question surprised Patamon out of his tears.

"Didn't they tell you at Digimon school or something?"

"Well…I won't know until I Digivolve and find out what I am."

"So it's a mystery…"

Mikey grinned.

"Maybe you're Porkymon!"

"Uh…Maybe…"

"Well, what about Hogmon?"

"I'm not a pig, Mikey!"

"It's not bad to be a pig, Patamon."

"I'm sure its not, especially if you're a pig, but that's not me!"

"Alright, cool it, dude!" Mikey placated, grinning sheepishly.

"Come on. We need to look around for the others."

Patamon nodded, flying up and landing on Mikey's shell.

Toting his partner like a backpack, Mikey started his walk.

Going across a valley of grass, he saw what looked like train tracks, along with an alarm that signaled a train was passing by.

All they felt was a gentle breeze, then the bars went up.

"I guess it was invisible train…" Mikey muttered.

"Did a train go by?"

"If one did, it was the most silentest, most invisiblest train ever…"

Mikey sighed, eyes downcast.

"Let's go…"

"Where?"

"I…don't really know…"

Not long after, they started walking into a city that seemed to be made from cushioned baby blocks.

The ground felt like a soft trampoline, and the two jumped around in the air, laughing and smiling.

They ended in a head-over-heels roll, and lay on their backs.

Two pairs of blue eyes watched the clouds, and both smiled.

Raph always said that, unlike the others, Mikey and Patamon were like two peas in a pod.

They had the same blue eyes and love of orange, and could stop the others with the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"The ground feels like marshmallows!" Mikey stated.

"And wouldn't it be great if those toys fell of the trees?"

Looking up, the orange-banded turtle spotted said trees and nodded.

"Sure would!"

Patamon eventually sat up.

"But we can't just lie here forever, can we?"

Mikey followed suit, looking thoughtful.

"Guess we should keep looking around…"

Patamon nodded, hovering.

He perked, turning to his right.

"I hear some strange noises over there."

Mikey nodded, standing.

"Let's check it out."

Using Mikey as a place to settle, Patamon led his partner in the right direction as he ran.

They reached a plaid field of stone cradles, each holding a small baby Digimon.

There were so many, and they were so SMALL…

As one sneezed cutely, bright colors caught Mikey's attention.

Looking up, he walked over to the brightly patterned eggs.

They were huge, only a bit smaller than his old shell.

"Patamon, what are these?" He asked, lifting one up.

"That's a Digiegg."

Looking at the white, yellow-striped egg in his hands, Mikey tilted his head.

"So you're saying that Digimon hatch out eggs? Just like turtles?"

"We don't grow out of the ground."

"Even Devimon?"

"…Unfortunately…"

Something caught the Digimon's eye, and he picked up the envelope.

"It looks like instructions."

He pulled the note out fully.

"It's written in Digi-Code. It says 'rub gently'."

Mikey looked thoughtful.

"…Are we supposed to rub the Digiegg?"

"It's worth a try."

Rubbing a three-fingered hand over the smooth egg, he smiled gently.

It started shaking and cracking, before a little white shape, with cute black eyes, popped out.

Mikey put it down.

"Now we need to find him his own cradle."

Before Patamon could reply, there was a puff of smoke, and it cleared to reveal the small Digimon in a cradle.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it works!"

"You didn't know where you came from until now?" Mikey asked.

"Can you remember things from when YOU were a baby?"

Mikey looked up at the clouds, searching his memory.

"Well…"

Flashback:

Toddler Mikey was crying, rocking as he hugged a scraped knee.

Tears wet his face, and his throat felt sore.

He wasn't sure why he was hurt, or how he ended up on the floor, but his vague memory kept telling him Raph was involved somehow.

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder before he was pulled into a hug.

He remembered warm brown eyes and a smile.

He reassured him that everything was okay, and, when the teary-eyed turtle sniffled sadly, gave the scraped knee a kiss before putting a band-aid on it.

The memory ended with him smiling, faint words making it through.

"You're a tough little turtle when you wanna be, Mikey…"

End Flashback:

The orange-banded turtle smiled softly.

"Now that I think about it…I think it was Leo…"

He sighed.

"Guess that's all. I guess we both don't know."

"See?"

"Well, only cool people hatch from eggs! Except Raph!"

Patamon laughed in agreement, grinning.

But the small Digimon began to act up, looking close tears, and neither Mikey nor Patamon knew how to comfort them.

Running around, trying to help, both felt bad as the crying grew louder and louder.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Patamon pushed his partner out of the attacks range, and the orange-banded turtle landed on his shell.

He got up on his behind, and looked at the Digimon who had basically shot at them.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing, dude! You almost burnt us to a crisp!"

"That's what I was TRYING to do!"

"But why would you want to do anything to hurt us?" Patamon questioned.

"I saw you playing with my babies, you interlopers."

He picked one up, still glaring at them.

"Yeah, we did. But why are you so ruffled up?"

Patamon agreed, still in-between his partner and the other Digimon.

"I'm not some random Digimon who happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatching ground and nursery. This is a very special place, where all Digimon start their lives. And I am a very special Digimon, entrusted to take care of each and every one of them."

The Digimon put the baby into a crib.

"Well, you don't have to play Mr. Big-Shot and fry us!" Patamon replied.

"I was only trying to protect my babies. Now, I think this conversation has lasted long enough."

He turned to them sternly.

"I am in charge, and you two are trespassing. You must leave."

"Now, now! Don't get all puffy!" Patamon replied, looking defensive.

"Don't call me puffy!"

The two Digimon suddenly charged, attacking each other.

They were both soon flying through the air, knocking large blocks around and smacking each other up pretty badly.

"Patamon, stop!" Mikey pleaded.

The two Digimon were soon wrestling on the ground, punching and scratching and biting.

Mikey looked at his Digivice, seeing a column start growing.

'Oh no…he's starting to Digivolve…'

"We didn't come here to fight…" He muttered, moving closer.

"They're fighting worse than Raph and me…And that's saying something!"

He stopped, staring at the screen of the device on his belt.

He closed his eyes, gripping it tighter.

"STOP!!"

Both Digimon froze, mid-wrestle, and looked at the turtle in surprise.

"Messing isn't going to help anything! All you did was mess up your fur and scare the babies!"

The two Digimon separated, backs to each other.

"My fur is fine!" The Digimon stated.

Patamon picked up a baby, soothing it.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey, punk. You leave those babies alone. Don't even talk to them. Got it?"

"You know what I've heard, Popo? Trying to act grown-up is a sign of immaturity."

"Hey, what was that? If you've got something to say to me, say it to my face! Don't talk behind my back! Tell me, or don't you have the guts?"

The two Digimon glared at each other.

"Not again…" Mikey groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Mikey, can I teach this arrogant Digi-Toad a lesson?"

"YOU'RE the one who's about to learn a lesson!"

Mikey sighed.

"Do you guys seriously have to do this?"

"YES!" Both Digimon stated as one.

Mikey shook his head.

"Then we have to do this the right way…"

A small smile lit his face.

"And I've got the perfect idea!"

Hours of working, and everything was ready as the sun began to sinking below the horizon.

The tug-of-war match was going to be intense, Mikey knew, but it would help…

He hoped…

"And now, in that corner! The defending champion, Elecmon! And, over in the other corner! The challenger, and most excellent Digimon, Patamon!"

The two Digimon prepared themselves for the test of strength.

"Alright, let the tug-of-war begin! On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The two Digimon seemed equally matched, but Elecmon soon pulled his opponent a bit.

'Come on, Patamon…Come on…'

The orange-banded turtle was surprised when Elecmon flew through the air, flying into a feather-filled cube.

White feathers filled the air, and everyone was worried until Elecmon popped his head out.

"Okay! I give up!"

Mikey grinned, turning to his partner.

"And the winner is PATAMON!"

They both cheered, grinning hugely.

Elecmon climbed back down, and the two Digimon seemed on better terms than before.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village." Elecmon stated, smiling.

The two shook hands, and Mikey felt proud of himself.

'Wait till Leo sees how well I handled it! He'll be so proud!'

Elecmon apologized for his actions, and Patamon forgave him easily.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you look, kid."

"Well, you know what they say, you can't just the cover from the size of its book, or something like that."

"Well…forget the sayings, you're great at tug-of-war. Hey, take a look around."

Elecmon looked up at Primary Village.

"Someday, all of this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You'll raise up some fine young Digimon, just like your old man-."

"Elecmon, I am not here to raise babies!"

Mikey couldn't hear Elecmon's reply over the laughter, the babies and his own.

Elecmon offered to let them stay and rest, and Mikey nodded, before a question popped into his head.

"Elecmon, do you know how to get to that mountain?"

"Infinity Mountain?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone turned to look at the imposing structure.

"You actually want to climb up there?"

"Yeah."

"That's really NOT a good idea."

He started rambling, and Mikey cut him off with, "And Devimon…"

"Yeah, I was getting to that…Devimon, well…He's an evil Digimon."

"I know, but I need to ask him about my brothers and my friends!"

"He won't just tell you. You'll have to fight him."

Mikey seemed to frown, shaking his head determinedly.

"I don't want to fight!"

"There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon." Patamon reasoned.

"Like asking him 'pretty please'?"

"No. Do you remember what it felt like when we were laughing? You just can't help it! It's like your chest hurts and you can't breathe, but it's just starts again when you look at each other again!"

"That's it!"

Elecmon seemed to reach something, nodding.

"Mikey's right! It's all about laughing! And being friends! Maybe we can use the power of friendship to restore the island back to normal! I've got to go to the Yokomon village and tell everyone about it right away!"

"Bye, bye! Be careful!" Patamon called as Elecmon ran off to the Yokomon village they'd seen when Biyomon first Digivolved.

Mikey nodded, looking at the sky.

'…I can feel everyone coming together…I can almost see Leo…But I also get the feeling that something's gonna happen before then…'

To distract himself, he sat down with a baby Digimon in his arms, his shell to a cliff.

The cute little thing Digivolved to Koromon in his arms, and everyone congratulated him.

'Just like Agumon…when we first met him…'

Patamon seemed lost in thought as Mikey hugged the Koromon close.

"Remember Mikey, I'm YOUR Digimon, and someday, I'll Digivolve, too."

Mikey turned to him.

"Why? Is that bad?"

"No! But…"

"Do you wanna Digivolve?"

"I'm just saying that it MIGHT happen, but I don't really want to."

He leaned on his partner's arm.

"I want to stay like this forever. Always by your side."

Mikey grinned.

"Then we'll be best friends forever and ever!"

"Of course!"

Mikey felt a chill race down his shell.

'That bad feeling is back…What's wrong now?'


	13. Chapter 13 'Legend Of The Digidestined'

Mikey turned to the baby Digimon, excited

Mikey turned to the baby Digimon, excited.

"You guys wanna play a game?"

At the strangely panicked looks, he tilted his head.

"You don't wanna?"

Patamon looked behind them, and flapped his wings like a startled bird.

"Leomon's back!"

Whirling around, Mikey's eyes widened.

"LEOMON!"

The Digimon had his sword drawn, and he was running down the rock wall towards them.

"Boom Bubble!"

Leomon hesitated as he blocked it.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Patamon stated, grabbing Mikey's hand as he started flying away.

They ran into the woods, and Mikey tripped before hiding behind a bush.

Patamon was wary, ready to defend, but even the orange-banded turtle knew his partner was too small.

"Hello, you've got company!"

Both turned to see Ogremon, who held a small baby Digimon.

"You're a nice little kid, aren't ya? Get yer hide out here so I can get a good look at ya! 'Cause if ya don't, yer little friend here is gonna squeak his last squeak."

Mikey froze, worried and scared.

"P-Patamon…"

The large tree beside them was cut down by Leomon's sword, and Mikey fell forward onto his plastron.

"I've been commanded by my master to take the Digidestined!"

The sword looked deadly sharp, and Mikey wished he could curl up into his shell.

"PATAMON!"

…

"Howling Blaster!"

Leomon jumped away thanks to the attack, and Mikey looked at where it came from.

"Raph! Garurumon!"

The large wolf ran up to them, and Raph jumped off his back.

"Are ya 'kay, Mikey?"

"Yeah, Raphie. You came just in time!"

Garurumon jumped at the lion Digimon.

"Howling Blaster!"

Leomon's sword stopped the blast, and the two started fighting viciously.

Before Ogremon could do anything, a blur of blue and green took the little baby Digimon from his arm.

"Hey, where'd he go!"

"He's staying with us."

The Digimon turned to the blue-banded turtle, who smirked triumphantly.

"Over my stinky armpits, he will!"

"RIGHT…Get him, Greymon!"

The large dinosaur Digimon towered over the green Ogremon.

"Nova Blast!"

Ogremon jumped back, dodging.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? You could hurt someone! Namely ME!"

As the two Digimon fought, Leo headed for his youngest brother.

Before he reached the orange-banded turtle, he saw a number of Black Gears fly through the air.

They entered Leomon's back, and he started to grow, turning black and grey.

Raph felt the tension in the air, and his heart started pounding against his plastron.

"Garurumon, don't let 'im hit ya!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The attack struck Garurumon into a boulder, which shattered, covering him in rock and debris.

"GARURUMON!"

Leomon turned around, facing the other fight.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Greymon was thrown into some of the cushioned buildings, and Leo turned to run to his partner.

"GREYMON!"

Mikey heard a dark voice, echoing from the very air, that sent a chill across his shell.

"I command you to bring me the Digidestined! Starting with the smallest child!"

"I am your humble servant. I will obey you. Devimon."

Mikey tried to scramble back, panicking.

Even with two of his older brothers there, it didn't help to calm his racing heart.

Patamon flew up, determined to protect his partner.

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack had no effect, and Leomon wrapped a large hand around the small Digimon.

Patamon's struggles were in vain, when Mikey heard something.

"You wanna fight?! How about a prickly cactus?!"

Togemon slammed into Leomon, who released Mikey's partner.

"JUDIE!!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging Patamon close.

Kabuterimon flew through the air, Don and Judie on his back.

"Hey, guys! Miss me?" The green-banded turtle called, grinning.

"Leo, you're not going to believe this!" Don shouted as Kabuterimon landed.

"Donnie! Judie! You're okay!"

Leo sighed in relief.

The two turtles jumped to the ground, and Don ran to his oldest brother.

The purple-banded turtle pulled out his Digivice.

"They call them Digivices. They have the power to completely obliterate the Black Gears!"

Remembering when the Digivice he had made Leomon return to normal, Leo nodded.

"Then its time we used that to our advantage."

He headed for where Leomon was trying to close in on his youngest brother.

Raph stood protectively in front of the orange-banded turtle as Leomon came closer.

"You up for a real fight?"

Everyone turned to the blue-banded turtle.

Raph gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Fearless, what are ya doin'?"

Leo seemed to ignore him, eyes on Leomon.

"Come on. Come and get us, if you dare."

"Fearless, have ya lost yer mind?!"

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here."

When Leomon reached for him, Leo held up his Digivice.

The screen blazed to white light, and the Digimon cried out in pain.

Black Gears slowly started escaping his back, and Raph held his own Digivice.

'These things are cooler than I thought…'

He ran to his brother's side, holding it up.

The combined light was driving the gears away, and Ogremon seemed surprised.

"Hey, Ogremon! Over here!" Don called.

Kabuterimon flew into the air.

"You've just begun to see our power! Electro Shocker!"

Ogremon dodged as the Black Gears came out, shattering.

Leomon shrank, returning to normal, and fell to his knees.

Judie cheered, hugging Don around the neck in joy.

"We did it!"

Mikey grinned.

"He's back to normal!"

Ogremon was gone, and Leomon led them to a large tree to talk.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors predicted that a group called the Digidestined will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to possess super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction." Leomon explained.

"I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, and are in danger of destruction, and now, you are here."

The turtles looked at each other in confusion, and the green-banded turtle tightened her grip on Don's hand.

"How do you know it's us?" Leo questioned.

"It is foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make Digimon DIGIVOLVE. You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

Don looked at the Digivice in his free hand.

"I, for one, hope that it's true…I mean, if we save File Island, we SHOULD be sent home."

"And I can finally get some pizza!"

Mikey nodded, agreeing fully.

"I'm with you on that one, dudette!"

"How do we do that? We don't even know who's causing it. What if it's too big for us to handle?" Leo stated.

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island, you'll need to defeat HIM." Leomon explained.

"Then let's go fer it." Raph said determinedly, standing.

"If we don't, none 'a this'll ever be o'er!"

Don stood, nodding.

"I'm in. It's virtually impossible for us to lose with the Digivices."

Judie jumped up with him, smiling.

"We can do it!"

Leo stood as well.

"It'll be tough, but I think we can do it."

"Alright then, troops. Let's get to it." Leomon stated.

Mikey sat silently, unsure.

They got into a small rowboat, Leomon making it move towards the towering mountain.

"Devimon is very powerful. He has brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon warned.

Mikey fidgeted, and turned to his oldest brother.

"No one will get hurt, right?"

The blue-banded turtle gives the youngest a reassuring smile.

"I'm positive that everything will turn out okay. I won't let him hurt you, otouto."

Reaching the shore, the five turtles and six Digimon started their walk up the mountain.

Judie would nervously grab Palmon's hand or lean on the purple-banded turtle, and would only stand on her own when he assured her that everything was going to be okay.

They saw Black Gears fly to the top of the mountain, and Mikey hid behind his strongest brother as the sky grew dark and thunder rumbled.

The mountain began to shake, and the top burst open to have an insanely large Devimon fly out.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better…" Don stated, squeezing Judie's hand as Tentomon hovered beside him.

"The power that Devimon possesses is immense. Be careful." Leomon warned.

Devimon landed, his back to them, in the forest they'd left behind them.

"Agumon, you'd better Digivolve." Leo stated shortly, feeling worry twist his heart.

"Y-Yeah…"

Devimon turned to them, the wind from his wings sending them into the wall.

Before they could stand up, a blast of black energy from Devimon's hand kept them pinned.

No matter how much the turtle's struggled, they couldn't break free.

"You're a fool! Don't expect me to play games with you! I'm far too wise for that!" Devimon stated.

Mikey felt helpless, and would've screamed if he hadn't heard…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Distracted by the explosives hitting his face, the turtles and their partners were free to move.

"Meteor Wing!"

With Devimon distracted, the turtle's noticed Rose running towards them.

"Guys, you've got to Digivolve! We have to strike now!"

"Ready gang?" Raph asked, standing.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon managed to sink his fangs into Devimon's blocking arm before he was thrown into Greymon.

As both Digimon hit the ground, Kabuterimon and Togemon moved forward.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

Both Digimon were batted away like flies, leaving two very worried turtles.

"Togemon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

Leomon jumped into the battle, but Ogremon came out of Devimon's back, knocking the poor Digimon through a number of trees.

Devimon was holding Birdramon, wings pinned, in his hand as she struggled.

Rose stepped forward worriedly.

"BIRDRAMON!"

"You're not worth my time! Out of my sight!"

The large bird Digimon was thrown, hitting the hardly-risen Greymon and Garurumon.

They slid down a rock wall, hitting the forest floor.

Devimon then turned to Ikkakumon, and Annie flinched back.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The explosives didn't seem to affect Devimon's hand, and he lifted the Champion-level Digimon.

"IKKAKUMON!"

Said Digimon was hurled at Kabuterimon as he tried to attack again, and both hit the ground.

Devimon turned back to the mountain, where Mikey was standing against the wall, hugging his partner to his plastron.

"Now to get rid of you! Then I'll have nothing fear! They say the smallest will destroy me! I'm not going to let that happen!"

Mikey shook, closing his eyes.

"P-Patamon…"

The hand reaching for them was stopped when Garurumon clamped his jaws on the wrist.

"Mikey, RUN!" Raph shouted roughly.

Greymon dug his teeth into Devimon's leg, and Birdramon tried to blind Devimon with her talons and wings.

Ikkakumon caught hold of Devimon's other leg, and Togemon jumped onto his thigh as Kabuterimon clamped down on his flailing arm.

"Do you forget who I am? I am Devimon! Supreme master of this island! I have power over ALL Digimon! NO ONE can fight me!"

A strange burst of black power sent the six Champion-level Digimon flying and smacking into the ground.

Mikey's shell even hit the rock wall, and he fell on his behind.

No one could even seem to get up…

"LEO!"

The blue-banded turtle's head snapped up as Devimon headed for his youngest brother.

"Now you are mine!"

Leo got up on his hands and knees.

"Mikey, run!"

The large hand reaching for him made Mikey cry out, trying to scramble back.

Patamon flew up into the air, determined.

"Boom Bubble!"

No matter how many times it struck, the hand didn't even seem affected.

'What am I gonna do? I've got to protect Mikey! I don't understand it! It isn't working!'

Tears filled the Digimon's blue eyes.

'Oh, why can't I Digivolve?!'

"PATAMON!!"

The Digimon flew to his partner.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, MIKEY!!"

The large hand closed on the two, and Leo panicked.

"HANG ON, MIKEY!"

Suddenly, a bright white light escaped Devimon's fingers, seeming to burn him.

As he pulled back, a white ball of light seemed to rise into the sky like a star, Mikey watching it in awe.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Everyone seemed surprised, seeing the glowing angel.

Anne, at Ikkakumon's side, shook her head in disbelief.

"Patamon's an…angel…"

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?"

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us." Angemon stated.

"I'll destroy you, and bring peace to the island!"

Lights left everyone's Digivices, hitting Angemon as the other Digimon Dedigivolved.

"Stop it! I will not allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant."

"Angemon…" Mikey muttered worriedly.

"You're powers are out of control, and must be extinguished! I am ready to fight for peace!" Angemon stated, holding his rod straight ahead of him.

Ogremon tried to attack him, but the light from the object knocked him away easily.

The rod slowly receded, leaving the angel Digimon's fist alight with power.

Devimon came to crush the angel, and Mikey felt his stomach drop.

"ANGEMON!"

"I'll get him…Relax."

"Come here, pretty boy!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The beam of energy went straight through Devimon's chest, and everything seemed to glow white.

Both Digimon started to disintegrate, and Mikey felt tears in his eyes.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere! So don't savor your victory. There are Digimon just as powerful as I am. Some are even stronger! I wonder what you'll do then! You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!"

Devimon laughed evilly as he finished disappearing.

"ANGEMON!!"

The Digimon turned to see his partner in tears.

"Mikey…I'll come back again…if you want me to…"

The Digimon completely disappeared, and Mikey felt overwhelmed with grief.

A sob wracked his throat.

"ANGEMON!!"

The light around the island died down, and the orange-banded turtle fell to his knees, his tears falling down his cheeks and hitting the ground.

Feathers fell down from the sky, white as snow, and landed in a small pile in front of the distraught turtle.

Everyone came to him as it glowed, becoming a white, yellow-striped Digiegg.

Mikey hugged the egg to his chest, cheeks still wet.

Anne moved to his side, giving him a comforting hug.

"D-Do you think it's Patamon?" The orange-banded turtle asked tearfully.

"I'm sure he is…He's just resting…He'll come back…" Anne assured, rubbing his shell.

"…I'll take good care of him…" Mikey promised, rubbing the egg.

"…He saved my life…"

Rose looked into the distance, and her eyes widened.

"The island's coming back together again!"

"Well, with Devimon defeated, the island should return to its normal state." Don stated.

"Why ain't we headin' home?" Raph asked.

"Will we have to fight again?" Judie asked softly, turning to the purple-banded turtle.

Leo sighed.

"I guess we will…Leomon said we're the Digidestined."

Rose noticed some rocks move, showing a strange device.

"Guys…"

A rainbow-colored column appeared, showing a hologram of an old man.

"Ah, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased."

Raph turned defensive, gruff.

"And who are ya?"


	14. Chapter 14 'Departure For New Continent'

Everyone stared at the hologram, confused and curious

Everyone stared at the hologram, confused and curious.

"So, you children are the Digidestined…You must have been strong to have defeated Devimon."

"Are ya a friend 'a Devimon's?" Raph questioned.

"Calm down. I am a friend to all, and yet I am a friend to none."

"There are really humans here…" Judie muttered.

"I am human, and yet, I am not human."

"CONFUSING…" Rose muttered.

The hologram seemed to glare at her slightly, and she returned it.

"My name is Gennai. I couldn't send this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear. And only ten cents a minute!"

"Where exactly ARE you?" Judie asked.

"I'm speaking to you far from File Island, across the ocean, on the continent of Server."

"H-How long have you been here?" Anne asked.

"Since before the beginning, and till after the end."

"Did you get us stuck here?" Leo asked.

"It was not I."

"Then who?"

"It was…I don't know…"

Leo smacked his forehead, and everyone groaned.

Mikey stepped forward.

"But…Do you know what we have to do to get back home?"

"Oh…I don't…"

Raph growled.

"Ain't ya a regular fountain 'a info!"

"I'm sorry I can not help you, but you can help me."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestined, I have faith in all of you."

"But we don't even know where you are." Don noted.

"Good point. I forgot, you're from out of town. Here, let me create a map for you on your computer."

"…D-Do you really think we can beat something tougher than Devimon?" Anne asked softly.

"Not presently, but if your Digimon can Digivolve once more, you'll be able to do it."

"They can Digivolve MORE?" Rose asked, surprised.

"But you'll need something special to do it."

Gennai disappeared, showing two little objects in the column.

"If you have the tags and crests, your Digimon will be able to Digivolve further."

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Gabumon stated.

"The crests are scattered about. You can find them all across the continent of Server. And the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." Gennai said as he reappeared.

He then started to turn fuzzy, as if the connection was starting to break.

The hologram died, his static-filled voice asking them to come.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly." Tentomon noted.

Don opened his laptop, looking through it for the map.

"At least he sent the map before he lost his connection."

"But what are we going to do now?" Judie questioned.

"I've got a full-proof plan." Leo assured, smiling.

"First, we eat. After that, I'm open for suggestions."

--

It was dark by the time they'd finished eating, and were settled around the fire.

Mikey sat by the river they'd camped by, rubbing the egg absentmindedly.

Leo walked up to him worriedly.

"Mikey?"

"I just wish my Digiegg would hatch already…"

"It'll hatch soon. I'm sure of it."

"Well, now that we're done eatin', what are we gonna do?"

"We need to go help Gennai defeat our enemies." Anne replied.

"According to my calculations, Server is quite a long way from here…" Don noted.

"How are we supposed to get across an ocean?" Judie asked, looking concerned.

"Who says we have ta go?"

Rose rolled her eyes, leaning back against a tree.

"And what do you suggest we do, Einstein?"

Raph glared for a moment.

"We could just stay 'ere. How do we even know this Gennai guy is tellin' 'he truth?"

Leo shook his head.

"Thinking like that will only make it take longer to get home."

"…I don't know…Devimon almost got us…" Anne said softly, looking at the ground.

"What could we use to get across, anyway?"

"Maybe we should think this through…" Judie agreed.

Rose stood up.

"I'm going home, even if I have to cross that ocean alone! I'm not leaving Terrie alone any longer!"

Leo nodded.

"We can't stay here forever. We can't always play it safe."

"Let's go."

Everyone turned to look at Mikey's determined face.

"We don't know what dangers waiting for us, but let's go and see."

His eyes fell to the Digiegg as he rubbed it.

"…I'm sure Patamon would say the same thing if he was still here…"

Hugging the Digiegg tighter, he looked up to match everyone's stares.

"So I'm going."

"We'll go with you." Agumon agreed.

"If we have the tags and crests, we can Digivolve again, right?"

Leo nodded, putting a hand on his partner's head.

"Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure!"

"Our chances of success are extremely high!" Tentomon reasoned.

"Come on, Judie! I bet you we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!" Palmon begged.

"Don't worry about me. I'll swim to Server." Gomamon stated.

"Come on. Let's do it." Gabumon stated, looking up at his partner.

"…Let's go…"

"…I'm going, too." Anne agreed.

"I'm not staying here by myself! I'll go, too!" Judie exclaimed, jumping up.

"It's unanimous, then." Don stated.

"Then we're decided." Leo agreed.

"We're going to Server!"

--

"Pepper Breath!"

"TIMBER!" Mikey joked as the pine tree fell.

"Blue Blaster!"

The other Digimon ran as the tree threatened to fall on them.

Don sighed, rubbing between his eyes.

"It'll take forever to build a raft at this rate…"

"We'll get it done, Donnie." Judie assured, smiling.

The smile turned to a curious look when she heard heavy footsteps, and the green-banded turtle turned around.

"It's Leomon!"

The large Digimon walked up to them.

"So, I heard you were all going to Server."

"How'd you know?" Judie asked curiously.

"Oh, you know us monsters! We all love to gossip!"

The green-banded turtle couldn't help giggling at that, grinning.

"I thought I'd see if you needed some help with anything."

"Really?" Don asked, surprised.

"I've got some friends who want to help as well."

Everyone turned to look in the direction Leomon had come from.

"Elecmon!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mojyamon!" Leo stated, surprised.

"Even Centarumon!" Don added.

"And Monzaemon!" Judie shouted.

"Hey, it's Frigimon!" Raph stated.

Rose looked surprised.

"Meramon!"

Biyomon giggled as she was buried under little pink and blue bodies.

"The Yokomon!"

With all of their help, the work went MUCH faster.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

A whole line of trees fell, hitting the ground hard.

Meramon's fiery skin burned off access branches.

"Solar Ray!"

The logs were broken into halves, and were safely tied together.

Once the sail and food stores were secured, the Digimon decided to RIDE the raft down the hill, where it landed safely in the water.

The turtles ran down the hill to join the six laughing Digimon.

They seemed happy with it, but Anne was preparing herself for the seasickness she was sure would come.

'I ALREADY feel seasick…'

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon assured.

Leo nodded.

"Thanks, Leomon. We couldn't have done it without you."

At the sound of Mikey's surprised yelp, everyone turned to him.

"What's happening?"

Mikey's face lit up as the egg began to crack, popping open to reveal a little white blob, with bright, warm black eyes.

The cute little thing seemed to snuggle into the three-fingered hands.

"Poyo-Poyomon."

"He's so CUTE." Anne stated, smiling.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish-type Digimon of few words, but when his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action!" Tentomon informed.

Everyone piled onto the raft, dropping the sail so they could start drifting out to sea.

"This is goodbye." Leomon stated.

"And good luck!" Elecmon added.

Everyone's good bye's mixed together as they waved, and they didn't stop until all of their friends were gone from their sight.

Anne found a spot on the edge of the raft, with Mikey rubbing her shell sympathetically with Gomamon.

Poyomon tried to cheer the seasick turtle up, but she could only smile weakly and pat him gently.

Leo and Rose were near the front, keeping a watch on the far horizon, and Judie was trying not to fall off the raft while napping on Don's shoulder.

"Why are these waves so rough?" The purple-banded turtle asked himself.

Poyomon was jumping around, and nearly fell over the side if Anne hadn't caught him.

Sitting back, she gave the small Digimon back to his partner, who gave her a grateful smile and tackled her with a hug.

Leo jumped into action when he saw what was coming.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

Everyone scrambled for something to hold as it rocked the raft.

Raph shook his head, dazed.

"That must 'a been ten feet tall!"

"Eighteen point three to be exact…" Don added shakily.

"Did another boat cause that wave?" Rose asked.

"What other boat?"

Something seemed to come out of the water, and Leo seemed confused.

"An island?"

"Since when does an island have fins?" Rose retorted, the shape moving so its shadow was directly below them.

A large fin made the waves throw the little raft around, and a HUMONGOUS whale-like Digimon jumped out of the water.

It fell back down with great force, shaking them.

"Whamon is a large Digimon that lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. It's Jet Arrows are unbelievable!" Tentomon informed.

"It was huge!" Gabumon stated.

"A Whamon can be fierce, but I've never seen one act THIS aggressive!"

When Whamon came back, they were met with his open mouth, and the raft almost raced in.

Flying down the esophagus, everyone grabbed onto the raft and each other in order to stay on.

Large globs hit the…liquid…around them, scaring most of the turtles half to death.

"What's that junk?" Raph asked gruffly.

"They're antibodies! They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Don answered, hugging Tentomon with one arm and holding onto Judie with the other.

They fell out into a large 'room', and didn't release their holds immediately.

"At least we stopped…" Rose muttered.

She blushed when she realized she was basically HUGGING Leo's shell, and released him.

"Is everyone okay?" Anne asked, Mikey still shaken in her arms.

"Where are we?" Judie asked, slowly releasing her partner.

"Anatomically speaking, this would be the stomach." Don stated, releasing the green-banded turtle and his partner.

Little red lights turned on around the very edges of the floor, letting out a strange liquid.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"It's the acid in the stomach that destroys the food…" Don informed, looking worried.

The 'juices' touched the edges of the wood, sending up smoke.

"We're melting!" Mikey panicked, and Anne tried to calm him down.

"We need to get out of here…" Leo muttered.

Rose looked around for an exit, and saw something in the stomach ceiling.

"Look up there!"

Everyone looked up, and Raph growled.

"A Black Gear."

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Gabumon mused.

"Someone can climb on these. Poison Ivy!"

The vines wrapped around the gear.

When no one came forward, Leo sighed.

"I'll do it."

Climbing up the vines, he came within arms-reach of the gear.

His Digivice glowed bright, destroying the gears.

With a hasty mid-air flip, he managed to land on the safe wood.

Before he could even say anything, the whole stomach glowed a bright white, making the raft fly upwards.

Everyone cried out at the sudden force, and they raced into another tube, bracing for whatever was coming next.

They flew out into the open, raft broken.

They clung to the remains, Gomamon trying to keep a panicking Anne above the water.

Biyomon seemed worried for her partner, who hung onto a log and sputtered tiredly.

Mikey sat on a log he was 'sharing' with Raph, looking at his partner in concern.

"Are you okay, Poyomon? Speak to me!"

"Poyo…"

Judie clung weakly to the log, breathing deeply.

Whamon moved closer to them, and she frantically kicked her legs, Palmon clinging to her shell.

"Don't eat us again!"

"Sorry about that. I must've had a tummy ache or something."

"It's okay. We know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon stated.

"Yeah. It was the Black Gear in you." Rose agreed.

"Bet it was the last one." Raph added.

"I bet you're wrong!" Everyone heard Anne say, now safely attached to a floating log.

"Thanks, kids. I owe you one."

"No prob…We were happy to help." Judie stated, now sure Whamon wasn't going to suddenly eat them.

"Do you know how far away Server is?" Leo questioned.

"Yes. It would take me five days…well, make that three and a half without traffic…"

Raph sighed irritably.

"An' now our raft's broken…"

"Are you going to Server?"

"Yeah. We were trying to." Agumon answered.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life."

"Really?" Anne asked, so surprised she nearly released the floating log entirely.

Whamon waited for the seven turtles and their partners to climb up, and then started speeding through the water.

"This is great!" Rose noted, smiling.

"This sure is faster and smoother than that raft…" Don agreed.

Anne looked a bit surprised.

"I'm not even seasick…"

Leo looked out at the horizon, brow furrowed in thought.

"Now we just need to know where Devimon hid those tags…"

"Did you say Devimon?"

Everyone looked down curiously at the large Digimon.

"Yeah."

"I don't know anything about tags, but a while ago, Devimon hid something…deep at the bottom of the ocean."

"Where?" Rose asked, feeling excited.

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take you there. But no tickling!"

Everyone piled into the large whale, and waited as he dove into the ocean.

He came up in an underwater cave, and opened his mouth to allow the fourteen of them to jump out.

"I'm so out of shape…I've got rest here for a while. I've got to drop a couple thousand pounds…"

"Thanks for the ride, Whamon." Mikey stated, and followed the others as they headed deeper in.

Making sure to avoid stalagmites and stalactites alike, they ventured through the dark cave.

They were surprised to see a large section of smooth rock, a convenient store on it.

When they hit the smooth surface, something drilled through it, blocking the store from them.

"What is it?" Judie asked.

"Drimogemon lives deep in the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his opponents." Tentomon informed.

"He has a Black Gear in his back." Don noted.

"WHO said there were more Black Gears?"

"Not now, Annie." Rose stated.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!"

"…Leo, leave this to us Digimon. You guys go in and find the tags." Agumon stated.

"Got it."

Drimogemon stepped towards them menacingly, drill spinning.

"You think that drill scares us? Think again!" Gomamon challenged.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Their horns clashed, giving the turtles the chance to run into the convenience store.

They'd barely gotten through the door when Drimogemon hit the side, making the glass shatter and the shelves fall over.

Anne turned around, looking worried.

"Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Smoke filled the store, making everyone cough as objects clattered to the floor.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Crusher Bone!"

The large bug dodged the attack.

"Electro Shocker!"

It hit the Black Gear dead on, destroying it.

Mikey got off the floor, still coughing on smoke.

"Poyomon! Poyomon, where are you?"

Looking through the aisles, he shouted for his small partner.

Seeing the little Digimon in a shelf, the orange-banded turtle ran to him.

"Poyomon! Are you okay?"

Once he lifted Poyomon, he saw that he was gripping a wooden box tightly.

"DUDE…what's in there?"

The 'youngest' turtle ran to his oldest brother, holding up the box.

Leo took the box, returning the little Digimon to his brother, and opened it.

"Here are the tags!"

Judie nearly squealed.

"They're so pretty!"

Rose smacked her forehead.

"She's NOT my sister…"

By sunset, they were all back on Whamon, tags around their necks, and heading for Server.

"Remember guys, Gennai said that the crests are scattered across the continent of Server." Leo reminded.

"If we get both the tags and crests…" Gabumon stated.

"Then we'll all be able to Digivolve once more…" Agumon finished.

"Then we'll just have to go and find them all." Rose concluded, grinning broadly.

'How hard could it be?'


	15. Chapter 15 'The Dark Network Of Etemon'

Leo sat on the front of Whamon's head, listening to Raph's deep snores and Don's sleeping mumbles

Leo sat on the front of Whamon's head, listening to Raph's deep snores and Don's sleeping mumbles.

Mikey gave softer, higher-pitched snores, and Leo was glad that the girls made no sounds in their sleep.

Turning back to look at the group, he couldn't help a smile at their peaceful faces.

"Whamon, it's been five days since we left File Island."

"We're almost there."

Leo focused back on the horizon, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"…I think I see Server."

"You probably do."

Smiling in relief, the blue-banded turtle turned to the others.

"Guys, it's time to wake up!"

Everyone sleepily sat up, not too keen on moving around, and Rose rubbed her eye.

"Are we really there?"

"I can't wait for land again!" Judie stated, standing up.

"I'd sure like a bed that didn't move…" Mikey agreed.

"That island is huge!" Agumon stated as the coastline and mountains came into view.

"I've never seen an island so big!" Biyomon agreed.

"It's not an island. It's the continent of Server." Tentomon stated.

Palmon turned to her still-sleeping partner.

"Judie, you've got to wake up and take a look at this! We're going to land on a big continent!"

"No…I'm eating a pizza…" Judie replied, still sleepy.

Don laughed softly, helping the exhausted turtle stand.

Whamon pulled up to a short cliff, allowing everyone to jump off.

Anne, skittish and paranoid as ever, was too frightened to jump off on her own.

"Come on, Annie! Don't be such a scaredy turtle!" Judie called up.

"I-I'm not a scaredy turtle!"

Rose smacked her youngest sister upside the head.

"You're not helping by calling her names!"

The orange/red-banded turtle turned back to her oldest imouto.

"Come on down, sis! I'll catch you!"

"Pr-Promise?"

"Promise!"

Still looking hesitant, Anne closed her eyes.

'One…two…'

Jumping, she tried not to cry out, and she hit SOMEONE pretty hard…

Opening her eyes, she looked down at big blue eyes.

"M-Mikey!"

Getting off, she saw Poyomon jump back into the turtle's arms.

"…I don't think I was ready for that…"

Mikey sat up, rubbing his head.

"I-I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay?"

Gomamon jumped onto her shell as she helped Mikey up.

Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Well…Someone caught you…"

Anne was looking Mikey over worriedly, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Annie. Just got the wind knocked out of me…"

"Good luck finding the crests!" Whamon stated, swimming away.

Everyone turned to wave goodbye to the large Digimon, and Judie turned to the others.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go. In a forest a few miles from here, there's a Koromon village." Palmon answered.

"Koromon…"

Judie wrinkled her nose in thought.

Rose sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Agumon used to be a Koromon, smarty. When we first got here."

"OHHHHHHHHHH…"

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always eager to help those in need." Tentomon explained.

"Then lets move out." Leo ordered.

The desert seemed harsher, with larger, sharper rocks and boulders.

Everyone was tired as the day wore on, and Judie wiped her forehead.

"The only thing I want right now is a nice, LONG bath…"

"I'm TIRED…" Mikey complained.

"My feet hurt…" Anne added, Gomamon resting his chin on her head.

Biyomon flew up, and beat her wings a bit.

"Cool air…" Rose muttered, and caught her partner in a tight hug.

Agumon stopped, nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

He moved forward, looking around.

"Agumon?"

"Leo, I smell Koromon in this direction."

Everyone perked.

"Then let's go!"

Tentomon flew into the air, checking ahead of them.

"I see a forest."

"Is that where the village is?" Rose asked.

"It must be!"

Mikey bolted ahead, eager for some rest, and the others followed.

"Mikey, wait up!" Leo called.

Reaching the forest in a matter of minutes, they slowed their pace as the shadows cooled them.

They came out on a soft hill, with two small plateaus making a large 'hall' that led in the general direction of the village.

It was larger than the Yokomon village had been, even from this distance, and the buildings seemed different.

"Yay! We can sleep!" Mikey exclaimed, relieved.

"I can take a bath!" Judie added, running down the hill.

Palmon tried to keep up, and Don sighed.

"Judie, come back!"

Agumon seemed uncertain, looking at the village.

"Agumon?"

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Everyone looked worried as Judie kept moving forward.

Don was the first to start running after her.

"JUDIE!"

The others followed, but Judie had already reached the buildings.

She stopped, seeing small little grey Digimon, with strange little ears and red eyes.

"Who are you?"

She turned her head as Palmon reached her.

"I know these aren't Koromon…"

"No, they're not. These are Pagumon." Palmon answered.

They lifted the green-banded turtle off her feet, and started carrying her away.

Palmon was knocked over, and managed to stand as the others caught up.

"They've got Judie!"

"Around that corner!" Gomamon stated from atop his partner's head, trying to keep an eye on the group of Pagumon.

They stopped, looking around when they lost sight of the turtle.

"Which way?" Raph growled.

"HELP!"

The cry was muffled, and Rose's head snapped towards the largest building.

"This way!"

Running in through the door, she skidded to a stop, looking around.

"Her mask!"

As the others ran in, she went up the stairs and picked up the green material.

Don and Leo ran past her, and Don crouched down to pick something up.

"It's her belt…it still has her Digivice on it…"

Raph, rash as ever, went into a room shielded by a large cloth.

Leo went after him to make sure he didn't break anything, and Don and Rose followed.

Looking into a bin, the orange/red-banded turtle found her sister's elbow and knee pads.

She turned around sharply.

"RAPH! LEO! For the love of God, NO!"

But even Don had joined them in his worry, and Raph pulled the curtain away.

Steam was the first thing to come out, and it made the inside easier to see.

It was a hot spring, with a small waterfall bringing in warm water that steamed the cool rocks.

The mask less turtle INSIDE at the moment was completely wet, making her skin shine.

Don blushed so hotly he basically fainted, and the thump thanks to his shell made Judie look over.

Silence…

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

Leo managed to duck below a rock, which smacked Raph in the forehead and made him fall back on his shell.

Leo stood back up only to have another one smack into his nose.

Once all three turtle were incapacitated, one way or another, Rose closed the curtain.

"When I say, 'For the love of God, NO', I mean, for the love of God, NO!"

"Well, I'll listen to you next time!" Leo stated, holding both hands over his nose.

Raph growled, rubbing his red forehead as Don came around.

Everything settled down as the sun nearly fully set, and they were all given a feast by the Pagumon.

"Welcome to our village! We hope you never go!" The Pagumon sang.

Rose rolled her eyes, eating anyway, but the Digimon seemed more uneasy than the turtles.

"This could be a trick…" She muttered.

"I think I can tell a good Digimon from a bad one." Leo replied.

"This is strange…I always heard that Pagumon were horrible pranksters…" Tentomon mused.

"You were just hearing an awful rumor." Gomamon assured.

Anne tried to shake off her apprehension, but SOMETHING was twisting her heart into knots.

Mikey sat beside her, smiling as he fed Poyomon some fruit.

"You like that, Poyomon?"

The Digimon perked, and seemed to tremble.

"Poyomon?" He asked worriedly.

The Digimon glowed brightly.

"Poyomon, Digivolve to…TOKOMON!!"

"He's Tokomon again!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging his newly-Digivolved partner.

"The food made him Digivolve." Don noted.

"Congratulations, Mikey." Anne stated, smiling softly.

"Together, we can make me Patamon again!"

Mikey nodded, a huge grin on his face.

Everyone congratulated the 'youngest' pair, and soon headed for bed.

They slept soundly, but Anne kept fidgeting as if in a nightmare.

"ANNIE!"

She started to stir, faintly hearing the shout.

"ANNIE, WAKE UP!"

It was getting clearer…

She opened her eyes, seeing crying blue eyes.

"Mikey…? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes as she realized it was barely morning.

"Tokomon! He's gone missing!"

Something in her jolted her awake, like electricity through her veins.

"Tokomon?"

Sitting up, she looked around.

"Where'd you last see him?"

"When I went to sleep…"

Standing, she scooped up her partner and helped the orange-banded turtle up.

"You wake up the others. I'll start looking."

Soon, everyone was looking, and a teary-eyed Mikey kept running around, shouting his partner's name.

Leo wanted to help his brother, but no one could find the small In-Training Digimon.

Don was making a map of places they should check, and everyone reported where they hadn't found little Tokomon.

The eldest turtle sent his partner to look, and Agumon promised he'd go and find the Digimon.

He even promised he wouldn't come back without Tokomon, or let the smallest Digimon come to harm.

Standing on one of the buildings, he looked around for his partner.

'Agumon, where are you?'

Crouching down, he heard Don's confused, worried voice.

"But Tokomon's so SMALL…He can't have gone too far…"

Looking over the trees, a cloud of steam caught his attention.

'Steam coming from the direction of the waterfall…'

His heart jumped as he stood up.

'Agumon's in trouble!'

"Guys, there's steam by the waterfall!"

"Why there?" Rose asked, turning to see it better.

"It's Tokomon!" Mikey stated.

"No, really. It's nothing. We already checked by the river." A Pagumon stated.

"It's possible Tokomon got there after you guys left." Don informed as Leo jumped down.

"I'm checking it out."

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" The Pagumon chorused.

Crimson eyes narrowed as Rose put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?"

"Just…take our word for it."

There was silence for a moment until she frowned.

"You're lying."

"How can ya tell?"

Rose smirked.

"Living with Judie and Terrie has taught me a few things."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Speak of the devil…"

Judie seemed surprised at the small black, yellow-eyed Digimon on her lap.

"That's a Botamon." Tentomon informed.

"But why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon questioned.

"Why?" Anne asked.

"Botamon is the Fresh form that Digivolves into Koromon, and then into Agumon." Gabumon explained.

Leo glared, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Then they lied to us."

"I already said that."

"But now we have a reason to hurt them."

"…Let me get at them first…"

The Pagumon ran, and Leo turned towards the waterfall.

"We've got to go!"

'Please be okay, Agumon…'

He hardly realized that the others were falling behind as the waterfall came into view.

'Be okay-Be okay-Be okay!'

Pulling himself behind the rushing water, he saw his fallen partner, two other Digimon poised over him.

"AGUMON!"

"Leo…"

"So YOU'RE one of the Digidestined."

His eyes narrowed in a hot glare.

"You just pissed off the wrong one! Agumon, Digivolve!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The roof moved, stopping the flow of water and showing the others outside what was going on.

The Gazimon backed up as the large dinosaur Digimon towered over them.

"So, you wanna play two against one, eh?"

The Gazimon backed up further.

"Nova Blast!"

The two Digimon were knocked into the fast-flowing river, and they sputtered as they basically FLEW out of side.

Mikey ran past his oldest brother, opening the cage and untying his partner.

"Tokomon, you're okay! I thought I'd lost you again!"

"I'm like a boomerang! I keep coming back!"

The others went and opened the other cages, freeing the Koromon.

"The Pagumon are all gone. You guys can return to your village." Anne stated.

"Thank you!" They all chorused.

"Hey, hello there!" An achoey, Elvis-sounding voice stated.

Everyone moved to the mouth of the cave to see a hologram of a strange monkey Digimon over the trees.

"It's Etemon! Oh no!" The Koromon chorused.

"Ya little brats destroyed all my big beautiful plans, so I'm gonna have ta punish ya by playing a little number I just wrote! It's called 'Wreckin' the Whole Place'!"

"Do you think he can actually do that?" Don asked, looking uncertain.

"'Wreckin' the Whole Place'…Well, this is the Digital World…" Raph muttered.

"Dark Network Concert Crash!"

Black wires floated into the air, red electricity sparking from it.

The houses in the village were being blown up as Etemon's laughter echoed around them.

A ball of black/red energy hit the water in front of them, splashing the turtles and their Digimon with water.

"Everyone, Digivolve!" Rose shouted.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Ya say ya want a Digivolution? Well guess what? The answers NO! Dark Network Concert Crash!"

The two Champion-level Digimon cried out in pain before they Dedigivolved, and their confused, worried partners helped them up.

"Concert Crush took our power!" Agumon stated.

"Does Rock and Roll have this effect in your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Only on our dad." Mikey joked.

"So there's no way for us to fight him?" Don asked worriedly, looking out at Etemon.

"As we are now, no. Only if we could Digivolve a step further." Tentomon answered.

"That must be what Gennai was talking about…When he said we need to find the tags and crests…" Anne stated.

"Little late for that." Judie noted.

More energy came down, making the ceiling start caving in.

Everyone started running for the back as rocks came falling, blocking the cave mouth.

The tunnel was holding well, but they to a dead-end room.

"This is a safe place where we hide if anything bad happens to our village." A Koromon explained.

"What now?" Rose asked.

Leo's tag started glowing, and the whole room turned orange.

The wall in front of them, with a strange symbol carved onto its surface, started to shrink, still glowing brightly, before clicking into place inside the blue-banded turtle's tag.

Looking at it, Leo muttered, "It's a crest…"

"Whoa…Look!" Judie exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the scenery beyond the room, seeing a forest and mountains.

"The crest must've brought us here." Biyomon stated.

"These mountains are a long way from our village." A Koromon agreed.

Leo held his crest in the palm of his hand.

'…I just hope I really deserved to get my crest first…'


	16. Chapter 16 'The Arrival Of Skullgreymon'

The desert was windy, and the sun was beating down on them

The desert was windy, and the sun was beating down on them.

"It's not like we can run forever…" Anne muttered.

"But we can't stop here." Don added.

"We need ta keep movin'."

Rose sighed, slowing down as she looked at everyone.

'Everyone's so timid and afraid…This isn't good…'

Leo turned around, looking at everyone.

"What's up? Why are you guys so afraid? We have a crest, you know."

"But how do we know how it works?" Raph asked.

Leo furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well…Gennai never told us how to activate them…"

"Well, there seem to be conditions with Digivolutions. It takes a lot of energy, which shows why they can't Digivolve if they're hungry, and that their partner needs to be in some kind of danger." Don informed.

"But since it's a higher form, won't it need more energy?" Judie asked.

"Probably."

Leo sighed.

'Then I'll have to work harder for this one…'

As they continued walking, they found an oasis full of fruit.

After collecting, however, most of the food went down Agumon's full trap.

Rose sat back, seeming confused.

"Is there a reason why Leo's gone kinda…crazy?"

"He means well…He's just…protective." Don answered.

Judie leaned on him.

"But I'm HUNGRY…"

The orange/red-banded turtle nodded.

"…He's done a lot of crazy things, but I always knew he was doing it for US…I don't doubt that he's still doing that."

"How can you be so sure?" Mikey asked, still hugging Tokomon.

"He's still your brother." Rose assured, smiling slightly.

"And no matter what siblings do, they'll always love the others."

Judie nodded slightly as Mikey smiled.

Anne was about to add something when her tag started to glow.

"Guys…"

She stood up, looking around.

"My tag is glowing…"

"Then the crest must be nearby." Raph concluded.

Leo heard, and went up on a dune to look around.

"There's a building over there."

"That must be where my crest is!"

Anne started at a run for the building, and she tripped over a black wire, falling on her plastron.

Gomamon went to help her, and lifted it.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

Anne stood back up, dusting herself off, and went on at a slower pace.

The others joined her as they went through the Roman-style structures, and ended up in a coliseum.

"It looks like the Roman Coliseum." Don noted.

"What's a Roman Coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"It's an ancient arena."

"I don't remember them having TV's." Judie stated.

"Or soccer goals." Rose agreed.

"Well, we'd better split up to look for the crest." Leo ordered.

Agumon fell back on his butt with a whine, looking bloated.

"I'm too tired…let me rest for a bit…"

"But Agumon-!"

"Let him rest." Anne insisted.

"Our only clue is my tag, so me and Gomamon will go look for the crest. The rest of you can rest."

She turned to go, Gomamon climbing onto her shell.

"I'll help." Leo offered, following her.

Judie turned when she saw a soccer ball roll up out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, let's play!"

Kicking it up, she balanced it on her forehead.

"Yeah! Turtles vs. Digimon!" Mikey agreed.

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon questioned.

"It's easy. You use your feet to kick the ball into a goal. You can use your chest or head, too. But not your hands." Don explained.

Rose nodded, stealing the ball from her sister's forehead with a high kick, and dribbled it on her knees.

"ROSIE…" The green-banded turtle whined, trying to steal it back.

Biyomon flew in, managing to kick it away, but she went head-over-heels in the air, landing on her back.

The ball rolled, and a powerful kick sent it high into the stand.

Everyone turned to a peeved-looking Leo, who crossed his arms.

"Now isn't the time to play games. Annie needs to find her crest, and then we can leave."

Familiar laughter filled the arena, and Etemon appeared on a TV screen.

"Who's the king?!"

"It's Etemon!" Raph growled.

Anne, who'd been standing in front of a soccer goal with her glowing tag, turned around in surprise as the others ran towards her.

Agumon fell behind, too sluggish and tired to keep running.

Leo turned when he was almost there.

"AGUMON!"

Before he could run for his partner, the soccer goal fell over the group, capturing them.

"GOAL! I sure did it! I scored a goal!"

"Does he really think he can catch us with a simple net-?"

Tentomon was cut off when the net shocked him, and Don ran forward to catch his partner.

"TENTO!"

"Now, now! Don't do that! Ya might get hurt! Ya see, there's electricity runnin' through that net. It's a shocker, I know." Etemon stated.

Sitting up straighter, Don helped his partner up, tuning out Etemon in order to think of a way out.

He looked up when a Greymon, a strange black contraption around its neck, stomped into the arena.

"It's another Greymon!"

The evil-looking creature roared, and Etemon chuckled.

"I knew you'd be surprised! AHHH…I'm so evil! It's time! It's time for the show!"

The Greymon destroyed the net rather easily, like he was walking over the simple stone, and everyone looked at Agumon worriedly.

Leo clenched his jaw, determined.

"Get him, Agumon!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The two Digimon charged at each other like sumo wrestlers or boulders, but Greymon was soon getting his tail handed to him.

He was head butted back into the net, shocking him so horribly that he fell forward on his stomach.

"Greymon, you've got to Digivolve!" Leo urged.

Greymon tried to head butt his opponent, but he was basically thrown onto his stomach again.

The darker-looking Greymon started stomping on Greymon's head, Leo gripped his crest.

'Come on, Greymon!'

"Why isn't he Digivolving?"

"The crest just isn't reacting. Maybe you gave him too much to eat." Don noted.

"Then 'e can't Digivolve." Raph added.

"He can Digivolve!"

The blue-banded turtle turned back to the fight.

"You can do it, Greymon!"

The dinosaur Digimon used his tail to whip his antagonist away, and stood up.

"Nova Blast-!"

The attack came out as a burp, confusing the whole group before he started getting dragged around by his tail.

"He ate too much! Now he's sluggish!" Rose stated.

Greymon was twirled around by his tail, and thrown, knocking down a short wall and ending up in the bottom of the stands.

"Looks like this is gonna be o'er sooner than I thought!" Etemon stated.

Poor Greymon was getting beat up pretty bad by now…

"We really need some help!" Anne stated.

"I've got it! Marching Fishes!"

Statues in the arena had water escape their 'mouths', and familiar colored fish came out.

They got some fireworks from a Gazimon, and used them to draw the dark Greymon away from the beaten Digimon.

"How'd they get here?" Anne asked, surprised.

"I don't know, but if it's not broken, don't fix it!" Her partner replied.

The fireworks were dropped by his feet, and the Greymon started dancing his feet from the heat and sparks.

The fish disappeared, but the battle was far from over.

"What are we going to do to get out of here?" Judie asked.

"I say we tunnel our way out." Raph stated gruffly, pulling up a slab of stone.

Don and Anne went to help him, and soon everyone had moved stones to make a large dent on the ground.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon stated.

Anne's tag started glowing again, the blinking going so fast it was nearly a constant light.

Looking closer at the stone, she felt the engraving with her fingers gingerly.

"…I think this is my crest…"

'If it is…then maybe…'

Pulling the tag over her head, she placed it gently on the symbol.

Both glowed the same strange gray, and the crest appeared in the tag as the glow died.

Once Anne grabbed hold of it, the group fell through the weaker ground, landing at the bottom of a pre-made tunnel.

Tentomon flew up, finding a tunnel, and everyone managed to climb through.

They came up behind a short wall, and poor Greymon was thrown into the stands again.

"Come on, Greymon! You'd win if you could just Digivolve!"

In a very rash, Raph-like moment, he started running towards the still-standing Greymon.

"Leo!" Rose called, worried.

"What's Fearless gonna do?" Raph asked warily.

"The other condition for Digivolving is for their partner to be in some kind of danger…" Don stated, looking worried sick.

"He wouldn't…" Rose muttered, but turning back around, she wasn't so certain.

"Leo! For the love God, DON'T!"

The Greymon was ready to use a Nova Blast, but a rock thrown at him by the blue-banded turtle caused him to miss.

He turned angrily, and the eldest turtle gripped a fist-sized rock in his hand.

"You don't scare me! I won't just sit back while you beat on my friend!"

The Greymon seemed almost amused, taking a menacing step towards the turtle.

"Biyo, help him!" Rose stated.

"Got it!"

"Ya too, Gabumon!"

"I'm on it!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The two Digimon surrounded Leo protectively, and Greymon stood.

Birdramon cawed threateningly when the Greymon took another step forward, but Leo tried not to pay attention.

"I believe in you, Greymon! DIGIVOLVE!"

A strange, dark glow came from his crest and partner, and, deep inside, he felt he'd made a horrible mistake.

"Greymon, Dark-Digivolve to…SKULLGREYMON!!"

"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?" Tentomon asked, scared.

"Who's that?" Judie asked.

"Skullgreymon. The sight of him makes other Digimon tremble. He's a full-Digivolved Digimon whose explosive power makes him constantly look for battle!"

"Something's wrong…He's Digivolved into a horrible monster…" Rose muttered, fearful.

'Something's wrong…this can't be right…' Leo thought as the Greymon tried to run.

Skullgreymon swatted the evil Digimon into the screen, which sparked and shut off.

He shot the missile off his back, and both Greymon and screen disintegrated.

"Skullgreymon! If you're really my friend, you won't hurt me!"

Skullgreymon seemed to think otherwise…

Leo barely dodged the large foot, and Garurumon jumped to protect him.

"Fearless, get outta there!" Raph yelled as his partner was smacked away.

Birdramon went to attack him as well, but was swatted away by the bony tail.

Leo had nearly reached the group when Tentomon flew over his head.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The three Champion-level Digimon surrounded the fully-Digivolved one, wary of his power.

He threw a crumpled soccer net at the turtle's and the other Digimon, who dodged it.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The attacks had no effect, and they were smacked around like rag dolls.

Skullgreymon ran out to the desert sand, but he soon stopped, Dedigivolving.

The others followed Leo as he started running to his partner, and found poor Koromon lying on the sand.

Moving faster, he skidded on his knees to pick up his partner.

"KOROMON!"

"…I've done some terrible, horrible things…"

His eyes softened as the others caught up, the once-Digivolved ones now Dedigivolved.

"I savagely attacked three of my fellow Digimon…"

"It wasn't your fault." Biyomon assured.

"She's right." Gabumon agreed.

"We completely understand."

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me, Leo…"

The blue-banded turtle hugged his partner tighter.

"It ain't yer fault, Koromon. I know who's ta blame." Raph stated, stepping forward.

"I know, Raph…It's all my fault."

Even though that had been what the red-banded turtle had meant, it still didn't seem right when Leo admitted it like that.

"I was bossing people around, even though I didn't know what I was doing…"

He turned around to face the groups.

"I thought, since I had the crest, that I needed to protect everyone…Without any help from you guys…"

He looked guiltily at his partner.

"…I'm really sorry…and I hope you all will forgive me…"

A smile grew on his partner's face as he nodded, and he was surprised when Rose smiled, too.

"Hey, we all make mistakes. I don't hold it against you."

The others agreed whole-heartedly.

Something warm seemed to fill him, and he nodded.

"Thanks, guys…really…"

'I just wonder if I'll ever be able to do this right…'


	17. Chapter 17 'The Crest Of Sincerity'

The hot desert air made everything waver with heat, and two turtles had to shield their In-Training Digimon from the harsh sunlight beating down on them so heavily

The hot desert air made everything waver with heat, and two turtles had to shield their In-Training Digimon from the harsh sunlight beating down on them so heavily.

"Rosie, could you carry me?"

"…I don't think so, Biyo…"

"Do I look okay?"

"Ya look hot, 'specially with all that fur. Poor guy…"

"Can we rest our feet?" Gomamon asked.

"You can ride on me." Anne offered, her own feet hurting.

She wondered if they'd already blistered against the sand, but doubted it.

"You don't look so good, Koromon…" Leo noted, looking worried.

"If only I hadn't been such an idiot…"

"It's not so bad, but come to think of it, it kinda was your fault…"

"Thanks, Judie. Great pep talk…"

"That's what I'm here for." She assured, smiling.

Turning around, she grinned at her 'boyfriend'.

"Isn't that right, Donnie?"

"Right…"

He returned a tired smile, wondering where the green-banded turtle got all of her energy.

As time passed, everyone felt boiled and thirsty, and even Judie seemed to be running low on energy.

"You know what we need? A whole bunch of shade! A big umbrella, or really big tree." Palmon stated.

"Or maybe I could become a giant cactus, and smile down on all of you as I supply cool, refreshing comfort!"

"…Palmon, maybe I should get you out of the sunlight…" Judie stated, looking weirdly at the dreamy look on her partner's face.

"Earth to Palmon." Don stated, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Look at this, Palmon."

Opening her eyes, the Digimon saw the wavery form of a large cactus.

"Wowee, I did that?"

Everyone shared a glance.

"…SHADE!!" They all shouted at once, running towards the large cactus.

But when they got closer, there WAS no shade, and they were all confused until the large plant disappeared.

"It was a mirage!" Raph growled, and everyone sat down in defeated exhaustion.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" Rose asked, looking at the sky.

"Did I chase Judie too many times?"

"Well, well…it's about time you got here…" A familiar voice stated, as a machine appeared in the sand.

A column of rainbow-colored light came out, showing the hologram of Gennai.

"I was just about ready to give up on you."

"I-It's Gennai!" Anne stated.

Leo moved closer, ready to talk.

"Gennai, we found the tags and a couple of crests like you told us to, but they couldn't Digivolve. Look at poor Koromon! He's worse off then before!"

"The tags and crests are extremely important. Please make sure that no one else gets a hold of them. In the end, you will see that they will work together to help you create total harmony."

Everyone seemed a bit confused at that…

"In English? I haven't mastered techno-speak." Mikey stated, Tokomon on his head.

"Just trust me. After all, I'm the floating, glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be in such a state if you'd taken care of him in the proper way."

"But I did the best I could!" The blue-banded turtle defended.

"Patience is what you need to learn, my friend. And you will learn it in time."

"But…I want Agumon back…"

"I'm losing my connection…" Gennai admitted, and his image started to break.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out by yourself. Good luck."

"Wait-!"

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule."

The hologram was gone, and Leo smacked his forehead.

"Why is it that he does this EVERY TIME he calls…"

Biyomon landed next to Gabumon, looking uncertain.

"Are we being cared for properly?"

"If we were, Agumon wouldn't have Digivolved backwards…"

"We're doin' our best! We ain't exactly got the know-how 'bout this stuff!" Raph defended gruffly.

Don looked down guiltily.

"I'm not good at this…"

"Don't be silly! To me, you're the best!" Tentomon assured.

Anne held her partner on her lap, a sad look on her face.

"…You'd tell me if I wasn't taking care of you right…wouldn't you?"

"You've been doing great, Annie." He assured, wanting to cheer her up.

Suddenly, a strange rumble caught their attention, and everyone looked up.

"It's a cruise ship…" Rose noted, standing.

"Is it a mirage?" Mikey asked.

"Looks pretty real ta me!"

Everyone ran to the side, and the mighty ship stopped right where they'd been standing.

A Numemon poked over the railing on the side, looking down at them.

"Oh, hi!"

"It's a Numemon." Don noted.

Koromon seemed to whimper in pain from the heat, and Leo hugged him closer before looking back up at the Numemon.

"Hey! Could we come on board?"

When the Numemon seemed ready to decline, Judie stepped forward with a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry."

She put on a pretty smile for the green Digimon above them.

"Hey there, big boy. You're ship looks SO inviting…How about you let us on board so we can check it out?"

She had the cutest Puppy Dog eyes of the three sisters the brothers knew, and she used it to her advantage now as she pouted cutely.

"Pretty please?"

The sight was innocently beautiful, and the Numemon's eyes seemed to become hearts before the walkway came down.

She just smiled happily and turned to the others.

"Well, come on!"

Rose smirked, shaking her head as she walked by.

"My little sister the flirt…Hope Donnie doesn't get jealous and beat up a Numemon…"

The group went on the deck, looking around at how glamorous it looked.

"I'm going to take a bath." Rose stated, turning to head down a hall.

"I'll join you!" Judie agreed, following.

"I'm going in the pool first…Anyone want to join me?" Anne stated, seeing as Gomamon seemed ready for a dip.

"I'm goin' ta find somethin' ta eat."

"Me, too!" Mikey agreed.

"I'll go with you guys." Don stated, following his two brothers.

Leo shrugged.

"I'll join you, Anne. But I'll leave Koromon in the shade."

Anyway…

Back to Rose and Judie…

Both pulled off the gear they had on, as well as their masks, and slipped into the showers there.

Their partners sat outside of the curtains, talking amongst themselves, until Judie finally turned to her oldest sister.

"You like Leo."

So startled by the statement, for it very well couldn't be called a statement, Rose nearly dropped the soap she'd been holding.

"WHAT?!"

The normally green-banded turtle only smiled knowingly as she washed off the dirt on her shell.

"You know what I mean."

The elder sister felt her cheeks heat up, and she turned her shell to her sister.

"I-It's not true, anyway."

"RIGHT…Just keep telling yourself that, Rosie…"

Before Rose could retort, Biyomon's urgent whispers reached her ears.

"Biyo? What's wrong?"

"Kokatorimon is coming! You must grab your things and find a way out!"

Nodding, the two turtles grabbed their gear, pulling it on at a record pace, and grabbed their partners before escaping through a bathroom window.

Running down the hall, they were still dripping wet and leaving a trail.

As a trained kunoichi, Rose felt a bit angry at herself for leaving such a clue of where they were going.

Ahead of them, a large chicken-like Digimon skidded around a corner.

Skidding to a halt herself, Rose grabbed hold of her younger sister's arm.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Both Digimon chorused.

Rose glared at his 'hands'.

"He's got Leo and Annie's crests!"

"I have a few of your friends over by the pool. Don't get your heads in a spin, they're just drying off. Nothing like little sun-baked faces!"

Now, hearing this about a sister and someone you had strong feelings for would make ANYONE mad, but, with the control Rose usually had over it, it was not a common occurrence.

Not to say it wasn't dangerous in its own way.

It was like a volcano, that bottled up its anger and then had it burst out when the cork could no longer hold it in.

This seemed to, essentially, be when the cork popped.

"How dare you?! If I get my hands on you, you'll wish you'd been stuffed and made into a Thanksgiving turkey!"

Biyomon flew into the air.

"Spiral Twister!"

Kokatorimon dodged the attack.

"Poison Ivy!"

Kokatorimon slapped the vines away easily, and he landed clumsily.

"Petrifier!"

The four ran, dodging the attack as the floor turned to stone.

"Hey, get back here, you chickens!"

"Whose HE calling a chicken?!" Rose asked grumpily, glaring over her shoulder.

"This SO isn't funny! First I'm chased by a giant teddy bear, and now a giant chicken!"

The two turtles soon ended up in the front deck of the ship, were soon at the very end.

With Kokatorimon blocking their only escape route, Rose turned around and glared.

"I'm done running! Show him your stuff, Biyo!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" The chicken-Digimon complained.

"Meteor Wing!"

Kokatorimon jumped back in a hurry.

Judie turned to her partner.

"Go on, Palmon."

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The tags and crests clattered to the wood as they fell free of Kokatorimon's grip.

"Needle Spray!"

As the smaller Digimon cowered in pain, Togemon gave him a vicious uppercut that sent him into a smoke stack.

Both sister's picked up a crest, Judie noting with a cryptic smile that her eldest sister had picked up the familiar orange one.

They soon found that the Digimon were no longer frozen in stone, and the five Digimon helped them bring the others down from the net.

The Numemon shortly abandoned ship, throwing off their little sailor suits, and the turtles shared a look.

"…I say we go with them!" Anne stated, and everyone ran off the walkway.

Once on the sand, they started at a run away from cruise ship.

The heat soon slowed them down again, and Mikey whined.

"This is how we were BEFORE…"

Anne stopped when a noise reached her eyes.

"Guys…"

Turning around she realized what it was…

A cruise ships horn…

"RUN!!" Leo yelled, and no one thought of contradicting him.

With a cruise ship at their shells, they tried to speed up their pace.

Judie looked up, and her eyes widened.

"The giant cactus!"

"Get behind it!" Rose yelled, and everyone obeyed.

The cactus bent back as the huge ship struck it, but it snapped back upright, hurling the ship into the air.

The black cable attached to it didn't let the ship go far, and was the cause of the massive explosion that followed.

Looking up at the large plant, Judie grinned.

"It's bigger than a skyscraper!"

"You're right, Judie! What's a skyscraper?"

A light came from the top, forming a large pink flower.

Everyone watched in amazement as it bloomed, showing a floating slab of stone, a design engraved on it.

"What's that?" Judie asked.

"A crest?" Mikey guessed.

Judie's tag started to glow green, and hovered forward.

The crest faced her, and started glowing a similar green.

The crest moved closer, growing smaller, until it was beside the tag.

It clicked into place inside, and the tag fell back against her plastron.

"It's just as Gennai said…the tags and crests somehow work together!" Don stated.

Looking at it curiously, she tilted her head.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity…I don't think I deserve it, but if it'll help me take care of Palmon, I'll keep it."

"Awww…Thanks, Judie…"

Nodding, she turned to the others with a smile.

"Let's not waste daylight! We'd better move!"

Rose smiled slightly, shaking her head in amusement.

'If anyone deserves the Crest of Sincerity, it's definitely Judie…no matter how weird she is…'


	18. Chapter 18 'The Piximon Cometh'

As they walked, Judie couldn't help admiring her crest

As they walked, Judie couldn't help admiring her crest.

"Isn't it beautiful? But I've noticed something…"

She turned to Don.

"Every crest we've found has been different."

"Right…But we need to find out how to use them…" Anne stated.

"Or our Digimon could Digivolve all messed up…" Rose agreed.

"But none 'a that matters till we found ALL the crests." Raph retorted.

"That's possible…maybe the power comes from having them all…" Don agreed.

The group had essentially stopped, but Leo and Agumon hadn't noticed until they were a few yards ahead of them.

"Hey, guys! What's the hold up? If we're going to rest, we need to find some shade!"

He felt something shift under his feet, and looked down

"Aw, Leo! You made me forget what I was gonna say!" Mikey whined good-naturedly.

Leo hardly heard him…

"What the-?"

The sand fell from under him, and both turtle and Digimon landed on Kuwagamon's massive pinschers.

Once the large Digimon got over the sand, he flung the two apart with a flick of his head.

"Has 'e taken steroids or somethin'?!" Raph complained.

Agumon stood up as Kuwagamon threatened to bite him.

"Pepper Breath!"

Kuwagamon reared slightly, but there was no other reaction.

"He's stronger than before!" Anne stated.

"Agumon, you've got to Digivolve!" Gabumon shouted.

Leo seemed to freeze as he thought of Skullgreymon.

'I don't want him to lose himself again…'

The same thought made his partner freeze, and the blue-banded turtle ran forward.

"AGUMON!"

Tackling his partner to the ground, they both missed the large pinschers as they snapped shut.

The snappers shut again in anger over the turtle's shell, and he closed his eyes.

"Pixie Bomb, Seek and Destroy!"

Kuwagamon was either destroyed or left, and everyone looked surprised.

Leo and Agumon were buried slightly in sand, but they shook it off.

"What the shell?"

A little pink Digimon with a larger spear walked in front of them.

"I am not your enemy. If anything, you are your own enemies!"

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Piximon if famous for his skills in training, but few have ever met him. His secret training ground is a place for all the great Digimon fighters!"

Judie tilted her head cutely.

"Awww…But he's so cute!"

"And I've heard much about you, but so far, I am not impressed! You seven are supposed to be the Digidestined! Ha! You should be careful, or you'll end up Digi-dinners!"

Everyone stood up, looking at the little Digimon.

"Without my spear and my magic, Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of Digi-fries!"

"Well, thanks for the picture…" Rose mumbled.

"And that's not all! You Digimon there! You're supposed to protect the children, but half the time, they're protecting you! I wanna see some guts! I wanna see some courage!"

"I wanna see him stuffed…" Rose growled.

"Now, now. We don't want to do that." Anne insisted, trying to calm her sister.

"He's right…we just don't have any guts…" Palmon stated down-heartedly.

"Don't we get points for enthusiasm?" Gomamon added.

"But the news isn't all bad! Yup-Yup! From now on, you're all going to train with me!"

"But why?" Don asked.

"Let's not go overboard, Piximon!" His partner agreed.

"Especially you two guys!"

Leo and Agumon looked at each other a moment before looking back at Piximon.

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me! And I have special, extreme training program just for you!"

Leo still seemed in a state of…shock would be the best word…as Piximon turned around.

"Follow me!"

The turtle's and Digimon shared looks deciding on whether to go or not.

"…Well, how bad could it be?" Mikey stated, hugging Tokomon as he started to follow.

The others shrugged in agreement before catching up to both.

Some time later, however…

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further!"

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further!"

…

"Are we there-?"

"Mikey, I swear, if I ask ONE MORE TIME-!" Raph growled.

"Raph, don't yell at him." Anne rebuked, standing between the two brothers like a calming wall.

"Halt! We have arrived!"

Everyone looked around at the desert.

"…Does 'e realize there's nothin' 'ere?"

"Pixie Portal!"

A window seemed to open in the air, showing a rainforest beyond.

"…WHOA…" Don stated, looking around it in awe.

"Are we even sure this isn't trouble?" Rose asked.

"Actually, it's just my front door." Piximon stated, walking through.

"Come in now! Quickly! Before it closes!"

After a moment of thought, everyone followed, and the opening closed behind them.

"It's beautiful…" Don complimented, looking around.

"You should've seen it when I first got it."

Judie nodded, grabbing the purple-banded turtle's hand.

"Yep! I bet it looked great!"

Anne turned around, hearing something in the distance.

"G-Guys! I-It's Etemon!"

Everyone turned, panicking.

"And right outside the front door he is, too."

Anne looked at Piximon in confusion.

"Don't worry, he can't see through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert."

Once assured, they kept walking, and were soon at the bottom of a long flight of stairs.

"Home we are. My house is right up these steps."

The group groaned.

Judie fell back on her butt, rubbing the soles of her feet.

"I don't think I can make it…"

"It's so FAR…" Anne agreed, looking downward in exhaustion.

"It doesn't look very safe." Don added, looking up warily.

"Is this…trainin'?"

"Exactly!"

A universal groan followed them onto their shells.

"By the way, did I mention there will be no flying throughout all of my training?"

Now Tentomon and Biyomon groaned louder.

"Haven't you rookies realized that the easy way is often a trap? Now let's move out!"

Another groan, but the turtles started dragging their feet up the steps.

"Has no one 'eard a elevators in this place?" Raph complained.

"Apparently not…" Leo replied.

"Don't tell me you're all tired! You can't give up yet!" Piximon encouraged, the sun beginning to set behind him.

"You see! You've almost arrived!"

"That's his house?" Mikey asked, looking surprised.

"Yup-Yup! And there's plenty of food for all!"

Everyone cheered, excited, and started at a faster pace upward.

Once there, they were led to the top level, with a huge statue of Piximon in the center of the doughnut-shaped building.

"Why, thank you! Is it as handsome as I am?"

"You said somethin' 'bout food?" Raph asked gruffly.

"Ah, yes! But first, you must earn it!"

Gomamon sighed.

"I should've known there'd be a catch…"

Using his spear, Piximon seemed to conjure up buckets and rags.

"I want you to scrub the floors! ALL the floors!"

Anne's eyes widened.

"ALL of them?!"

She looked around.

"…Rosie, I feel faint…"

"I think we ALL do…"

As the turtles picked up the buckets, Leo's were wrapped by a spear.

"But not you, Leo and Agumon. Come with me."

Leo rubbed his hands as he and his partner followed the small Digimon.

"Great…we'll probably have to paint the place…" He muttered under his breath.

They were led to a cave, some statues around, and Leo looked in warily.

"Come now, go into the cave."

Looking a bit unsure, the blue-banded turtle nodded to his partner and started walking into the shadows.

"What training are we supposed to do in the dark-?"

Agumon was cut off as the ground seem to swallow them and their screams…

--

It felt…weird, still…to sleep with Judie so close…

At least, that's how Don still felt.

He heard the door to the small room open, and looked over Tentomon and Judie to see Raph standing there.

Putting a finger to his lips, the red-banded turtle snuck out, and, after getting away from the sleeping green-banded turtle, Don followed him.

Raph leaned on a railing, and turned his head around as Don closed the door.

"This ain't right…Fearless ain't back yet wit' Agumon."

"What should we do?"

Suddenly, the tags around their necks began to glow.

"Our crests are nearby." Don noted, and the two brothers set off in search of them.

"…Are you sure this is safe?" Don asked cautiously.

"Shouldn't we get Tento and Gabumon-?"

"Let 'em sleep. The crests are probably in the barrier, so we're fine."

The glow grew brighter, and Raph took hold of his younger brother's arm.

"Come on! This way!"

--

Leo's hand was wet from some liquid, and his fogged brain started rebooting.

His eyes opened, looking up at the mist.

Sitting up, he saw that Agumon had been trying to wake him.

"I'm awake…" He muttered sleepily, looking at the boat.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. We WERE in a cave…"

Leo stood up, looking around.

He sighed when he couldn't seem to pierce the fog, but the boat rocked.

Before he fell over into the water, he landed himself clumsily on his shell.

"…NEVER standing in a boat again…" He promised.

"Let's hope so…"

--

"…Why do ya want yer crest, Donnie-boy?"

"I guess it's just Kabuterimon…I want to see what his new form when he Digivolves."

He looked at his brother curiously.

"Isn't that why you want to find yours, Raph?"

"Nah…I guess I just want to see if it'll make me stronger…"

Don nodded slightly, looking ahead.

"Hey, the barrier!"

Raph's eyes narrowed irritably as he looked around outside of it.

"Hey, look at the well. It's glowin'."

"That must be where they are…"

Don stopped, however, as his older brother went right up to the barrier.

"Come on. We're so close."

"I know, but…"

'I'd feel safer if Tento was with me…'

"Come on, Donnie-boy. Don't be a baby 'bout this."

"But…"

"We can go through an' be back 'fere anythin' happens."

After a moment's hesitation, the purple-banded turtle followed his brother, and they went up to the well.

Using the rope, the two climbed down until Don's head was a foot or so from the top.

Lights danced off the stones, and, when the turtles held up their tags, symbols in blue and purple danced across the air before the crests settled into their tags.

The two managed to climb out when a shadow passed over them.

The large dinosaur roared, and the two turtles started running towards the barrier.

"Blaze Blast!"

The barrier seemed like broken glass, and the red-banded turtle shielded his brother before bringing him back into a run.

The Digimon followed them, however, and roared again.

"Why don't you listen to me half the time?!"

"Now's not the time ta whine 'bout me not listenin'!!"

"Donny!!"

"Raph!!"

Judie ran up, hugging Don around the neck in relief.

"I was so worried!"

But the threat Tyrannomon posed, especially when Etemon drained the Digimon of their power, made everyone hide behind Piximon.

'Leo, where are you?' Rose thought worriedly, hugging Biyomon tight.

--

The boat kept drifting, and Leo abandoned his attempts at fighting the unseen current.

But when the mist turned to damp brick and the water seemed to change, he sat up abruptly.

'The sewers?'

Looking around, he saw the familiar dojo, with the weapons rack and tatami mats.

He froze when he saw a small turtle, maybe five years old, practicing an open-palmed kata.

"Leo, who's that?"

"…It's me…"

He seemed a bit shaky, and fell over as he tried to twist around.

He sat up from his shell, tears in his large brown eyes.

"I-I'll never be able to do it…Sensei will never be proud of me…"

"Don't think like that."

The young turtle looked up at his older self.

"You can do it, even if you messed up. Shell, I've messed up, and I always manage to get back on my feet and try again."

He helped the little turtle back onto his feet.

"I'll help you. It's easy."

Holding his counterparts wrists, he led him through the movements.

When the movements came smoother and easier, Leo let go and stepped back.

A laugh escaped the child as he succeeded, and Leo felt the sewers start lighting up around him.

"Now I get it…it's all about getting over your fear…"

The blue-banded turtle turned to his partner.

"I was just so scared you'd become Skullgreymon again…I just lost it…"

"That same fear kept me from Digivolving to Greymon."

The turtle nodded, putting a hand on his partner's head.

"Well, no more. We won't let fear stop us, right?"

"Right! Greymon, I'm coming back to ya!"

Leo nearly laughed, nodding.

"Now let's go back…"

--

Hiding behind Piximon's shield, everyone cowered towards the grass.

'Leo, where are you?'

Rose tightened her grip on her partner.

'I need you…'

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Tyrannomon was knocked over by Greymon's charge, and he roared in triumph.

"Agumon Digivolved!" Mikey cheered.

"Nova Blast!"

Greymon began pulling his opponent free of his cables as Leo joined the group, and he was surprised by a hug from the orange/red-banded turtle.

He blushed as she released him, smiling.

"You finally made it!"

The sound of snapping cables seemed to be Tyrannomon's downfall, and Greymon stood with a triumphant roar.

Everyone cheered, and Agumon soon joined them.

Piximon soon saw them off, and smiled as he gave them simple advice.

'They truly ARE the Digidestined…though they may be foolish, I have seen the love in their hearts. With a little luck, they might just succeed! And save our Digital World!'


	19. Chapter 19 'The Prisoner Of The Pyramid'

The strange cube had a bunch of black cables connected to it, and Don set his laptop on top of it

The strange cube had a bunch of black cables connected to it, and Don set his laptop on top of it.

"What's all this?" Leo asked.

"Etemon has hard-wired the entire desert. He's made a whole network! This is one of his remote data access terminals."

Raph smirked.

"Then let's crash it."

Don looked around, taking a cable and attaching it to his laptop.

"Maybe our computers have compatible systems…" He mused.

"If they do, I can tap into his network…"

Judie leaned on the cube, seeming curious.

She tilted her head, looking over the purple-banded turtle's shoulder.

"You've got mail, Donnie."

His brow furrowed.

"Who knows I've even logged on?"

"Maybe it's spam." Anne guessed.

"Or Etemon." Rose added.

"Right…"

He clicked it, and a window opened up.

"Help me! SOS! Mayday! I'm being held prisoner! Help me! If you aid me, I'll guide you to the crest you seek!"

Everyone looked, surprised, at the screen.

The robotic voice had caught all their attention, but there was one question…

Was it Mikey's crest, or Rose's?

"Who could he be?" Judie asked.

"Well, we're going to find out." Don said, closing his laptop.

The group kept walking, a canyon-like structure appeared above the sand.

Walking through the 'halls', Rose and Mikey held their tags up.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Rose murmured.

"Someone asked for our help. We should at least check it out." Leo reasoned.

Don opened his laptop again, clicking away.

"According to my laptop, we should be getting close…"

Mikey's tag started glowing yellow, and he stopped.

"It's glowing!"

"Over there!"

Tokomon stated, running off.

"Tokomon!" Mikey called, going after his partner.

"Look at what I found!"

Everyone looked at the far wall, which had a slab somewhat chiseled out, with a symbol engraved onto it.

The orange-banded turtle ran towards it, holding out his tag, when the stone glowed.

He stopped, shielding his eyes as it shrunk and fit itself into his tag.

"I got my crest!"

"Congratulations!" Tokomon exclaimed, jumping into his partner's arms.

"That means Rosie's crest is left…Maybe if we find this guy, he can lead us to it." Anne stated.

"Then we'd better find 'im." Raph concluded.

Judie seemed caught up in something else, though…

"Guys, what's that?"

THAT'S when everyone noticed the long, dead-end, hallway-like room Mikey's crest had revealed.

Don felt almost excited, and ran inside.

'These symbols…'

The others joined him, glad for the shade.

"This is the same writing we've come across before…" Don murmured.

"This one's new…"

As he rubbed it, an unseen light seemed to turn on, lighting the walls.

"…Hm…interesting…do you guys know what I'm thinking?"

"No, but you'll tell us, I bet!" Judie replied, smiling.

"Well, you see…it's quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all, but a code…A computer code! If you change a part of the code, then you change the program."

The purple-banded turtle must've messed with something, because a screen seemed to appear, showing a map of the world.

"Like that, for example." Don stated.

"So…it's like a video game?" Mikey asked, tilting his head.

"OH, it's real, alright." Don replied, holding his laptop carefully.

"I think that everything we've seen and everyone we've met are bits and pieces of computer data taken physical form."

"Then how'd we get here?" Judie asked.

"We're just gigabytes of data. At least, the versions of us that are in here." Don explained.

"Then why do I feel like I'm flesh an' blood?" Raph asked.

"And I have to go to the bathroom?" Rose added.

"You don't really. You just THINK you have to."

She quirked an eye-ridge.

"Yeah, THAT makes me feel better…"

"Where are the REAL us? Our bodies." Leo asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we're still at Central Park."

Something seemed to dawn on him…

"That's it! We're alive over there! We live simultaneously in both worlds. We live in a parallel digital universe, like the Digimon!"

He seemed to think of something, looking at the room.

"…I have an idea…if only I could crack this program…"

As he typed, Judie plopped down beside him, ready for a LONG wait…

The map of the world turned to a sphere, which seemed to rotate on its axis.

"I've called up a holographic map of the Digital World. You can see how physically similar it is to the planet Earth. In fact, there are a lot of parallels to our world…"

Don took a moment for the information to sink in.

"…Now, if I use the address of the person who e-mailed us, I can find them in the Digital World. That web domain is from OUR world. I've logged onto it a thousand times."

"What's the point?" Rose asked, getting confused and irritated.

"Is he in our world or this one?"

"That's just the thing…he's in both…Look…"

Earth appeared beside the Digital World.

"The Digital World is on the left, and the world we know is to the right…If I overlay them like so…"

The two started to overlap, showing lines that went over each other.

"Those weird lines match up perfectly…But what does that mean?" Anne asked.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines, every computer in the world is connected to every other computer. The Digital World is the physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys, we're seeing something that nobody else has ever seen! That nobody else even KNOWS about!"

Don looked excited.

"A digital shadow world that lives beside our own! And they're not parallel, they're physically linked! So anything we do here will have an effect on the other."

"…WHOA…" Judie stated.

"Yeah, and here's the coolest part. No matter where this person is in the Digital World, I can use this e-mail address to take us to him. Like accessing a webpage."

"Man, all this techno-geek babble is making my head hurt!" Mikey complained, pouting.

Anne smiled understanding.

"Computer people can't just DO something, Mikey. That would be too easy. They have to spend all day telling you HOW they're going to do it."

"…Rosie, does this mean we're not real? That we're not really friends?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course not! We'll always be friends!" The orange/red-banded turtle assured.

She hugged her partner for emphasis, smiling.

"Well, wherever we are, we need to find out what to do next." Leo stated.

Don was still working fast, and Raph growled impatiently.

"What's takin' so long, brainiac?"

"Give me a sec! JEEZE!"

After a moment, the far wall disappeared, showing a dirt tunnel and an exit.

"Our electronic pen pal is right out there." Don assured.

Everyone walked out, coming out into what appeared to be an open sphinx's mouth.

Off in the distance, to the left, was an upside-down pyramid, strangely enough.

Leo looked around more intently, and hid once he spotted something.

"It's Etemon."

Seeing him go in, everyone decided to rest on the other side of the hall until morning.

The fire was set for the watch, which Leo and Agumon took as the sun set.

Rose couldn't seem to sleep, and stared at her empty tag as Biyomon slept peacefully beside her.

She eventually sat up, waking her partner and stepping outside.

"Hey, Leo. It's our turn."

"Finally! It's not much fun looking at a bunch of rocks." Agumon stated.

"…Leo…about tomorrow…"

The blue-banded turtle stopped following his partner inside, turning to Rose.

"…Maybe it's too dangerous…just to find my crest…maybe its not worth it…"

"Of course it is. If it was anybody else's crest, YOU wouldn't hesitate, would you?"

She nodded slightly.

"Then what's the matter?"

"It's nothing…just something about what Don said…"

"About us being computer programs?"

"It just makes me feel so small…like we don't matter…"

"But we can't take the chance that what we do DOESN'T."

Even after the blue-banded turtle went to sleep, the conversation kept going through her head.

When morning came, she decided to talk to Don about it.

"The most important thing to remember, this is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own, and anything that happens to us in THIS world has a direct affect on the other."

Rose nodded.

"So…we can still…?"

"Exactly."

"Guys, hurry up!" Raph called.

Everyone was soon ready to go.

"I've got the map, and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Don informed.

"There won't be any unnecessary fighting, right?" Anne asked worriedly.

"Promise." Leo assured, straightening.

"Raph, Mikey, Judie, you guys stand guard here. We'll call if anything happens."

Everyone nodded, and the larger group jumped to the sand before heading for the strange pyramid.

They managed to reach a shadowed side, and Rose breathed out in relief.

'Thank God…We didn't get caught…'

"There's a hidden back door to the program we can use to get in." Don whispered, clicking away at his laptop as Anne kept watch.

"It should be around here…"

Looking at the stones, his brow furrowed.

"It should be right here…"

Leo looked around the corner when he heard Etemon's voice, and saw the Digimon clearly.

"What is it?" Anne asked as quietly as she could.

"It's Etemon."

Agumon gasped, but covered his mouth.

Etemon had heard…

With a desperation not unlike trying to escape a wild animal, Rose grabbed both of them, pulling them against the wall Don was observing.

Amazingly, they all fazed through, and they were safely out of sight before Etemon looked around the corner.

When he turned away, Leo actually threw a rock at the monkey before retreating again.

Hearing angry curses from a 'mad-monkey', they heard his footsteps completely die away.

Leo chuckled, but he stopped when he saw the angry glare he was receiving from a certain orange/red-banded turtle.

"What the shell do you think you're doing, Leo?! You could've gotten us caught!!"

"But we didn't."

With a furrowed brow and a snort of irritation, she turned away.

"Where do we go from here?" Anne asked.

"We have to find a way through these walls. The trick is finding the weak points." Don answered.

"Hey, I found one!"

Agumon smacked the hard stone, and he cradled his throbbing hand.

"As I said, Agumon, the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads, not hands." Don stated.

Walking through hallways and down stairways at Don's direction, they looked around.

Leo stopped.

"Hey, you can see right through this wall…"

"Exactly. It's another breach in the security system." Don replied.

"Look! Gazimon!" Agumon exclaimed.

Everyone stayed silent as the two evil Digimon walked by the see-through bricks, and Leo tensed.

'He wouldn't-!'

Rose's thought was interrupted as he jumped out, tripping a Gazimon before moving back to safety.

Hearing the fighting in the other hall, he smirked, holding in his laughter.

'That'll teach them not to mess with Agumon…'

Rose glared, and didn't start lecturing until they were safely away.

"You could've gotten us all captured!! What's going through your thick skull?!"

"Just chill, Rose. Everything's fine."

"FINE?! What the SHELL is FINE about almost being caught?!"

"Maybe you two could pass notes? It's much quieter…" Anne suggested.

Going through another wall, they saw what looked like an electrified wire fence.

"This looks nasty! We don't have to through here, do we?" Tentomon asked.

"This firewall is the system's last line of defense. There appears to be only one safe way through." Don stated.

Anne shrank back.

"You're not scared, are you?" Gomamon asked.

"I-I just don't want to get shocked…"

Leo shrugged.

'It's not like we can die…'

Don moved to a section.

"…The weak point is here."

Everyone was surprised when Leo walked through without a moment's hesitation.

He moved back out a bit.

"You guys coming or not?"

After a moment, they followed him through the dangerous firewall, and they came out into a hallway, which led to a room that seemed to be MADE of technology.

"This is the hulls computer." Don noted.

At the far end of the room was a strange glass prison with a strange Digimon inside.

"Who's that?" Anne asked.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon." Tentomon answered.

"A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago. Nobody ever knew what happened to him."

"So he's the one that sent us the SOS?" Rose questioned.

"Of course it was! Who else?"

The voice came from the computer as a window opened, showing Datamon.

"Today is your lucky day! And mine!"

"I get it…he's using the infrared port on my laptop to communicate with us…"

"Oh, a hardware man! Well, listen, we haven't got much time! Long, long ago, I fought Etemon and lost. One of my rare miscalculations…Anyway, I was heavily damaged, and he imprisoned me here in order to act as his webmaster, monitoring his network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I managed to slowly repair myself, restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually, I gained control over Etemon's network. Not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon!"

Rose shook her head, something nagging at her.

"At last, I'm ready to free myself! But I need your help to break the cyber-lock."

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

"What about my crest? You said you'd take us to it."

"Yes! Whatever you want! Just please, help me out of here!"

Still looking uncertain at the way he answered, Rose crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine! That makes us allies!"

'Or it gives us another enemy.' Rose thought dryly.

"Please! You're my only hope!"

Leo sighed.

"Then we'll help. What do we have to do."

"I'm transmitting directions for disengaging the cyber-lock."

Don moved to a wall, looking at a panel.

"Leo, could you pull that lever for me?"

"Sure."

Once that was done, the panel slid up, allowing Don to work on the knob before pressing the button.

"Right three…left five…"

"Quickly! Quickly! Before Etemon returns!" Datamon urged.

Pressing the red button, the purple-banded turtle turned to his older brother.

"Just push the lever back up. That should do it."

Before Leo could put any force on it, a voice stopped him.

"Hold it!"

All four turned to see Etemon at the doorway.

"Etemon!"

"I've been watching ya on surveillance cameras! Yer an annoying little brat, ya know that?"

Two beat-up Gazimon jumped to either side of him.

"Trouble-maker!"

The blue-banded turtle smiled hugely.

"Hey, did you have a nice trip?"

"Why don't you just call him ugly, too?" Anne asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Etemon seemed mad at Datamon, but he jumped for the two brothers.

"LEO!"

"DONNIE!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The Digimon were being thrown around, but Leo took the chance to push up the lever.

The glass prison moved apart, and the pieces of glass flew at Etemon.

The monkey Digimon dodged, but a large piece hit Birdramon broad-side in the chest, smashing her against a wall.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

The Digimon Dedigivolved as Rose ran to her, catching her unconscious partner.

"BIYO!!"

"Hey! We set you free!" Leo growled, pointing accusingly at Datamon.

"And I do appreciate that, you chumps!"

The two Digimon shot attacks at each other, blowing a hole straight through the ceiling.

Rose ducked back slightly when Datamon hit the wall near her head, and she held her partner tighter.

"Looks like I've won again!" Etemon stated, walking towards them.

"It's not over yet!"

Datamon flew behind the turtle, grabbing hold of her and Biyomon.

"Just wait! With their power harnessed to my own, I'll be more than a match for you!"

As he started flying away, Rose tried to struggle.

"ANNIE!! DONNIE!!"

The other Digimon blocked the exit for Etemon, and the three turtles ran after the machine-like Digimon.

"ROSE!!"

They reached the firewall, and Don skidded to a stop.

"The weak point was here, right?" Leo asked hurriedly.

"Wait, Leo! Let me log back on!" Don insisted.

"We don't have time! Besides, it's not like this is the real me."

"Now's not the time to test theories!"

"Pain still hurts, Leo!" Anne added, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Let go, Anne!"

"What are you thinking, Leo? That this is a video game?"

He nodded slightly at his smartest brother.

"That's not the case! We're directly linked to our OTHER selves, back home! Whatever happens here, happens there!"

The blue-banded turtle seemed to freeze as realization hit him.

"You mean that…"

'I could've died…'

As he watched the dangerous electricity, he couldn't seem to move, even when Anne released him.

"…The weak point is one meter to your right."

He couldn't even seem to move his eyes to look at where it was.

"Come on, Leo. Rosie needs us." Anne urged.

He KNEW that…

He just couldn't move…

An echoed yell seem to reach his ears, tearing at his heart and making it smack into his plastron…

"LEO!!"

The wall behind them exploded in dust, showing their exhausted, Dedigivolved partners.

"Now ta finish off ya kids an' stop yer annoyin' interference!" Etemon stated.

The ceiling gave in, and Togemon and Garurumon jumped down.

"Needle Spray!"

"Howling Blaster!"

While Etemon was distracted by the attacks, they managed to escape to the sphinx.

Leo couldn't seem to hold himself together anymore, and sat off on his own to break down as Anne and Don explained what had happened.

Raph didn't even have the heart to say anything to his older brother, and Judie cried herself.

Though she had Don to comfort her, Leo refused to even talk.

'…I'll get you back, Rose…I promise…'


	20. Chapter 20 'Earthquake Of Metalgreymon'

Everyone sat around the fire as Don sat in the cave, working hurriedly

Everyone sat around the fire as Don sat in the cave, working hurriedly.

"We don't even know where to start looking…" Anne muttered down-heartedly.

"We can't just sit here! What if Datamon does something to Rose while we're sitting here on our shells?" Leo asked.

"He's already beaten us up bad once…Who says he won't do it again?" Judie asked.

Raph scowled, eating slowly.

"Well, we'll need a plan then, won't we?"

"But…"

"She'll hold out, Fearless. She's tough…for a girl…"

Leo didn't seem comforted, and Mikey watched from the circle he'd made with the Digimon.

"We'd better get some sleep. I'll sleep over here in case any of you guys gets scared."

The Digimon agreed, and the orange-banded turtle cuddled up with his partner.

Once the others were sure he was asleep, they started speaking in softer voices.

"It's hard not knowin' what ta do…" Raph admitted gruffly.

"…When I saw what was happening, I should've gone after her…" Leo muttered, watching the fire.

"Really, we're all to blame…" Anne admitted.

"So we'll all think of a way to get her back." Judie added.

"I've got it!"

Everyone turned to see the purple-banded turtle is.

"I know where Rose is!"

That had at least Leo running to see what was up, and Don grabbed his laptop again.

"I think Datamon only PRETENDED to take her away. They're still here."

"They're still in the pyramid?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yep. You see, below the pyramid is a secret room. I'm sure he took her there. He found the perfect hiding place right under Etemon's nose."

Leo sighed, looking at the glowing room of the map.

"…I'm going to find that room and get her back…"

He looked down.

"…It's alright if you all want to stay behind…"

Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to see a determined-looking Judie.

"She's my oldest sister. My ani. You don't have to go in alone."

Anne nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah. And there's no 'I' in team!" Mikey agreed.

Raph nodded.

"An' I ain't lettin' ya get all the glory."

Leo nodded, feeling…lighter…

"Thanks, guys…Then let's go get her!"

--

The pyramid was surrounded by Monochromon and Tyrannomon, which would make it hard for them to get in.

Don looked over the map in the 'hallway', thinking.

"That's why we'll be actin' as decoys." Raph stated.

Anne moved to the map, trying to be brave.

"Leo, you and Agumon need to get in fast while they're chasing us. Don't let anybody see you."

Leo nodded, turning to his purple-banded brother.

"Do you have directions for me?"

"Yeah. But, one more thing…"

Leo almost groaned at the thought of ONE MORE THING…

"There's a secret passage to get to the room, but it's protected by a firewall. Just like the one Datamon was in."

The eldest turtle froze, remembering the other one.

"…Can you do it, Leo?" Agumon asked.

After a moment, he nodded.

"I don't care what wall it is, I'm going through!"

They were in the sphinx's mouth, ready to move.

"Remember, the main thing is rescuing Rosie." Anne reminded.

Leo nodded, and Don turned to his other brothers.

"And don't get into any trouble, either. If you see Etemon, just turn around and run the other way."

Raph scowled, but nodded slightly.

Judie smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whoever doesn't make it will be in really big trouble!"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!"

Judie, Don, Leo and Mikey were hidden under a sand-colored blanket, two turtles ready to run for the pyramid.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The explosives kept hitting the pyramid, and the Digimon headed for Ikkakumon, who had Anne on his head.

Garurumon jumped out behind the group of evil Digimon.

"Howling Blaster!"

Leo and Don used the distraction to head for the pyramid after Etemon and his trailer left.

"Come on, Don."

"Roger."

"He forgot his name…"

Judie looked at Mikey for a moment, and shook her head.

"Never mind…"

Running through the wall and down the hallway, they knew they couldn't slow down.

But when they turned a corner, they found the hallway blocked.

But there was a doorway, so they just kept moving, being sure no one was in the hall to catch them.

They were silent, like the ninja they were trained to be, and the only sound was their Digimon's footsteps or buzzing wings.

Looking through a see-through wall, Leo sighed.

"Looks like the Gazimon have figured out we're here."

"But we're so close…"

He looked around, find a doorway with a staircase.

"If I'm right, the room should be at the bottom of this stairway."

"Right."

Suddenly, the ceiling behind them gave way, and Etemon dropped down.

Running out of the enclosed space, they looked around the large hallway and staircase as Etemon threatened to advance on them.

"Go find Rose!" Don ordered, pushing his oldest brother towards the stairs.

"Tento, Digivolve!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The blue-banded turtle bolted, hoping his brother's partner could take care of it.

He skidded to a stop in front of the firewall, feeling fear again.

Seeing the fear, Agumon stepped forward.

"I can break it down, Leo…"

"No…I can do it, Agumon…" He assured, stepping within an arms-reach.

"Are you sure?"

"…Not exactly…" He admitted.

"But if I don't do it right here…right now…I might never be able to do it…"

The blue-banded turtle steeled himself as he remembered something his sensei and father had told him.

"A man must face himself before he can face his enemies…"

Reaching forward, his fingers just about to touch…

"I think I understand, Leo…"

Agumon smiled.

"Go for it! I know you can do it!"

With a burst of courage, his hand fazed through.

"It's the fake!"

He hardly realized there was an orange glow over his heart.

Agumon's cheer was cut short as Kabuterimon tumbled down the stairs, Don cradled safely in his lower appendages.

Etemon jumped on the beaten Digimon's side.

"So, we meet again!"

"AGUMON!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The Digimon roared, ready to charge.

"Leo, get through to Rose!"

"Got it!"

Leo turned to run through the firewall, coming through to a basically empty room.

Before him was a strange computer, Datamon, and what appeared to be Rose.

'But…it can't be her…' He thought stubbornly.

'Something's not right with her eyes…'

"Leo!"

Turning, he saw Rose strapped to a table, Biyomon chained to the wall above her.

"Rose!"

"No. I will give this copy the magic crest, and she will become the new Rose." Datamon stated.

The strange hand holding the crest and Digivice moved slower, and the blue-banded turtle managed to nab its contents before running for the bound turtle.

"I can not permit a mere boy to ruin my plans for vengeance!"

The table and floor disappeared below her, but Leo managed to jump and grab her hand.

Swaying a little, she tried to steady her heart.

"L-Leo…"

'I knew you'd come…'

"That is the center of Etemon's dark tower network. Anything that gets sucked in there is lost forever."

Datamon moved to them.

"And since I have no more use for the original…"

He grabbed both their wrists, trying to pull their hands apart.

"I'll just get rid of it!"

"I'm not letting her go!" Leo shouted back defiantly, tightening his hold.

"Just give me the crest."

"Not likely!"

Dropping the crest and Digivice, he heard Datamon's gasp as the orange/red-banded turtle caught them.

"BIYO!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Now free of her shackles, Birdramon cawed as she flew down to them.

Rose grabbed hold of her partner's ankle, still holding onto the blue-banded turtle as they went up into the air.

She broke down the firewall, which happened to land on Etemon and shock him.

They broke out to see the others running to greet them, and Rose waved.

"Hey, guys!"

"ROSIE!"

Judie tackled her sister, hugging as tight as she could manage.

Once both managed to stand, Anne joined in on the group hug, just as relieved.

They all got onto the three Champion-level Digimon and started heading away from the pyramid, when an invisible, powerful force seemed to be pulling all the other Digimon IN.

The whole pyramid fell once they were a safe distance away, and a mass of black pipes, cables, and wires floated up.

"Etemon's attached to that thing." Rose noted.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The attacks were harmlessly absorbed, and Etemon smirked.

"Dark Network!"

The attack sped by the two, knocking them out of the air, but the dunes it struck started to warp strangely.

Another even started warping the sphinx they'd used as a campsite for two days.

"Nothing is working!" Anne shouted, feeling panicked.

"But this can't be the end!" Judie countered, unwilling to believe everything was over.

Leo looked down at his glowing crest, and determination steeled his nerves.

"I'm not ready to surrender just yet!"

He turned around.

"Come on, Greymon!"

"I'm right behind you!"

The two moved towards Etemon, one holding his glowing crest in his palm.

"Dark Network!"

Greymon was knocked back, Leo stopped.

"Don't worry, Greymon! I'm staying with you!"

His Digivice started to glow orange as well, and Greymon stood.

"Leo, you're courage is giving me strength!"

Nodding, the blue-banded turtle tightened his hold on his crest.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Dark Network!"

Metalgreymon cut the attack with his metal claws.

He head butted Etemon, who flew back, and began to glow.

The power of the crest seemed to give him even greater power.

"Giga Blaster!"

The explosion was massive, and Etemon seemed to be sucked into a strange vortex.

Leo would've followed if Metalgreymon hadn't caught him with his metal claw.

Unfortunately, even the Ultimate-level Digimon flew into the air, going towards it.

He heard one last word before the vortex sucked him in…

"LEO!!"

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the grass in a familiar clearing…

"…Oh God…"

Looking down, he saw his partner in his In-Training form.

"Koromon…I'm home…"


	21. Chapter 21 'Home Away From Home'

The blue-banded turtle looked at the familiar trees and sky, and picked up his little partner

The blue-banded turtle looked at the familiar trees and sky, and picked up his little partner.

"I can't believe I'm home…"

Something rustled behind him, and Leo whirled around.

A young turtle, lighter-skinned than even Anne and Rose, with large, innocent pink eyes and a lighter-hued mask, stood next to a tree.

He remembered Rose's words from their journey…

"_There's four of us. Terrie is Teresa, our youngest sister." _

He remembered her sad smile…

"_She's the cutest little thing you've ever seen…" _

"_I'm going home, even if I have to cross that ocean alone! I'm not leaving Terrie alone any longer!"_

"You're Terrie, aren't you?"

The younger turtle smiled trustingly, nodding.

"Yeah. Have you seen my sisters?"

He looked around, cringing.

"Yeah…they're not here right now…"

She came closer, and smiled, petting Koromon's head.

"Hey, Koromon."

The blue-banded turtle looked surprised.

"How did you know his name was Koromon?"

She seemed to really think about it.

"…I don't really know…" She admitted, smiling cutely.

"I just know it. It's like I've met him before. That's why I'm not scared."

"But he's never left the Digital World…"

"Maybe that's where I've met him."

"But you've never been to there."

"Maybe. It's near here."

Still surprised and mind racing, he let the younger turtle lead him to her home.

The dojo had a Japanese air, even from the outside, and the blue-banded turtle was surprised at the calendar in the front hall.

'June 1st…'

His heart jumped.

'That was the day we went to the Digital World!'

No one seemed to be home, and Terrie seemed to have fun playing with Koromon as his mind spun.

'Did I go back in time? If so, what's going on in the Digital World? Or does time go by slower here than it does over there? This is all so confusing…if only Donnie was here to explain it…'

"Leo?"

He looked down at the little pink-banded turtle, and realized why Rose was so adamant to come back.

The young turtle looked younger than even Judie, with innocent eyes and the sweetest face you could imagine, much like Mikey's.

"Are you hungry? Sensei made some cake before he left."

With a look he used to appease Mikey, he smiled.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I make a healthy lunch?"

After being led to the kitchen, he set about making omelets.

Once the table was set, him and Koromon seemed to jump on their food like hungry animals.

Terrie watched curiously at first, then took a bite of her own.

She smiled.

"This is good."

"Thanks." He managed around a mouthful.

Seeming thoughtful, she pushed her plate towards them.

"I'm full. You two can have the rest."

"Thanks!" Koromon stated, happily eating more.

By the time the food was gone, the two were stuffed like Thanksgiving turkeys.

"I may not have to eat again for a year…"

Koromon seemed to stiffen.

"Oh no…Too full…!"

They managed to get him to the bathroom in time…

Terrie sat outside of the slightly-open door, leaning her shell on the polished wood.

"You don't have to hide…"

"How embarrassing…Why do you wanna hang out with someone whose such a pig?"

"'Cause you're cute." Terrie answered simply, a bright smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Wanna hear what happened to me once? We were out by the docks practicing our balance. I accidentally fell in, and Judie started laughing. I remember almost crying until Rosie jumped in with me. Know what she did? She played with me, like I'd actually jumped in on purpose."

Her smile softened in memory.

"Soon, everybody was playing in the water…It was so much fun…"

Koromon remembered the sometimes fiery orange/red-banded turtle, and smiled at this new version of her.

"Whoa…"

"She may seem mean, but she's still the coolest big sister in the world."

Leo, from around the corner, smiled.

'That's Rose alright…'

He wandered into the living room, and sat down on the couch so he could turn on the TV and check the news.

He started dozing, until he thought he saw a hazy picture on the screen.

Opening his eyes, he jumped.

"Meramon?!"

The scene changed.

"Seadramon, too?!"

He was on his feet now, confused and edgy.

"Frigimon?! What are all those Digimon doing here?!"

He looked around at the screen.

"Why doesn't anybody say anything about the Digimon?"

"Finally…someone else can see them…"

The blue-banded turtle turned to see Terrier, who was holding Koromon to her plastron.

"You can see them, too?"

"For a long time now. Sensei doesn't believe me. He thinks I watch too many scary movies with Judie."

"But…"

Suddenly, the TV turned off.

Beeping from his Digivice made Leo jump and grab it, looking at the glowing screen.

"What's going on?"

'It's activated itself…'

A computer on the wall behind him hummed, it's screen hazily coming to life.

"Wha…?"

"There's face…" Terrie stated, hugging Koromon tighter.

"C-Can you hear me…D-Danger!"

"DONNIE!!"

Leo vaulted over the couch, looking at the screen desperately.

"DONNIE!! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"L-Leo…wherever you are, don't come back here!"

"But I can't just leave you there!! DONNIE!!"

"Digi-monsters…chaos!"

"But I need help with the Digivice!! I may be your only hope!!"

"Y-You're better off where you are…Don't come back…"

"DONNIE!!"

But the screen died, and he was left staring at the reflective surface.

"Great…just great…everyone's in trouble, and I can't even reach them…"

He rested his forehead on the wall, closing his eyes.

"What now?" Koromon asked, him and Terrie looking at the eldest turtle worriedly.

"I don't know, Koromon…I just don't know…"

Leo sighed.

"Our worlds are in trouble, and I can't do anything about it…I just KNOW this Digivice has the power to do something…but I have no idea how to get it to work…"

Looking at the Digivice, his closed his hand over it.

"I should just give up…"

"But Leo…you can't…" Koromon stated.

"What am I supposed to do? Throw the Digivice at the monsters and hope they get scared and run away?!"

Terrie seemed to flinch at his near shout.

"Its okay, Leo…just relax. Have some watermelon."

Leo went to relax with his slices, and Terrie sat with his partner as he ate.

"This world is great!" He cheered, eating another slice.

"I'm glad you like it here…but you may be staying for a while…"

Koromon seemed so surprised that he dropped his slice.

"I'm sorry…but it may take a while for you to go back…" Terrie admitted, looking sad.

Koromon seemed so sad…

The pink-banded turtle brought him into a hug like Rosie did when she felt like crying.

"Its okay, Koromon. I'm sure you'll make it home…"

Leo came out, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"…This is bad…"

"Leo?"

The blue-banded turtle looked at his partner.

"Earth is in just as much danger as the Digital World…It's troubles are slipping through the dimension…"

"What do we do?"

"Until I can get the Digivice to work, we can't go back and fight the evil Digimon…"

He gripped the device harder, closing his eyes.

"I can't believe it! My brothers and friends are in danger, and I can't do a thing about it! All because of this stupid thing!"

He seemed ready to throw it when the floor shook.

Terrie cried out, looking scared, as Leo turned back to the window.

"It's Tyrannomon!!"

The large Digimon started to blast at buildings, and he grabbed his partner as he whirled around.

"Terrie, you stay here! Me and Koromon need to find that dimensional rift!"

Running out the door, he headed through the alleyways.

'Come on!'

Tyrannomon seemed to disappear, and Leo skidded to a halt.

'No…'

The ground shook somewhere else, and the turtle turned to see Drimogemon.

As Leo got closer, this Digimon also disappeared.

"They're drifting between the two worlds through that rift." Leo mumbled.

"We need to get back before they destroy both our worlds, but it'll take all of us to do it."

"Even if we could, I couldn't help you…"

Koromon jumped to the ground.

"Despite all the food I've eaten, I can't seem to Digivolve…I'd just get in the way…"

"But…I need you, Koromon…we can't win unless we all fight together…don't give up on me now…"

"Leo! Koromon! Wait!"

The blue-banded turtle turned to see Terrie run up to them.

"I want to come with you!"

"Terrie, I told you to stay there! It's too dangerous!"

"B-But…"

"Leo! Terrie! It's Ogremon!"

Both turtles looked across the street and saw the large green Digimon.

He just stood there, people walking by him as if the Digimon didn't exist.

"Why don't they notice him?" Leo muttered.

"Is he waiting for the light to change?" Terrie asked softly.

Suddenly, the light changed, and Ogremon charged at them.

"KOROMON!!"

Leo shielded the younger turtle as the club hit the sidewalk next to them.

Shaking his head free of dirt, he looked around worriedly.

"KOROMON?!"

Terrie pointed.

"He's up there! He's fighting that monster single-handedly!"

She looked as worried as he did, watching Koromon jump up the walls of buildings, Ogremon close behind.

"Bubble Blow!"

It didn't seem to work, and Koromon jumped out of the way before the club threatened to smash him into the concrete.

"Koromon, Digivolve!"

"I can't unless you use the Digivice!"

"I don't know why, but it's not working! You'll have to do it without it!"

"I just can't!"

"You can do it, Koromon!" Terrie shouted.

Ogremon seemed to catch Koromon off-guard, smacking him through the air with debris.

"KOROMON!!"

He closed his eyes, gripping his Digivice tighter.

"DIGIVOLVE!!"

A glow escaped his fingers…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

The rift seemed to open, like a glow circle sucking up debris.

The Rookie-level Digimon landed on a streetlight, and Ogremon jumped down at him from above.

"Pepper Breath!"

The force seemed to throw the opposing Digimon into the rift, and Agumon started to float as well.

"Agumon! Come back!"

Leo ran out of the shadows, looking worried.

"I'm needed in the Digital World…I'll never forget you, my friend…"

Agumon seemed to disappear, and Leo looked down.

"Leo…"

He turned to Terrie.

"…Be careful…and make sure my sisters are okay…"

He nodded, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"I promise…but they need me now…"

She nodded, eyes shining with tears.

The glowing Digivice started lifting him into the air, and her eyes followed him.

"Be careful!"

He felt bad, just leaving her there…

'But this isn't her fight.' He reasoned.

Little did anyone know, she was about to find her own way to the Digital World…

He was back in the desert of the Digital World, and put a hand on his partner's head.

"Now we've got to find the others and defeat all the evil Digimon, or neither of our world's will be safe."

"That won't be easy, Leo."

He smiled.

"Nothing that's worth having isn't worth fighting for…"


	22. Chapter 22 'Forget About It'

"Where IS everybody

"Where IS everybody? This is exactly where we left them…" Agumon stated.

"Then where'd they go?" Leo asked, shielding his eyes from the desert wind.

His Digivice beeped, and he looked at the screen.

"Looks like someone's nearby…I'm getting a reading from their Digivice."

Moving it around, he managed to lock onto the signal.

"This way. I've got a lock on the signal."

Following the Digivice, they managed to reach water and grass, but both ignored it in favor of looking around.

"We're so close…"

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry!"

Looking around, they noticed the forest and river.

"WHOA…"

Seeing a bridge ahead, they used it to cross to the other side.

"The signal's getting stronger, Agumon! I think we're almost there!"

He skidded to a stop at the sight that greeted him.

"TOKOMOM!"

Running up to the Digimon, the blue-banded turtle noticed the crest and Digivice lying beside them.

Lifting the little Digimon up, worry for both his brother and his seemingly injured partner filled Leo's heart.

"Tokomon, are you okay? Come on, little guy…"

"Not exactly…"

The little black eyes opened blearily.

"You look like Leo…"

The eyes widened.

"You ARE Leo! You're back!"

"Yeah, I am. Where are the others? Is Mikey okay? Where is he?"

"I don't know…He's probably off with his new friend…"

Leo's brow furrowed.

"New friend? What new friend?"

"I think you'd better ask Mikey…"

The blue-banded turtle and his partner shared a glance.

"I would, but he's not here. Why don't you tell me what happened? From the beginning."

"Well…you were gone an awfully long time…"

Flashback:

The depressing campfire…

The lone moon…

Tokomon woke up from their sleep to see Rose, and gave her a questioning look.

"We're going off to find Leo on our own." She whispered.

"Mikey will be safer here. Take care of him."

"We'll see you later, Tokomon." Biyomon added.

"Okay…"

The young Digimon yawned, lying back down.

She hadn't been the first to leave…

After a nervous, worried, angry fight, Judie and Don had split up from the group with their own partners.

Then Anne left, after telling Mikey to keep his head up and making sure Raph could take care of him.

With only Raph and Mikey left, they ended up in a beautiful forest.

"Where is everybody?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"I thought you were supposed to stay together when you're lost…"

"We all just thought differently, Mikey…If they were 'round 'ere, we would 'a found 'em…"

"But we can't just give up!"

An image of Anne, all alone except for her partner, flashed through his head, and his eyes turned shiny.

"But we can't-!"

"It's hopeless, a'right!"

The tears escaped, and the orange-banded turtle sobbed.

Feeling guilty at making his youngest brother cry, Raph put a hand on his head.

"Come on, Mike…I didn't mean it…"

He sighed.

"I'm sure Fearless will come back soon…"

"Really?"

Mikey sniffed.

"Yeah. An' he'll bring presents an' everythin'."

Mikey nodded, giving a watery smile before hugging his brother.

Burying his face into the dark green neck, he tried to stop his tears.

"I hope so…I miss everyone…"

After calming his brother, the two went further into the forest.

An amusement park came into view, and Mikey grew excited, Tokomon in his arms.

Raph didn't seem as happy, but walked with Mikey around the rides anyway.

They found a swan boat in the water, and Raph stated that he and Gabumon were going to look around.

"Ya'll be a'right by yerself, won't ya?"

"Yeah…"

"That's my little bro…I'll be back in a couple hours, anyway."

Gabumon nudged the other partner gently with his nose.

"And you're in charge of taking care of him, alright?"

"Yeah!"

The older turtle and Digimon got in, and the boat soon disappeared from the sight of the pier.

Mikey sat on the edge of the wooden walkway, and Tokomon brought back fruit similar to large oranges for them to eat.

He stayed like that, eyes half-lidded as he stared at the horizon.

A week went by, and only a few precious hours were spent sleeping.

Tokomon often had to bring food, but poor Mikey was so worried and lonely that crying seemed normal now.

"He's gone away! Like all the others!"

"Mikey…"

Tokomon tried to comfort him, but the tears were too much.

"He said he'd be back in a couple of hours!"

"Hey, what's all the squawking about?"

Watery blue eyes looked up from Tokomon's fur, and spotted the strange flying Digimon.

"Demidevimon's the name. Mind if I drop in?"

"Demidevimon? I've heard about you." Tokomon stated.

"Really? I'm flattered!"

"Don't be. None of it was good."

"Okay, I admit I was a wise guy, but that was only because I was working for Etemon!" Demidevimon retorted.

"But now he's caput, thanks to you guys! I'm eternally grateful! Personally, I never really liked the guy."

"Have you seen my brother? He's in a boat." Mikey asked.

"Is that what's got you down, squirt? Well, you've come to the right Digimon!" Demidevimon answered.

"What his name? You're brother?"

"His name's Raph."

"Got it! I'll be back in a flash!"

"Well, maybe he HAS changed." Tokomon stated as Demidevimon flew away.

They waited there for the small Digimon, who came back only a few minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waitin'!"

"Did you find him?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"Sure I did!"

"Is he coming back?"

"Well, that's the bad news, kid…"

Hope turned to worry in his eyes.

"What?"

"It kills me to be the one to tell you, but you're brother isn't COMING back. In fact, he never wants to see you again!"

Tokomon saw the tears in the young turtle's eyes, and his ears drooped.

'Mikey…'

"Said he was tired of baby-sitting a crybaby."

"N-No way…"

"Mikey, you know it can't be true-!" Tokomon tried to reassure.

"B-But he promised…He PROMISED he'd come back!"

Tears and sobs escaped again, and Tokomon bared his teeth at the other Digimon.

Trying to comfort his friend, the orange-banded turtle started to run.

"Don't take it so hard. Sorry." Demidevimon called after him.

The turtle finally slowed down around sunset, and sat near the edge of the river.

"You know Raph wouldn't say stuff like that about you seriously. And we've been working on the crying thing. You're getting better! You really are!" Tokomon consoled.

"Don't believe Demidevimon."

The Digimon, with determination, ran off.

"Hey, fluffy!"

Tokomon turned as Demidevimon landed behind him.

"I want you to stop lying to Mikey!"

"Why, whatever could you mean by that?"

"Take back all those lies, or you'll be sorry!"

"My, my. Those are some big words coming from a big pink jumble with an overbite."

Demidevimon flew up into a tree.

"Besides, do ya have any truth I'm lying about it, huh?"

"Well…no…"

"There you go! Assuming the worst because of my background! That's not fair, that's prejudice! Just because I'm not a fluffy butter-ball like you, you assume I must be a bad guy! That's so superficial! Luckily, Mikey is more enlightened-!"

"Bubble Blow!"

The attack smacked into Demidevimon, who fell to the ground.

"Tokomon, what are you doing?" Mikey asked, running up.

"But, Mikey-!"

"I saw you take a shot at him!"

"Aw, don't be so hard on the little guy! I know where the little guy is coming from. He's just naturally resentful that you've found yourself a new friend."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you should apologize." Mikey stated.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Do it!"

"I will not! If you like that flying rat so much, why don't I just leave?!"

"If you don't apologize, then you have to leave!"

The anger left the Digimon's eyes.

"…Do you really mean that?"

"Sure. Go on!"

Tokomon took a few steps, and stopped to look back.

"I won't be coming back, you know."

"You don't see me crying about it! I don't even want these stupid gadgets, either!"

The orange-banded turtle threw down his crest and Digivice in his anger, surprising his partner.

"Come on, Demidevimon. Let's go ride the rollercoaster." Mikey stated, turning and running.

"Well, that's just fine! Leave!"

But Tokomon soon broke down, crying as he huddled around the Digivice and crest…

End Flashback:

"You see, Leo? We go away for a while, and everything falls apart!" Agumon stated.

Leo picked up the Digivice and crest that were left on the ground.

"…We need to find Mikey, and then we can look for the others."

He gave Tokomon a reassuring smile.

"I'll straighten everything out. Just lead us to him, Tokomon."

"You got it!"

Tokomon jumped onto Agumon's head before they started out for the amusement park.

Seeing it surprised the blue-banded turtle quite a bit, since it seemed more man-made than anything else they'd really seen.

Leo's Digivice went off as they entered the amusement park, and he looked around for any signs of danger.

Instead, he spotted something more important…

"MIKEY!!"

"YOO-HOO!!"

The groggy-looking orange-banded turtle raised his head, and his eyes widened.

"LEO!?"

Leo got a Mikey Torpedo into the plastron, but he managed to stay standing.

"I'm so glad to see you! You were gone for so long!"

"It's okay, Mikey…" The oldest turtle soothed.

Tokomon jumped to the ground, and Mikey turned a little.

"You came back too, Tokomon?"

The small Digimon nodded.

"So you're finally going to apologize?"

"I never said I was wrong!"

Leo got between them before another fight broke out.

"Whoa there!"

He looked at Mikey with sad eyes.

"Tokomon's only looking out for you, bro. He really cares about you, and he's only trying to protect you."

The blue-banded turtle sighed.

"And besides, we need to find the others."

"Not me. They hate me."

"What? Where did this come from?"

"They left me behind! They think I'm a crybaby!"

Leo's eyes softened, and he frowned slightly.

"I know for a fact that nobody thinks that, Mikey."

"B-But…"

"Mikey, everyone really cares about you."

The younger turtle nodded slightly, when he saw something.

"It's Demidevimon."

Leo turned to see the Digimon, eyes narrowed untrustingly.

The Digimon had a basket of mushrooms in his talons, and he put it down in front of the group.

"Welcome back, Tokomon. How've ya been?"

"Okay. But that shouldn't matter to you." Leo ground out.

The very thought of this little bowling ball making his youngest brother cry made his blood boil.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm his older brother." Leo answered, glaring.

"Now tell Mikey what really happened." Agumon demanded.

"It happened just like I told the little guy! Raph said he didn't want to be around him anymore!"

He flew up.

"I told him that brothers really out ta stay together, but he wouldn't listen to me! It's the truth! Cross my heart!"

"If you've got one!" Agumon retorted.

"Hey! Why would I lie?"

"Then you wouldn't mind taking us to Raph so we can talk with him ourselves." Leo stated.

"Not at all. But I've got to warn you, he's far away."

"Then let's start."

"Fine! But it's been a long day. Wouldn't you like something to eat first?"

"I AM kinda hungry…" Agumon admitted.

"Me, too." Mikey agreed.

Tokomon sniffed the mushrooms, but Leo seemed uncertain.

"I just picked them. They're fresh and juicy."

Leo stopped his partner.

"We can't eat them raw."

After a while, Leo made a small fire to cook the mushrooms.

Agumon, however, had some…business…to take care of…

"Uh oh! Got to use the little Digimon's room!"

Leo nodded, watching the mushrooms warily.

Mikey seemed eager to eat one, when Agumon ran up.

"No! Don't eat any!"

He pulled the mushroom from the orange-banded turtle's hand.

"You don't see HIM eating any! They make you forget things!"

"You were trying to poison us?" Mikey asked, Leo moving in front of him.

"That's just silly!"

"You're lying! Just like you lied about Raph!" Tokomon retorted, baring his shark-like teeth.

"It WAS a lie, wasn't it?!"

Agumon grabbed the Digimon as he tried to fly away.

"Y-You…You lying brat!" Mikey shouted, teary-eyed.

He turned to his partner.

"Tokomon, I'm so sorry…I didn't think…I'm so sorry…Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you promise that we'll always be friends."

"Promise."

Tokomon jumped into his partners arms, and the tears dried as the turtle smiled.

"Here you go, Mikey…"

He took the Digivice and crest from his older brother.

Once the crest was around Mikey's neck, it started to glow.

Demidevimon bit Agumon's hand, now free.

"Who told ya that the crest was yours? Give it here, ya little squirt!"

Tokomon tried to bite him, jumping to the ground.

"I'm gonna teach this mon a lesson!"

"Go get him, Tokomon!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

The Digimon flew up, but was knocked into a ride by Demidevimon's talons.

"Pepper Breath!"

The Digimon was knocked out of the air, but he seemed to be beating up Patamon pretty badly.

"Hang in there, Patamon! We're on our way!" Mikey shouted, running.

Patamon got up, flying towards Demidevimon.

"PATAMON!!"

"Let him do what he's got to do. I think he'll be alright." Leo assured.

Patamon head-butted his opponent, sending him flying back.

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack hit Demidevimon onto a rollercoaster's tracks.

As he rolled down the incline, Patamon landed below him.

"Boom Bubble!"

He started flying up on the tracks.

"Boom Bubble!"

He flew off the track, landing in the lake.

Mikey ran to greet his partner, but he had a guilty look on his face.

"You were great, Patamon! Now I feel even worse about yelling at you…"

"It's okay. We promised we'd always be friends, and the first rule of friendship is 'forgive and forget'."

"So we'll just forget it ever happened?"

"Exactly."

"Alright."

Leo smiled, but turned to his partner with a curious look.

"How'd you know those mushrooms were bad, anyway?"

"A voice in my head."

"Really?"

Agumon nodded.

"Well…at least Mikey's alright…Demidevimon better hope he never meets ME again…"

They were at the lake's edge as the sun set, and Leo sighed.

"Donnie was right when he said the world's are connected. So we've got to fix things in THIS world before we can go home."

Mikey nodded, understanding now that it was explained so simply.

"But in order to do that, we all need to be together. We're all important."

"Me, too?"

"Of course, Mikey. You're part of this team."

The blue-banded turtle smiled reassuringly.

"Now let's go find the others!"


	23. Chapter 23 'Weregarurumon's Diner'

The two were walking around the edge of the lake again, lost for what felt like the billionth time

The two were walking around the edge of the lake again, lost for what felt like the billionth time.

The red-banded turtle was worried for his youngest brother, since he felt he'd been gone longer than he's promised.

"Don't worry, Raph. Tokomon will take care of him."

"Yeah…" Raph muttered, not completely convinced.

The red-banded couldn't help it…

He worried because Mikey was, at the moment, the only younger brother he needed to protect.

Don had Kabuterimon, but Tokomon hadn't Digivolved, even after all this time.

Raph just didn't want his youngest brother hurt…

"Raph, look up there! Digimon!"

Following his partner's gaze, the red-banded turtle nodded.

"Maybe they know where they're goin'…Let's follow 'em."

Climbing onto the ridge, the two followed the Monzaemon, Frigimon, and Kokatorimon until a restaurant came into sight.

"What's a restaurant doin' in the middle 'a nowhere?"

"It's the perfect spot for hungry Digimon."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sure…"

Walking up, the door opened, showing a Digimon throwing GOMAMON down the stairs, saying something about 'getting new customers'.

"Gomamon?"

The Digimon looked up at them, surprised then happy.

"Gabumon? Raph? Boy, is Anne ever gonna be happy to see you two!"

Leading them through the back, Raph stopped when he saw a flustered, red-eyed Anne moving around the kitchen.

"Anne?"

She turned around, and smiled.

"R-Raph! It's g-good to s-see you!"

"Where have ya been? An' what are ya doin' 'ere?"

Her smile fell slightly, and she sighed.

"W-Well…After w-we split u-up, me a-and Gomamon g-got kinda…l-lost…And th-this little D-Digimon told u-us he'd s-seen someone n-nearby. So w-we followed h-him into th-this forest, a-and found th-the restaurant. G-Gomamon was st-starving, so w-we went i-in to e-eat, but…"

Gomamon looked guilty, but she scooped him up.

"W-Well, apparently, th-they don't t-take our m-money. It's s-some kind o-of Japanese c-currency, I th-think. Vegiemon g-got angry a-at us, a-and now w-we have t-to work h-here to p-pay him b-back…"

"What's going on in here?!"

The poor grey-banded turtle jumped, flinching away as Vegiemon burst in.

"You're not getting any work done chit-chatting!!"

Nodding, she turned back to the stove, hands shaking slightly.

Ladling some soup into a bowl, she let Vegiemon take it.

"Good. Now who are these two?"

"We're friends 'a 'ers." Raph answered, glaring.

Anne, as all the brothers learned, was a gentle, easily-scared soul, much like Mikey, and could stutter under any semblance of pressure.

Now, she was even scared to speak, for fear of stuttering too much, and her hands shook as she tried to suppress it.

"Well, whoopdy-doo and good for you!"

Vegiemon grabbed a spoon, trying the broth.

He choked in disgust, throwing the plate.

Anne shrunk back as it hit the wall beside her, some burning-hot liquid hitting her arm.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not giving that to my customers!!"

"B-But…"

"Now you'll work an extra day, for the ingredients you wasted!!"

"A-Another d-day?"

"On how long?"

She turned slightly to the red-banded turtle.

"A-At first, i-it was o-only supposed t-to be f-for three d-days, but…I-I kept m-messing up…A-And now I-I'm up t-to six w-weeks…"

"And she stills owes me for all the food! Not to mention the broken dishes!"

"What's all the commotion in here? The customers are complaining!"

Both turtles turned to the large egg, which had a crack for his yellow eyes and feet poking out of the bottom.

"D-Digitamamon…"

"Hey. My friend 'ere has been workin' like a dog fer one lousy meal. Can she go already?"

"Are you kidding me? She's not going anywhere! But if you stay to work it off with her…"

"Me?"

"If you won't help, just go away."

Digitamamon jumped out of the door.

"You're no use to me."

"…I-I'm sorry…"

The red-banded turtle turned to the younger turtle.

"I-I couldn't p-possibly ask y-you to h-help…"

"But I will. I just need ta go get Mikey, and then we'll both come back ta help ya pay off yer debt."

"R-Really? But…wh-why?"

"We're friends, even if I never told ya. An' friends help each other out."

Smiling softly, she rung her hands slightly before giving him a small hug.

"…Th-Thank you, R-Raph…I'll a-always be gr-grateful…"

Pulling back, she had the same, sweet little smile that Mikey had.

"…Whatever…I'll be back later…"

Heading for the beach, he stopped when he heard Digitamamon's voice.

"Where are you going? You should be working! I checked the schedule!"

"What schedule?"

"The work schedule! Now get inside and start cooking or you're fired!"

"…Then I quit…"

"You can't quit! I say you stay!"

Raph glared.

"Ya can't tell me what ya do. An' besides, I'm comin' right back, idiot."

"Oh, I see…so you don't care what happens to your friend while you're gone. Selfish, aren't you?"

Crimson brown eyes narrowed in anger as he suppressed a growl.

"Ya better not be threatenin' anybody…"

"I'm just saying that there's no telling what can happen to your little friend while you're gone. So many accidents can happen in the kitchen."

Glaring at the Digimon, Raph ground his teeth.

He knew what Mikey's reaction would be if he knew that Anne was hurt…

Imagining the teary blue eyes, he shook himself free of his thoughts.

"…Fine…"

'But ya better watch out…'

--

Weeks passed, with food and plates somehow clattering to the floor.

Though he'd managed to keep his anger down for so long, Raph was bound to explode soon enough.

Anne, not understanding why she kept messing up, kept shakily apologizing and trying to make things right again.

Guilt gnawed at her, since she knew she was the reason her friend was stuck here with her.

"R-Raph…weren't y-you going t-to get M-Mikey? It's a-alright if y-you want t-to go…"

"I decided ta stay!"

Moving back at the sudden shout, she lowered her eyes.

"O-Oh…I'm s-sorry if I-I made y-you angry…"

The red-banded turtle stopped washing the dishes, brow furrowed.

'Damn, I'm being such a jerk ta 'er…It's not like she meant ta mess up…'

"…It's alright…I was just thinkin' 'a somethin' else…"

"O-Oh…"

"An' besides, with all 'a us workin', this'll go by faster."

Nodding, she smiled.

"Th-Then we c-can do th-this…"

Weeks passed, the length of their 'imprisonment' growing longer as the days passed.

Anne stopped talking altogether, her stuttering now so bad she couldn't force out a sentence, and Raph was growing angrier and angrier.

The only thing keeping him from outright hitting her was chivalry and the look he knew would be on Mikey's face…

She couldn't even make eye contact with her friends because of her guilt, and her silent crying went on where no one could see her.

Raph got the habit of going down to the water to think and calm himself.

Watching the dark water and the swan boat, he brooded.

"Are ya okay?"

Turning, he saw a small little Digimon with bat-like wings.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm Demidevimon, and I was passing by when I saw ya. Ya look upset about something."

"Maybe…"

The red-banded turtle turned away a bit.

"Well…it's obvious what's happening at the restaurant…"

Raph turned back.

"I see what your friend is up to…"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"It's pretty obvious that she's making all those mistakes on purpose."

"She wouldn't…"

"She did it so you won't leave her there alone."

"Not her…Anne wouldn't do that ta anybody…"

"Look, ya seem like a nice guy, but remember, nice guys end up cleaning dishes for the rest of their lives."

Demidevimon flew away after that, leaving Raph to think.

'She wouldn't do that…Anne wouldn't want ta hurt anyone…or would she?'

--

"Look, I'll come right back! I just need ta go an' get my little bro!"

"I don't think so."

"Look, this is important!"

"No! Now get back to work before the customers start complaining!"

Anne watched silently, as was her way now, with guilt and worry in her eyes.

Wiping off one last dish, she set it down gently.

Before she could try to speak, something crashed into her legs.

An arm flew out to grab something, and the stack of plates went crashing to the floor.

"Not more plates! That's a week more for the both of you!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?!" Raph snarled.

"I can't stay 'ere another week!! I got places ta go!!"

Anne looked guiltily at the broken plates, seeing blood drip from a cut on her palm.

'I deserve this…Raph's only trying to help, and I'm holding him back…'

"You'll stay alright! And no tips!"

Raph turned his glare to the turtle behind him.

"Why do ya keep doin' this?!"

Surprised and confused, she shook her head, trying to force words out of her mouth.

"S-S-Something tr-tripped m-m-me!"

"Stop making excuses!!"

Hurt at the accusation, she looked down.

'He's mad at me again…why can't I do anything right!?'

Raph stormed out, and she could only watch him go.

'…I'm so sorry…'

Sweeping up the mess and pressing an old rag to her cut, she looked up when the door opened.

Dark eyes wide, she nearly fell over when Mikey hugged her.

"Annie! I was so worried about you! Why are you bleeding?"

"I-I j-just h-h-had a-an a-accident, th-th-that's all…"

Looking up, Anne spotted Leo.

"Y-You're b-b-back? I-I c-can't b-believe i-i-it…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Anne? And where's Raph?"

"H-He's a-a-around b-b-b-back…"

Mikey seemed eager enough, and ran out.

Leo turned to the female turtle, seeing her tie the rag around her hand.

"…What are you doing here?"

"W-Well…"

She sighed.

"I-It's a-a-all m-my f-f-f-fault…D-Don't bl-blame R-R-Raph…"

Confused, Leo stepped outside, seeing Mikey hugging a surprised Raph.

That greeting was civil and happy, but when Leo suggested leaving, Raph rebelled.

"I don't wanna."

"But why not?" Mikey asked innocently, and Anne barely stepped out of the doorway in concern.

"I ain't goin' anywhere wit' Anne."

"What?" Mikey asked, confused.

"She doesn't wanna work together. She only cares' 'bout 'erself."

Anne flinched back, unable to force words out.

"Raph, don't. We're all friends here." Leo reasoned.

"Really? What friends?!"

Raph stood up sharply, glaring and scaring the 'youngest' turtle.

"Oh, ya mean the girl that's tryin' ta keep me 'ere till I die?!"

"Raph, that's not fair!!"

"An' what 'bout ya, Fearless? Yer the reason we all separated!"

"Raphie, stop yelling!" Mikey pleaded, near tears.

"Aren't you happy we're all together-?"

"Shut up, Mikey!"

Seeing the hurt look, Anne moved down the steps.

'Mikey…'

"Just…be quiet an' come wit' me…"

"Well, well, well…you weren't planning on running away now, were you?"

Everyone turned to see Digitamamon.

"That would make me very angry!"

"Yes, that WOULD be a very bad idea."

Leo looked up to see Demidevimon.

"YOU!"

"It's him again!" Mikey stated.

"Demidevimon!" Patamon agreed.

"He's the evil Digimon we met before." Agumon stated.

"Ya lied!" Raph snarled.

'And he tricked me into coming here…And messed everything up…'

Anne tightened her grip on her make-shift bandage.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Both attacks missed, and Demidevimon took flight.

"Hey, watch it! That's hot!"

"After him!" Leo ordered, Agumon and Patamon following him.

"How dishonest! Trying to leave without paying!"

Raph turned to Digitamamon.

"Yer a thief! We've worked 'ere long enough ta buy a trip ta Hawaii!"

"That is not on the schedule! But if you insist, I'll send you to the moon!"

The Digimon grew, and the crack showing his eyes closed before he tried to tackle the dark-skinned turtle.

"You want to leave? You'll have to beat ME first!"

"Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Garurumon lunged.

"Howling Blaster!"

The attack had no effect, but Digitamamon tackled Garurumon in the chest, knocking the Digimon onto his back.

"Garurumon!"

"RAPH!"

Turning sharply, the red-banded turtle his youngest brother dangling from the rooftop, thanks to Vegiemon.

"Call off your beast! Or your little brother gets it!"

Anne's eyes hardened, and she looked up.

'They've gone too far…'

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

His horn tried to skewer the other Digimon, and Anne managed to climb onto the roof undetected.

Jumping down, she surprised Vegiemon enough to release Mikey and fall onto the table of potatoes below them.

"ANNIE!"

The poor turtle was being crushed, but she managed to hold in her gasps of pain.

"Anne…" Raph muttered, helping his brother up.

"R-Raph…I-I'm s-sorry I dr-dragged y-you into th-this…b-but it l-looks l-like its m-my t-turn to b-be a-a hero…"

"Raphie, we've got to help her!"

"I-Ikkakumon, bl-blast h-him…"

"Tell your friend I'm a very short-tempered Vegiemon!"

A strangled cry escaped her as her ribs complained.

"Anne…"

"A-Attack…wh-while I-I k-k-keep h-him b-busy…G-Go…"

'…Even after I yelled at 'er…She still risked 'erself fer Mikey…'

"Annie, don't!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

Garurumon and Ikkakumon were knocked back, not strong enough to defeat Digitamamon.

"We can't just give up!"

'But I can't do this alone…I need the others…together…we're strong…and we can beat anything.'

"GARURUMON!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

Weregarurumon stopped the attack.

"Wolf Claw!"

Both attacks hit Digitamamon away, and Demidevimon flew away as everyone turned to Vegiemon.

"Put 'er down!"

"Before you become a salad!" Weregarurumon threatened.

Putting down Anne, Vegiemon scurried away.

Mikey tackled her in relief, asking if she was okay.

"That was really brave." Leo complimented.

"…I-It was n-nothing…" She saw humbly as the two Digimon Dedigivolved.

"Anne…look, I thought it was really cool how ya saved Mikey an' all…"

"I-It was c-cool that G-Gabumon Digivolved…A-And you w-would've done th-the same…"

"…I wanna apologize…I never should 'a doubted ya…"

She smiled slightly.

"I-It's alright."

They all headed out of the restaurant, and were soon walking on a path beside the lake.

Leo's Digivice went off, and then Raph's did the same thing.

"It looks like one of our friends is near…" Leo noted.

"Which way?" Mikey asked, Patamon on his head.

"Mine says this way." Leo stated, pointing.

"Mine is pointin' in this direction." Raph added, pointing in the other direction.

"I-I guess w-we'll have t-to split u-up…" Anne stated.

"Then Mikey's comin' wit' me." Raph stated.

"Then Anne will come with me. And we'll all meet up at the foot of that mountain." Leo agreed.

"Then let's go!" Mikey cheered, grinning.

'I promise…I won't mess up this time…'


	24. Chapter 24 'No Questions, Please'

"This is so confusing…We've been looking for Gennai for more than two months…Any ideas, Tento

"This is so confusing…We've been looking for Gennai for more than two months…Any ideas, Tento?"

The purple-banded turtle looked down at his partner, taking his eyes from the mountain path.

"We're going in circles…"

"We could go in squares, but that probably won't work, either. Why don't we just stop and wait for HIM to come to US?"

"That's counter-productive, Tento."

"But we need to take a break!"

Slowing down, Don smiled slightly.

"We will. Don't worry. We just need to go a little further."

"Oh, alright…"

After a while, Don stopped.

"Donnie?"

"You can ride on my shell, Tento…if you're really tired…"

Tentomon nodded, jumping on.

These were the times the Digimon always liked best.

When his partner would put aside his own wants and needs for someone else's.

But even Don could lose his control, which had led to the fight and almost immediate separation that had happened between him and Judie.

The poor girl had been so distressed, she'd literally shouted that it was over and ran off.

Don had immediately felt guilty and heart-broken, but his anger caused him to yell that she shouldn't come back before running off himself.

Tentomon wasn't sure, but he knew at least ONE person had to have seen his tears…

Now the purple-banded turtle refused to talk about the incident, still feeling guilty for having yelled, and focused his energy on trying to find Gennai.

As the up-hill walk started to level, Don looked down at his crest.

"I wonder why Gennai is so secretive…And what's up with our crests?"

"Well, you'll never know until you find out."

Don nodded, lifting it up to look at the trinket.

"And they're all different…different color, different symbol…But what does it mean?"

"That's what I like about you, Donnie. You have a never-ending curiosity."

"I guess…" He replied humbly.

"How much room do you have left in your brain?"

"As much as I'll need, I suppose…"

Tentomon hovered off of his partner's shell, and Don straightened.

"Look, Donnie! A sign!"

"You mean from above?"

"No, here on the ground."

The purple-banded turtle rolled his eyes, moving closer to read it.

"It says 'beware of falling sludge'…"

"…I say we go anywhere but this way!"

"Good idea…"

They turned, walking only a few steps before something caught their eyes.

"…Oh, great…Another one…"

The turtle crouched slightly to read it.

"'Bottomless sludge pit'…"

The two shared a look.

"Another direction."

They turned, seeing another sign.

"'Attack sludge'? How is that even possible?"

"I, personally, don't want to know!" Tentomon replied as the pair turned again.

"We're surrounded by signs." Don noted, brow furrowed.

The ground started to crack under his feet, and he tried to grab something as he fell into darkness.

"Does anybody need a lift?" A voice echoed from the darkness.

The turtle landed on an over-sized duck floatie, and Tentomon somehow squeezed into an inner-tube.

"What are these things?"

"I have temporarily given you a life line. You see, all those who are greedy fall into the pit."

"What are you accusing us of being greedy for?" Don questioned.

"For knowing too much, of course! You're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"But what's wrong with that?"

"See? You're doing it again! You can't seem to stop yourself! You're headed straight for the pit if you can't learn to control yourself!"

"How come?!"

"You don't even realize you're doing it?"

"I don't?"

"It's like a disease! Well, nice knowing you!"

The duck floatie he was on popped, and Don cried out as he start falling.

"Don't worry, Donnie! I'll save you! Give me your hand!"

The turtle grabbed his partner's ankle, and the Digimon struggled to float up.

"It is your decision. Do you want to fall in the pit?"

"NO!" Don shouted, worried more for his partner than anything.

"Then give up your curiosity to me!"

"…I don't think I have a choice…"

"But it's your curiosity I admire!" Tentomon retorted.

"Then how else am I going to stop us from falling into the pit?"

"Stop asking questions!"

The inner-tube popped, and both started tumbling through thin air.

"I will! I will!" Don shouted, grabbing Tentomon's arm.

"That's more like it!"

A strange purple bubble escaped the turtle's plastron, and his eyes seemed to mist over.

"Donnie?" The bug Digimon asked worriedly.

He already missed the gentle fire in his partner's eyes, and worried for him.

The two ended up flowing in space, moons and stars and planets.

"Well, we finally made it out, but where are we now?"

Tentomon turned when a purple, crescent-moon shaped light appeared.

"Welcome to my universe."

The silhouette of a Digimon became visible, but still indecipherable.

"I certainly hope you enjoy your stay."

Don gave a blank stare, face void of emotion.

It was so unlike the real him that Tentomon almost touched his shoulder.

"I personally designed this universe. Nice, don't you think?"

The Digimon became visible…

"Vademon is living proof that you should stay away from Digimon with unusually large heads. That big brain of his was scrambled, if you ask me."

The same purple bubble floated up into Vademon's hands.

"Your curiosity is in this sack. It's garbage. You don't need it, and I don't want it messing up my universe."

Don seemed to nod, like a zombie.

"I'll just take it. If it's not needed, I salvage it."

The bubble was sucked into a strange ray gun.

"Now that that's done, I want you to read my latest book. It's on all you need to know."

A book fell into Don's slow-responding hands.

"All you need to know…whether you like it or not…" He muttered, tone emotionless.

"It happens to be a best seller."

Vademon started fading away, and the symbol's glow died.

Don opened the pamphlet.

"In order to be one with the universe, you must erase your thoughts."

"But your thoughts make up who you are! You mustn't erase them!" Tentomon reasoned.

"It is important to breathe into your thoughts until they disintegrate and slowly turn into mush…"

"I've heard enough!"

The Digimon was shoved back.

"Get away from me!"

That hurt, and the only thing keeping Tentomon's heart from cracking neatly in two was the fact that he KNEW this wasn't Don.

His REAL partner would never shove him, or shout at him in such a way.

It was simply against the turtle's very nature.

The question was…

Was Don still in there, or was he completely gone?

The Digivice began blinking before Tentomon could answer that question…

"The less you think about, the happier you will be…"

Tentomon grabbed his partner's laptop, opening it.

"Someone's trying to send us a transmission!"

Leo appeared on the screen.

"DONNIE!"

Said turtle floated to see the screen.

"Look, it's Leo…Where are you?"

"I'm home, but I got your message that you're in danger! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Tell me about it…I'm trying to find myself…"

The screen started breaking.

"Don't bother coming back to the Digital World, Leo…You'll just clutter up the universe…"

"DONNIE!"

The screen died…

"Leo is risking his LIFE to save you, Donnie…"

"Oh well…"

"He's your brother!"

He thought he saw a spark of something in the misty dark eyes, but it died.

"Indifference is the key to success…practice it…"

'Donnie…why can't you come back?'

--

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…"

"Donnie, what are you doing?" Tentomon asked.

The turtle stopped making the letters with his limbs, looking at his partner.

"I'm focusing my brainwaves by going over some basic fundamentals, so I would rather you not disturb me…"

Don turned back to what he was doing.

"I…J…K…L…M…N…"

Vademon appeared like he had before.

"There's something I forgot to mention to you."

The purple-banded turtle stopped what he was doing, turning with half-lidded, misty dark eyes.

"Oh, yes? What?"

"In order to completely improve yourself, you must get rid of possessions that are considered excess baggage."

"Such as…?"

"Just about everything except your clothes."

"Of course…"

Papers were freed from pouches, floating in the emptiness.

"Donnie, what are you doing?"

The turtle didn't seem to hear him, and took his tag and crest off.

"This is expendable…"

As it floated through the air towards Vademon, Tentomon panicked.

"Have you gone bananas?! You can throw those away!!"

"What a nice-looking trinket…" Vademon mused, looking at it float.

"Give back that tag and crest, you poor excuse for a Digimon!!" Tentomon ordered, running towards him.

"Back off, bug."

The gun blasted him with a laser, and he flew past his partner.

He saw that same fire spark and sputter, weak against the dull mist in the darkness of his eyes.

It looked pained, worried, and somewhat…guilty?

"DONNIE!"

"Forget about him. Now get back to your training!" Vademon ordered.

The fire seemed to be contained, somehow.

Like it was in a prison.

"…Yes…O…P…Q…R…"

Vademon disappeared again, and Tentomon floated weakly.

"S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…Z…"

The turtle eventually started the whole alphabet all over again, and Tentomon felt despair.

'I've lost him…I…I have no energy…left…'

The poor Digimon Dedigivolved to Motimon, catching his partner's attention.

He even Dedigivolved to Pabumon.

"Pabu…"

Don seemed to be fighting with something, his eyes telling the story.

His own nature was fighting against this zombie that had taken control, worried for his partner.

"Pabumon…?"

"Pabu-Pabu-Pabu…" He sniffled, tears in his eyes.

But the battle seemed lost…

"What's the matter with you?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!!"

"Pabu…Pabu…"

The tears floated like bubbles into the space.

"Have you forgotten who I am already, Donnie?"

The tears glistened, some wetting the turtle's skin.

"Have you forgotten who YOU are? Try to remember…TRY…"

Misty eyes watched as scenes played themselves out on the tears clear surfaces.

Scenes of the two together, whether the others were involved or not.

The last scene he saw was of him carrying Tentomon up that mountain path…

He even heard their voices echo in his head…

The tears popped like balloons, and the memories rushed into his head.

His eyes only slightly misty, worry filled the dark irises before he ran towards his partner.

"Please don't cry, Pabumon!"

Picking up the small Digimon, Don himself nearly cried at the pain he'd caused.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Pabu…"

"I didn't mean to make you Dedigivolve, buddy…I'm sorry…"

"Pabu-Pabu!"

"You lie!" The voice echoed, catching their attention.

"You're nothing but a weaselmon!"

Another voice retorted, but neither listened as a door appeared, and the pair floated towards it.

Looking through the little window, the two looked at the stone room on the other side, filled with shelves, as Vademon and another Digimon came in.

The two seemed to be fighting, and Don moved back slightly.

"I'm so mixed up…probably because my curiosity is gone…But I feel like I've been tricked…"

He wrinkled his nose.

"I need to make a plan to get it back…but I can't think of anything…"

"Pabu-Pabu…"

"…I KNOW there's a way to get my curiosity back…I just don't know how…"

The two Digimon were still fighting, and Don crouched down.

Opening the door slightly, he moved in warily, looking around.

Pabumon ran in, turning a corner.

"Pabumon!" Don said as loud as he dared.

Something crashed, and the small Digimon came running back with Don's tag and crest in his mouth.

Vademon and the other Digimon were right behind him, falling over each other.

Jumping into his arms, Don ran out into space, shielding his partner as he jumped to the side of the door.

The two Digimon ran by, Don feeling wind pass by him as they did, and ran onto the wood.

Closing the door with a slam, he heard Vademon, and then the other Digimon, hit the hard wood.

Locking it firmly, Don put his crest around his neck.

"Great job, Pabumon! You got it back!"

Seeing his partner jump, he tilted his head.

"Follow you…?"

Pabumon nodded, running off, his partner on his 'heels'.

Stopping in front of a shelf, he saw the purple bubble that held his curiosity.

"My curiosity! I can't believe I gave it up!"

Don smiled at his partner, lifting it into his hands.

"…I'm going to have to concentrate…"

Furrowing his brow, he gently touched his forehead to it.

"Come back in my heart. Come back in my heart!"

It glowed, going into his plastron like a ghost going through a wall.

Before the purple-banded turtle could cheer, however, the two 'evil' Digimon appeared on one end of the little aisle.

"Run, Pabumon!"

Scooping up his partner, he bolted for the other end, turning the corner sharply.

A laser nearly hit his feet, making him scramble for the door he entered through.

Flying through space, the two barely dodged another laser.

"Pabumon, Digivolve!"

"Pabumon, Digivolve to…MOTIMON!!"

The two Digimon had followed, and Don's smile fell as lasers threatened to graze his skin.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

A laser nearly hit the Digimon in the face, and Don reached out.

"Tento!"

A laser grazed his arm, causing him to hiss at the burn.

"DONNIE!"

Don held his arm.

"Tento, Digivolve!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The two Digimon stopped blasting as Kabuterimon threatened to charge them.

He flew right over them in a dive, but came back.

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

A group of meteors flew at the large bug Digimon, knocking him around.

"Kabuterimon!" Don shouted, seeing his partner float weakly.

'This is MY fault…Kabuterimon wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't insisted we look for Gennai…or gave up my curiosity…'

He almost felt tears, seeing his partner's pain.

'I'm so sorry, Kabuterimon…I'm so sorry…'

Kabuterimon tried to fight back, but the meteors kept slamming into him.

"KABUTERIMON!!"

His crest glowed, along with his partner, as his Digivice shook…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

The Mega-level Digimon busted through the space rocks with ease, but Vademon just smiled.

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

Vademon disappeared, and a whole PLANET flew at Megakabuterimon.

"Megakabuterimon! You can do it!"

Vademon seemed to gloat, until…

"Horn Buster!"

A bright white light filled the space, and Don shielded his eyes until Megakabuterimon caught him safely.

"Thanks, buddy…"

The Mega-level Digimon flew upward, and blasted through the ground above them.

A pillar of light followed them out, and Don rolled as he hit the ground, Megakabuterimon Dedigivolving.

"Donnie, wake up!" Motimon pleaded, crawling to his partner's side.

"Are you alright?"

Don groaned, opening his eyes.

"I'm okay…how about you, buddy?"

"I'm so tired I can barely stand up…"

Still feeling guilty and worried, Don lifted his partner up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"DONNIE!"

Looking up, the purple-banded turtle was tackled by his smiling youngest brother, Raph right behind him.

"Ya 'kay, Donnie-boy?"

"Now I am."

"Hello, kids. It's been a while."

All three brothers looked up to see a hologram.

"It's Gennai!" Don exclaimed, feeling excited.

"The connection between the worlds is still damaged. You'll have to stay longer."

"WHAT!?" The three turtle's whined.

"I've collected some information about the Digital World you might be able to use. Take a look at the Digimon file. It'll tell you all you need to know."

Gennai disappeared, and Don sat down to check his laptop.

Opening the 'Digimon Analyzer', Don grinned.

"Here's my favorite. Megakabuterimon."

"COOL…" Mikey muttered.

"Yeah. I'm a cool dude." Motimon stated, blushing.

"Well, we'd better hurry. We've gotta meet up wit' Leo and the others."

Nodding, Don closed his laptop, standing.

'I won't get Motimon hurt like that again…'

Remembering Judie, his smile fell.

'…I'm sorry, Judie…And I'll tell you so when I see you again…I promise…'


	25. Chapter 25 'Princess Karaoke'

The swan boat, which they'd borrowed from a to-remain-unnamed red-banded turtle that threatened to gut them if they laughed, moved slowly across the lake

The swan boat, which they'd borrowed from a to-remain-unnamed red-banded turtle that threatened to gut them if they laughed, moved slowly across the lake.

"What's wrong, you guys? Can't you make this bucket go any faster?"

Leo glared at the roof, knowing his partner was there.

"We'd gladly trade places with you…" Agumon started.

"But our little legs won't reach the petals!" Gomamon finished.

As both laughed, a vein pulsed in Leo's forehead.

'They're just kidding…Just kidding…'

"We could go faster if we just threw you off!"

"You wouldn't!" Agumon stated.

"It's awfully tempting…"

"You'd better not…" Gomamon muttered.

They finally reached a beach, and got onto the sand.

Anne looked up at the large cliff, seeing the castle.

"Th-That castle i-is huge!"

Leo nodded, noting the many stairs leading up to the large structure.

"There are a lot of stairs…"

Anne sighed.

"A-As if I-I wasn't t-tired enough a-already…"

Gomamon jumped onto her shell, resting his chin on her head.

"Well, we might as well start!"

Anne nodded as Leo looked at his Digivice.

"Well, someone's up there. So let's go."

The four started up the large, long stairway, and it took quite a while for them to reach the white front door.

Opening it slightly, the grey-banded turtle looked in.

Hearing panicked shouts and yells, she stepped in.

Gomamon looked around from his perch on her head as Leo and Agumon followed the two in.

"Oh, these are Gekomon. I know them! They really like music, though it's not a surprise, since they're born with those horns." Gomamon informed.

"And I've heard of the other Digimon. They're called Otamamon." Agumon added.

"Wait!"

A Gekomon stopped, turning to look at the group.

"Can you help us? We're looking for someone." Gomamon asked.

"It's about time you got here! Where's the triple-fudge sundae we ordered for delivery to the princess."

"That's not us." Leo admitted.

"Then you must have her bacon cheeseburger with fries and a super-sized milkshake." Another Gekomon stated.

"Th-That's not us, either." Anne replied.

"Of course not! They're here with the garden-fresh salad with low-fat dressing without desert." Another stated.

"We'd like to ask a question, if you don't mind." Agumon stated.

The three green-skinned Digimon started arguing, and Leo couldn't get a word in.

Then the Otamamon started fighting, and the turtle's could barely hear themselves think.

"This princess sure sounds spoiled." Leo muttered.

"I wonder what happens when they don't do what she says…" His partner agreed.

"Here she comes!" The other Digimon chorused, seeming to scatter.

"Presenting her highness! The Princess!"

"Here she comes…" Leo muttered.

But the person they saw made both of the turtle's jaws drop…

"JUDIE!?"

The green-banded turtle was wearing what looked like a green and white kimono, with a hole cut out in the back for her shell.

She even had a fake green flower tucked in the side of her mask.

"Annie? Leo? What a surprise!"

"Y-You're telling m-me!" Anne replied.

"What are you doing up there?" Leo asked.

"I'm being a princess!"

Anne sighed, nearly smacking her forehead.

'NEVER leave Judie alone…She'll become delusional…'

"So YOU'RE the spoiled princess we've been hearing about!" Agumon stated.

Leo DID smack his forehead.

'He needs to learn not to be so blunt…'

"We should've known-."

Anne covered her partner's mouth before he could finish.

Judie led them up to a large room, which was decorated in varying shades of green.

"Th-The important th-thing is th-that you're o-okay." Anne stated, smiling softly at her younger sister.

"Well, we'd better get a move on." Leo stated.

"No way!"

Both turtle's looked at the 'princess' in surprise for a moment.

"You want to change first? That's alright. We can wait." Leo assured.

"Excuse me? I'm keeping this dress on!"

"And it's beautiful! But it's not the best thing for walking long distances." Agumon stated.

"Walking? I'm not walking anywhere!"

Anne looked JUST as surprised as Leo…

"A-Are you ex-expecting us t-to CARRY y-you out o-of here?!"

"No. Because I'm not going."

Silence…

"Why would I leave? I'm a princess here!"

"Y-You're a D-Digidestined!" Anne replied.

"But who knows if we'll ever get home. So I might as well be large and in charge."

"You must be kidding!" Leo stated.

He half-expected the girl to give one of her silly grins and say 'gotcha!' before giving them a hug and leaving with them.

He knew that's what the old Judie would do

He just didn't know this turtle.

"Is something wrong?"

That voice sounded familiar…

"P-Palmon!"

"Finally, a voice of reason! Palmon, can you come in here and talk some sense into Judie?" Leo asked.

"As in Princess?" Palmon asked, stepping into the doorway.

She even had the same kimono on as her partner…

Anime fall…

"Not you, too!" Leo groaned, smacking his forehead.

"W-We don't h-have time t-to play a-around." Anne reasoned.

"So wh-why don't y-you two j-just change s-so we c-can go."

"I'm not playing around, Annie!!"

Both turtles looked at the, technically, youngest turtle, in shock.

"You guys can go and find the others on your own!! And tell Donnie I'm doing just fine!!"

Something clicked in Leo's head.

'She's trying to fill the hole in her chest with things…while all she really needs is Donnie…'

"Judie, they're your friends…" Palmon reasoned.

"If you want to go too, be my guest!!"

"That's enough! You need to come with us!" Leo stated.

"I-Imouto, we came to find you because y-you're part of our team…"

"That's very nice, but I'm not going!"

"B-But…"

'You're a Digidestined, a teammate, a comrade…my little sister…'

"But we've got to stick together!" Leo stated stubbornly.

"And we're not leaving until you decide to come with us!"

"Yeah!" The two Digimon agreed.

"You're forgetting whose in charge around here!"

The green-banded rang a little bell, letting in a group of Gekomon and Otamamon.

They lifted the four off the ground, and practically THREW them out the front door.

Rubbing her head, Anne tried to relieve the pain as she sat up.

Lifting Gomamon up to be sure he wasn't hurt, she had a sad look on her face.

"Annie?"

"I-I don't know wh-what happened to her…She's s-such a sweet person…I-I didn't think…"

"She's just confused, Annie."

She looked up at the blue-banded turtle.

"From what I hear, her and Donnie didn't have a great parting. She's just trying to get things to replace him. We need to get them together so they can apologize."

Anne nodded, standing up.

"I wonder what she did to get them to wait on her hand and foot like this…" Gomamon admitted, on his partner's head again.

"Do you really wanna know?"

The group turned to see a small group of Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Y-Yeah…"

They were led to the back of the palace, the turtles looking around warily for any hint of a trap or such.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Leo asked.

"You won't."

The room they were in was dark, with a stage.

"This is our master, Lord Shogungekomon." One Gekomon introduced.

The very LARGE Digimon was sitting on the stage, looking like he was sleeping.

"I-Is it a statue?"

"No, it's not a statue. He's very much alive."

"He may be alive, but he's not lively." Agumon noted.

"He's sleeping."

"He's been this way for three hundred years. You see, Shogungekomon was proud of his voice, so he entered a singing contest. But…he lost…He was so sad he fell into a deep sleep from which he has never recovered. It said that only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him could wake him."

"But we've tried for century, and every songs failed."

"We Gekomon love music, but, unfortunately, none of us has a voice considered beautiful."

"Then we got a break. A strange little Digimon spoke of a girl with a pretty voice. He told us where to find her, and we did."

They explained how she'd been when they'd first brought her in.

"And that's the way it's been. One excuse after another."

"We've done everything she's wanted. We even redecorated the entire palace for her."

"And if anyone of us complains to her…"

"So we're in a dangerous position, you see. We're totally hopeless."

"Y-You guys gave h-her the life she's a-always wanted…And, before, I-I thought she deserved it…"

"Well, since you're friends with her…"

"Could you reason with her? We'd be so eternally grateful!"

"I don't think she knows what reason is…" Agumon stated.

Leo furrowed his brow.

"…If we could sing, it would make this easier…"

"B-But we can't…"

Leo nodded.

"Hey, guys."

"P-Palmon…"

"Why'd you guys leave like that? It was like you weren't even happy to see us."

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't noticed, Judie's gone nuts!" Agumon replied.

"Yeah?"

…

"…Now that I think about it, she HAS gone off the deep end! Even for her!"

"…Yeah, you're a regular Sherlock…" Leo muttered.

Palmon smiled sheepishly.

"But I think we've got a plan…"

--

The two sat on the balcony outside Judie's room, Leo with headphones over his ears and a recorder on the floor in front of him.

Anne and Agumon kept watch through a window, and Leo heard Palmon talking.

But, apparently, Judie caught wind of their plan…

And screamed…

Leo noted that the girl had quite a set of lungs…

They were tied up and thrown into a damp cell in the 'dungeon' with Palmon, and sat up.

"You thought you could pull a fast one on me, did you?"

"We're not trying to trick you. We're trying to help." Anne pleaded.

"How is that helping?"

"You've forgotten about your crest." Leo stated.

"And you've forgotten because you're hurt. We're trying to bring you back."

Still silent, she turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

She turned to see her partner.

"There's something I want to tell you…Nobody likes you more than I do…And it hurts me deeply to have to say this, but…"

Palmon seemed near tears, but forced out her next words as loud as she could.

"You're a spoiled brat!!"

Judie looked hurt, they could see it in her eyes.

But they were so much DARKER than Anne remembered…

"…Well, it's nice to know how you really feel!"

Judie seemed to have tears in her eyes, but she just turned and walked away.

No one noticed a shadow in the prison window as she left…

--

Everything was so DARK…

The air was black as pitch, and felt as cold as death on Judie's skin.

Evil laughter made her whirl around, and she was faced with Devimon and Etemon.

Backing up, she caught sight of the Gekomon and Otamamon.

"You've got to help! Please!"

Refusing, the Digimon disappeared as Judie begged.

Devimon and Etemon were getting closer, and she nearly cried out until her friends appeared.

"Leo! Annie! Please, help!"

"Sorry, but we only help our friends." Leo stated, face stony.

"What's wrong? I thought you were having the time of your life."

The two turtle's disappeared with their partners, leaving Palmon.

"Palmon, help!"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

"PALMON!!"

But the Digimon had already disappeared into the chilling darkness…

Shadows fell over her, and tears escaped as she felt the imminent threat…

A scream seemed to shatter the very darkness…

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at her room.

It was shining with moonlight, making it look surreal…

Like a dream shining with angel's feathers…

"Hey…"

Green eyes found crimson, and her heart jumped joyfully in her chest…

"Rosie?"

"Do you have any idea what that horrible dream was trying to tell you?"

A smooth three-fingered hand rested on her forehead, cooling her, as the voice soothed her with warmth.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

The same hand wiped tears away as Rose put a soft smile on her face.

"You know what you need to do to make things right…"

Judie nodded, feeling safe and warm…

"Yeah…"

The smile grew, and the orange/red-banded turtle kissed her sister's forehead…

"That's my imouto…I knew you'd find yourself again…"

Judie opened her eyes again, seeing the glow of her crest lighting her room.

Sitting up, the glow died, and she looked around the room.

The light wasn't as surreal, and there was a faint breeze that tickled her skin…

Knowing what she had to do, she threw off her covers and grabbed her old gear.

'I won't let you down, Rosie…I've learned my lesson…'

She ordered for the Gekomon and Otamamon to get her friends and gather in the room that held Shogungekomon.

Once she was ready, she headed there herself, and stood in front of the microphone solemnly until everyone was present.

"…There's something I have to say to everyone here…Leo, Agumon, Annie, Gomamon…Palmon…All of you have been so nice…"

Her voice cracked as tears welled up, and she bowed.

"I'm so sorry…"

Everyone seemed surprised at this, and showed it with stunned silence.

"I've been such a shell-for-brains…If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, I'd like to sing for you…One last time…"

She stood up straight, tears glistening down her cheeks.

"We forgive you!"

Those words made her heart soar, especially as they seemed to flow through the air…

"Hit the lights and cue the music!"

The lights turned on, and Judie composed herself.

Once she was sure her voice was steady, she started to sing…:

I want to sing a song

A song to bring Shogungekomon around

When he hears my voice

I hope he likes the sound

He has to listen

Listen to my sincere heart

I've learned that friends are friends even when they're apart

I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart

If it were my choice, his eyes would open wide

And the Gekomon will be cheering

Cheering with pride-

The music stopped abruptly as Shogungekomon stood up, not really looking HAPPY…

"I was having such a nice sleep! Which one of you clowns woke me up? Or should I just squish all of you?"

The Digimon scattered as Judie ran off the stage, barely dodging Shogungekomon's foot.

Holes were broken through walls, and the ceiling started to crack as its supports crumbled.

"Musical Fist!"

Leo, Anne, their partners, and the Gekomon and Otamamon flew out of the newly-made hole in the wall.

Judie skidded to a halt, rocks falling from the ceiling above her.

"PALMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Punching the rocks away, Togemon looked down at her partner worriedly.

"Togemon…you're the best…" Judie stated, hugging her partner's large fist.

"I'm just glad the old Judie's back." Her partner replied, gently placing her other fist on her partner's shell.

"Really?"

Togemon nodded, and Judie turned to grab a microphone.

"Then let's take care of this out-of-tune goon."

She turned to Shogungekomon.

"Hey! You! How about some gratitude?"

THAT caught his attention…

"I wake you from your three hundred year nap, and you blow my sister and friend out of a wall? You're nothing but a big jerk!"

"That racket?! It was you?!"

"…Not one of my smartest moments…"

She backed up into her partner's protective hold.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

A single explosive struck the ground between them, making the larger Digimon step back.

"Thanks, Annie!"

Looking out of the hole in the wall, the green-banded turtle saw her sister wave and smile.

"Nova Blast!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Musical Fist!"

The attacks were destroyed, and both Digimon were hit back a bit.

Shogungekomon jumped down, ready to crush them…

"ANNIE!! LEO!!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon threw Shogungekomon back with his mighty head, and Togemon jumped down with Judie into safety.

"Give it to him, Metalgreymon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

The missiles went into Shogungekomon's horns, and the resulting explosion seemed to be the end of his fight.

It was morning by then, and Leo scooped up Koromon as Judie ran up.

She gave both of them a big hug, still feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry for what I did! I don't know what came over me! I promise, I'll never do that again!"

Anne smiled in understanding.

"I-I'm glad, imouto…"

"Yeah. We just want you to be yourself." Leo agreed.

Judie nodded, hugging Palmon to her chest like a stuffed animal.

'I'm sorry, Donnie…I promise I'll apologize…'


	26. Chapter 26 'Rose's Crest Of Love'

"Can't this thing go any faster

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

Both Leo and Anne leaned out their own 'windows' to glare at Judie.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Um…Look! Land!"

The other turtles turned forward, pushing harder.

Both breathed out as the boat hit land, and stepped out.

Gomamon immediately jumped into his partner's arms, and Leo helped Judie down with her partner and his own.

"Guys, o'er 'ere!"

"It's Raph!"

The three turtles soon reached the boat, and Mikey gladly jumped up to hug Anne in greeting.

Judie seemed nervous, playing with her fingers, as Don looked at the ground, kicking dirt away.

"Judie…I need to tell you something…"

Green met warm black, and she nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I swear. But I was worried about Leo and Mikey and…I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'M sorry…I shouldn't have overreacted…You were right to be worried…Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can you ever forgive ME?"

She smiled at the mutual question, and nodded.

"Of course!"

He smiled gratefully, and she hugged him tight.

"…I really missed you…I really love you…"

Don blushed darkly, but he wrapped his arms around her shell and kissed her forehead.

"I really love you, too…"

Leo smiled, happy it was settled, as Koromon jumped onto his head.

"Koromon!"

"What? There's a better view from up here."

Leo shook his head in amusement, turning to Raph.

"Where's Rose? Didn't you see her?"

"No. We thought ya'd 'ave found 'er."

"That's weird…" Leo muttered.

"Actually, I think I saw Rosie."

Everyone turned to Judie, who was still holding Don's hand.

"Where did you see her?" Leo asked, desperate to know.

"At the Gekomon's castle, but…I might've been dreaming…"

"Maybe…" Anne muttered.

"Actually, I forgot…When I was about to eat one of those mushrooms of forgetfulness, back when I was Agumon, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Rosie's." Koromon informed.

"But, if Rosie's near where we are, why doesn't she come out and tell us?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Maybe 'he doesn't want ta…" Raph grumped.

"Or maybe she can't." Don finished.

Leo looked at his Digivice, seeing the signal.

"…The signal comes from this direction…Let's go."

The group followed their un-official leader into the forest.

The search was fruitless as the sun began to touch the horizon, but if there was one turtle who wouldn't give up, it was Leo.

"Why don't we find a place to rest for the night?" Anne asked, helping Mikey from falling asleep on his feet.

"I can hardly keep walking…" Judie whined, leaning on her 'boyfriend'.

"I've got a reading on my Digivice…" Leo informed.

Patamon perked.

"What's that buzzing?"

"Maybe it's Rosie." His partner suggested.

Everyone looked at the sky, wondering what that annoying noise was, when what looked like a giant wasp flew at them.

The turtles jumped down to avoid the dive, and it flew up again.

"Flymon's here!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Brown Stingers!"

He shot red stingers, and the group split up to jump away from the onslaught.

Don hid behind a tree, opening his laptop.

'Maybe this Digimon Analyzer will help…'

"Here he is! Flymon! He's classified as an insect Digimon! A Virus type!"

A stinger hit the wood protecting his shell.

"And I guess we already know what his attack is!"

Judie pulled on his arm.

"He's coming!"

A stinger missed Don's arm, and he hurriedly followed the green-banded turtle.

A stinger barely grazed Leo's arm as he tried to dodge, and Raph fell as one grazed his leg.

"LEO!!"

"RAPH!!"

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Flymon dodged as the two turtles stood.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"They need more help!" Motimon exclaimed.

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Both attacks missed, and Flymon turned around in mid air.

"Brown Stingers!"

Anne pulled Mikey behind a tree before he got hit, and Judie grabbed her partner, falling back to dodge.

Flymon flew towards Leo, who was ready to dodge when a familiar caw filled his ears.

"Birdramon?!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Though the bug Digimon tried to dodge, he was soon lit, and fell to the ground like a falling star.

Seeing the large bird fly away, Leo turned and started running.

'If Birdramon's here, so is Rosie!'

Raph and Mikey managed to follow him with their Digimon and Agumon.

Managing to catch a glimpse of orange/red, Leo sped up.

He managed to get ahead of her, cutting the female turtle off.

"Rosie!"

She skidded to a halt, looking out of breath and startled.

"Why are you running?"

Raph came up from behind, cutting off Rose's escape route.

Her eyes turned to ground, and Mikey ran up with the Digimon.

"…Rosie…Does this mean that you don't like us anymore?"

"No, Mikey. Of course not." She stated adamantly.

"Then what's wrong?" The 'youngest' turtle asked.

Biyomon flew down, letting Rose catch her in a familiar hug.

"Why don't you tell them, Rosie?"

"…Alright…" Rose complied.

"It happened the night Biyomon and me left…to look for Leo…There was this weird little Digimon. He looked like a little bowling ball with wings. And he was talking to this thing in a giant bubble."

Biyomon nodded to confirm it, nuzzling her partner in comfort.

"Did ya hear what 'e was sayin'?" Raph asked.

"…They were talking about our crests…"

"What about them?" Leo asked, trying not to pry too much.

"He was saying that each of our crests has its own special meaning."

Crimson locked with dark brown.

"For example, yours is the Crest of Courage, Leo."

"…The Crest of Courage…"

He remembered when they'd gone into the pyramid to save Rose.

'And then it started to glow…'

"And yours, Raph, is the Crest of Friendship."

"Friendship?"

"And mine?" Mikey asked innocently.

A small smile fluttered across her face.

"Yours is special, Mikey. It's the Crest of Hope."

"Alright! I hope we can get back home!"

"…Donnie's is the Crest of Knowledge, Annie's is the Crest of Reliability…and Judie's is the Crest of Sincerity…"

Rose lowered her eyes, looking at her own crest.

"…And mine…Mine is the Crest of Love…"

"That's perfect for you, Rosie…"

"No it's not!" Rose snapped, making Leo flinch back.

"Don't even say that, Leo! It's not like me at all!"

"But…it is…You're always thinking about everyone else…"

"The truth is, you don't know a thing about me!"

She seemed to snap out of it, and she guiltily looked away.

"…I'm sorry, Leo…"

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, taking a step forward.

"It's just…my crest…it won't glow…"

He thought he saw tears in her eyes…

"It's because I don't have any love…"

Mikey looked confused.

"But…you love us, don't you Rosie?"

Raph snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't know why girls get so emotional 'bout love."

Leo shot him a glare that basically said 'shut up', and he grumpily obeyed.

"I was just kiddin' 'round…"

Rose glared at the floor.

"The Digimon thought I was funny, too…" She grumped.

"Demidevimon is a liar." Leo reasoned.

"But…it's true…"

Flashback:

It seemed like a normal day, the dojo was silent, and the TV was blasting a music video.

A seven year old Rose went to get her sisters for training, but found they were gone.

After some searching, and yells of their names, she heard their shouts of fun in the basement.

Before the young turtle could go down to get them, the very building began to shake.

Falling on her shell, her sensei pulled her away as cries of surprise and pain from below.

"ANNIE!! JUDIE!! TERRIE!!"

"You can't go, my daughter!"

"But they're hurt!" She retorted, struggling.

"You will not!"

"Why can't you understand?! I have to help them!!"

"You won't!! And that's final!!"

"Why can't you understand!?"

Waiting for him to finally release her after the last tremor, she bolted down.

Anne and Judie seemed to only have scratches, but little Terrie had some rubble on her shell.

"TERRIE!!"

Once the youngest of the sisters was free, she latched onto her ane in tears.

The same happened with the others, and guilty tears left her own crimson eyes.

"What took you so long?" Judie asked, sniffling.

"D-Did something h-happen?"

Terrie didn't say a word, just gripped tighter.

The four sisters were inseparable for weeks, but Judie and Anne managed to go off on their own.

Terrie, however, stayed near her oldest sister like they were physically connected.

Rose always felt guilty that her youngest sister felt so dependant on her…

That she couldn't help her sooner…

End Flashback:

"…He said that he couldn't let me get hurt for them…but…That's all I really WANTED…"

She closed her fingers over her crest.

"…That's why I know Demidevimon was right when he said I grew up not knowing what love is…"

Closing her eyes against the tears, she pulled her arm back to throw the crest.

"Rosie, don't!" Leo shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Even if that's true, you shouldn't listen to Demidevimon. He's just trying to hurt you…"

The tears tried to escape her eyes, and she turned to bury her face in his chest.

Hearing the sobs that escaped her, he wrapped his arms around her shell comfortingly.

Mikey stepped forward, looking sad.

"Rosie…I forgot to tell you…"

She turned her head to see him, eyes shimmering.

"You told us not to eat the mushrooms, didn't you? I wanted to thank you for saving us."

"Right, Mikey." Biyomon answered.

"We thought Demidevimon was up to no good, so we kept out of sight and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble."

Biyomon flapped, turning to Raph.

"We were even there when you were working in the restaurant, Raph."

"…I had no idea…"

"You shouldn't have hid…we were worried…" Leo said softly.

"Rosie just needed to be alone for a little while." Biyomon explained.

"She didn't really want to be separated from you guys. Please understand."

Mikey nodded, taking hold of Rose's hand to catch her hand.

"Rosie, I like you…so please, don't go away again…"

He looked up at her innocently.

"I don't like being away from you…When you're around, I don't miss my dad as much."

"Mikey…"

The tears built up again.

"I'm so, so sorry…" Leo soothed her, rubbing her shell.

"ROSIE!!"

Rose turned around, Leo taking a step back as Judie and Anne tackled her.

"I'm so glad you're okay-!"

"Don't leave us alone like that-!"

"Where were you-!"

"Are you okay-?"

After Rose assured her sisters that everything was fine, everyone went to camp out.

After making sure the fire was blazing, everyone fell asleep comfortably.

Rose had a fitful sleep, like she'd been used to, and hugged Biyomon close in her nightmare.

"Demi Dart!"

Rose didn't understand the sudden words until a weight fell on her stomach and chest.

Opening her eyes, she saw Biyomon on her chest, an over-sized dart in her side.

"BIYO!!"

Sitting up sharply, she pulled the dart out as the others woke up.

"BIYO, WAKE UP!!"

"Rosie, I will protect you…" The pink bird Digimon muttered.

"It's Demidevimon!!" Mikey shouted.

The Digimon fluttered back in panic, and clouds as dark as night covered the full moon.

The only light came from the fire, and Mikey grabbed Anne's hand for reassurance.

When the clouds passed, the moon was red, and a Digimon dove down, a carriage drawn behind it.

It pulled up, letting a coffin fall out of the back.

Said coffin burst open to reveal a vampire-like Digimon, who landed on the ground unscathed.

"Digidestined, your journey ends here!"

Rose stood up, Biyomon held close to her heart.

"That's the thing that Demidevimon was talking to!"

"He's not a thing! He's Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon retorted.

The dark laughter caused chills up everyone's shells, and Raph glared defiantly.

"These Digidestined are making me feel a little…'batty'…Grizzly Wing!"

The Rookie-level Digimon jumped forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Motimon jumped up.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Get him, Tento!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Some bats managed to get past, and both Anne and Judie cried out in shock.

"JUDIE!!"

"ANNIE!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Togemon ran forward, looking ready to fight.

"Let me get my point across! Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The attack seemed to hit Myotismon straight on, and Anne cheered.

"You got him, Ikkakumon!"

That's when the evil Digimon flew out of the smoke, and the smiles fell.

"You can't defeat me that easily! Crimson Lightning!"

Togemon was knocked right off her feet, and Ikkakumon was smacked in the face, landing on his back.

The other Digimon were easy enough to smack off to the side, and they all groaned in pain.

"I've got to do something to help them…"

Rose looked down at her partner.

"I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon…"

"You can't fight this!" Rose retorted, heart tightening.

"Please understand, Rosie…I HAVE to go…"

Rose tightened her arms around her partner.

"No, Biyo! You'll get hurt! You won't, and that's final!"

"Why can't you understand?!"

Rose froze, remembering her own words…

"_Why can't you understand?! I have to help them!!" _

Her grip loosened, and Biyomon took flight.

'I always thought sensei didn't care…but he didn't want me to get hurt…'

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Rose stood up.

'He really cared…but I was too absorbed with the others well-being to see it…'

"Meteor Wing!"

Myotismon's cape blocked the flames.

"Crimson Lightning!"

'…Then…I always knew how to love…'

Her eyes had misted, but now that she could see again, she saw Leo had already run forward as the Crimson Lightning hit Birdramon in the chest.

'No…'

Her feet were moving already, and tears nearly blinded.

"Birdramon! Leo! No! I LOVE YOU!"

Her crest glowed bright, nearly enveloping her in warmth, as her Digivice shook…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

The orange/red-banded turtle was lifted into cupped hands, the tears still shining on her cheeks.

"Rosie, I can feel your love! It's making me strong!"

"My crest…it glows…"

Rose cupped the glowing crest in her hands, like holding a red star.

"Why is now that the Crest of Love glows?! Just as I was about to claim victory!!"

Garudamon turned to Myotismon.

"I'll protect you, Rosie."

She started flying up, Rose held safely in her hands.

"Wing Blade!"

As the vampire-like Digimon was distracted, Garudamon scooped up the others, flying to safety.

Landing near water, Garudamon Dedigivolved to Yokomon.

"All you had to do was stop worrying, and you got your crest to glow!" Judie stated, smiling.

"…When Biyo was in danger of getting hurt, I realized I was acting just like my sensei…"

She smiled.

"And I realized that he loved me all along…"

"And it was your love that helped me Digivolve, Rosie."

She nodded, putting a hand on Yokomon's head.

"I'm glad…"

"I felt something…I guess it was your love shining through." Anne stated.

Yokomon, looking up at Rose, nodded after a moment.

"Guys, can you leave us alone? Except for Leo and Agumon?"

Not very willing, they left after a particularly stubborn Gomamon had to be carried away with a slightly-burned rump.

Once the two turtles were alone, Rose started fiddling with her crest.

"Leo…I…I need to tell you something…"

"What?" Leo managed, his heart slamming against his plastron.

"I…I thought that, since my crest wouldn't glow, it meant I didn't feel for you like I thought…But…"

Yokomon nudged her encouragingly.

"When I saw you about to get hurt, I…It felt like my heart was going to get ripped out of my plastron…"

She looked up, locking eyes with him.

"…I…I really love you, Leo…"

Her crest was glowing again, and her face felt like a volcano.

She was surprised when he brought her into a hug, pulling her onto his lap.

"…I was worried about you the whole time I was gone…I thought something had happened…"

Resting his cheek on hers, he smiled slightly.

"…I love you too, Rosie…"

Heart fluttering like a bird stuck in a cage, she pulled back.

Leo's confused look was replaced by one of surprise when she pulled him down for a kiss.

The blue-banded turtle eventually relaxed, and he kissed back.

A wind blew past them, causing their crests to whirl around each other.

For once, her heart didn't feel caged anymore…

It felt like a bird soaring through the sky on a warm breeze…


	27. Chapter 27 'The Gateway To Home'

Anne leaned down to fill up a plastic bag with river water, and looked up to see Leo and Rose on the riverbank

Anne leaned down to fill up a plastic bag with river water, and looked up to see Leo and Rose on the riverbank.

A soft smile flitted across her face, but she sputtered when Gomamon splashed her.

"Gomamon!"

"What are you thinking about?"

She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Her face felt hot, and she turned back around to the water.

"Nothing, Gomamon…"

"You can't fool me, Annie. You've been through a lot. You deserve it."

"…It's nothing, Gomamon…"

"Guys! GUYS!"

The three turtles turned to Don, who seemed jumpy, with a literally JUMPING Judie beside him.

"What's up, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Gennai's here! He wants to talk with us!" Judie answered instead, jumping around like she was on a sugar-high.

Rose sat up.

"Then let's go!"

The five turtles ran to meet up with the others around Gennai's hologram.

"What's this all about, Gennai?" Anne asked, Gomamon on her head.

"Well…I've brought you some good news and some bad news…which would you like to hear first?"

"Save the good news fer last." Raph answered gruffly.

"He's just a grump. Good news first." Leo stated.

"Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up. I've been told another child will be joining you."

"Another child?" Mikey asked.

"Who tells you these things?" Don asked.

"Well, this is someone you should want as a friend. This someone is a Digidestined."

"Another one?" Leo asked.

"I hope this new one will have a Digimon that will be able to help us." Yokomon stated.

"The most important thing to remember is that all eight of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the worlds will not be in harmony with each other. Everything will go whacko! So we must find this other child as soon as possible."

"How do we do that?" Rose questioned.

"Tell us something about them. Like what's his or her name?" Leo suggested.

"Eh, the name?"

"Yeah."

"…I forgot…"

Everyone groaned in unison, and Raph smacked his forehead.

"What do ya mean ya don't know!?"

"Calm down. I do know the location of the child. It's New York."

"Where WE live?" Mikey asked.

"But remember, that was the good news."

"…I don't think I want to hear the bad news…" Judie admitted.

"Myotismon has heard of the eighth child as well, and will be going to New York soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak. If he reaches the child first, both of our worlds will be doomed."

"Then we need to get in there."

Everyone looked at Leo, and Rose understood the smirk on his face.

"…So, you've got an idea?"

--

The sky was dark, and the castle stones were damp and dark gray.

Everything seemed dismal and dull, and Leo paced.

"Where are Agumon and Palmon? They've been in there too long…"

Rose smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, it's been five minutes. Give them a break."

"I know, it's just…"

He lowered his eyes.

"I almost lost him once, Rosie…I'm just worried…"

"He'll be fine." Rose assured.

Both turned, hearing Gennai talking with Don and Judie.

"From my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside this castle." Gennai informed.

"I bet Demidevimon was just meant to distract us while Myotismon prepared the gate." Don mused.

"A good theory, indeed."

Judie looked up at the wall nervously, almost jumping from foot to foot.

"I hope they're looking for the gate…I mean…they've been in there so LONG…"

…

"Poison Ivy!"

Judie jumped, a smile on her face.

"Palmon!"

"Sorry! We had a big bruiser on our hands!"

"My signal is useless inside the castle. You're on your own. I'm counting on you." Gennai stated as the turtles ran forward.

"We've got it covered." Raph assured grumpily as Palmon started lifting the turtle's up two by two.

"I hope so. You must stop Myotismon's plan and protect your friend in New York."

All seven nodded as the last of them were lifted up.

Waving to the hologram, the group headed deeper into the castle.

The seven eventually split up, but that didn't help.

The many confusing hallways and doorways seemed to defy the very laws of physics!

They met back up confused, frustrated, and, in Raph's case, ready to hurt something…

"I think Myotismon set up this illusion to deter us from finding the gate." Don suggested.

"Well, he did a pretty good job." Rose huffed, hands on her hips.

"This whole thing is making my head hurt." Mikey complained, pouting.

Gomamon perked on top of his partner's head, catching Anne's attention.

"Gomamon?"

"Someone's coming…"

"You sure?"

"You doubt me?"

Looking up at a higher hallway and crouching down, they saw shadows of Digimon walking through a doorway.

"They seem to know where they're going." Judie noted.

"We should try to follow them. They may lead us to the right place." Leo stated, and the group ran to follow.

They were on a stairway, and were running down them as the gate opened.

There was a carriage, with Myotismon ready to get in.

"You're not going anywhere if we have anything to say about it!!" Leo shouted.

Rose felt sure this was bad, worse than she thought it was going to be, and she sped up.

"Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

"Well, you'll just have to move your appointment's around!!" She shouted, jumping down the last few steps with Yokomon.

Myotismon got into the carriage as Demidevimon and a small 'army' of Digimon got in their way.

The carriage was already going through the gate, and Raph ground his teeth.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!"

"Since when were you nice?" Mikey asked.

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The group of 'evil' Digimon backed up at the sight of the large Champion-level Digimon.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The group facing them scattered in panic, and ran away up the stairs.

"We did it!" Judie cheered.

"You haven't dealt with me yet!"

The voice was new, and a blur of white, purple, and yellow jumped up.

Swiftly, she knocked out three of the Digimon, and landed, giggling.

"That was TOO easy!"

Togemon and Garurumon tried to attack her, but she dodged quickly.

"Come on, guys! To the gate!" Leo ordered, and everyone started running.

Gatomon landed, looking a bit more serious.

"I don't think so!"

The hold tail ring on her long, purple-striped tail started to glow.

Statues of Digimon seemed to come to life, roaring shrilly.

One stopped them from continuing, and two more went for the group of Champion-level Digimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

The Devidramon either dodged or came out unscathed, and their eyes started to glow.

The Digimon seemed hypnotized, and Anne wrung her hands.

'Ikkakumon…'

The fighting soon grew hectic as the Devidramon struck, and the turtles scattered to avoid being trampled.

They still headed for the closing gate, but the Devidramon were adamant to defend it.

Greymon tackled one, rolling, but the other still blocked them as Greymon was overpowered.

Leo's crest started glowing over his heart.

"GREYMON!!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Get them, Metalgreymon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

With the Devidramon gone, the Ultimate-level Digimon Dedigivolved to Koromon.

"Come on! The ways clear!" Anne shouted.

They could see Patamon wrestling with Demidevimon, but Gatomon batted the orange and white Digimon away.

"Patamon!!" Mikey shouted, speeding up.

Demidevimon flew in, but Gatomon turned to mock them.

"Sorry, but you're too late. I'll miss you in New York!"

More statues became Devidramon, and the Digimon fought valiantly to keep them away.

"Goodbye!" Gatomon stated with sugary-fake sweetness, the doors almost closed…

Leo could almost reach through…

He smacked into the closed gate, falling back into Rose's open arms.

"No…it can't be…"

Raph's temper got the better of him, and he punched the metal.

"Open, damn it!" He growled.

'We can't have failed! Not here!'


	28. Chapter 28 'It's All In The Cards'

"Myotismon has shut the gate

"Myotismon has shut the gate. You can't follow him now."

Judie gripped Don's hand tighter.

"You've got to help us through that gate! The eighth kid is doomed is we don't!" Leo nearly shouted.

"And if that jerk goes on a rampage in our world, lots of innocent people will get hurt!" Rose added.

"There has ta be some way we can open the gate up again!" Raph growled.

"Well, of course there is."

Mikey's face lit up.

"Really?"

"How?" Anne questioned.

"Any door can be opened with the right keys."

Judie tilted her head.

"But…what do you mean?"

"Follow me to my house and I will explain everything."

"Where's that?" Koromon asked from his partner's arms.

"Look above you."

"Above us? What kinda directions are those?" Raph grumbled.

"Very good ones, if you would just listen."

Patamon flew up from his perch on Mikey's head to scan the skies.

"Look! A searchlight!"

Everyone followed the small Digimon's gaze, seeing the moving beam of light.

"Sorry I don't have anymore maps. Just follow the light and you shouldn't miss it."

The group nodded.

"Snack time for me!"

The hologram disappeared, and the turtles basically started running towards the source of the light.

They walked until sunrise, and stopped on the shore of a pink lake…

"Well…the light's coming from it…"

"Looks like we're going to have to do some swimming…" Anne noted.

"How is his house in the middle of a lake?" Don muttered, brow furrowed in thought.

"Donnie, it's the Digital World. Why are there giant turtle-eating bugs? It's the Digital World. Why are there evil talking monkeys? It's the Digital World. Why are there crazy little creatures that lie? It's the Digital World."

"I get it, Judie…Seriously…"

"It must be really tough to get pizza delivered."

Everyone looked at Mikey blankly for a moment.

"…What?"

"Hey, come in! The water's fine!" Gomamon called.

The water started glowing white around him, and some of the water parted like Moses and the Red Sea.

It revealed stairs, which Gomamon sat on now.

"They must lead to Gennai's." Judie stated.

"Then let's go." Leo ordered.

Anne leaned down to scoop up her partner on the way, and they were soon surrounded by fish and pink fog.

"If anyone wants sushi, now's your chance!" Mikey joked.

Patamon, laughing at the joke, perked.

"Look!"

"Whoa…nice place…if you don't mind living in pink fog…" Rose stated.

"Well, there's no lawn to mow." Don stated, trying to be optimistic.

They stood in the yard, with a man-made pawn and grass and a Japanese-style mansion.

"Where's the doorbell?" Anne asked, looking around.

"Here's yer doorbell." Raph grumped.

"GENNAI!!"

Even Mikey's head rang with the volume, and he rubbed his ears.

"I think I'm deaf…" Rose muttered, shooting the red-banded turtle a glare.

"Who needs a doorbell with such noisy visitors?"

The group turned to the small bridge over the lake, seeing Gennai.

"It's not a hologram…" Anne muttered.

"What did you expect? Santa Claus?"

"We've just never seen the real you." Judie explained.

"Now tell us why you're always hiding." Rose stated.

"I'm not."

"But you've always used holograms instead of coming in person." Leo stated.

"It's just a show to impress you."

"What kind 'a person are ya, anyway?"

"A human? Or some kind of Digimon?" Mikey asked as Gennai stopped in front of the group.

"That is not important."

"Why do you call us the Digidestined?" Don asked.

"You were chosen to save this world and your own."

"But how were we chosen? Why us?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. We only went topside for some fresh air." Leo stated.

"We were going for groceries." Rose added.

"That is all you need to know for now. Come inside."

He headed for the mansion.

"The most important thing is to get to your world and find the eighth child. That and maybe have a nice bowl of soup."

They sat around a table, and Mikey seemed fascinated by the swimming fish outside the windows.

"What are they?"

"They're salt-water fish. Halibut." Anne answered, smiling at the wonder on the orange-banded turtle's face.

"You're right. So I have to feed them popcorn, salty crackers, and tons of salty nuts." Gennai stated, walking in.

Mikey looked interested.

"Really?"

Judie grinned.

"Only in the Digital World."

Don sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I had to fall in love with her…"

Judie giggled, hugging him.

"Oh, you know you think I'm cute!"

"Yeah…"

He blushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gennai moved to a wall, turning to the group who sat at the table curiously.

"Now, a look at the weather."

A map came down, showing all the continents and oceans.

"State. County. City."

The map zoned in on a city.

"Does anyone recognize this area?"

"That's New York City." Raph answered.

"And the red flashing circle indicates Myotismon's location."

Rose jumped.

"That's only a mile from where we live!"

"I'm afraid so…"

"I'll bet you he goes downtown." Leo muttered.

'I hope he doesn't…' Anne thought worriedly.

'That's near where WE live…'

"This is NOT good." Judie stated.

Gennai led them to what looked like a mix between a storage room and a library, and he went up a ladder to fetch something.

"You've got to help us find a way back to our world." Leo stated.

"You certainly are impatient. Keep your shell on, my young friend."

Gennai jumped down with something in his hands, and everyone moved closer to see what it was.

"You'll need these."

He spread them on the ground face-up.

"Digimon key cards." Don muttered.

"They're so cool!" Mikey stated, grinning.

"Look! One has Gomamon!" Anne added, smiling.

"I'm cuter in person."

"There's Agumon, too." Leo stated.

"But what are they for?" Rose asked.

"An' how do they help us open they gate." Raph added.

"There are nine holes on the stone wall of the gate."

"So the cards go into the holes?" Don asked.

"That's right. However, take a closer look. It's not quite as simple as that."

Judie tilted her head, looking confused.

"You gave us one too many cards."

"That's right. One of them is a fake."

Everyone sighed.

"Then we'll try 'em all till we get the right combination." Raph stated.

Everyone sweat dropped as Gennai started shaking and choking the poor turtle…

"No you will not, you silly boy! That's absolutely the last thing you should do! There are many, many other worlds! If you put the cards in the wrong order, it would be a disaster! You could end up in another world, with no way to return!"

Finally calming down, Gennai released the turtle.

He sat back, rubbing his neck and breathing deeply.

"Let me explain. For example, the wrong combination could take you to a world where people and Digimon switch skin."

Judie started freaking out.

"No! I like my skin!"

Don tried to calm her down as Gennai gathered the cards.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! You won't be switching your skin with anyone as long as you learn how to use the cards correctly."

Once she was calm and Don was sure she wasn't going to start screaming about switching her skin again, the attention turned to the old man again.

"But we don't have any idea about what to do." Mikey stated.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his. Tomorrow, I'll teach you the proper use of the cards."

Leo looked at the deck, thinking deeply.

'We can't fail…Not this time…'

--

Don and Gennai were in his 'library', the restless turtle still eager to learn.

"Our world is like the Digital World only…different. Why is that?"

"The same material is used in all worlds."

"Molecules and atoms?"

"Exactly. Everything in the Digital World, plants, trees, even the Digimon themselves, comes from computer data from YOUR world. So if something is strange here, it is the cause of missing or broken data."

"What about you, Gennai? Are you just made from computer data, too?"

"Of course. So in every world, I would appear a bit different."

"But Gennai, if you're not human, how are you different from Digimon?"

"I have no attributes."

"Attributes? Just what does that mean? You mean the different attacks Digimon have?"

"Yes. And the way a Digimon Digivolves. But attributes determine much more than that. They explain why some are good and some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"We're definitely familiar with the Virus kind…"

"By the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you?"

"Yes, but…there's something I wanted to ask you about…"

"What's that?"

"I've only been able to get information on Digimon I have seen, but not the ones the others have seen."

"Hmm…you're right. That is a problem."

"Can you fix it?"

"Just leave it to me, my young friend. I should have it all taken care of by morning. But, for now, you'd better get some rest."

"Alright…Goodnight, Gennai."

--

The breakfast was a feast, with all eight of them eating their fill.

"Wow, Mikey…Why don't ya just eat the plates, too?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"You know they taste bad!"

Rose sat back, watching the two play-fight.

The shoji doors opened, revealing Gennai.

"Good morning, all."

"Good morning, Gennai." They all chorused.

"Donatello, I completed to modification for your computer."

The elderly man opened it.

"When you place someone's Digivice into this adaptor, the Digimon Analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen."

He closed it.

"I even added a new screensaver. You know the one with the colored fishes swimming around? I really like that one."

Don sweat dropped, but smiled anyway.

"Great minds think alike, I guess."

"And now I have a request for all of you."

Everyone perked.

"I don't want you to forget that you are the Digidestined."

"I'll never forget this stomach ache…"

"This is serious, Mikey!" Leo scolded.

Anne rubbed the 'youngest' turtles stomach soothingly, like her own father would do when SHE had a stomach ache.

"I have done all I can do. I can no longer help you once you return to Myotismon's castle."

Everyone nodded, feeling the weight of the task on their shells.

"Good luck."

'We'll probably need it…'

--

The castle was just as dismal, just as dark, as it had been the day before.

Moving to the front door instead of the wall, the turtles peeked in cautiously.

Two Devidramon seemed to be patrolling like guard dogs, and they pulled back from the crack in the large doors.

"How do we get past them?" Judie whispered, afraid for the large Digimon to hear her.

"Leave it to me." Tentomon stated.

"I'll take them out while you go in."

Don nodded, and Leo agreed.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

The group bolted through the front room, letting Megakabuterimon deal with the two Digimon.

"Horn Buster!"

The ceiling started to shake, and Don grabbed Judie's hand.

"Keep moving!"

They were on the staircase when they heard it again…

"Horn Buster!"

The bright light suddenly set everything right side-up, and they fell on their behinds.

Motimon started falling down the steps, and Don opened his arms to catch his partner.

"Motimon! You did it! You fixed the warp in space!"

"Come on, guys!" Leo ordered, and everyone scrambled to their feet.

Running down the steps, they looked at the strange 'podium' that stood in front of the steel gateway.

"We've gotta figure out 'he pattern in these cards." Raph grumbled, seeing Leo spread them out on the ground.

"Maybe…It's on their levels. Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate." Judie suggested.

"Maybe it's their size. Small one, medium one, big one." Mikey added.

"Who knows? And we still don't know which one is the fake." Rose stated.

"Maybe it's where they live…Water or land or air…" Anne suggested softly.

Don looked at the carvings on the 'podium', thinking hard.

As he was lost in thought, the building above them seemed to quake.

"Leo, what's that sound?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"I don't know…"

"I'll check it out!" Patamon volunteered, flying up the stairs they'd used to come in.

"What if we still get it wrong?" Anne asked worriedly.

"Don't even think like that, imouto!"

"We've got to try, Annie." Mikey agreed.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Alright…we'll try…"

"Hey, guys!" Patamon called, flying back.

"The walls, ceiling, and castle are caving in! The passages are all blocked!"

"Then we can't go back the way we came in." Judie stated.

"We're trapped. Now we have to open the gate." Don said determinedly.

"One of us has to choose nine cards and put them in the holes. And that will be that."

"…I say Fearless does it."

Leo looked up sharply.

"Me?"

"I know we all believe in ya, bro. No one's said it, but yer the leader. Leader's need ta make important decisions like this."

"Who made ME leader?"

"When ya left, we fell 'part without ya. An' didn't ya manage ta bring us all back together?"

"…Yeah…"

"You can do it, Leo."

He locked eyes with Rose.

"Come on. Don't you want to save the day?"

"We have to believe in each other. Remember what Gennai said?" Judie stated.

"He said to believe in our power." Don answered.

"You believe, don't you bro?" Mikey questioned innocently.

"Maybe…"

"Come on. We've been through a lot. If we hadn't stuck together, we never would've defeated Seadramon." Anne encouraged.

"Or crushed Tyrannomon." Raph added.

"Or escaped from Toy Town." Judie stated.

"And I'd still be in the restaurant with Digitamamon if you hadn't come." The grey-banded turtle finished.

"You can do it, Leo." Mikey said adamantly.

"…Alright."

He looked up to meet their eyes.

"So whatever I think is the right way, you'll go along with it?"

Everyone nodded.

"…Then I want Donnie to do it."

Surprise crossed the purple-banded turtle's face.

"Why me?"

"We believe in ya, Donny-boy. Ya can do it."

"But…what happens if I'm wrong?"

Judie grabbed his hands, smiling.

"We won't blame you, Donnie. We all know you're the right one for the job."

After a moment, he nodded, giving her a quick peck before heading to the 'podium'.

"I still don't understand how this all fits together…"

"Why don't you use your computer to figure it out?" Motimon suggested.

Nodding, Don opened his laptop and turned on the Digimon Analyzer.

Going through the profiles, he stopped when something clicked.

'Centarumon is the horse, Leomon is the lion, and…Etemon is the monkey!'

"That's it!"

"_Remember, all Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine." _

He turned to the others.

"Who here has met up with Digitamamon and Shogungekomon?"

"I have." Anne answered.

"Give me your Digivice."

Taking it gently, he put it in the adaptor.

"…I've got it!"

Don turned to sort the cards as the others came to see.

Drawing in the dirt, the purple-banded turtle started explaining.

"The first three, the lion, the archer, and the monkey, are Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. And there's one of each classification: Data, Virus, or Vaccine. And the stars, starting from the top, stand for Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate."

"So now we can put them in right!" Mikey cheered.

Don's brow furrowed.

"But we still have a problem. There are two here."

He gestured to the dirt square containing Gomamon and Agumon cards.

"I don't know which one is the fake. That's all I can do."

"But we made it this far." Judie assured, smiling.

"Leo can pick which one's fake." Rose added.

"Yeah, and if I get it wrong, I'll take us out for pizza!"

Dust fell from the ceiling, catching their attention.

"Huh?"

Large, LARGE spiders fell from the ceiling, and Raph nearly cursed.

"I HATE bugs!!"

"It's Dokugumon!" Don informed, holding his laptop open.

"An evil Digimon with computer virus parasites covering his whole body!"

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed! Go get them!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The three Digimon jumped into action as the building shook.

"Howling Blaster!"

Koromon started chanting 'Hurry-Hurry-Hurry!' as Leo started putting the cards into their correct slots.

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Some of the spiders got past the three Champion-level Digimon, and Rose cried out.

"YOKOMON!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

She flew towards her partner.

"Spiral Twister!"

Leo looked at the last two cards worriedly.

"I can't decide which one is the fake!"

Anne looked at both cards, as jumpy as a rabbit that heard a gunshot during hunting season.

"Hurry and choose!" Her and Judie chorused.

'If I choose wrong, we're toast!'

"Poison Thread!"

The three Champion-level Digimon were caught in the threads, and lifted off the ground.

"Poison Cobweb!"

"GARURUMON!!"

…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

Cutting the others ropes and letting them fall free, Weregarurumon jumped up to wrestle with the large spider.

Gomamon and Palmon hit the floor, and both their partners ran to pick them up.

"GOMAMON!"

"PALMON!"

"Leo, ya've gotta make a choice NOW! We're outta time!"

Leo flipped both over, closing his eyes.

"This one!"

It was the Gomamon card he flipped over, and he put it in the right slot.

The doors started sliding open, showing the light hidden behind their steel.

"It's open!" Rose shouted, holding her partner.

"Run!" The blue-banded turtle ordered.

The others obeyed, but Raph stopped.

"Weregarurumon! Leave 'im! Come on!"

"You'll never get out of here in one piece!"

"Wolf Claw!"

Dokugumon was destroyed, and the Ultimate-level Digimon Dedigivolved, falling through the air.

Catching his partner, Raph started running for the closing gate.

"Good job, Tsunomon!"

Jumping through, the red-banded turtle was sure he heard the steel slam shut behind him…

--

Leo's eyes opened to a familiar blue sky, and he looked around to see the others waking up as well.

'We're home…'

"We're back in Central Park." Mikey stated in awe, looking around.

"But…where are our Digimon?" Anne asked worriedly.

"Maybe we got the cards wrong after all…" Rose muttered.

"Then, in this world…we could be without them…" Judie stated sadly.

"You can't get rid of us that easily!"

They turned to see their partners, grinning widely.

"Where have you been?" Mikey asked.

"We thought we'd look for a little lunch." Gomamon answered.

"We don't have ta eat berries anymore. We can eat pizza!"

Everyone was excited now, and Leo picked up his partner.

"Now we've just got to find the eighth child!"

Rose nodded, but she heard a bush rustle.

"What's that?"


	29. Chapter 29 'Return To New York City'

"ROSIE

"ROSIE!!"

The orange/red-banded turtle whirled around, surprised and happy, when a pink and green blur tackled her onto her shell.

"I missed you so much, Rosie! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Tears filled crimson eyes as Rose hugged the turtle on top of her.

"…I was so worried, Terrie…"

Judie and Anne jumped into the hug, and the little pink-banded turtle giggled.

"What are you all so worried about? I thought you'd get eaten by Digimon!"

Terrie managed to pull herself from the hug, the brightest smile on her face.

"Whose this?" Mikey asked innocently.

Anne smiled, standing.

"This is our youngest sister, Terrie."

Pink eyes glittered with happiness as she stood up, smiling.

"It's nice to see you guys." She greeted.

"How was it when you got back, Leo?"

Raph, for reasons he didn't understand, felt…JEALOUS…when he knew Leo had already met her.

The pink-banded turtle was basically jumping around, grinning, and Don noted that she seemed as bad as Judie.

"Stop jumpin' 'round."

Raph put a hand on her shoulder, and she slipped away faster than he thought she could.

She was on his shell now, and looked content enough not to get down.

Raph noted Tsunomon's grin, and glared.

"Don't-Say-ANYTHIN'."

Rose smiled slyly.

"I think she likes you, Raph. She doesn't normally do that with everybody."

The red-banded turtle seemed to blush unnoticeably, looking down.

Judie grinned at the embarrassed look on his face, and turned to her only imouto's face.

"That's Raph you're on, this little guy's Mikey, and he's Donnie. But don't touch him! He's mine."

Don blushed as she latched onto his arm.

Leo tried to get everything back on track.

"We need to find the eighth child."

Rose's face turned serious.

"But we don't even know how much of a head start Myotismon has on us."

"Not even a minute has passed since he got here and we did." Don answered.

"Time moves much faster in the Digital World."

Leo nodded.

"It's the same day we left HERE, but it's been months in the Digital World."

"We need ta check thin's out." Raph stated decidedly.

"We can't walk around without disguises." Anne reminded.

"I think I have something that'll help with that."

Don reached into his belt, pulling out a box.

"What's in there, Donnie?" Judie asked.

"Gennai gave me these so we could search among the humans."

Opening it, it showed white watches, the faces buttons rimmed with different colors.

Judie pulled one out with a green-rimmed button.

"Whoa…what are they?"

"Hologram machines. They'll show us as we would've been as humans."

Strapping it on, the green-banded turtle pressed the button eagerly.

There was a flash of light, and it was like a completely different person was standing there.

It was a twelve year old girl with petal-soft skin and thin build, with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

There were streaks of green in her hair, matching her still-green eyes.

She wore a white tank top with a green flower design on it, along jean Capri's and green Convers.

"…WHOA…"

Don seemed speechless, but snapped out of it when Mikey started shouting.

"Me next! Me next!"

Don smiled warmly, nodding.

"Sure. I think this one's your."

Lifting out one with an orange-rimmed button, he let Mikey strap it on and press the button.

The flash of light revealed a thirteen year old beach-blonde, tanned 'surfer' with baby blue eyes.

He wore an orange t-shirt with baggy blue surfer shorts.

Anne even noted that his hair was tinted a gentle orange in the sunlight, but blushed at the thought.

"…DUDE…"

"How'd I know 'e'd be a blonde?" Raph teased, smirking.

"I'll go next." Anne volunteered, taking the grey-rimmed watch handed to her.

Strapping it on and pressing the button, the flash of light nearly blinded everyone for the third time.

The twelve year old girl before them had shoulder-length black hair and moonlight pale skin, and wore a grey belly shirt with black jeans over her somewhat average, slightly curved figure.

Looking uncomfortable at the stares she received, Anne kicked some grass with her black Convers.

Mikey seemed stunned, and a grin crossed his face.

"You look great, Annie!"

She blushed darkly.

"Thanks, Mikey…"

"I'll go next." Don stated, pulling out a watch with a purple-rimmed button, and strapped it on.

Once the flash of light was gone, a thirteen year old boy stood there.

He was pale compared to Mikey, but his hair was a dark brown, streaked with barely-noticeable purple.

He wore a dark purple/black t-shirt and baggy jeans, along with black sneakers.

Judie grinned.

"You look great, Donnie!"

He blushed a bit, but smiled back.

"Thanks, Judie."

Leo smiled, and grabbed the blue-detailed watch.

Strapping it on, he pressed the button, closing his eyes at the bright flash.

A thirteen year old boy with dark black hair tinted blue, covering familiar brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

He wore a normal t-shirt, only blue with an orange flame design on the chest, and dark pants.

Rose grinned, blushing.

"I LIKE these watches…"

"You want to go next?" Don asked.

"Yes, please!"

Rose grabbed it eagerly, and she strapped it on snugly.

Pressing the button, she closed her eyes at the flash, and opened them to surprised faces.

She was a human with lightly tanned skin and a more…full-bodied figure than her sisters, and deep auburn hair that reached her hips in a low ponytail that was over her shoulder.

She was wearing an orange/red tank top with a jean skirt and almost knee-length black boots.

"…If you like these watches, I LOVE them…"

She grinned at her 'boyfriend'.

"How'd I know you'd like what you saw?"

Raph grabbed his own, putting on a gagging face so Mikey laughed.

Terrie jumped off his shell as he strapped it on and pressed the button.

He had dark red hair and a fairly muscled physique, and wore a red muscle shirt and baggy black jeans.

"There's one left. Probably for the eighth child." Don stated.

"Well, we should let Terrie use it for now." Rose replied, taking the pink-trimmed watch from the box.

Terrie jumped over so it could be strapped on, and her oldest sister pressed the button.

Terrie looked a bit younger than she was, with large pink eyes and silk-like silver hair.

It seemed tinged slightly pink in the light, and it matched her almost pale skin.

She wore a pink tank top with a white star-like symbol on the chest, and short jean shorts.

Terrie seemed as happy as the others, but Raph took a moment to stare.

There was this innocent aura around her, but it was different from Mikey's.

Hers was naïve and bright and soft, like sunlight on silk, and it made one want to touch it.

Mikey grinned, Patamon in his arms, as Leo picked up Koromon.

Don picked up Motimon, and Raph shifted his own partner in his arms.

"We need to head to the dojo. So we can rest." Rose stated.

"What if someone sees our Digimon?" Judie asked, hugging Palmon like a stuffed animal to her chest.

Anne shrugged, holding Gomamon close as Rose picked up Biyomon.

"They can be stuffed animals." Terrie suggested.

"Ya 'ear that? That means no talkin'." Raph added, giving every Digimon a hard stare.

Once that was clear, they went on their way out of Central Park.

"I remember our lair used to be around here before we suddenly moved…" Don mused.

"Why'd we do that?" Mikey asked innocently.

"I don't remember…"

Anne looked up at them through her long lashes.

"I remember when sensei threatened to move, too. It was because, about five years ago, there was a terrorist bombing here."

"Terrorist bombing?" Mikey asked, awed.

"Yeah. Sensei said it was one of the worst bombings of all time. No one found who was responsible, so people got scared and moved out."

Police sirens wailed, and everyone saw the police cars on the streets ahead.

"I bet Myotismon's involved." Raph growled.

The group ran after the police cars on the sidewalk, and stopped to see a large mammoth-like Digimon rampaging through the streets.

Don pulled out his laptop, turning on the Digimon Analyzer.

"It's called Mammothmon. He's a fully-Digivolved Digimon with the strength of a wooly mammoth. He shoots missiles he calls Tusk Crusher, and has a chilling attack called Freezing Breath."

A police car stopped, siren still on.

"Get away, kids. This is a danger zone!"

His radio didn't seem to work, but Mammothmon heard the cars shrill wail.

The car peeled out fast as Mammothmon seemed to see them.

He roared, and the Digimon bristled.

Tsunomon and Koromon jumped to the ground, though they knew they couldn't fight him.

"Just leave everything to me." Biyomon stated.

"Be careful, Biyo…"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Cawing, the Champion-level Digimon flew into the air, zooming by Mammothmon.

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack seemed somewhat deflected by his armor, and they hit telephone booths and made holes in the sidewalk.

Visions went through everyone's eyes, showing broken glass, bent metal, charred concrete…

Mammothmon used his tusks to throw an empty bus at the large bird Digimon, who flew out of the way.

Birdramon tried to fly at her opponent, but he smacked her back with his trunk.

"Tusk Crusher!"

She barely dodged, and started heading for the ground.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

"Two!"

Everyone looked at Mikey curiously, even Terrie.

"There were two monsters!"

"What's he talking about?" Judie asked.

"A few years ago, Mikey was insisting he saw two monsters. Sensei got mad at him." Leo explained.

"It happened right after the bombing."

"It all happened here." Anne stated softly.

"Tusk Crusher!"

Some pavement and tar flew into the air from the explosion.

"…It's like I remember it…" Raph muttered, watching the two Digimon fight.

"I feel like I was there, but I forgot somehow…" Leo agreed.

"Tusk Crusher!"

"MOVE!"

They ran from the coming explosion, but Rose stopped, seeing her partner fly back up.

"Meteor Wing!"

"I remember…A ball of fire destroyed the street." Anne stated.

"But the fire-breathing one couldn't fly." Judie mused.

"So they were different than these two." Don finished.

Birdramon grabbed Mammothmon's truck in her talons.

"Freezing Breath!"

Birdramon fell back, hitting the ground hard.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

Rose ran forward, Leo following in worry.

"Rosie?" The large bird asked weakly.

The Crest of Love started glowing…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Tusk Crusher!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon shielded the two disguised turtles.

The familiarity of the position seemed to jolt something in Leo's brain as both looked up at the mighty Digimon.

"Garudamon…"

"…The fire-breathing monster I saw…"

An image jumped into his minds eye.

"GREYMON!"

Rose looked confused at first, then it clicked.

"It WAS Greymon!"

Garudamon took flight as the others absorbed the information.

"Tusk Crusher!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon landed on Mammothmon's back, and she lifted him into the air.

"That was the day Koromon came into our house being chased by a little turtle…And then Digivolved to Greymon!" Leo explained.

Mammothmon was dropped, making a crater in the pavement.

"Wing Blade!"

Mammothmon disintegrated, now defeated, and Garudamon Dedigivolved.

Rose ran forward, catching Yokomon before she could hit the ground.

Don still seemed to be thinking about what they'd discovered earlier.

"Greymon and the other Digimon disappeared after they fought…" He mused.

"So the police called it a terrorist bombing." Judie finished.

"Somehow, the Digimon were involved all along." Raph grumbled.

"That must be why Terrie already knew Koromon."

Leo turned to the pink-banded turtle.

"I think she was the turtle chasing Koromon that night."

Sirens caught their attention, and the seven kids started running, finding an un-used basketball court far enough way for comfort.

"I always wondered why we were chosen to go to the Digital World…I suspected we were connected by some common event." Don stated.

"Now I realize it was the fight between those two Digimon five years ago."

"Then the eighth Digidestined must've seen them, too." Mikey stated, in a rare show of intellect.

"What if Myotismon has found them already? I mean, he's been looking all day!" Rose nearly panicked.

"I don't think so." Motimon replied.

"Mammothmon wouldn't be making all this commotion if they'd already found the eighth Digidestined child. Myotismon's still searching. I say the child is still out there. Maybe he moved, like you guys."

"Then we have to find them soon." Leo said determinedly.

Terrie looked at the scene curiously.

'I wonder who the eighth Digidestined is…'


	30. Chapter 30 'Almost Home Free'

"We're pretty far from the dojo now…Thanks to that fight with Mammothmon…" Rose stated

"We're pretty far from the dojo now…Thanks to that fight with Mammothmon…" Rose stated.

"Can we eat now?" Mikey and Terrie chorused.

Rose skidded to a stop.

"Oh shell! We were supposed to get groceries!"

Judie and Anne groaned, the former smacking her forehead.

"…Well, we're screwed enough as it is…" Judie muttered.

"So let's just get a pizza and talk." Anne finished.

Mikey grinned.

"I want pepperoni and extra cheese!"

"I want sausage!" Don added.

"Mushrooms."

Rose sighed, about to intervene.

"Why don't we just split the pizza? A quarter cheese, a quarter pepperoni, a quarter sausage, and a quarter mushroom?"

Everyone looked at the pink-banded turtle, but she just smiled.

"Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded, and Leo started leading the way to a pizzeria.

They took a booth outside, and ordered the biggest pizza available.

The Digimon liked the new taste, and ate happily with their partners around the table.

Too busy eating their fill, Rose hardly noticed the little three year old tottering towards their table.

Yokomon was resting for now, having eaten plenty, when a chubby little hand grabbed the stem of the flower on her head.

Startled, Rose grabbed her partner, attempting to keep her from shouting as the mother ran over.

"I'm so sorry! Honey, let go. That's the girls toy."

Everyone was worried that the secret would be spilled, since the child refused to release the little Digimon.

If anyone could tell Yokomon was about to explode, it was her partner, and said partner set her jaw, closing her eyes.

"HEY!! Will you let go of me?!"

Silence, tense and thick, filled the air as the child released the In-Training Digimon.

Rose was blushing, and hugged her partner closer.

"Did you see that?! Her toy just talked!!" Another little child yelled.

Thinking quickly, she tried to smile secretly.

"I actually did it? Man, I guess I'm getting pretty good at it!"

She moved Yokomon up a bit.

"Just play along. Stay still." She whispered softly.

Smiling at the child warmly, she forced out a little laugh that seemed genuine.

"You didn't have to bite his head off."

Smiling, she moved Yokomon's mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"That's all right. Just apologize."

"I'm sorry."

The child seemed happy now, and the other little boy seemed dumbstruck.

"See, son? She's just making it look like the doll can talk. She's pretty good, actually."

The others relaxed slightly as she pushed back her auburn bangs, trying to hide her own relief.

"I want one!"

Crimson eyes turned to the little child, and her heart raced.

"Daddy, get me that doll! I want one!"

"Alright, alright…Excuse me, miss."

She looked up at the adult, trying to hide her panic.

"Could you tell me where you bought your toy?"

"Um…well…"

Judie, hugging Palmon, remembered something.

"Rosie…"

Tapping her foot, she caught the eldest sister's attention.

"Downtown…" The brown-haired sister whispered.

Crimson eyes lit up in realization.

"There's a toy store downtown. I'm not sure of the name, but you can't miss it."

Plenty of parents ran to get their fussing children the 'toys' the seven disguised turtle's held, and the group relaxed.

"Are you okay, Yokomon?"

"I'm fine, Rosie…"

Anne looked up from the pizza.

"How are we going to get home? I'm sure not looking forward to walking…"

Terrie smiled.

"I know! I know!"

"What is it?" Don asked.

"We can hitch-hike!"

There was silence, and Raph nodded.

"Better than walkin'…"

Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"It MIGHT work…"

They moved to the street corner, seven of them hanging back as Raph tried to call for someone to stop.

When he started cursing, Leo moved forward.

"I don't think it's working, bro…"

"Then YA try!"

Raph moved towards the group as Leo stood there.

He didn't move for a while, looking serious, before walking towards them.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"Well, at least I didn't look like I was crazy!"

Rose rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Let me try…"

"Me, too!" Judie added, jumping up.

Both waved for cars to stop, and one did.

It had a young man inside, barely old enough to have his license, who agreed to give them a lift across the Brooklyn Bridge.

They piled into the van, their partner's on their laps while Terrie leaned on the closest turtle, who happened to be Raph.

The radio blared rock 'n roll, and the disguised turtle's couldn't help but remember Etemon.

The music stopped abruptly for a news bulletin.

It talked about the battle between a 'giant wooly mammoth' and a 'large fire bird'.

The driver laughed.

"Man! What the crazies in this town think up!"

Rose bit her tongue, gripping Leo's hand tighter.

Koromon seemed in pain though, and Leo put a hand on his partner's head.

"Koromon?" He whispered in worry, seeing the bridge out the window in the corner of his eye.

"Koromon, what are you-? STOP THE CAR!"

The van skidded to a halt, and everyone piled out.

Leo blushed in embarrassment seeing that his partner had kinda…relieved himself…on the upholstery…

The man seemed angry, ranting about how he'd just replaced it.

When he turned, rage in his eyes, to the group of eight, Mikey and Terrie hid behind Leo and Raph.

"Who's responsible for this?!"

Leo almost raised his hand when Rose stepped forward.

"I did it. But I'll make it up to you, I promise! I'll even detail it for you!"

He seemed to see through her lie, and turned on the group.

"Stop trying to protect them!"

He turned to who he saw next.

"It was YOU, wasn't it?"

Anne flinched back, scared.

"N-No, it's wasn't!"

He grabbed her by the shirt, and Don ran forward to help her.

"Let her go!"

"Annie!" Judie shouted.

"Back off!"

Don was shoved back, and he hit the railing back-first, flipping over.

Judie ran towards it, heart racing.

"DONNIE!!" She and Motimon shouted.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

The bug Digimon flew down, catching his partner by the ankle.

"Whoa…thanks, Tento."

A white blob came out of the water below Don's head, and he nearly panicked.

"What's that?!"

"Yah! It's Gesomon! Take a bit of everything nasty that lives underwater, and that's him!"

The owner of the van ran once he saw the large white Digimon, and Gomamon jumped to the edge of the bridge.

"Good riddance! You were a lousy driver, anyway!"

The swimming Digimon jumped into the water as Anne caught her breath.

"Be careful, Gomamon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Tentomon flew away with his partner as Ikkakumon blocked his opponent's path.

The disguised turtles followed as Ikkakumon tackled Gesomon.

"Coral Crusher!"

Ikkakumon dodged the attack.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

One of his arms was exploded and smoking, and a crowd was forming on the bridge.

From a hidden piece of the shore, Anne rung her hands.

"Come on, Ikkakumon…come on…"

The two were pushing against each other, though Ikkakumon seemed to be winning.

Gesomon was pushed back into the water, and Anne almost seemed to be praying.

"Come on…come on…"

With Gesomon defeated, Ikkakumon came to let them all onto his back.

Anne climbed up to his horn, and Mikey followed so he could see from the height.

"At least we're away from him…" Leo muttered.

"If I see him again, he's going DOWN…" Rose agreed, nearly growling.

Terrie tilted her head, looking confused.

"Why'd he get so mad, Rosie? And why'd he blame Annie?"

Rose looked back, locking with naïve pink eyes.

"…I…don't know, imouto…"

"Oh…okay!"

Judie hugged Don and Tentomon tight, not wanting to let them go.

"I was so worried, Donnie! Thank you so much, Tentomon!"

"Aw, it was nothing…"

Tentomon blushed deeper when she kissed his forehead.

"Aw, shucks…"

Ikkakumon 'docked' himself near their dojo, and everyone jumped off.

Terrie grinned.

"Come on! Tabby must be home by now!"

"Tabby?" Raph asked, quirking an eye-ridge.

"She kinda adopted a tabby cat three years ago. Named her Tabby." Rose answered.

Mikey seemed happy, too.

"A cat? Can I see?"

The two ran towards the house, but Leo pulled Mikey back.

"We need to head home, Mikey."

"But…"

"Home."

Don fished through his belt, pulling out a strange cell phone.

"Call us if there are any problems." Don instructed, giving it to Judie.

"And be careful."

"I will." She promised, giving him a kiss goodbye before running after her only imouto.

Rose turned to her own 'boyfriend' as Anne went to catch up to the others.

"Be careful on your way home. And…"

"What is it, Rosie?"

She looked down.

"…If anything happens…I want you to take care of Terrie, okay?"

"…Alright."

She smiled, kissing him goodbye before following her sisters.

Raph sighed, turning to walk home.

'I wonder if we'll know this eighth child when we find 'em…'


	31. Chapter 31 'The Eighth Digivice'

Terrie sat on the couch, the large tabby on her lap and her watch hidden with her sister's

Terrie sat on the couch, the large tabby on her lap and her watch hidden with her sister's.

She helped them hide their partners when they came in, and got some cookies from their sensei.

He'd gone out to get the groceries himself, and scolded the three eldest turtle's when he had gotten home.

At the moment, all three were in the kitchen helping make dinner.

"Imouto! We need your help!" Rose shouted.

Happy to help, she put down Tabby and ran to the kitchen.

"What do you need?"

"Can you watch this pot while I run to get some stuff from the car?"

Terrie nodded, using a stool to watch the warming soup as the eldest sister put on a trench coat and ran out to the car.

Terrie herself remembered how the three eldest turtles had jumped on their sensei in a hug mid-scold.

They'd been crying and babbling and saying how much they'd missed him.

When Rose came back, the pink-banded turtle went back to the living room.

"Tabby? Where are you?"

She put her hands on her hips as she looked around.

"Where could that kitty have gone?"

--

Don had himself holed up in his lab, Tentomon hidden under his desk.

Leo and Raph had managed to pass off their Digimon as strange pillows, and Mikey easily passed off Patamon as a stuffed animal.

Don himself had managed to sneak his partner into his lab, and keep Tentomon quiet.

"Donnie, it's time for dinner!" He heard Leo shout.

"Coming!" He called back.

"Stay here, Tento. I'll be right back."

Dinner was a lively affair, as usual.

Mikey and Raph bickered over who had eaten more, Leo tried to break them up, and Don sat off to the side, uninvolved.

Mikey managed to sneak food to Patamon under the table, and Raph and Leo ran off to feed their own partners.

Don, feeling guilty for eating and leaving Tentomon in his dark lab, ran off with a plate of food.

Tentomon ate hungrily as his partner sat back, pulling up his laptop.

--

Lying back on her bed, Rose stared at the ceiling.

'Leo said Terrie knew Koromon…that she was probably there…'

She shot up, startling Judie and Anne from their light doze.

The green-banded turtle fell off her bed, landing on the ground rather comically.

The room was rather large, made to accommodate all four sisters.

Terrie wasn't there at the moment, still searching for her cat.

Except for the two bedrooms, living room, and kitchen, the rest of the large building was for the dojo.

Except for Terrie and Anne, who had piles of mattresses and pillows for beds, Rose and Judie had hammock beds padded with feather beds.

The orange/red-banded turtle looked at her sisters, looking completely serious.

"What if Terrie is the eighth child?"

Anne's eyes widened, and Judie, trying to stand up, fell over again.

She groaned, lifting her arm up to give the peace sign.

"I'm okay…"

Anne looked at her older sister.

"Do you really think she is?"

Rose nodded, getting up and going into the hallway.

Yokomon followed her, and she lifted the little Digimon into her arms as Terrie came into sight.

"Terrie, I need to ask you something important."

The pink-banded turtle stopped at the serious look on Rose's face.

"What is it?"

"…Do you really remember that fight? Between the Digimon?"

Terrie nodded.

"Yeah. When Koromon got bigger and fought that giant bird monster."

Yokomon piped up then.

"This may seem weird, but do you have something called a Digivice?"

"Digivice?"

Rose grabbed the little device from her belt, holding it out to show her youngest sister.

"This is a Digivice, imouto."

Terrie looked at it for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"…Nope. I've never seen one before."

Rose sighed, clipping it onto her belt again.

"…I guess it was too good to be true…"

She smiled.

"Come on, imouto. It's time to sleep."

--

Tentomon was curled up on the floor like a sleeping dog, snoring softly as Don clicked through stuff on his laptop.

Seeing all of the additions Gennai had made was enough to keep the purple-banded turtle up late searching.

Clicking on something, he quirked an eye-ridge.

"It's a map of New York…" He muttered, seeing the blinking red light.

"I wonder what that is…"

Clicking on the red light, it zoomed in, showing a mini Gennai in the lower right-hand corner of the screen.

"There's an unidentified Digimon lurking in the harbor! You're the only one that's still awake!"

Tense and almost frozen, Don managed to shake his partner awake.

Knowing his brothers and sensei were fast asleep, he grabbed his trench coat and grabbed a hoodie from under his make-shift bed.

"Come on, Tento. Put this on."

As the Digimon pulled it on, Don grabbed his laptop and Digivice.

"Come on."

Grabbing his partner's 'hand', Don headed for the lair's front door and went out into the sewers.

Once they were above ground, the two started running for the harbor.

"And to think I was having such a nice dream…"

"I know, Tento. But this is more important!"

Don, trying to move faster, picked up his partner and started running.

"You up for a challenge, Tento?"

"I'm with you, Donnie. But what about your brothers?"

"They were sleeping already. Besides, I'm sure we can handle it."

Nearing their destination, Don skidded to a halt when a horrible stench reached his nose.

"What's that?"

A strange Digimon that looked like it was made of muck pulled itself along the already-stained concrete.

"WOW! He's about as repulsive as they come!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"That Digimon in Raremon." Don managed as he plugged his nose, balancing his laptop carefully.

"He smells like fish, looks like the inside of a trash can, and isn't someone you'd want to meet in a really dark alley." Tentomon finished.

"Exactly…"

Don paused as his Digivice went off.

"Donnie?"

"It's the eighth child! They're very close!"

"Whoa! Talk about bad timing! If we lose that signal, we'll be doomed!"

Tentomon threw off his hoodie.

"You search for the child while I take care of old sewer breath! I just hope his stink isn't contagious…"

Don nodded.

"Go get him, buddy!"

"Do I have any other choice?"

The purple-banded turtle gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Tento. But you can take care of him."

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

As the large Champion-level Digimon flew towards his opponent, his partner ran to follow the signal on his Digivice.

Jumping over crates and clambering over piles debris, he cut up his hands, knees, and feet.

Ignoring the stinging cuts, he landed on his shell roughly.

Not taking the time to register any pain, he was on his feet and running again.

'I'm so close!'

Nearly tripping, he managed to keep his feet.

He skidded to a halt when the signal disappeared, and he sighed.

'It's gone…'

"What are you doing here?"

Whipping around, he saw Demidevimon, and what looked like a tag and crest around the small Digimon's ankle.

'It's none of ours…It's pink…'

Backing up, his shell clinked against a warehouse door as Demidevimon advanced on the purple-banded turtle.

"Kabuterimon!"

"I don't think he's gonna get here before I finish you off!"

Demidevimon seemed ready to attack, and Don cringed.

"KABUTERIMON!!"

"DONNIE!!"

Kabuterimon appeared behind a stack of crates, scaring the small Digimon off.

Don climbed onto his partners back, and Kabuterimon flew into the air, heading to the lair.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find the eighth child, but at least we've gotten rid of that massive mass of blubber!"

"Right! But I've been thinking! The eighth child really IS in the city! We'll need to update the others!"

"Okay!"

Don closed his eyes to the wind, and smiled.

'We're getting closer and closer…maybe the eighth Digidestined is right under our noses…'


	32. Chapter 32 'Gatomon Comes Calling'

Rose lay back on the grass, her watch turned on, as the three sisters waited for the four brothers

Rose lay back on the grass, her watch turned on, as the three sisters waited for the four brothers.

Terrie had been ordered to stay home, since this wasn't something she needed to be involved in.

Anne looked around Central Park, enjoying the chance to catch her breath and think.

Judie jumped up when the boys came into view.

"Donnie! Over here!"

The group sat in a large circle, their Digimon beside them.

During the night, Yokomon and Koromon had Digivolved, though Tsunomon stayed the same.

Once settled, the discussion began.

"Did you guys watch the news this morning?" Anne asked.

"More and more 'a Myotismon's goons are poppin' up in the city." Raph agreed.

"And they're real…" Leo muttered.

"What do you mean, Leo?" His partner asked curiously.

"Remember the first time we came back? We could see the Digimon, even Terrie could, but they were invisible to everyone else."

"It's like they're really here this time…" Judie noted.

"Maybe it's because they came through the gate this time…" Don mused.

"Then that means that they can really hurt innocent people." Rose added.

Mikey hugged Patamon tighter, worried.

"What are we gonna do?"

Anne smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We just need to find the eighth child. Then we can finish all of this."

Don nodded.

"If we save the Digital World, we save our own."

"What's the plan?" Rose questioned, Biyomon on her lap.

"Well, I have a theory. We've all concluded that we all saw the fight five years ago, including the eighth child. And that we were all given Digivices for a reason. Last night, I got a signal. Obviously, I lost it, but it made my theory more solid. The eighth child is still in this city."

He looked at all of their faces, seeing they were still listening.

"That's why the monsters are popping up. They're somehow looking for the eighth child as well. We need to split up and cover more ground. Look for the eighth child and stop monster attacks at the same time."

Anne looked a bit guilty.

"I don't think I can…Sensei's been getting on my shell about cleaning out the attic…"

"Don't worry, Annie." Judie assured.

"You need to take care of Terrie, anyway. Just in case." Rose added.

"We'll go in pairs, then." Leo stated.

"Rosie, you go with Judie. Raph, take care of Mikey. Donnie, you're with me."

"Aye-Aye, Fearless." Raph joked, giving a fake salute as he stood up.

Leo rolled his eyes as Rose stood up, still hugging Biyomon.

"You two better not get into any trouble. We have Judie and Mikey for that."

"HEY…" Said turtle's whined.

Rose smirked, kissing her 'boyfriends' forehead.

"Just take it easy, blue boy."

Judie grinned, kissing Don goodbye.

"See you later, honey." She promised, following her older sister with Palmon on her shell.

Anne sighed, picking up Gomamon.

"Good luck with the searching. Just call if anything happens."

Rose smiled when she heard younger sister run off, and led Judie out of Central Park and onto the sidewalk.

Her boots clacked against the sidewalk, but Judie was practically skipping.

Judie held out her Digivice, balancing her partner on her shell, and feeling the heat.

"It's so HOT…" She whined at least twenty minutes later, pouting cutely at her sister.

"…Fine…we can take a break…"

Sitting on a bench hidden under the shade of some trees, Rose stared at her Digivice.

Judie stretched, glad the sunlight only filtered in here.

Looking up through the leaves, she saw a large skyscraper.

Remembering that specific one having a sort of tourist appeal, she grinned.

"Rosie! I've got an idea?"

The eldest sister turned to face the excited Judie.

"What is it?"

"If we're looking for a person, we should go where lots of people gather! Like up there!"

Pointing out the building, Rose nodded slightly.

"And then we can see the whole city!"

Rose sighed, but smiled all the same.

"Oh, alright…Let's go."

It took a bit longer to get there than they thought, and they used the elevator to go to the topmost floor.

Feeling the cool air, Rose quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"…You knew there's be A/C, didn't you?"

"MAYBE…"

Rolling her crimson eyes, she scanned the city outside the windows.

The elevator dinged, letting in another occupant.

"Does it feel like it's getting warmer?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah. Let's go closer to the blowers!" Her partner answered.

That seemed to work at first, but Judie looked up when it sputtered and died.

"Why is it so hot?"

Rose shrugged, brushing her bangs back from her forehead.

"Maybe the heat wave finally got to be too much for it…"

Judie nodded slightly, and saw someone near another window.

"What kind of idiot wears a trench coat in THIS heat?"

Rose smacked her forehead.

"Don't…Remember, sensei always says that words can come back to kick you in the shell…"

"What? It's not like he's gonna do anything-!"

The figure turned to them, and the trench coat and fedora disappeared in blue flames.

Rose pulled her sister behind her, grinding her teeth.

"He's a Digimon!"

The two Digimon partners jumped to ground in front of their respective partners.

"Guess that explains the coat…" Judie stated, looking up at the flame-lit Digimon.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large bird Digimon flew out of the windows, her opponent jumping to follow her to the roof.

All that was there were stairs and a water tower.

"BIRDRAMON!!" Rose shouted, grabbing her sister and running to the stairs.

"Meteor Wing!"

Coming up through the stairs, Rose skidded to a stop as her partner's attack did little to no damage at all.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

She ran forward, seeming ready to strike.

"Needle Spray!"

A flaming chain smacked Togemon back a ways, wounded.

"TOGEMON!!"

Hearing a buzzing, both sisters looked up.

"It's Kabuterimon…" Rose muttered.

"DONNIE!"

The eldest smiled.

"And Leo!"

"Metal Fireball!"

The attack melted the supports for the water tower, though Kabuterimon dodged the effects.

"It's gonna fall, Kabuterimon! Catch it!" Don shouted.

With the Champion-level Digimon holding up the water tower, Agumon was ready to fight.

He jumped from his friends back, Leo's Digivice glowing.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He kicked the Digimon, whom Don found out was Skullmeramon, with both legs, and landed safely.

"Nova Blast!"

Skullmeramon absorbed the attack, seeming to be laughing at the vain effort.

"We just made him stronger!" Leo ground out.

"Then Greymon needs to Digivolve again!" Don replied.

Leo nodded, his crest starting to glow.

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

The two Digimon charged at each other, and grappled in close combat.

Metalgreymon was overpowered, pushed down on his knees roughly, in a matter of minutes.

Birdramon and Togemon tried to help, but the latter only got a flaming butt.

"Metal Fireball!"

Birdramon was struck, and she cried out as she tried to keep flying.

"Mega Claw!"

Skullmeramon wrapped his chain around Metalgreymon's metal claw, affectively catching him.

"Metal Fireball!"

Metalgreymon dodged the attack, and used the chain to fling his opponent into the air.

When the chain snapped, he got ready to attack.

"Giga Blaster!"

Skullmeramon was effectively destroyed, and all four Digimon Dedigivolved.

'Well, at least that ended well…' Rose thought in relief.

--

Terrie was walking through the trees of Central Park, looking for her large tabby cat.

Looking worried and anxious for her feline friend, she turned to head home.

Seeing a white cat with purple-tipped ears and tail, a gold tail ring, and had large blue eyes, she stopped.

The strange feline walked past her, and she turned around a bit.

"Hello."

The cat stopped, looking at her curiously.

"Are you a friend of Biyomon's? Or Tsunomon's?"

She saw the surprise, and crouched down to be more on the cat's level as it meowed.

"Are you one of them?"

The feline meowed again before seeming to run off, and Terrie watched with curious pink eyes.

"Well, alright…"

Standing up, she headed back home, sensing the strange creature following.

She smiled, practically skipping now, and crossed the street before looking around for the dojo.

Spotting the familiar front door, Terrie smiled, moving to it quickly.

Grabbing the knob, she saw the little cat out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, there. You can come in if you want."

She stepped over the threshold, leaving the door just wide enough for her new 'friend' to get in.

"Don't worry. Sensei's not home, and Annie's too busy working."

The pink-banded turtle turned off her watch, and sat down on the couch.

Clicking on the news, she heard stuff about what had been happening the day before and such.

Leaning back and hugging a pillow to her plastron, she felt eyes on her.

Not staring, so the little Digimon could start feeling comfortable, she brought her legs up.

Seeing a blur of white jump onto the back of the couch, she felt it sink slightly where the strange feline stopped.

After a moment, she turned to look, a smile on her face.

"Hey."

Terrie felt she'd startled the poor thing, because she fell back.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay?"

Walking around the couch, she saw the cat walking towards the door.

"You're going already?"

Seeing curious blue eyes looking back at her, she smiled softly.

"I hope we see each other again…"

When the little feline ran out the door, the smile wouldn't leave the pink-banded turtle's face.

'I really hope we do see each other again…'


	33. Chapter 33 'Out On The Town'

Hugging Patamon tight, Mikey walked through the dark streets of New York

Hugging Patamon tight, Mikey walked through the dark streets of New York.

Feeling uncomfortable, he moved closer to his older brother.

Lights were on, stores nearing closing, and young adults ran around, scantily clad to go to clubs.

Mikey clung to his brothers arm, and Raph tried to assure him as he held Tsunomon in the crook of his free arm.

"Don't worry, bro. Nothin's gonna happen."

Mikey nodded slightly.

"I know…but it's so dark…"

"So it's late. We'll be fine."

"…What if we meet evil Digimon?"

Raph stopped, looking at his youngest brother seriously.

"Then I'll beat 'em up, alright? No one's gonna hurt ya, Mikey."

"…Thanks, Raphie…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Patamon smiled.

"I like it when you two get all mushy!"

Defensive as ever, Raph pulled back, glaring at the Digimon.

"Knock it off, Patamon."

"What? I was just saying-."

"Don't listen ta our conversations!" He growled.

Patamon seemed hurt by the harsh words.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted!"

The Digimon flew off, and Mikey shouted for his partner to come back.

Already feeling guilty for having been so defensive, Raph followed his youngest brother in the search.

Mikey slowed when he started to tire, and he panted.

"You didn't have to yell at him, Raph…"

"I know…I'm sorry."

The disguised turtle stopped, looking back at his brother.

"…It's okay. Let's just find him."

Continuing the search, they stopped when they saw two Digimon running towards them.

Tsunomon jumped to the ground, ready for the possibly-hostile Digmon.

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

The two Digimon stopped as Gabumon barred their way.

"Hold on there! Why are you two in such a hurry?"

"Do ya know these guys, buddy?"

"I sure do. They work for Myotismon!"

Both disguised turtles either glared or hid from the two Digimon, but they seemed panicked.

"You're right, but right now, we're being chased by something even scarier than Myotismon!"

"What could that be?"

"We're being chased by a really angry teenager! Come to think of it, you should hide, too! Come on!"

The two Digimon started dragging Gabumon away, and Raph immediately followed his partner.

An angry teen stopped, angrily asking where they were.

Mikey pointed her down the street, and then turned to see them coming out of hiding.

"I think I know why you two troublemakers are in the real world. Did Myotismon send you here to find someone?" Gabumon asked accusingly.

"Yeah, that eighth Digidestined kid."

Raph tensed, glaring at them.

"Then yer our enemy."

"No we're not! We just want to cruise around the city and have some fun!"

"But aren't you two evil Digimon?" Mikey asked.

"Evil smevil! We love it here! Next stop, Hollywood!"

All three of them sweat dropped at the strange Digimon's actions.

"Lights! Camera, and action!"

Raph smacked his forehead.

"Hey, there are some lights!"

Both looked up, and started running forward once they saw the two jump onto a streetlight.

"Hey! Get down from 'here!" Raph shouted.

The lights started flashing crazily as they rocked it, and the two stopped.

Cars struck each other since the lights no longer seemed to function properly.

The two Digimon laughed, and Gabumon pointed up accusingly.

"That's not funny! That's mean!"

Mikey backed up when the wail of sirens reached him.

"Sirens…"

"Get down, already! The police are comin'!"

Mikey grabbed his brother's hand.

"Raphie!"

The older brother growled.

"We've gotta run. Come on!"

The two troublemakers, whom Gabumon said were Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, followed them.

The three only stopped when they ran out of breath.

"Where are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"Those two…even when they're found, they're lost!" Gabumon complained.

Raph looked through some windows, and nearly fell over in surprise.

His youngest brother followed his gaze, and had nearly the same reaction.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were in a store window, the former wearing a little pink dress and the other wearing blue overalls.

They managed to find a way inside, and Raph glared.

"What the SHELL is wrong with ya?"

"You guys need to change your attitude." Mikey added.

"And you guys need to change your clothes!"

The two boys ran before the Digimon caught hold of them, but Mikey stopped when he looked out the window.

"It's Patamon!"

Finding their way out again, they searched for the little Digimon.

Unfortunately, they lost sight of Patamon, and started walking down the road down-heartedly.

"Hey, don't look so down!"

Looking up, they saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon holding two ice cream cones each.

"I'm sure you'll find your little flying pig friend somewhere!"

"Maybe some ice cream will cheer you up, huh?"

"How'd you get that?" Mikey asked warily, tempted to have some of the cold treat.

"You don't have any money." Gabumon added.

"We stole it." The two chorused.

Hearing shouts about ice cream, the group started running again.

"I can't believe ya two! Wherever ya go, 'here's trouble!"

They stopped in a dark backstreet, Mikey panting and trying to stay upright.

Dark clouds filled the sky, and the younger turtle looked around worriedly.

"Raphie…"

Thunder made him cringe, and he hid more behind his red-haired brother.

A bolt of lightning came down, and Myotismon came out of the dust.

"Myotismon…" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon said in unison as Mikey hid behind his brother.

"Useless. Failures."

"No-No! Don't say that!"

"Instead of causing pain and suffering, I find you here! Eating ice cream!"

"Well, it was stolen-."

"I don't care about ice cream! Have you found the eighth Digidestined child yet?"

Raph ground his teeth, his watch turned off.

"Well, we were about find him…"

"Redeem yourselves by stealing the crests from these turtles, or else!"

"No problem, boss! That's just what we were about to do!"

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon turned on the two turtles, and Mikey cringed.

Gabumon seemed to growl, but his partner grabbed his hand.

Soon, they were running again, Raph absently thinking that this was the best work out they'd ever had, even in training.

"But I thought they only wanted to have fun!" Mikey stated.

"I think they'd rather fight us than fight Myotismon!" Gabumon answered.

They were cornered into an alley, and Raph growled, almost baring his teeth like a snarling dog.

…

"…I quit."

"Me, too."

Staring at Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, Raph had a perplexed look.

"Why should we fight? Someone always gets hurt. Besides, its way more fun hanging out and cruising around the city!"

"That's for sure! Hey, why don't you guys hang out with us?"

Still stumped, both jumped at the clap of thunder.

"Myotismon is coming!"

"You've gotta hide!"

Understanding immediately, Raph grabbed his partner and brother before diving behind a dumpster.

With Mikey clutching at his brother in fear and Gabumon listening to the sounds outside, Raph tried to calm down.

"Where are the Digidestined?"

"Uh, they were here a second ago. They must've gotten away!"

"Yeah! You can't believe how fast they are, but we almost had them, boss!"

"Yes…I can imagine…You had your chance, but now I'm condemning you to my dungeon in the Digital World. Grizzly Wing!"

"Pumpkin Power!"

"Rock Fist!"

Neither of the attacks seemed to work, and Mikey closed his eyes as the two screamed.

Raph clenched his jaw when he heard something hit the ground, and Mikey was almost crying.

"Well, that wasn't very difficult. Now its your turn."

Hearing the footsteps get closer, Raph gripped his Digivice tighter.

'They didn't do anythin'…They were just tryin' ta help…He killed 'em…Just killed 'em…in cold blood…'

"Ya just condemned 'em fer no reason at all!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The large wolf jumped at the vampire-like Digimon, who punched him away.

"Go get 'im, Garurumon."

"Howling Blaster!"

Myotismon was pushed into the air, but he didn't seem hurt.

"'E should pay fer what 'e did…"

Garurumon jumped for his opponent, ready to crush him in his jaws.

"Crimson Lighting!"

"They just wanted ta be our friends!"

His crest started to glow as Garurumon headed for the ground.

"GARURUMON!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

The two Digimon charged, colliding in mid-air.

The force of the impact seemed to spark a shockwave, causing glass nearby to shatter.

The fight was jumping through the streets, and the two turtles turned on their watches before following.

"Wolf Claw!"

Myotismon was knocked into a building, and Weregarurumon followed after.

"Grizzly Wing!"

Seeing his partner shot through a sign, Raph bit his lip.

"Crimson Lightning!"

Knowing Weregarurumon was getting beaten while he was down, he clenched his fists.

"WEREGARURUMON!"

'This isn't good…Weregarurumon is getting hurt…If only we hadn't met up with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon…if only Patamon was here…'

Weregarurumon was lifted into the air by the red whips, and being crushed.

Mikey closed his eyes, feeling tears.

"Patamon, I need you!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Weregarurumon was being flung around when Angemon flew in, using his rod to break the Crimson Lightning.

"Angemon…they must be desperate if they sent you."

"Angemon, shall we take him?" Weregarurumon asked, standing.

"Let's go."

"Go get him, Angemon!"

"Angel's Requiem!"

Myotismon blocked the attack, but Weregarurumon came in from behind.

"Garuru Kick!"

There was a flash of light, but Myotismon disappeared.

Raph and Mikey watched as their partners started falling, Dedigivolving to Gabumon and Patamon.

Mikey ran forward, picking up his partner tenderly.

"Gabumon, are ya alright?" Raph asked, picking up his weakened partner.

"Patamon, are you okay?"

"I am now, Mikey…"

Raph moved closer, feeling guilt.

"…I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya, Patamon…"

"It's alright…"

Once Gabumon was strong enough to walk, they continued heading home.

Walking through the streets brought memories of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon to mind, and they tried to move faster.

"…I miss them, Raph…"

"…Me too, Mikey…Me, too…"


	34. Chapter 34 'The Eighth Child Revealed'

Terrie was sitting on the roof of her home, waiting for Rose and Judie to make it home

Terrie was sitting on the roof of her home, waiting for Rose and Judie to make it home.

She didn't mind the night air, actually.

It was cool, and she loved how the stars sparkled against the velvet sky like little jewels.

The moon was a pale silver, and she always marveled at how it made her skin shine.

Tabby had even come home, and was curled up on her lap, purring.

Rose and Judie walked in from the sidewalk, both waving hello to their youngest sibling.

They were probably going to help Anne finish cleaning the attic, which would probably take a couple more hours.

Tabby, seeming unhappy with the constant petting, ran off and down into the dojo.

Looking back at the moon, she fingered the watch on her wrist as she thought.

'I wonder when I'll see her again…'

Seeing something flying towards her, Terrie stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Wizardmon."

"But…how do you fly like that?"

The familiar cat-like Digimon jumped onto the roof beside him.

"Oh, it's you again. You're Gabumon's friend, aren't you?"

She tilted her head cutely.

"Why'd you run away last time?"

Wizardmon dropped something into the other Digimon's paw, and nudged her forward gently.

Looking curious, Terrie reached out to touch the little device.

The screen glowed, and she saw surprise in the deep blue eyes.

"Wizardmon, is she the eighth Digidestined?"

"Yes." Wizardmon answered, taking the Digivice.

"Then who is her Digimon?"

"I think you know. You were waiting for someone. Try to remember."

"Wait…my memory…it's starting to come back…"

Gatomon closed her eyes.

"Yes…I was definitely waiting for someone…ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely…every day, I just kept waiting and waiting…"

Terrie felt sympathetic, and bit her lip.

"The seasons changed and the years rolled by, and STILL I kept waiting…but…no one ever came…Then, when I became Salamon, I started searching…I went on a journey…But what I finally found was not the someone I'd been waiting for…"

Seeing Gatomon lower her eyes, Terrie resisted the urge to hug the Digimon.

"Instead, I found evil…and darkness…Myotismon…then those days of torture and despair began, and I started to forget…forget I was waiting for someone…searching for someone…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Terrie asked softly.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

A shadow appeared on the rooftop, and Terrie turned slightly to see who it was.

"Terrie, get away from them! They're evil Digimon!"

"No they're not, Leo!" Terrie reasoned, stepping in front of the cat Digimon.

"Gatomon's been searching for me! Me and the eighth Digidestined child!"

"Terrie, move!"

"Wait! Let me explain!" Wizardmon interjected.

"Pepper Breath!"

"MOVE!"

Terrie was shoved onto her plastron, and Gatomon took the attack.

"Why did she protect Terrie?" Leo asked, confused.

"Gatomon!"

Terrie moved to the Digimon, looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…this is nothing compared to what I've been through…"

Leo put a hand on his partner's head, trying to absorb the information.

"Now that you remember, do you understand?"

"Yes." Gatomon answered her friend, standing.

"I was waiting for the Digidestined I belonged with."

Looking up at the pink-banded turtle, Gatomon smiled.

"That's you, Terrie. YOU'RE the eighth Digidestined."

"…You were waiting for me?"

"I've been searching forever and ever for you…"

Hugging her partner, Terrie lifted the cat Digimon into her arms.

"I'm sorry…you know, for keeping you waiting…"

Leo still seemed surprised.

"But…that doesn't make any sense…"

"It makes perfect sense, considering she's the eighth Digidestined." Wizardmon replied.

"That's right. And I'm her Digimon." Gatomon added.

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect her."

"But…who is he? And why do you work for Myotismon?"

"His name is Wizardmon, and he put himself in great danger to bring me this Digivice. He's my friend." Gatomon answered.

Leo sighed.

"…How do I know I can trust him?"

"Frankly, I don't care if you trust me or not. But I'm going to follow Gatomon as long as she needs me." Wizardmon replied.

"Here."

He held out the Digivice in his palm.

"You take the device."

"Why give it to Leo? It belongs to Terrie." Agumon asked as the blue-banded turtle gently took it.

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon were to find out that Terrie was the eighth child, and Gatomon was her Digimon, he'd destroy Gatomon. And he won't rest until he finds Terrie. If you have her Digivice, her secret will be safe."

"Alright…but what are you going to do now?"

"She needs her crest. The real one."

"The real one?"

Gatomon held up something that looked like a tag and crest.

"This is a copy created to find the Digivice. Myotismon is the only one with access to the real crest."

Leo sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"We've got to get the crest back."

"Leave everything to us."

"You two be careful." Leo ordered.

"We can go with you."

"It's too dangerous." Wizardmon replied, lifting up Gatomon and flying off.

"Be careful!" Terrie called, wringing her hands much like Anne did.

"Can we trust them?" Agumon asked.

"…We have no choice, buddy…"

Terrie looked up at him with worried pink eyes.

"…Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Go inside. Tell your sister's what happened. If anything goes wrong, I'll go help her."

Still looking unsure, Terrie nodded, heading for the door.

The pink-banded turtle stopped at the door, looking back at him.

"…You'll take care of her, right?"

"I promise."

Feeling a bit more relieved, she headed down.

Leo sat on the edge of the building, one hand around his own Digivice as the other covered the pouch holding Terrie's.

The sky darkened above Liberty Island, and lightning brightened the clouds.

"Gatomon and Wizardmon are in a fight…" Leo muttered, standing.

"Then we need to go." Agumon replied.

"Right…come on."

Lifting his partner onto his shell, the blue-banded turtle started running across rooftops again.

"Leo, if they're fighting Myotismon, shouldn't we call the others?"

"There's no time!"

Swimming through the water with a weight on his shell wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, but Leo managed.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Jumping onto his partner's shoulder, Leo looked around for Gatomon.

Catching sight of the Digimon facing off with Myotismon, he tensed.

"Gatomon!"

THAT caught their attention…

"Leo!"

Jumping down, he grabbed Gatomon and ran to a safe place as Greymon faced off.

"Nova Blast!"

The attack was deflected, and hit the ground near them.

"When will you Digidestined ever learn? Crimson Lightning!"

Greymon blocked the red whip with his arm at first, but he was eventually smacked to his knees.

"Greymon, DIGIVOLVE!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

Leo held his vibrating Digivice in a tight grip.

"Go get him, Metalgreymon!"

Swinging with his metal claw, the Ultimate-level Digimon missed.

Myotismon flew over the water, and Leo clenched his jaw.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

The bombs were hit off-course into the water, and Metalgreymon Dedigivolved to Agumon.

"You impudent fool! Did you think you could beat me with those pathetic little toys of yours?"

"Agumon!"

The blue-banded turtle ran up to his partner, Gatomon behind him.

"It's okay, buddy…"

"If the Digidestined have come to defend Gatomon…they must really think she IS the eighth Digimon!"

"Hey! What they think is no concern of yours! Go blow smoke somewhere else!" Gatomon replied.

"You will pay for your impudence!"

"What-?"

Leo was cut off when bats flew at them, distracting him and Agumon as they picked up the cat Digimon.

"I hope you like fishing, Gatomon! Because you'll be the perfect bait to lure out the eighth Digidestined child!"

'Terrie…I promised Rosie I'd protect her…'

"Now I don't need to use the crest to find that cowardly, puny child!"

"You'll never find her!" Leo shouted.

"We'll just see about that!"

As Myotismon flew away with Gatomon, Leo ran to the edge of the island.

"GATOMON!!"

"LEO!! HELP!!"

'I'm so sorry…I failed…'


	35. Chapter 35 'Flower Power'

Rose was still awake, reading a book with Biyomon on her lap, while Judie snored, swinging in her hammock

Rose was still awake, reading a book with Biyomon on her lap, while Judie snored, swinging in her hammock.

Anne was a much quieter sleeper…

But the same couldn't be said of Gomamon…

As Palmon curled up against her partner's side and Biyomon started yawning, Terrie ran in.

Giving a signal to be quiet, Rose almost turned back to her book.

"Rosie, I'm the eighth child!"

The excited whisper made the orange/red-banded turtle straighten, turning wide crimson eyes to her youngest sister.

"But…really? I…"

Terrie hugged her sister, smiling.

"Gatomon's my partner!"

"But…"

"Should we tell the others?"

Looking at the two sleeping turtles, Rose shook her head.

"We'll tell them in the morning…Probably after Anne comes back from across the river with supplies…she's leaving in a couple hours…"

--

Raph growled, glaring at the snowy screen.

"Just when it was gettin' ta the good part! She was 'bout ta find out 'e wasn't really in a coma!"

"…What?"

The red-banded turtle turned to see Mikey and Don, both giving him confused looks.

"…Nothin'. I'm just missin' my wrestlin' match." He lied.

"Well, I'm walking with Mikey to the river. He needs to go across for some things."

"Alright. Both 'a ya better be careful!"

As the two left, Digimon by their sides, Leo came in.

Seeing the depressed look on his older brother's face, Raph turned more in his seat.

Gabumon, leaning on him, nearly fell over with the sudden shift of position.

"Yo, Fearless. What's got yer shell in a knot?"

"…Gatomon is the eighth Digimon…"

Now sitting upright, crimson brown eyes narrowed.

"Ya mean that evil little cat? How?"

"She just is, Raph. And now Myotismon has her. He's gonna use her to lure out the eighth child."

"We can't just sit 'ere!"

"We're too weak right now…We can just hope that we can fix it tomorrow…"

The blue-banded turtle looked around.

"Where are Donnie and Mikey?"

"Mikey had ta go 'cross the river fer supplies. Don's walkin' 'im ta the river."

The blue-banded turtle sighed, plopping down on the couch with his partner.

"…So much is going on…"

"We can handle it, Fearless. We're the Digidestined, ain't we?"

"…Yeah…"

Grabbing some books and comics, they started reading.

An hour or so later, Don came back, looking troubled.

"Donnie?"

"A fog's starting to roll in…It's just kinda worrying…"

Grabbing Tentomon's 'hand', the purple-banded turtle went into his lab with his laptop.

Leo's brow furrowed, and he closed his book.

'I hope it's not something serious…'

--

Mikey, on the other side of the river looking through the window of a toy store as the morning light reached the street, jumped when he heard the news on.

Turning to another store and seeing the news, he heard about the fog.

There was no communication, and no one could get in or out.

Looking up at Patamon, he was worried.

"The others are there…"

"Mikey?"

Turning, he saw Anne and Gomamon.

"ANNIE!"

Anne nearly fell over when he hugged her, and wrapped her arms around his shell.

"Are you okay, Mikey? What's wrong?"

"There's a fog and no one can get out and the others are there and I'm REALLY scared-!"

"It's alright, Mikey." She soothed, Gomamon on her head.

"But there's no way to get back!"

Looking thoughtful, the black-haired girl smiled reassuringly.

"I have a way. Follow me."

--

Leo, Agumon on his shell again, was running across the rooftops in the early morning light.

He wanted to check on the girls as Raph went on a 'patrol' and Don went through his laptop.

When he was still a couple rooftops away, he saw Bakemon and groups of humans in the streets.

'Oh no…'

A cry from the dojo made him speed up, and he ran in from the rooftop.

"ROSIE!"

"LEO!"

Rose was holding Terrie behind her, and she pushed the young turtle towards the blue-banded turtle.

"Take care of her!"

"But what about you?"

Hearing Judie scream, the orange/red-banded turtle shook her head.

"She needs me!"

"Where's Biyomon?"

"With sensei!"

Something crashed, and she started pushing the two towards the back door.

"GO!"

The Bakemon burst in, grabbing onto the female turtle.

"ROSIE!"

Some came for the two, and Agumon stepped forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

The Bakemon were knocked back as Rose was dragged from the room, and Leo gripped his Digivice tighter.

"You just messed with the wrong turtle! Agumon, Digivolve!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Bursting through the wall and into the street, both turtles made sure their watches were on.

Both sat on one of Greymon's shoulders, and Leo stood up.

"Go get Rosie and Judie, Greymon!"

Seeing red hair and brown, he pointed them out.

"Shadow Scythe!"

Greymon's left shoulder was cut, and he fell to one knee in pain.

Terrie cried out in shock, and hugged her arms around the Digimon's neck.

"Greymon, are you okay?"

"Well, Greymon, it looks like your time is up." Phantomon stated, floating with the many ghost Digimon.

"Nova Blast!"

The Digimon dodged, and part of a building was blown off.

"Sorry, Leo…I'm losing it…We'll get them later…"

"But-!"

The blue-banded turtle cut himself off when he saw a flash of green under the white blanket Judie was carrying.

'Palmon…'

"…Alright…"

"We need to get out of here."

As Greymon turned to leave, Terrie seemed in tears.

"ROSIE!!"

--

Being held in the mall wasn't something Rose had expected when they'd been kidnapped…

But she needed to be strong, or Judie would panic.

That's the way it had always been.

She had to have a plan and keep her cool so her younger sisters wouldn't worry.

Judie was hugging the blanket-covered Palmon to her chest, leaning on her oldest sister.

"…What are we gonna do, Rosie?"

Crimson eyes scanned the crowds.

"…We'll figure something out, imouto…Don't worry…"

Seeing a radio store, something tugged at her brain.

Furrowing her brow as she tried to remember what it was, she straightened.

"That's it!"

Judie jumped in surprise, falling on her shell.

"…I'm not this clumsy in the Digital World…" She groaned, sitting up.

"What's your plan, Rosie?"

"Mind over Matter."

"…What?"

"Annie told me about it. If we focus, we can weaken the Bakemon and help these people escape!"

Judie nodded, jumping up.

"I'll spread the word!"

"I'll get the radio and the tape!"

The two split up, and Rose went through radios and tapes.

Putting one in, she hefted it onto her shoulder.

'…I hope Biyo's okay…'

When she got outside, she saw her sister in front of a large group.

"…You sure have charisma…"

Judie grinned.

"I try…"

Rose shook her head, turning to the group.

"Alright, men cause the distraction. Women and children, come with me."

As the groups split up, Judie followed her sister.

"Rosie…"

"If anything happens, you lead the group down the stairs, alright?"

Worry filled her eyes.

"All alone?"

"I trust you, imouto."

Holding up the radio, the mantra blasted, weakening the many Bakemon.

"I'll get the men! You guys keep going!"

Judie nodded as the chanting grew from the crowd, and ran.

'I won't let everyone down! It's MY turn to protect them!'

Stopping on the street, Judie breathed in.

'We're free…'

Something stomped, and the group looked up.

"It's Darktyrannomon!" Palmon informed.

"He used to be a really nice guy until he was taken over by an evil computer virus. And his personality did a one-eighty!"

The large Digimon roared, and Judie gripped her partner tighter.

"Palmon…"

Darktyrannomon raised his large claws, and Judie closed her eyes.

"PALMON!!"

The Digimon jumped to the ground, pulling off the blanket.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The Champion-level Digimon delivered a powerful uppercut, hitting Darktyrannomon back.

"It's back to the Stone Age with you!"

"Get him, Togemon!"

'After this, I'll probably take up boxing…'

Darktyrannomon found his feet again, and the two Digimon pushed against each other as Togemon tried to land frantic punches.

Togemon was thrown onto her back, and Judie flinched.

"TOGEMON!"

"Fire Blast!"

She could feel the heat from where she stood…

"NO!!"

She almost ran forward.

"TOGEMON, STOP! PLEASE!"

"Don't worry…I can take care of him…" Togemon assured, standing.

'…This is it, isn't it?'

She heard Bakemon flying towards the group as they ran…

'Myotismon is gonna win…'

She almost felt the beat from the radio through her feet…

'…But…I can't let him!'

Tears filled her eyes as she saw her partner get beaten.

'I can't let my family and friends suffer! There's got to be something I can do!'

Her tear fell, and her crest started glowing brightly…

"Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

Judie looked up with still-watery eyes, awed.

"She Digivolved…"

"Flower Cannon!"

Darktyrannomon was forced back by the blow, and the fully-Digivolved Digimon fluttered in the air with her leaf-like wings.

"…She really did it…"

Judie grinned.

"You're the best, Lillymon!"

"I try!"

The pixie-like Digimon dodged Darktyrannomon's claws, giggling.

"You'll have to be faster than that!"

"Be careful!"

Lillymon flew through the air faster than Darktyrannomon could catch, and she smiled at her partner.

"Your wish to save your family and friends brought me into existence! You're a very special girl, Judie! Even if you have an obsession for soda!"

"HEY…" The brown-haired girl whined playfully.

"Flower Wreath!"

She smiled.

"My Flower Wreath should counteract the computer virus, so he should be gentle as a lamb from now on."

She patted his large head.

"Nice Tyrannomon. That's a good boy."

'…She is so COOL…'

--

With Agumon on his back and holding Terrie's hand, Leo tried to find a safe place.

"Yo! Fearless!"

Looking up, he saw his red-banded brother under a water tower.

"Raph!"

Leading the youngest turtle up, he met up with Raph.

"Hey, Terrie." The red-banded turtle greeted nervously, and she smiled.

"Hi, Raphie."

That seemed to hit a cord with him, and Leo was a bit surprised when he returned a small smile of his own.

Gabumon came up, and she giggled, hugging him.

She walked off with the Digimon, trying to ease the pain in Agumon's arm, as Leo turned to his brother.

"Raph…you need to know…"

"What is it, Fearless?"

"…Terrie…she's…"

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No. But…she's the eighth child."

Surprise crossed Raph's face.

"But…That can't be!"

"It is! And Gatomon's her Digimon."

Raph looked down, clenching his fist.

'And now she's in danger…'

--

"Enough!"

Phantomon's scythe broke the radio in Rose's hands.

"That new-age psycho-babble won't help you where YOU'RE going, my pretty little miss."

The red-haired girl backed into the balcony railing, glaring.

"Seize her! Take her away!"

Two Bakemon grabbed her arms, but then turned back on Phantomon.

Something clicked in Rose's brain.

"Biyo…?"

The costumes were thrown off, and Biyomon took to the air.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Oh, it's just a bird…a large bird, I grant you…A large, angry bird-AH!"

Rose felt a bit surprised when her sensei hugged her, looking worried for her.

"Sensei…I'm…"

"There's no time now. You need to get away."

"But…"

"I'll be fine."

Bakemon started coming again, and she was forced back, her watch turning off.

"Go, my daughter!"

"No!"

--

Judie grinned, cheering.

"We won!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

She turned to see Myotismon on a rooftop.

"Back to the Digital World with you!"

Darktyrannomon disappeared, and the Flower Wreath fell to the floor.

"You are SUCH a bad sport!" Lillymon stated.

"You meddlesome flower child! It's time I plucked your petals!"

Judie grew worried.

'Lillymon…'

"Crimson Lightning!"


	36. Chapter 36 'City Under Siege'

Lillymon dodged the red whip with relative ease

Lillymon dodged the red whip with relative ease.

"Flower Cannon!"

The attack seemed to have very little effect, and Myotismon laughed.

"Do you expect to beat me with geraniums? Nightmare Claw!"

"LILLYMON!"

The attack seemed to drain all of the color out of the Ultimate-level Digimon, and Judie was wringing her hands.

'Don't lose now, Lillymon…Not now…'

The Digimon started falling, and the brown-haired girl ran in a vain attempt to catch her.

Rose was above her, loathe to abandon her sensei and escape.

"You must go!"

"But what about you?"

"Just go!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

The bats hit Lillymon hard, and she was grabbed out of the air by Birdramon.

"ROSIE, YOU HAVE TO GO! HE'S WAY TOO STRONG!"

The orange/red-banded turtle looked torn, but closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Jumping over the ledge, she grabbed onto her partner's ankle as the large bird flew away.

"Don't worry! I'll come back as soon as I find the others!"

Judie didn't doubt her sister for a moment…

--

"Poor Agumon…Do you always get this beat up?"

Terrie smiled sweetly as she tied off the bandage snugly, giving the 'boo-boo' a kiss.

"How does that feel?"

"You're getting good at this."

The pink-banded turtle smiled until the boy's conversation drifted over.

"So his fogbank has cut us off from the outside world?"

"Yep. Even Don's Shell Cell's don't work wit' this stuff in the way."

"He's holding thousands of people prisoner so he can find the eighth child…"

"An' what'll happen when 'e doesn't find 'er?"

Leo ground his teeth in frustration.

'We're all split up, and we can't fight as well that way. And Terrie can't help without her crest and Gatomon…'

…

"This is all MY fault, isn't it?"

Both turtles turned to see the sad-eyed young turtle.

"This is all happening because they're looking for me…That's why they took Rosie and Judie…"

"It ain't yer fault." Raph tried to reassure.

"Yeah. It's just the way things are. It's called destiny."

Leo put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll bring the others back safe and sound, alright?"

She nodded slightly.

"Raph, could you watch her until I get back?"

Raph looked unsure, but nodded.

"Why not?"

Leo reached into his belt, and handed something to his red-banded brother.

"Wha-?"

"You take care of her Digivice. I'll be right back."

Raph felt like his brother was finally fully trusting him with something, and nodded.

"A'right. Be careful."

"Aren't I always? Come on, Agumon."

Once the pair was out of sight Terrie sat down, curling in on herself.

'I really hope everyone's okay…'

--

Don was typing away at his computer when a symbol caught his attention.

"Hey, Tento. We've got an e-mail from Gennai."

"Greetings. Salutations from Cyberspace." The mini-Gennai greeted from the screen.

"But this is no time for pleasantries. You're in a tight spot, eh? The first thing to do is put up a Digital Barrier."

"A Digital Barrier? What's that?" Don muttered.

"You're probably wondering what that is. Well, download the program and I'll explain."

Linking his laptop to his large computer, he wished he'd made it just a bit faster…

"If you can put it up in time, the Digital Barrier will protect you."

'I hope it will…'

Splashes and echoes were heard in the tunnels outside the lair, and Tentomon began panicking.

"The Bakemon are getting closer! Can't you go any faster?"

"No! MAN, I wish I could've worked more on this thing's speed!"

--

Anne led the disguised turtle to the edge of the river, smiling a bit.

"Ready, Mikey?"

"Yeah. But how are we getting across?"

The white/grey-banded turtle put down Gomamon, who slipped into the water.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"OH…THAT'S how we're getting across…"

Giggling, Anne helped him up onto her partner's back before following, gripping onto the large black horn.

"Let's go, Ikkakumon."

--

"Donatello, my son! We must go now!"

Looking up, the purple-banded turtle nearly panicked.

"We can't! We'll be safer here!"

"But those monsters are nearly at our door!"

"Trust me, sensei!" Don implored.

"I've never been so sure of something in my entire life!"

They locked gazes, and Splinter found that his son was not about to back down.

"…Very well, my son. Go on."

A smile spread across the boy's face before he turned back to the screen, typing away.

"Digital Barrier coming on…NOW!"

The screen gave off a bright light, but it only lasted a few moments.

The door was busted open a second later, but the Bakemon that looked in couldn't see them.

The Digimon left after that, believing the place was abandoned, and Don released his breath.

"It worked! The Digital Barrier is in place!"

Splinter seemed startled as he realized Tentomon was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Tentomon, Donnie's partner. It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you."

Don smiled in relief.

'At least he didn't faint…'

"Donnie, if you're still listening to me, that means the Digital Barrier must've worked."

He turned his attention back to the mini-Gennai on his laptop.

"Like a charm…"

"The fog barrier surrounding the city is not a natural phenomenon. It's Myotismon's doing."

"Well, duh…"

"Yeah, but what do we do about it?"

"You're probably wondering what I can tell you to do about it. The source is here. Attack it, and you should be able to bring down the barrier."

"That's the Empire State Building!"

Don sighed, turning to Tentomon.

"Let's go."

"Aye-Aye!"

Strapping his laptop to his shell again, the purple-banded turtle turned to his sensei.

"I need to go and do this. The others need me. You should stay here, where it's safe."

"My son, what about you?"

"I have Tento to protect me, sensei. Don't worry about me."

He smiled, heading for the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Tentomon flew after his partner, and Splinter sighed.

'I hope you and your brothers will be alright, my son…'

--

Leo was drifting through the streets, and spotted a lone Bakemon.

Signaling for Agumon to stop, he snuck up on the Digimon, pouncing.

His partner came to help him beat some answers out of their 'captive' when a familiar caw rang through the air.

'Birdramon…'

Looking up, the blue-banded turtle spotted the fiery-orange bird as she swooped down to land.

Rose jumped from her foot, running towards him.

"Rosie!"

They embraced, relieved to see that the other wasn't injured, even though the Bakemon escaped.

"Leo, they're holding everyone at the mall…"

"The whole city?"

"Yes. Where's Terrie?"

"I left her with Raph under a water tower a few blocks back."

"Good…Are you going to get Judie?"

"Of course."

He gave her a swift kiss, smiling.

"Hook up with Raph, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright…"

Birdramon swooped down, and Rose took hold of her partner's ankle.

"See you later!"

"Love you!"

And so they parted ways, never knowing they'd just been spied on…

--

Don was running through the streets, breathing hard as he tried to reach the massive building in time.

When they DID get there, Tentomon marveled at the size.

"I didn't think buildings could be so big! If I'm going to destroy it, I should Digivolve."

"Wait. There might be people inside."

He sighed.

"We'd better check it out…"

--

"So…Yer partner is Gatomon?"

"Yes. And she has a really nice friend called Wizardmon."

Terrie smiled.

"I think he can do magic tricks. But…he's gone now…The bad Digimon took him away…"

Raph sighed, sitting down beside her.

"I'm sure 'e's aright…"

"And they got Rosie and Judie, too…But not sensei!"

She turned hopeful eyes to him, making him freeze.

"Do you think he got away? And Annie, too?"

"I'm sure they got away safe an' sound…I mean, Annie has Gomamon ta protect 'er…"

"And Rosie and Judie will be okay, too? Because Leo's going to save them, right?"

"He'll try…But he's facing a lot of odds…"

Tears filled her eyes, and Raph nearly panicked.

"But 'e'll find a way! 'E always does!"

"I just want my sisters back…"

He put a comforting arm around her, closing his eyes.

'An' I just want my brothers back…'

--

"We're almost there, Mikey. Once we pass the bridge, we'll be through the barrier."

"Alright!" Mikey cheered, grinning.

There was a strange growling sound, and Anne tensed.

"M-Mikey…was that you?"

"No…"

Something roared from the fog, and glowing ears pierced them as a shadowy body wrapped around the bridge.

"I knew this was too easy!" Patamon stated.

"That's Megaseadramon! The plain old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-Digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy!"

Cables were snapping and debris started falling as the large sea serpent-like Digimon constricted, and Anne shielded Mikey from the worst of it.

"Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Smoke filled the air, and the white/grey-banded turtle almost relaxed.

"I think we got him…"

The dust cleared…

"No…"

"Thunder Javelin!"

Ikkakumon heaved backwards at the force, throwing both turtles off.

Mikey sputtered to the surface first, panicking as Patamon flew above, trying to help him up.

He nearly went under when an arm grabbed him, hoisting him up and directed him to grab some driftwood.

"Annie?"

The female turtle seemed almost unable to keep herself afloat, but denied any access to the wood.

"No. It'll take us both down. A-And I promised myself I'd protect you, Mikey."

"Annie, don't-!"

"Love you…"

She went under, energy spent as the water rushed over her.

"ANNIE!"

Her crest glowed star-bright, and Mikey's eyes widened.

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Patamon?"

"Don't worry, he's one of ours! That's Zudomon! He's the fully-Digivolved version of Ikkakumon! I was wondering when he'd finally show up!"

With his large hand, Zudomon lifted both turtles out of the water, and Anne choked for breath.

"ANNIE!"

The orange-banded turtle hugged the poor girl, and she smiled weakly.

"Mikey…"

"I love you, too…"

She felt heat rise to her face.

"Mikey-."

"I do."

Returning the hug, her smile grew.

"Thank you…"

The light from her crest cut a hole through the fog, and she watched with amazement.

"Thunder Javelin!"

"I don't think so!"

Zudomon used his horn as a lightning rod, canceling out the attack.

"Get him, Zudomon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Megaseadramon collapsed into the water, and Mikey cheered.

"We'd better get moving! Before the fog closes!"

Climbing onto his turtle-like shell, both turtles sat back as he swam towards land…

--

Don was walking through the halls carefully, looking around for the fog generator.

However, before he found it, he was almost caught between two Bakemon guards.

Jumping into a room, he found it was the main security grid.

'Maybe this will help…'

--

"Annie, I can't see anything in here…"

"Neither can I…Zudomon, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Take me…To Gatomon…Please!"

The voice was muffled a bit, but Patamon looked down and found the injured Digimon.

He was on some log, and seemed weak.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Must find Gatomon…Important…"

"Aren't you one of Myotismon's henchmen?" Anne questioned warily.

"Gotta give Gatomon…This…"

He showed a crest before he passed out, and both turtle's eyes widened.

'The eighth child's crest!'

--

Raph kept glancing on the watch programmed into his Digivice.

'Leo should 'a been back by now…'

"Hey, guys!"

Looking up, the red-banded turtle relaxed as he saw Birdramon flying towards them.

Rose jumped off, and Terrie ran to embrace her, smiling.

"Rosie, you're okay!"

"I know. Are you?"

Looking over the pink-banded turtle's head, she smiled a greeting to Raph.

Birdramon put down a paled Lillymon as she landed on the roof, and Rose breathed out.

"He's rounded everybody up at the mall."

"Everybody?"

"EVERYBODY."

Raph growled a bit, Gabumon beside him.

"So what do we do now?"

"I have a suggestion."

They all turned in alarm to see Phantomon.

"You see, I never understood why my master wastes all his time looking for the eighth child, when it would be so much easier to simply destroy you all!"

Rose pulled her sister behind her as Birdramon faced the Digimon threateningly.

A large Digimon rose from the concrete on the next roof over.

"Say hello to Tuskmon. And watch out. Avoiding his razor-sharp horns is no easy 'tusk'."

He laughed a bit.

"Sorry…"

Something opened in the sky, and a preying mantis-like Digimon flew out.

"And here's the second member of our tag team. Snimon, a deadly preying mantis Digimon. Which is appropriate because you are all about to become his prey."

Raph growled, stepping forward.

"Ya don't scare me! Get 'em, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The wolf-Digimon pounced on Tuskmon as Birdramon took to the skies after Snimon.

Terrie backed up as the Digimon clashed, the sounds of battle hurting her ears.

'No…stop…stop fighting…'

Garurumon was hit clear off the building, and Phantomon wrapped a chain around his partner's neck.

Rose ran to his aid, but was knocked back.

'No!'

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

The large bird was knocked back into a building, and Phantomon raised his scythe.

"It's the end for you…"

'NO!'

Her throat closed up, knotted with emotion.

She ran forward, getting between them.

"STOP!"

The scythe stopped near her throat, but she didn't falter.

Little did she know, her crest was beginning to glow in Wizardmon's hand, safe on Zudomon's back…

"…It's me you want…I'm the eighth child…If you leave them alone…I'll come quietly."

"Terrie!" Rose objected.

"Don't!"

"Terrie…" Raph forced out.

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude! It's a deal!"

Snimon and Tuskmon departed, and a shadowy bubble surrounded the pink-banded turtle.

Raph was released, and gasped for air.

"Terrie, don't! Ya don't know what yer doin'! He'll destroy ya an' take o'er both worlds! TERRIE!"

She looked back, a sad, apologetic look on her face.

Raph felt his heart clench as she was lifted away.

'I failed everybody…I failed 'ER…'


	37. Chapter 37 'Wizardmon's Gift'

Raph hit the wall hard with his fist, fighting back tears

Raph hit the wall hard with his fist, fighting back tears.

"Raph, it's not your fault…"

"But it is! Everybody trusted me ta protect 'er!"

Rose set her jaw.

"Well, I'm trusting you to help me save her!"

"…"

He looked back at her, and realized this was probably hurting her more than it was him.

Terrie was her youngest sister, and thus under her protection.

"…A'right…Let's go."

--

"Come on, Agumon. The mall's up ahead." Leo urged quietly.

"Keep an eye out…"

Something flew overhead, and his eyes narrowed.

'What was that?'

Only a few minutes later did the blue-banded turtle see Myotismon fly out of the building, Gatomon in his clutches.

"Where could he be going?" Agumon questioned.

Leo decided to answer that later, and the pair slipped into the mall.

Running along the hallways, Bakemon tried to block their path.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The ghost Digimon were still coming, but hey, it was their funeral…

"Nova Blast!"

Bakemon disintegrated left and right, and Leo smirked.

'Nice try…'

"Leo?"

Turning, he saw Judie running out of a store.

"You guys made it!"

"Judie, what about the others?"

"They're fast asleep. Demidevimon did it when Myotismon found the eighth child."

Leo's eyes widened.

"No…He's got Terrie…"

"Terrie? My little sister, Terrie?"

Green eyes turned worried.

"We need to save her!"

"Let's go!"

They headed outside, but both stopped when they saw Garurumon already there.

"Raph?"

"Thought ya'd need a lift."

"But…"

"Rose went ta get the others wit' Garudamon. Now get on."

The three complied, jumping onto the wolf Digimon's back before he took off.

"…Raph?"

He got a grunt of acknowledgement.

"…I don't blame you…"

The shoulders in front of him relaxed.

"…Thanks, bro…"

--

Tentomon was looking outside the window as Don went through the security system…

"It's Garudamon!"

Don perked.

"Outside?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

The pair ran down the floors and out the front door as Garudamon landed, one hand holding Rose and the other a still-unconscious Lillymon.

"Rose!"

"Hey, Donnie! How's it been?"

--

"Annie, why does Wizardmon have a tag and a crest?"

"…Well, it must belong to the eighth child. It looks nothing like the others…"

Wizardmon started to stir, bringing both of the turtle's attention back on the matter at hand.

"Are you awake?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Who are you?"

The orange-banded turtle smiled.

"I'm Mikey, and this is Patamon."

"…Terrie. Where's Terrie?"

Anne furrowed her brow.

"You mean my little sister, Terrie?"

"We must get this crest to Terrie!"

The white/grey-banded turtle still looked confused.

"So you want us to give the crest to my little sister…which means…"

Her eyes widened.

"She's the eighth Digidestined we've been searching for!"

"We have no time to waste. Terrie and Gatomon NEED this crest."

"Gatomon? Isn't she a bad Digimon?" Mikey questioned.

"So you're saying she's one of the good guys?"

"Exactly."

Both turtles shared a glance, and Anne sighed.

"We can't take the chance that you're lying…Let's go."

--

"Are you okay, Donnie? Leo would have a fit…"

"I'm fine."

"Hey, guys!"

Both turtles looked up.

"Mikey!"

"Annie!"

Zudomon was behind the pair, helping Wizardmon along in his injured state.

The injured Digimon went straight for the motionless Lillymon, and Rose was on guard.

"She was attacked by Myotismon, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. So what if she was?"

Wizardmon did some hand signs, and the glow from his hands brought the color back to the Ultimate-level Digimon.

She flew up, startled by Wizardmon.

"What are you doing here?"

Mikey got between them, shielding the weakened Digimon.

"He's a good Digimon. He even has a crest!"

"He could be lying, Mikey." Don reasoned.

"It's all true. Look." Anne stated, and Wizardmon pulled out the crest.

Rose came in for a closer look.

"…It must be…It doesn't look anything like anyone else's…"

"This tag and crest belong to Terrie."

Don looked up sharply.

'Terrie is the eighth Digidestined?'

"We're got to help Gatomon. She was captured by Myotismon."

"Gatomon?" Rose asked warily.

"Yeah. Wizardmon says Gatomon belongs with Terrie."

Surprised looks flickered across their faces.

"Now, where is Terrie?"

Rose lowered her eyes.

"Well?"

"…They've got her…"

--

"Gennai sent me an e-mail a while ago…" Don informed.

"He said that the Empire State Building is the center of Myotismon's fog barrier."

Everyone looked up at the tall building…

"…CRAP…" Rose cursed.

The twitter of bats made them look up straighter, and they spotted Myotismon flying towards the top floor.

"It's Myotismon." She growled.

"And he's got Gatomon…"

Wizardmon glared, clenching his fists.

"Not for long…"

Rose sighed, heading for the door.

"Come on. We need to get to the top of the building to save Terrie!"

Suddenly, Snimon and Tuskmon burst from the concrete, blocking the entrance.

Garudamon and Zudomon moved forward, ready to protect their partners.

"Leave this battle to us."

"We can handle these Digi-Clowns."

"Be careful, Zudomon."

"Don't have too much fun without us!"

They headed into the building, and Wizardmon started trailing behind as the group used their developing ninja skills to scale the floors faster.

Rose helped the tiring Digimon onto her shell, pushing herself harder.

'Hold on, Terrie…I'm coming…'

--

Bats filled the ceiling, and Terrie looked up.

She still kept a wary eye on Phantomon, whose scythe made her skin shiver when she remembered how close it had been to Raph's neck.

A dark-looking Digimon seemed to phase through the ceiling, floating down to land in front of Phantomon, Gatomon in his hands.

'Gatomon…'

Her muscles were shivering, and the darkness she felt frightened her.

"I've got you, my pretty. And your little cat, too."

Clenching her fingers to keep from shivering again, she bit her lip.

'I-I'm not scared…I-I'm not scared…'

"Little turtle. Why have you chosen to show yourself to me? Do you have ANY idea what's about to happen to you?"

"I-I've got a pretty good idea…" Terrie admitted.

"Then why?"

She locked eyes with her partner, trying to gather strength to use her voice.

"Because you were hurting all those people…"

Once she'd found the strength to force out her shaking voice, she found she could say it louder.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting all those innocent people!"

"My…what a thoughtful little girl you are…"

Breathing out now that her energy wasn't being concentrated, she noticed Gatomon wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Gatomon, why don't you look at the eighth child's face?"

"Because she's not the eighth child. Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life."

The pink-banded turtle knew the cat Digimon was just trying to protect her, but the words still stung a bit.

"Is that right?"

The large Digimon snapped his fingers, and the turtle cried out.

"TERRIE!"

Said turtle nursed the talon marks on her arm that Demidevimon had made, tears in her eyes.

"Terrie…interesting that you know her name since you've never met her before!"

Gatomon hissed, scratching at his hand so she was released.

She ran to her partner's side, shielding her.

"Together again…Too bad it will be short-lived. Grizzly Wing-!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Myotismon paused as his enemies became clear.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Flower Cannon!"

He merely blew on the spheres of energy, and they flew up, shattering the ceiling.

The turtles nearer the door shielded their heads from the debris, and Anne shook the debris off her shell before looking up.

"TERRIE!"

Said turtle and her partner were being lifted off the ground and forced to follow Myotismon up to the hole.

"It's getting a little noisy in here. Let's go somewhere a little quieter."

Phantomon and Demidevimon followed them, and Rose clenched her fist.

"Not this time!"

Seeing a busted window, she looked down.

"GARUDAMON!!"

Tuskmon and Snimon were disposed of, and the large winged Digimon picked up Zudomon before heading towards the roof.

Seeing her partner coming up, she turned back to the hole in the ceiling.

"Let's go."

Lillymon lifted Rose and Anne as she went into full flight, and Don helped Mikey onto Kabuterimon before the large bug Digimon took off.

Once everyone was on the rooftop, the four turtles backed up so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

The three Ultimate-level Digimon surrounded Myotismon, intent on fighting him.

"Horn Buster!"

Myotismon seemed to use Telekinesis, and aimed Megakabuterimon off the roof.

A shot hit the vampire Digimon in the back, and everyone turned to see Wizardmon.

"Terrie, catch!"

The pink-banded turtle caught the crest tossed to her, and pulled it around her neck.

"It's Wizardmon!"

"So, you're still alive…"

"That's right. It'll take more than the likes of YOU to destroy ME."

"We will see!"

A blast knocked Wizardmon into the point at the top of the building.

"No! Wizardmon!"

"Now give that to me, you little brat!"

Terrie backed up, gripping her crest tight, and shook her head stubbornly.

"That wasn't a request!"

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped, turning to another rooftop as Judie joined her older sisters with Lillymon.

Raph and Leo were there, each atop their Champion-level Digimon.

The red-banded turtle growled, gripping a Digivice in his hand.

"Ya messed with the wrong turtles, bub."

Pulling his arm back, he locked eyes with Terrie.

"CATCH!"

It flew through the air, and she managed to catch it before Demidevimon ripped it out of her grip.

"NO!"

"I've got the Digivice! You can thank me after you take over the world, boss!"

"Go get them, Phantomon!"

The floating Digimon flew straight for them, and both Digimon jumped to their partner's defense.

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Garuru Kick!"

The missiles were disintegrated, and Weregarurumon was thrown back to his partner.

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

All of the attacks dissolved before they made contact, and Myotismon laughed.

Raph ground his teeth, helping Weregarurumon up.

"Let's get o'er there, Weregarurumon!"

The Digimon nodded, picking his partner up and jumping across the divide.

Mikey looked up at his partner, looking serious.

"Ready, buddy?"

"Ready!"

Patamon flew up into the air.

"Are you done? I'm bored. It's time to finish you off. Nightmare-!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"Now what?!"

Angemon's light seemed to hurt him, and Mikey grinned.

"Get him, Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The attack completely destroyed Phantomon, and Myotismon was rather hurt.

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more?"

"Actually, I was about to ask YOU the same question!"

The Digimon whirled around.

"Grizzly Wing!"

Terrie froze, terrified now, as the attack rushed for her.

"TERRIE!!"

In a flash of movement, Wizardmon was before the pair, taking the fatal blow for them.

Eyes wide, she ran forward to catch him, falling to her knees.

Gatomon was in tears, looking down at his pained face.

"Next time, don't get in my way!"

Terrie was in tears herself, her heart breaking.

"Don't die, Wizardmon…Y-You'll be okay…"

Rose held back.

'Terrie…'

"Are…you alright, Gatomon?"

"You saved me…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Sorry I got you involved in this…"

"Don't be sorry…I don't have any regrets…If I had never met you, my life would have no meaning…I'm glad that you and I were friends…"

A sob wracked her chest, hurting her throat as she held it back.

"…Friends forever…"

"Thank you for everything, Gatomon…"

"Wizardmon…" Terrie begged.

"Please don't leave…"

Her Digivice glowed, and Raph caught it as Demidevimon dropped it.

"Got it!"

Wizardmon went limp in her arms, and the tears scalded her eyes.

"WIZARDMON!"

Her crest glowed bright, deterring Myotismon as Raph ran to give her the Digivice.

"Not so fast! Crimson Lightning!"

The attack raced for him, and he closed his eyes, waiting for impact…

"RAPH!!"

Terrie was there, blocking the attack with her shell and holding the Digivice with him.

The light glowed, enveloping them as both Gatomon and Weregarurumon jumped to their aid…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon scooped them both up, flying up and away from the attack.

Still clinging to Raph, Terrie opened her eyes hesitantly.

"A-Are we dead?"

"No, Terr…"

Looking up, her eyes widened in awe.

"Gatomon? You're an angel…"

Landing, the Digimon let them down.

"Stay out of the way, Terrie…"

Nodding mutely, she watched as the eight-winged angel took to the sky again, facing Myotismon with her bright glow.

"Now I know what yer crest means…"

Pink eyes turned to him, and Raph gave a small smile.

"…It's the Crest 'a Light…"

"Myotismon. You've attempted to destroy the Digidestined and conquer Earth. In doing so, you've ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?"

"I don't have to explain to the likes of you! It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World! And no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!"

Angemon and Angewomon shared glances.

"Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the damage you've caused." The former questioned.

Myotismon scoffed.

"Nightmare-!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

The aura weakened Myotismon, but gave the others strength.

The Digimon decided to give their new power to Angewomon…

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf's Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All of the energy mixed and merged, becoming a lightning-white arrow in Angewomon's bow.

"Celestial Arrow!"

It pierced Myotismon's chest, and he seemed to vaporize in a burst of light.

Judie's eyes widened.

"Myotismon…He's gone…"

She grinned, jumping to hug Don.

"HE'S GONE!"

Mikey jumped on Anne's shell, and she grinned with him.

Leo joined them on the rooftop, and Rose ran to give him a hug, along with a celebratory kiss.

The building, however, was now a bit…UNSTABLE…

"Let's get off 'a 'ere!"

The Digimon lifted their partners and flew to the ground, dropping them off gently on the street.

The Digimon all Dedigivolved once the danger was passed, but only Lillymon, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Megakabuterimon Dedigivolved to their In-Training forms.

"I can't believe we did it!" Rose cheered.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be…" Anne admitted.

"Hopefully, everything will return to normal." Don stated.

"Terrie?" Raph questioned, turning.

"What's up wit' ya an' Mikey?"

Both were looking up at the sky, and Mikey had a puzzled look on his face.

"Look up there."

"What?" Leo muttered.

"The fog is getting thicker." Terrie informed, looking worried.

"Why is it getting thicker? Myotismon is gone!" Judie stated.

"…Maybe he's still out there…" Rose muttered.

Anne nodded.

"…What if we just made him stronger?"


	38. Chapter 38 'Prophecy'

"Damn it

"Damn it!" Raph cursed, kicking some rocks away.

"That damn thing is still up!"

"So…beating Myotismon didn't solve anything…" Anne stated softly.

Don's laptop made a sign that there was an e-mail, and he immediately sat Indian style to check it.

Judie was by his side at that moment, both of their Digimon on her lap.

"We've got mail from Gennai!"

Everyone crowded behind him so they could see the screen as mini-Gennai appeared on it.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all!"

A little screen opened on the side, showing strange hieroglyphs.

"Although this looks like a graham cracker, this is actually an ancient text I've translated! The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats/The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King/And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast/And angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen/Please always recycle."

Everyone shared a glance at that last part…

"That last part seems weird, but good luck!"

The message was done, and Anne seemed confused as she put an arm around Mikey's shoulder's.

"What does that mean?"

Terrie yawned, Gatomon cradled in her arms.

"Rosie, what happened to sensei? Is he okay?"

The orange/red-banded turtle turned away, closing her eyes.

"…Yeah…"

Leo started to comfort her as Don tried understanding the ancient text.

"…We should go check on sensei…" Raph stated at last.

Leo nodded.

"You and the girls can head to the mall and find their sensei. Me, Donnie, and Mikey will get sensei."

Everyone nodded, and Rose, Judie, and Anne gave their boyfriends kisses before walking off with Raph and Terrie.

Leo sighed, turning around.

"Come on, guys. Time to go."

Mikey nodded, Patamon on his head, and ran ahead.

Don lifted Motimon into his arms, cradling him close as he followed.

Leo sighed, putting a hand on Agumon's head before starting to head off.

They found Master Splinter in Don's room/lab, meditating.

Mikey jumped on him in a hug, grinning as his mouth went a mile a minute.

The elderly rat managed to calm him, and hugged each of his sons.

"My sons…Who might these be?"

"Oh…"

Leo smiled a bit.

"These are our Digimon. This is Agumon, Patamon, and Motimon."

"I don't believe I understand…"

"It's a long story." Don explained.

"We'll tell you later. We need to get to the mall."

"Topside is-."

"Empty." Mikey finished as they headed for the door.

They walked through the empty streets, the echoing buildings and ghost-town air around the city.

Reaching the mall, Judie met them at the front.

"Hello." She greeted politely, smiling at the elderly Ninjitsu master.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you, young one."

Splinter smiled at her outgoing nature, and it turned knowing when he saw her grab his son's hand.

"This way, guys…They went looking for sensei already…"

Catching up with the others, they found a Bakemon still patrolling the halls.

"Go get 'em, guys!"

As Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon jumped to the attack, the others followed.

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Lightning Paw!"

As the Digimon beat on the ghost Digimon, Rose sweat dropped.

"Maybe we overdid it a little…"

"It seems you have."

Turning to see Splinter, the orange/red-banded turtle gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"We've heard a lot about you." Terrie admitted, smiling sweetly.

"Well, it's nice to know my sons remembered me on their journey. And who might you girls be?"

"I'm Rose, and this is my little sister Terrie. Anne over there is, too."

Rose smiled a bit as the Digimon returned.

"This is my partner, Biyomon."

"Mine's Gatomon." Terrie added.

"Palmon."

"M-Mine's Gomamon, sir."

Mikey grinned.

"They're our friends, sensei!"

Rose turned to follow her partner's insistent tugs, and the group found the unconscious New York inhabitants.

Biyomon and Patamon took to the air, searching.

"Rosie! He's over here!" Patamon called, flapping sharply as Biyomon joined him.

Jumping across the bodies and making sure she didn't hurt anyone, the orange-banded turtle was soon by her sensei's side.

"Sensei! Sensei, wake up! What's wrong?"

Don and Anne came to check him out, and Don went for the pulse.

"…I guess he's okay…His pulse is steady and his breathing regular…"

"It's like he's sleeping…" Anne murmured, Gomamon on her head.

"…We need help from out 'a New York…" Raph stated gruffly.

"We can go across the river, my son."

"Me, too!" Mikey stated, jumping up and down as Patamon landed on his head.

They headed off, and Anne gave Mikey a warning before kissing him on the forehead.

Once they were gone, Terrie settled beside her father as Gatomon settled on her shoulder.

"…This is all our fault, isn't it?"

Gatomon nodded, nuzzling her partner's cheek.

"Don't worry, sis. As soon as…whatever this is wears off, everyone will just wake up again." Rose assured, and the pair nodded.

Crimson eyes turned to the still face of her father, eyes half-lidded.

"…Right, dad?" She muttered.

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and Rose looked up at the blue-banded turtle.

"…He'll be okay…"

"…I know…"

She sniffled, holding back tears.

Leo brought her into a hug as he sat behind her, and she sat on his lap as she held back tears.

Agumon and Biyomon were nearby, the latter flapping her wings in agitation.

The dinosaur Digimon nuzzled the bird comfortingly, smiling.

Suddenly, the elderly man sat up, a glazed look in his half-lidded eyes.

"Lord Myotismon. Lord and master."

He just kept REPEATING it…

"Sensei, what's wrong with you? Sensei?!" Terrie begged, looking near tears.

Soon, all of the people lying on the ground were chanting, and the turtles looked around worriedly.

Judie stood up, still beside Don as he kept trying to translate the message.

Splinter, Raph, and Mikey were back by then, and wondering what was going on.

"It's like they're having the same dream…" Anne muttered.

Don looked up, brow furrowed.

"…The prophecy…"

Judie nodded.

"'The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King'…"

"The first part 'bout the bats came true…" Raph grumbled.

"The bats?" Terrie asked.

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats'…" Judie quoted again.

"The whole thing's coming true…" Mikey stated, gripping Anne's hand tight.

Patamon flapped his wings sharply in agitation, and Gomamon shifted.

Terrie shrugged her shoulders, and Gatomon nuzzled her cheek comfortingly, purring.

"What's the next part of the prophecy?" Leo asked.

"' And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast'." Don read.

"OKAY…What's the 'hour of the beast'?" Rose questioned.

"Six-Six-Six."

Everyone looked up at Splinter.

"Six seconds after six minutes past six o'clock."

Frowning, Leo checked the clock on his Digivice as it turned six.

"It's almost time!"

Splinter herded him, Raph, and their partners into an old van.

As he drove them towards the Empire State Building, Leo kept an eye on the clock.

"We won't make it in time…"

"We'll get there." Raph assured with a growl.

Bats were converging on the building in the thousands, even millions, and Leo gripped his Digivice tighter.

"We'll make it, Leo." Agumon assured, looking worried.

When the clock hit the right time, the building burst, showing a towering Digimon that was taller than the skyscrapers.

They stopped the van, jumping out.

"AGUMON!"

"GABUMON!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Splinter watched with interest as the two Champion-level Digimon charged.

The larger Digimon turned, and the wind nearly sent the two flying.

"Where are my manners?" Demidevimon teased.

"Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved Venommyotismon!"

"Venommyotismon…" Leo muttered.

It was a bit of a surprise when Venommyotismon ate Demidevimon, but he was soon heading for the mall to eat all of those people.

"GREYMON!"

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Giga Blaster!"

Weregarurumon jumped onto the missile, and jumped off before it made contact and exploded.

"Wolf Claw!"

Neither attack seemed to work, but the wolf Digimon ran up to his face.

"Garuru Kick!"

Strange tentacles came out of the opened skin, tangling around the Ultimate-level Digimon.

"Mega Claw!"

Metalgreymon flew up to shield his partner from any attacks.

"Giga Blaster!"

The explosions and force caused Venommyotismon to fall back into a building.

"Did it work?" Raph asked.

But the Digimon got up, OBVIOUSLY hungry.

"…Nope."

"Raph!"

Weregarurumon landed before them.

"Go back and warn the others! Don't worry about us! We'll take care of this clown!"

"If yer sure…"

"Be careful, you two." Leo finished before the three ran back into the van.

They drove back quickly, the turtles jumping out of the van as the others came to see what was going on.

Looking into the distance, Rose's eyes widened.

"He's HUGE!"

"We need to clear everyone out of here." Terrie stated.

"How long can they hold out?" Judie asked worriedly.

"Even if we had time, we couldn't move everyone…" Anne muttered.

"You don't understand. You can't outrun him, we've got to destroy him." Gatomon stated, jumping down as the Digimon faced her.

"You can count on me." Patamon assured.

The others agreed with him, but Gatomon shook her head.

"Patamon is the only Digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you stay here."

Gomamon was the first to object, but Biyomon and the others weren't far behind.

"Nothing personal, but you should all save your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed."

"Let's do as she says. She knows the bad Digimon better than anyone." Biyomon stated.

"But how do you plan on beating him?" Don asked.

"Exactly! He's bigger than most buildings!" Anne added.

"I've got a plan, like I said. Come on, Patamon. Let's fly!"

Terrie and Mikey shared a glance before following their partners, and Leo and Raph followed to make sure they were okay.

Splinter followed to drive, and Don went with Tentomon in case of the prophecy and such.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

The two angels flew ahead of them as the van sped up, and Splinter seemed interested.

"What have they done?"

"They Digivolved, sensei." Don explained.

"It's when they go up a level."

When they were closer, they saw buildings disintegrate from Venommyotismon's blasts, and both Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon Dedigivolved as the van squealed to a halt.

He seemed ready to stomp on the Rookie-level Digimon, and Leo's eyes widened.

"AGUMON!!"

"GABUMON!!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The attacks sent him back, and Venommyotismon laughed.

"This won't be easy…"

"Nobody ever said it would be, Angemon…"

Leo and Raph were the first out, running to their partner's sides as the others came out.

"I shall enjoy devouring you. Angel food is one of my favorites!"

"It's okay, Agumon…you did great…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, guys…"

"Why is he so much bigger than the others, my son?"

"He seems to have found a way to Digivolve to a higher level…A Mega level…"

"That's not fair." Mikey muttered.

Angemon and Angewomon's attacks didn't seem to be doing more than tickling Venommyotismon, and that started to worry their partners.

"Now it's MY turn!"

"You can do it, Angemon!"

"Angewomon! I believe you!"

"Wait a moment…Didn't the prophecy say something of angels, Donatello?"

Don searched through the prophecy, nodding.

"'And angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen'…"

"…So if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy…Why would they shoot arrows at their loved ones?"

"Okay…Terrie, Mikey…Choose who you love the most."

Mikey grinned a bit.

"Leo."

Terrie had a truthful look on her face as she rocked on her heels, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Raphie…"

Said turtle blushed a bit at that, but tried to hide it.

"…Wouldn't it hurt?" Leo asked warily.

"They're angels, bro. Their arrows aren't like REAL arrows."

The two eldest brother's shared a glance.

"…I'm in."

"I'm wit' Fearless."

Both turned to the two younger turtles, and Leo sighed.

"You guys need to tell them to shoot us."

"But-!"

"We need this miracle, bro. You trust me, don't you?"

Mikey nodded a bit.

"Then let's do it."

Nodding again, the orange-banded turtle turned to Terrie.

"You ready for this?"

She nodded hesitantly, glancing at Raph.

Lifting their crests up, a light escaped to catch the angel's attention.

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon!"

"Shoot Raphie and Leo with your arrows!"

Arrows were in their hands, and they flew to face the turtles.

"They're right."

"Sounds crazy…But…"

Agumon and Gabumon seemed jumpy, worried expressions on their faces.

"It'll be okay." Raph assured.

"Don't worry, guys."

"Ya guys want a miracle or not?"

Leo sighed, trying to relax…

"Scared, Fearless?"

"Nope…How about you?"

"Nah…But…"

He took hold of his brother's wrist.

"I'll just hold on…in case ya chicken out…"

"Same to you, Raph…"

Their crests started glowing as the angel's got ready to throw their arrows…

"One miracle…"

"Coming up!"

The arrows entered their shells, and their eyes widened as a white light filled their senses.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

There was only one thing to say…

"WHOA…"


	39. Chapter 39 'The Battle For Earth'

When Raph could think and move, he turned to his older brother and said the first thing that fought its way onto his tongue

When Raph could think and move, he turned to his older brother and said the first thing that fought its way onto his tongue.

"Mine is SO much cooler…"

"You wish…"

"It's Wargreymon. It says here his attack is Terra Force, gathering the energy around him and focusing it into the palm of his hand!"

Mikey grinned at his purple-banded brother's explanation.

"AWESOMENESS!"

"Metalgarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a cold beam at his enemies, then blows them to pieces!"

Don's brow furrowed at his laptop screen.

"They went all the way to Mega…"

"That's great, 'cause we'll need them to defeat Venommyotismon!" His partner added.

Both Mega Digimon took to the air, and Leo felt worried.

They looked small compared to Venommyotismon, but he knew they were strong.

Wargreymon blasted the larger Digimon back, and he landed hard, dust masking him.

They got back into the van so they could follow them, and the two 'youngest' turtles were cheering on the Mega-level Digimon.

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

Venommyotismon was completely frozen, and there was a moment of stillness before he broke free.

"You're miserable attempts to destroy me have failed! Now you will pay!"

Venommyotismon shot strange rainbow-colored beams from his eyes, but the Mega Digimon flew out of the way.

He just kept blasting at them, but he never managed to hurt them.

What was left of the buildings started falling, and the van had to stop.

A piece of street was pulled up, and they had to pile out.

Venommyotismon just kept firing, and they kept low.

--

Rose looked worried, biting her lip.

'Leo, please be okay…'

They could see the large Digimon, blasting away as dust rose in the air in clouds.

"…We need to go help them defeat Myotismon."

Both sisters looked at Anne in surprise.

"…Sensei always protected us…It's our turn to protect HIM now."

After a moment, Rose nodded, setting her jaw.

"We can't just stand here. I'm going."

She looked down at her partner, putting a hand on her head.

"Right, Biyo?"

"Right!"

Judie didn't look so sure.

"But…We already tried…"

"So we'll keep trying!" Gomamon replied.

"'Cause Digimon never give up!"

He climbed up his partner's shell, grinning as he rested his chin on her head.

"As they always say, 'Mon for one and Mon for all'!"

Anne giggled a bit at his antics.

Judie smiled a bit as well.

"…Yeah…We can do it!"

"If we're together, there's no way we can lose!" Palmon added.

Rose nodded.

"Let's go!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Jumping onto their partner's, Anne looked back only once.

'…It's alright, sensei…we'll protect you…'

--

"MIKEY! MIKEY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Wargreymon charged at Venommyotismon, but was smacked away as Leo ducked.

"RAPHIE!"

Terrie jumped as Angewomon was hit out of the sky by a piece of fallen building.

"ANGEWOMON!"

"TERR!"

Raph climbed onto a piece of fallen concrete, looking around as Metalgarurumon flew ahead.

"TERR, WHERE ARE YA?! TERR!!"

Mikey cringed as he saw Venommyotismon flail to attack the flying Digimon.

"ANGEMON! LEO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Don ran towards his father, to protect them as Angemon was smacked into a ruined building.

"SENSEI!"

"Donnie, the others have Digivolved! I'm going in!"

Tentomon flew into the air.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Everyone, attack at the same time!" Wargreymon ordered.

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The attacks struck at the same time, causing an explosion on Venommyotismon's abdomen.

"Great Tornado!"

Wargreymon went straight through the other Digimon's abdomen, creating a large, gaping hole.

Venommyotismon fell to his knees in pain, and the turtles watched in surprise.

Suddenly crying out, the Digimon suddenly stood, roaring so loud the ground seemed to quake.

"You think you can defeat ME?!"

Mikey cried out as he fell backwards, the ground escaping from under his feet.

"You've only awakened the beast within!!"

A strange black blob with red eyes appeared in his abdomen, and Rose gagged.

"UGH!"

A strange black energy escaped it, and the Digimon flew back from the shockwave.

"WARGREYMON!" Leo shouted as the Digimon hit the ground.

"You so-called Digidestined!! You've stood in my way for the last time!!"

Judie shook, eyes wide.

'It can't end like this…We've come too FAR…'

Raph ground his teeth, fists clenched.

'I let everybody DOWN again…'

Rose closed her eyes against the pain in her heart.

'I wish I could've done more…'

Don couldn't move, frozen.

'How could he have survived that?'

Anne gripped her hands tight, biting her lip.

'What do we do now?'

Mikey was frozen in fear, seeing his partner down.

'Angemon…I'm sorry…I REALLY thought we could do it…'

Terrie hugged herself, shivering.

'Angewomon…I need your help…I…I can't help on my own…'

Leo's eyes narrowed as he set his jaw.

'I'll never stop fighting!'

A light started over his heart, and he looked down at his crest.

Taking it in his palm, he saw it shine like a fallen star.

"…My crest…It's glowing…"

It seemed to be the same for the others, who looked at their own crests in confusion.

Beams of colored light escaped each one individually, the unique shades of their crests.

They grabbed Venommyotismon like rope, holding him still.

"…Maybe…"

Don almost jumped, as if his thoughts were static.

"LEO, MAYBE THAT THING IS MYOTISMON'S TRUE FORM!"

"Got it! WARGREYMON!"

"Right!"

The Mega-level Digimon flew into the air, facing the immobile enemy Digimon.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Venommyotismon disintegrated into infinite little pieces, and there was silence as the Digidestined shared glances.

"…WE DID IT!" Judie cheered, running to jump on Don and give him an excited kiss.

A smile spread across Mikey's face, and Anne and him hugged as Rose and Leo shared a happy kiss.

The fog was starting to lift, and Splinter turned in the direction of the mall.

'I suppose the humans are waking up now…'

The Digimon Dedigivolved, and Koromon and Tsunomon jumped onto their partner's in excitement as the others joined their own turtles.

Terrie lifted up her Rookie-level Digimon, smiling.

"It's Salamon!"

Everyone looked up as the fog truly began to thin, but their eyes widened at the sight stretched above them.

"What's that?" Judie asked, awed.

It was a world, upside-down in the sky, strips of sparkling night sky amid the mountains and oceans.

Anne shivered again.

"But…That can't be possible…Not in this world…"

"Why now…" Raph muttered.

"RIGHT after we beat Myotismon, THIS had ta happen…"

People were watching the sky, and the turtle's turned on their watches as Splinter hid.

"It's weird…" Don mumbled.

"It doesn't show up on any tracking or surveillance equipment…But it's so OBVIOUS there's a whole world up there…"

"My daughters?"

Turning, the girl's beamed.

"SENSEI!"

All four of them tackled the poor old man, but he kept his footing as he hugged them back.

"My children…You're alright?"

"We're okay, sensei…" Rose answered, voice muffled by his clothes.

"Who might these be?"

Turning, the four spotted their partners.

"Oh. Well, you know Biyomon…This is Palmon, Gomamon, and Salamon."

Looking up at the others, the elderly man smiled a bit.

"And you're other friends?"

"They're brothers. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Judie answered, grinning.

Don started looking through news reports about the 'continent in the sky', keeping up with what the government was finding.

The girl's sensei assured them that the other people were fine and waking up, apparently their old selves.

Leo looked straight at the sky, seeing something familiar.

'…Is that…Infinity Mountain?'

"Hey, Don. You see that large mountain?"

"Huh?"

The purple-banded turtle looked up, following his brother's gesture.

"Oh…Yeah, I suppose…"

Dark eyes narrowed, and Don's brow furrowed.

"…Infinity Mountain?"

"That's what I thought…But I'm not sure…"

Rose looked up, trying to look closely.

"Is that a jetliner?"

Everyone followed their eyes, and Biyomon flew up to get a closer look.

The large plane moved to the edge of the continent in the sky, and it's whole wing seemed to freeze to stone.

It then started spinning, heading straight down.

"It's going to crash!" Terrie shouted.

"BIYO!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The bird Digimon flew up as fast as her wings could take her, struggling to move ever faster.

She saw a Kuwagamon there, and he froze the other wing just by brushing by it.

The spinning became more violent, and Birdramon tried to lift it up in the air.

The plane was just too BIG…

Rose heard her partner crying out in pain…

"BIRDRAMON!!"

…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

She managed to keep it up, and Tentomon flew up to help.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Kuwagamon flew by him sharply, but the large bug Digimon managed to dodge.

"Kuwagamon?!"

Turning to face the red beetle, Kabuterimon flew up a bit higher.

"Electro Shocker!"

It passed straight through Kuwagamon's back, like he was a hologram.

Garudamon warned him not to touch the enemy Digimon, and he didn't see any reason to object.

Kuwagamon seemed to disappear anyway, so Kabuterimon flew up to assist his fellow Digimon.

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

They put the plane safely in the water before flying back to their partners, Dedigivolving to their In-Training forms and explaining about Kuwagamon.

"…That means…"

Don sighed, massaging his temples.

"That world up there…That's the Digital World."

Judie gave him a surprised look.

"So…it's been getting worse since we've been gone?"

Don looked at his laptop, bringing up the news.

"…And it looks like Digimon are coming through to OUR world…Even Kuwagamon…"

"…Time moves faster there…The few days we've been here, years and years have passed…" Rose muttered.

"And since we left the Digital World when it was such a mess, it's had years and years to just get worse. I'd HATE to see what it looks like now!" Koromon added.

"So all 'a THEIR problems have become OURS…" Raph growled.

"…Then we have to go back."

Everyone turned to Leo.

"But how?" Anne questioned.

"The first time, our Digivices took us." Don stated.

"Maybe it'll work again…"

In a circle, the disguised turtles held out their Digivices, waiting for something.

The Digivices glowed, and a rainbow-colored column of light sped up to meet the world in the sky.

"Now we just have to go!" Judie stated.

Rose turned back to her sensei, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, sensei…We have to go…"

"…Be careful, my daughter. And look over your sisters."

"I will…"

The brothers caught sight of their sensei in the shadows, and understood the look in his eyes.

It meant to be careful, to watch out for everyone and stay out of trouble.

They nodded their agreement before all eight stepped in with their Digimon, and started floating upwards into the sky.

The path followed them up, and Terrie gripped Raph's wrist.

"…Are we gonna be able to do this, Raphie?"

After a moment of silence, he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"'A course we will. We ain't called the Digidestined fer nothin'."

"Right…"

'But…I don't want anyone to get hurt…'


	40. Final Chapter P1 'Crest Of Friendship'

Anne looked over the ground, her eyes sad

Anne looked over the ground, her eyes sad.

'Why can't we find them?'

"Annie, we'll find them."

Looking up at her partner, she sighed.

"…We NEED him now…They was always there before…" She muttered, continuing to walk.

"He was sure of himself then. Of his place."

"Then what changed? We still need him…If we're not all together, we can't defeat Piedmon…"

"We'll find him."

Looking up at the dark sky, she almost felt like something big was coming.

"…But we don't have forever…"

Gomamon sighed, looking around.

"Hey! It's Raph's boat!"

Her head snapped towards it, and she looked down at the swan boat.

"Maybe…Just maybe…"

She started running now, pumping her legs.

'I can't take my time now. Everyone needs us. MIKEY needs us!'

--

"Mega Claw!"

Wargreymon kept missing, and Leo clenched his fists.

'After everything we've been through…We can't lose…'

The Mega-level Digimon landed a kick to Piedmon's stomach, and the enemy flew into some rocks.

"I think…" Don started, but Piedmon's laughter cut him off.

"Thank you for the sparring match, Wargreymon. Now I'm ready for the main event. Once upon a time, there were Digidestined…"

He jumped down, walking towards the two turtles and their partners, along with Andromon, stopping.

"And then Piedmon destroyed them all. The end."

"Not that your storytelling sucks anymore than before, but I'd like your story better if you had a different ending." Don replied.

"It will be!" Wargreymon stated stubbornly.

"But we can't win without everyone being together…"

Leo ground his teeth.

'Where are you, Rose?'

--

Holding her Digivice in her palm, Rose sighed.

'Where are you guys?'

Mikey looked to Birdramon's other foot, looking worried.

"Rosie, have you gotten anything?"

"No…not a single reaction…"

The orange-banded turtle hugged his partner, looking concerned.

'We'll never find them all…The Digital World is just too BIG…'

She closed her eyes, clenching her fingers over the Digivice.

'I'm sorry, Leo…'

"Rosie?"

She looked up at his expectant blue eyes.

"We're going to find Raph and the others, won't we?"

'Should I tell him the truth?'

A sob choked her throat, but she pushed it back with a slight, forced smile.

"I'm sure we will, Mikey. Don't worry."

Seeming content with the answer, Mikey went back to searching.

'We'll find them because we have to…We need to be a team or we'll never defeat Piedmon…'

Rose breathed a bit, clenching her jaw.

'…We can't let him destroy everything we love…'

--

"Great Tornado!"

The attack missed, and Wargreymon smashed into the rocks.

The Mega Digimon was tiring, and looked a bit worse for the wear.

'Come on, Wargreymon…'

Leo clenched his fists.

'You just need to fight a little bit longer…'

Don gripped his Digivice.

"We should help him."

"No."

The purple-banded turtle looked at his brother in confusion.

"But-!"

"Your Digimon are still weak from our fight with Ladydevimon…Let Tentomon regain his strength when the others join us…"

Don sighed, brow furrowed.

'But what if they don't make it in time?'

--

"Raphie?"

The red-banded turtle hardly responded, and the pink-eyed turtle shared a worried glance with both Digimon.

"Why are in we in a cave?"

"Whatever…"

His eyes seemed glazed, and Terrie looked worried as Gatomon nuzzled her cheek and neck.

"…I've been livin' a lie…"

The pink-banded turtle looked confused now.

"You're not really a deep green?"

"Not that…It's just…I always thought everyone needed me…But I need 'em…"

He looked up at her.

"I need ya…"

"Raphie…"

"I used ta think my only purpose in life was protectin' my brothers…But…"

His eyes looked glazed over in painful memory, and Terrie looked sympathetic.

"…They don't need me anymore…"

"They DO need you!"

She took hold of his hand.

"…I need you…"

He looked away, sitting against the cave wall.

"Yer just sayin' that…"

She shook her head stubbornly, mask tails falling over her shoulder.

"No, I'm not."

"Everybody's grown up while we were 'ere…An' I've stayed my same ol' self…"

He closed his eyes.

"I'm so SELFISH…"

Darkness outlined his skin, but her crest glowed, keeping it from wrapping him completely in black.

"…They don't need me…"

"But we do! If we're not together, both our worlds will be destroyed!" Gabumon stated.

"Just leave me alone…"

Terrie gripped tighter, looking stubborn.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Her crest glowed brighter, and the darkness receded more, and she saw the glaze start leaving his eyes.

"We NEED you. _I _need you. Without you…"

She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

"I couldn't have fought Myotismon…I…I never would've found out what I'm made of…"

"Terrie…"

"And don't you think it would break my heart if you weren't here?" Gabumon added, tears in his eyes.

"After all, I didn't wait my entire life to meet you just so you could wallow in self-pity!"

"Gabumon…"

"…Raphie…If you really want to be left alone…"

The pink-banded turtle loosened her hold on his hand a bit.

"…We'll leave…"

Gatomon looked a bit pained, looking between them worriedly.

"But only if that's what you really want me to do."

"…No…I don't really wanna be left alone…"

He looked into her eyes, and lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt ya guys…"

He seemed to falter.

"I just…I've ne'er let anyone get CLOSE ta me 'fere…"

Gabumon nodded, nuzzling his partner as Gatomon purred encouragingly.

"It's just…after everythin' started gettin' WORSE…I promised I'd just keep ta myself…An' never let anyone see me cry…"

She saw his eyes start shining with tears.

"But…All I ever wanted ta do was cry…"

"It's okay…" Terrie soothed as Gabumon hugged his partner.

"You can cry…"

"I-I hate bein' alone…"

His voice shook a bit with a suppressed sob, and she moved in to hug him, feeling the tears wet her skin.

"…You're not alone anymore…" She soothed, closing her own eyes against the scalding liquid threatening to fall.

"I'll never leave you…I promise…"

"But…Why?"

He pulled back to look at her face.

"Why'd ya come wit' me when I left the others? Why are ya still wit' me even when I started wanderin' 'round 'ere?"

She smiled a bit.

"…Because I love you…"

The darkness dissolved from his skin as their lips gave the lightest touch.

"And when you really love someone, neither of you are really ever alone…"

Gabumon nodded.

"We're your friends. We'll never leave you."

'…I was ne'er really alone…'

The black mist started leaving his skin as he smiled.

'…I have everythin' I e'er really wanted…'

Gatomon hissed at the manifested darkness, tail erect.

"Terrie…"

Both looked up, and Raph's eyes were clear.

"What's that?"

"I don't know…But it kept getting bigger whenever you talked about being alone." Gabumon answered as they all stood.

"…It's…It's the darkness I've been carryin' 'round wit' me the whole time…"

Terrie took hold of his hand, crest glowing.

"But…It can't hurt me now…'cause I ain't alone anymore…"

"You won't be…"

She nuzzled his cheek, and Gatomon jumped down onto Gabumon's head.

"…I need ta thank ya, Terrie…Gabumon…Fer bein' there fer me…"

He pulled her into a kiss.

"…I love ya…"

"I know…"

Their Digimon joined in the hug, smiling.

"You're the best friend a Digimon ever asked for…"

Gatomon nodded.

"You're both great people. I'm glad we're friends."

The darkness dissipated, and she smiled as her crest glowed bright enough to make the cave disappear as well.

"Wha-?"

"TERRIE! RAPH!"

Both turned to see Anne and Gomamon, and the youngest grinned.

"ANNIE!"

The white/grey-banded turtle stopped, smiling.

"I'm so glad I found you two!"

She hugged both of them, but she seemed fidgety.

"But…We need to go."

"What? Why?" Raph questioned.

"The others are heading to Spiral Mountain to defeat Piedmon."

"WHAT!?"

--

"Trump Sword!"

Wargreymon was inevitably brought to his knees, exhausted.

"Leo, he can't keep this up!"

"You can do it, Wargreymon! Stay strong!"

"Please, Donnie! Let me help Wargreymon!" Tentomon pleaded.

"NO!"

"Leo-!"

"They'll make it!"

--

"Rosie! Look!"

Mikey pointed at a swan boat, and Rose followed the gesture.

"Head for it, Birdramon!"

'Maybe we'll find someone after all…'

Birdramon landed on the shore, and the two turtles jumped off as the Champion-level Digimon Dedigivolved.

Looking at the flat, barren land, their hearts sank.

"…We'll never find them…"

'Maybe he's right…Maybe we should go back and help Leo fight…'

She ground her teeth.

'No! He's counting on me to bring back the others!'

She didn't notice darkness curling around her feet and shins, and Mikey jumped.

"Rosie, look out!"

"Huh?"

The orange/red-banded turtle looked confused before a hole opened in the ground below her.

"AH!"

Biyomon followed, trying to help, but the orange/banded-turtle panicked.

"ROSIE!!"

"MIKEY!?"

Turning, blue eyes widened.

"Raph!! Terrie!!"

He grinned.

"ANNIE!!"

The two hugged, and Mikey held onto her arm as the others reached them.

"Where's Rosie?" Terrie asked, looking around.

"Some black thing pulled her down into that hole."

Anne looked worried now, but recognition flashed through crimson brown eyes as he looked down.

"Raph, this reminds you of something, doesn't it?" Gabumon stated.

"Yeah…"

"We have to save her." Terrie stated, crest glowing as she headed for the hole.

The darkness skittered away from her like cockroaches, and Mikey and Anne followed her closely.

Raph took up the rear with the Digimon, who jumped down onto their partner's shoulders and heads.

"Whatever ya do, don't be afraid." Raph ordered, eyes narrowed.

"It's yer fear that feeds the darkness."

"That's easier said than done…" Anne replied, holding Mikey's hand to reassure him.

Patamon flew down ahead of them to search for their friend and sister.

They got to the floor, and looked around in the darkness.

"I think I hear something over there!" Patamon informed.

Everyone listened, and heard a familiar voice…

"Rosie? Rosie, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Biyomon!" Gatomon stated, running towards the source.

The ring on her tail glowed, keeping the darkness at bay.

Terrie ran after her partner, and the others followed not far behind.

There was Rose, hugging her knees to her chest as her glazed eyes stared into space.

"ROSIE!" Anne shouted, kneeling beside her sister.

Terrie stopped, and her light made the orange/red-banded turtle look up as Raph kneeled beside her as well.

"She keeps saying something…" Mikey stated, and everyone listened closely to the soft voice…

"I have to find Judie and Annie and Terrie and Raph…I have to help Leo, or the world will be destroyed…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"She just keeps repeating that over and over again…" Biyomon informed.

"Rosie, we're right here. Look up!" Anne begged, shaking her sister's shoulders.

"Annie…You're really here…I can't believe it…"

Black eyes turned worried at the lifeless gaze over her sister's crimson orbs.

"And Raph and Terrie are with you, too…"

"Just relax, Rose. Everythin' gonna be 'kay."

"We're here for you, sis." Terrie promised.

"I don't think so…I haven't been trying hard enough…I have to get to Leo right away and help him fight…If I don't, the world will be completely destroyed…"

"You're not responsible for saving the world!" Anne tried to reason.

"Ya have ta realize how powerful yer negative feelin's are, Rose. They make a destructive energy. It's the darkness in yer heart that created this place in the first place!"

Terrie nodded, gripping her crest.

"You can't let it take over, Rosie."

"The only way to get rid 'a the cave is ta reach inta yer heart an erase all 'a the negative feelin's!"

She seemed in deep thought.

"…What do I do?"

"You'll have to find the answer to that question on your own…"

"Rose, if yer gonna do this, ya gotta do it 'cause ya WANT ta, not 'cause ya HAVE ta."

"You mean I don't have to do it if I don't want to?"

"Right. It'll only work if ya WANT ta do it!"

"I'm confused…How will I know what the right thing to do is?"

Terrie moved closer, smiling a bit.

"We never really knew what the right thing to do is."

"We've NEVER known. But it's never stopped us before." Anne added in.

"We're here for a reason. Maybe because we're the only ones who can do it!"

"…We're the only ones who can make a difference…"

"I think it's working…" Mikey muttered, hugging Patamon tight.

"We're the only ones…That's why we're here."

The glaze left her eyes, and the darkness on her skin melted away.

"…Guys…You were right."

She smiled standing up and hugging Biyomon to her chest.

"How'd you know, Raph?"

"I kinda went through the same thin'…"

Terrie and Anne hugged their sister.

"Welcome back…"

The cave disappeared, showing a dark forest.

"We need to go." Mikey stated.

"Fearless is waitin' fer us. Ready, Rose?"

The orange/red-banded turtle nodded, smiling.

"Yep. Let's go!"

--

"Trump Sword!"

The attack went for Leo, but Wargreymon took the brunt of it.

The blue-banded turtle still flew back, lying on the floor a bit dazed.

"LEO!"

"Don, don't!" The turtle ordered, sitting up with a pained groan.

"But-!"

"Don't!"

Another attack struck the pair, and Leo grunted in pain as his shell hit a large rock.

Wargreymon was on his knees again, panting for breath.

"Leo, I can't just stand by! I know this is important, but I can't just watch you get hurt!"

"Then look away!"

"LEO-!"

"I'm fine!"

"But I can help!"

"I'M FINE!"

"That's what General Custard said at Little Big Horn."

"Thanks for the history lesson…" Leo ground out as he got onto his knees.

"Why is it that whenever I ask, you never let me join in the fight?!"

"Clown Trick!"

Armor cracked, and a pained cry pierced Leo's heart.

"WARGREYMON!!"

The Mega-level Digimon fell back, too injured to move, and Leo managed to crawl to his side.

"Buddy…Are you okay? Speak to me, Wargreymon…"

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on his partner's chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Wargreymon…"

"Now, who shall be next?"

"LEO!!"

Everyone turned to see Garurumon in the distance, running towards them at a fast pace.

Birdramon also came into view, and they got closer before landing.

"LEO!"

Rose hit the ground running, looking worried.

"LEO! SWEETIE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Raph followed her, and they kneeled by the eldest turtle's side as Garurumon went to Wargreymon's side.

"Leo, ya 'kay, bro?"

"Raph…You actually came…"

The dazed turtle smiled.

"…I'm glad…"

"I'm sorry I took so long…"

"I never doubted you for a moment…Even if it hasn't always seemed that way…"

"…Thanks, Fearless…"

He tried to hold back the hot liquid in his eyes.

"…Fer believin' in me…Our friendship has always meant so much ta me…An' I'll never let my anger get between us again."

The blue crest over his heart started glowing, and Raph looked at it in surprise.

'The Crest of Friendship…'

Garurumon nuzzled the Mega-level Digimon, and a bright light escaped, dimming to show a completely-healed Wargreymon.

"Your Crest of Friendship healed him." Terrie explained, smiling.

Garurumon Dedigivolved as the others got ready for battle.

They ran to the safe area Don was in, Raph and Rose helping Leo along.

"Trump Sword!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"NOW he'll see what we're made of!" Mikey cheered.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The attacks merged in midair, destroying Piedmon's attack, but the Digimon himself dodged.

"Well, could it be the case that I've found an adversary worth fighting?"

Don clenched his fists.

'I hope so…'


	41. Final Chapter P2 'Piedmon's Last Jest'

"You can do it, Wargreymon

"You can do it, Wargreymon!"

"Freeze 'im up, Metalgarurumon!"

"Clown Trick!"

A ring of fire headed for them, and it wrapped around Metalgarurumon stomach, squeezing him.

Wargreymon went to check on his friend, but a large green and red striped ball came up under his feet, and he fought for balance before falling on the other Mega Digimon.

"He thinks this is just a big game!" Rose growled.

"Well, I'm tired 'a playin' 'round!"

"Wait. He WANTS us to make a mistake." Don reasoned.

"What's the matter? Don't want to play with Uncle Piedmon anymore? Trump Sword!"

Terrie looked closely, Gatomon on her head.

"Some of them aren't real!"

Metalgarurumon's sensors managed to locate the real swords, and Wargreymon blocked them accordingly.

"Metal Wolf Snout!"

The real swords were destroyed, and Piedmon seemed irritated.

"Terra Force!"

The attack hit Piedmon back into the rock hill behind him, and everyone jumped.

"Everyone, it's time to get him! Digivolve!" Leo ordered.

"You guys heard him! It's our turn!" Don added.

"I'm in!" His partner added.

"Me, too!" Gomamon agreed.

Piedmon held up a white handkerchief, and Anne looked a bit confused.

"Like a white flag?" She muttered.

"I think he has 'nother trick up 'is sleeve…" Raph growled.

Piedmon threw the white cloth, and it grew to cover the two Mega Digimon charging for him.

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

Both turtles bolted to the seemingly-empty handkerchief, worried for their partners.

Another white cloth fell over the pair, and they cried out in surprise.

Terrie and Rose flinched forward, ready to run.

"RAPHIE!"

"LEO! HONEY!"

Piedmon lifted both handkerchiefs, and held up four key chains.

Rose felt her heart constrict.

'No…He didn't…'

She felt a fire blaze under skin…

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed, fists clenched.

"TURN THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!!"

"Now, who wants to be next?"

Andromon stood in front of the group, a wall to help protect them.

The Mega-level enemy Digimon put the key chains around his waist, and Andromon directed them to a cave to run and hide.

"Andromon-!"

"Don't worry! I'll hold him off!"

The orange/red-banded turtle bit her lip, nodding, before grabbing Terrie's hand and running after the others.

Gatomon ran ahead with some of the other Digimon, and stopped at the rift in the ground.

It was a trapeze, leading to an exit on the other side, and everyone stopped on the edge.

"I-It looks dangerous…" Anne managed.

Tentomon flew across to encourage them, and Gatomon turned to her partner.

"Terrie, hold on tight!"

Nodding, the pink-banded turtle obeyed before her partner jumped up to swing across.

Dropping off her partner, she swung back to help the others across.

First Mikey, with Patamon, then Rose and Biyomon, and Gomamon was 'lifted up' first.

Anne was ready to help Don across when Piedmon caught up to them, Andromon as a key chain in his hand.

"Go!"

Pushing with all her strength, she cried out when the white cloth covered her.

"ANNIE!"

Another handkerchief was thrown, catching the purple-banded turtle.

"DONNIE!"

Tentomon flew to his partner's aid.

Unfortunately, he was covered as well, and Gatomon jumped into her partner's arms before the rest of the group started running.

'We're running out of time!'

--

"Judie, speed it up!" Lillymon encouraged.

"I'm TRYING…" The green-banded turtle whined, pulling herself up with shaking arms.

The other Digimon they'd recruited were a bit ahead of her, and she tried to speed up.

"Judie! Look! I think the battle's already started!"

"WHAT!?"

Judie started going MUCH faster.

'Is Donnie okay? Rosie? Annie? Terrie? Are they winning? Is something wrong? I NEED TO KNOW!'

"Why is it that _I_ bring all the reinforcements, and I'M the last one to get there!?"

--

The three turtles were hidden under the floorboards of a large room, the younger ones gripping onto Rose like a lifeline.

'It's up to me to protect them now…'

Patamon cuddled against his partner's plastron, looking worried.

Gatomon looked on-edge, tail raised and fur bristling, as Biyomon tried to listen above the wood.

'I can't let them get hurt…I'll protect them with my life…'

The orange/red-banded turtle tightened her grip a bit.

'They're like my little siblings…And I'll honor Annie and Raph and Leo by protecting them with everything I have…'

"Ah…So you want to play Hide and Go Seek, hm?"

The remaining group tensed at the voice, muffled a bit by the boards above them.

"Okay! I LOVE a good game! Now let's see…If I were a pest, where would I hide?"

Rose thought the footsteps were retreating, but a sword went straight through the boards.

Terrie couldn't help a cry of surprise, and Rose pulled her out of the way as Gatomon hissed.

More swords came down, and the oldest turtle pushed the other two after Patamon and Gomamon.

"RUN!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

The Digimon flew straight up.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Run, Terrie!"

"Go now!"

Nodding, Rose grabbed both turtle's wrist and started running, Patamon clinging to Mikey's shell and Gomamon struggling to keep up.

"Wing Blade!"

The orange/red-banded turtle closed her eyes as they drew further away, running into a large hallway.

She stopped abruptly, eyes determined.

"Mikey."

"Rosie?"

"I need you to take care of Terrie."

"But-!"

She took him by the shoulders, looking stern.

"I'm counting on you to be a big turtle today, Mikey. You and Patamon are the only ones that can protect her right now."

"…Right, but…what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But-!"

"PROMISE me you'll protect her."

"…I promise."

"Now go!"

Nodding, the orange-banded turtle grabbed Terrie's hand, Patamon clinging to his shell, and started running.

Gomamon didn't move, and Rose sighed.

"Go, Gomamon."

"Annie wouldn't like it if I left you alone."

"She won't find out."

"_I_ wouldn't like it, either!"

The walls were blasted behind them, and both turned to see Piedmon.

"Look, I only need five more key chains, and then I'll have the whole collection!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gomamon stated, jumping and getting hold of a key chain.

"ROSIE!"

Said turtle caught the key chain, faintly realizing it was Leo.

"Mikey! CATCH!"

Mikey turned to catch it, and went back to running as he looked at his free, open palm.

'Leo…'

Rose was caught by the white handkerchief, and so was Gomamon, and Terrie started crying as Mikey led her down the hall.

They found a large door, and both had to use all their strength to push it open.

The male turtle ran out onto a balcony, looking around.

'I have to find a way out of here! I need to protect Terrie!'

Patamon flew to the edge, looking down.

"We can't go down, Mikey! What do we do?"

'I don't know…'

He looked down at the key chain in his hand.

'…Leo always knew what to do…'

"We have to…Do we have anything to climb?"

"B-But…If we sl-slip, w-we'll…"

"I'm sure we won't. Just stay calm."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Patamon?"

"Where'd that basket come from?"

Turning, Mikey saw the branch-woven basket and walked up to it curiously.

"I wonder what's inside…"

Pulling off the lid, he found a long string of rope inside.

"We can use it to climb down!"

Suddenly, the rope lifted itself right into the air, past the dark clouds, before growing taut.

"Do you think we should climb it?" Terrie asked, looking up.

"…I'm not sure…Sensei said to never take anything from strangers…But…We have no other choice."

He nodded, trying to assure himself.

"You go first, Terrie."

"Okay…"

Patamon flew up higher, encouraging the two turtles as they inched their way up warily.

The door below them was blasted open, and Terrie closed her eyes, crying out as she gripped the rope tighter.

"Keep climbing! I'll distract him!" Patamon stated, flying down.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

'Angemon…be careful…'

"We've got to keep moving, Terrie! Come on!"

'I need to stop shaking…If she knows I'm scared, she'll start crying again…'

The Champion-level Digimon seemed to be doing rather well as the two 'youngest' turtles kept pulling themselves up.

"Get him, Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Clown Trick!"

Angemon was thrown back by the force of his own attack.

"Clown Trick! Trump Sword!"

Mikey felt tears.

"ANGEMON!!"

The angel fell off the balcony, crashing onto the unforgiving ground below.

"Mikey…I'm scared…" Terrie admitted, muscles trembling.

"It's okay. Just keep going."

'I can't let her see I'm just as scared…'

"Trust me, Terrie. We're going to be okay."

The pink-banded turtle nodded, about to keep going, when a sword cut the rope above her hand.

She cried out, flinching back as her grip tightened.

"You've reached the end of your rope!"

Piedmon jumped up to climb after them as Angemon tried pulling himself up.

"Mikey…"

Said turtle cried out as the Mega Digimon grabbed his ankle, pulling.

"Let go of him!" Terrie shouted, grabbing the orange-banded turtle's wrist.

"Terrie, don't!"

"I can't let anyone get hurt!"

'Not like before…Not like when we were in our world!'

She closed her eyes, tears building up.

'Not like when I hurt Raphie!'

The rope under Mikey was cut, and both turtles were soon tumbling through the air.

"MIKEY! TERRIE!"

'I'm sorry I let you down, Leo…'

Something clinked, and the orange-banded turtle opened his palm.

'Leo…What would you say?'

"Mikey…"

The voice echoed in his ears, like a ghost whispering in his brother's voice…

"Don't ever give up. We all have faith in you, but it doesn't work if you don't have faith in YOURSELF. No matter what happens, you have to fight to the very end."

Closing his eyes, he closed his fingers over the key chain.

"I promise you…I won't stop fighting…" He whispered.

Terrie cried out as they neared the ground, gripping Mikey's wrist tighter.

'I have to believe I can fight! That I can win! If I don't, both our worlds will be destroyed!'

He opened his eyes, seeing the ground getting closer.

'I have to believe I can do this!'

His crest glowed brighter than he ever remembered it doing, and Angemon saw the glow on his own skin…

"Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon caught both turtles out of the air, and Mikey looked up at his partner in surprise.

"You Digivolved…Magnaangemon…"

The angel put both down safely on the ground.

"I'll be right back…"

"Go get him, buddy!"

Magnaangemon flew back up to the balcony, facing off against Piedmon.

"Chew on this!"

The Mega-level Digimon threw a handkerchief, but the angel cut it up.

"I'm not hungry."

Slashing at Piedmon's waist, the Ultimate Digimon freed all of the key chains, holding them in his hand.

"I guess my sword trumps yours…"

Flying back to his partner and Terrie, Magnaangemon put the key chains, plus Leo's, onto a flat rock.

"Magna Antidote."

The rainbow-colored light from his two upper pairs of wings covered the key chains, and there was a golden glow as the others returned to normal.

"ANNIE! LEO!"

"RAPHIE! ROSIE! ANGEWOMON!"

Mikey hugged Leo tight, grinning, as Anne kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you…"

Terrie giggled as Angewomon touched her gently, checking for wounds.

The pink-banded turtle hugged her sister before Angewomon moved behind her.

Wrapping her arms around Raph's neck, she pulled the surprised turtle into their first kiss.

Metalgarurumon snickered a bit at his partner's surprised look, and nudged him into the kiss so the red-banded turtle could react.

Mikey looked up at his older brother.

"I'm proud of you, Mikey."

"If it wasn't for your advice, I don't think I could've done it!"

Leo looked a bit puzzled.

"My advice…?"

Anne smiled.

"Mikey's imagination, I suppose…"

The orange-banded turtle pouted a bit.

"I wasn't imagining it!"

The white/grey-banded turtle giggled.

"I'm sure you didn't…"

Looking thoughtful, the 'youngest' male turtle pulled the girl to his level.

"I'll show you if I'm imagining it…"

Onix eyes widened when she found herself pulled into a kiss, and Gomamon almost laughed at the surprised look.

"When did Angemon Digivolve?" Tentomon questioned.

Leo shrugged a bit, and turned when Rose hugged his shell.

"Rosie?"

"Leo, are you okay? Really?"

"I'm fine…"

He put an arm around her shoulders.

"…I'm sorry I worried you…"

The turtles looked up to find themselves surrounded by Vilemon, Piedmon as their general.

"We can only do this together." Raph stated.

"But…Judie…"

"HEY, GUYS!"

Don's head snapped up to see Lillymon.

"SORRY I'M LATE! OUR TROOPS WERE A LITTLE SLOW-FOOTED!"

Judie grinned, waving.

"JUDIE! LILLYMON! IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"Alright, guys! Let's get them!" Leo ordered.

The fully-Digivolved Digimon jumped into action, and Don and Anne turned to their partners.

"Go get them, Gomamon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"It's your turn, Tento!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Most impressive! Trump Sword!"

"Horn Buster!"

The Digimon were doing great, especially with Frigimon, Meramon, Ogremon, and so many other friends helping.

"Flower Cannon!"

Piedmon blocked the attack, and threw a handkerchief.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The cloth was torn asunder.

"Wing Blade!"

Piedmon was thrown threw the air by the force.

"Gate of Destiny!"

The Vilemon were sucked in at a fast rate as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon faced off against the clown Digimon.

"Hey. Remember us? Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

Piedmon was thrown into the gate, and it closed, disappearing into infinite little pieces.

Gold light fell on the mountain like glitter as the rest of Spiral Mountain began to reconfigure itself.

"The Dark Master's control over the Digital World…Is gone…" Don muttered.

"Then good riddance!" Raph huffed.

After saying goodbye to their Digimon friends, Terrie pondered on how rare it was to find such loyal friends.

'Or siblings, for that matter…I suppose we're just lucky.'

"Guys. We have an e-mail from Gennai!" Don informed, clicking away at his laptop keyboard.

"What's it say, Donnie?" Judie questioned, sitting beside him.

"Is he congratulating us?" Mikey asked.

"Gennai says here that the Dark Master's aren't the real enemies!"

Rose gave a surprised look.

"Are you serious?! It can't be!!"

"He says that the real enemy is an evil force that's corrupting the Digital World and created the Dark Master's! We're not done with this, just yet!"

"Then who're we fightin' next?" Raph asked grumpily.

The ground started to shake under their feet, and cracked with a sound like thunder.

Everything turned dark, darker than the night itself, and Terrie gripped Raph's hand.

"What's happening?" Anne asked worriedly.

'Is this…the force we need to destroy?'


	42. Final Chapter P3 'Now Apocalymon'

The mountain disintegrated beneath their feet, turning to blackness, darkness, as the turtles and their partners fell

The mountain disintegrated beneath their feet, turning to blackness, darkness, as the turtles and their partners fell.

"LEO!"

"ROSE!"

"DONNIE!"

"JUDIE!"

"TERRIE!"

"MIKEY!"

"ANNIE!"

"RAPH!"

The eight Digimon jumped down to catch their partners, and Terrie almost choked on the darkness.

'It's so cold…'

Suddenly…

They all stopped falling…

They floated in the 'air', felt the cold creep across their shells like icy fingers…

"Why aren't we still falling?" Judie asked, looking around.

Don opened his laptop, finding a screen with Gennai's fuzzed picture on it.

"Greetings. I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down."

"Almost…" Anne admitted, still looking a bit pale.

"What do ya want now? We 'lready beat the Dark Master's!"

"Why'd you bring us down here?"

"It's true that the evil of the Dark Master's has been destroyed, but the source that created it is still there."

"The evil that CREATED it?" Terrie asked worriedly.

"And that source came from the Wall of Fire."

"The Wall of Fire?" Rose muttered.

"When I was searching the ruins, I came across an inscription…It told of a time long ago when a strange being emerged from behind the wall of fire, and it was angry. You would be too, if you lived in that kind of humidity! The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space, and time was thrown completely out whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital World, and even worse than that…My new wristwatch stopped working. The Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original Digidestined were summoned, and together, they defeated the evil."

"You mean…"

"There were more like US before WE came along?" Judie finished for her grey/white-banded sister.

"So WE were summoned because something else came out…" Leo surmised.

"And THAT'S the real enemy." Rose finished.

"That's correct. But, unfortunately, that's just the good news."

Everyone tensed, steeling themselves for the bad news.

"The bad news is, it also told of a great darkness that will blanket the entire Digital World."

"A great darkness?" Raph grumbled.

"Don't look now, but it's pretty dark…" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Is this the enemy? The darkness?" Terrie questioned.

"In a way, yes. But I believe he has a form as well. His-."

The screen went snowy, and Don sighed.

"We lost the connection…"

"Why is it that WHENEVER we need ta know somethin', we lose our connection?!" Raph griped.

"Bad luck?" Mikey suggested.

"Why are monsters always trying to destroy the world? Where's the fun in that?" Judie asked.

"…I don't think this is going to be like any other battle we've ever fought…"

Don closed his laptop with a decisive click.

"…We're in for the fight of our lives…"

Judie took hold of his hand, smiling reassuringly.

"But we're together. We can do this."

"If the other Digidestined kids could do it, so can we!" Leo added.

A strange groaning filled the air, echoing and changing in volume to give a ghostly affect.

They couldn't pinpoint the source because it seemed to be coming from all around, from all distances and directions, and Mikey gripped Anne's arm in mild fear.

She then settled against her partner's arm, trying to draw reassurance, comfort…

Security…

"I know who you are. You don't have the power to eliminate my sadness."

Leo gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean? Show yourself!"

A strange, multi-sided cube seemed to materialize, large in size and deep black.

"I bet this has to do with that Digimon…" Rose muttered.

"…Maybe it IS the Digimon…" Terrie whispered, almost too soft to hear.

The many sides opened, showing long chains attached to strange metallic claws, and the upper-body of a strange Digimon came out of the top.

"I am the ultimate evil. Complete with hot and cold running water."

'Why does everyone joke at the worst possible times?' Rose thought.

"What IS that thing?" Judie asked.

"I am Apocalymon. A mutant Digimon. My Darkness Zone attack turns my opponent into nothingness. I have the power to turn everything I touch into darkness."

He chuckled.

"Perhaps I will start with Earth…"

"Leave our world alone!" Mikey shouted, shaking.

"…Are you repulsed by my appearance?"

"What's there to be repulsed by?" Terrie asked innocently.

She didn't see such shallow things as appearance, but she didn't know enough of him to tell what he was really like.

"You see, I am made from all that was lost during the Digivolving process."

"What do you mean by lost?" Don questioned.

"Digimon have been Digivolving for many years now. Over and over again. But there were some that weren't up to the challenge and simply disappeared."

"They…disappeared?" Anne muttered.

"Just like the process of evolution…Creatures not strong enough to adapt and survive become extinct…" Don explained.

"I have a question to ask. Do you believe that I am capable of co-existing with you?"

"Of course. Everyone deserves the chance to be equal." Terrie answered, clinging to Angewomon's arm as she cuddled closer to Raph.

"Oh, really? Even if I'm made from the pain and sadness of all the ill-fated Digimon who attempted to Digivolve?"

The youngest turtle bit her lip.

"…It doesn't matter how you're made…It's how you live with it…"

"…Made of grief and sorrow…That's horrible…" Judie admitted.

"Yeah, rub it in…Now, Digidestined and Digimon, I've been waiting an eternity for this encounter."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"During my stay in the cold darkness, I watched you all, laughing and having fun in the light. Well, now it's MY turn…To shine!"

A strange electricity escaped him, and everyone cried out in surprise.

Raph gritted his teeth, gripping Terrie tighter.

"Ya 'kay?"

"Yeah…"

Leo looked around, looking pained and worried.

"Everybody okay?"

"Yeah…"

"We're fine…"

"Is it okay if my head's ringing?"

"Not for long. Do you think it's fair that I have to live with all this agony?! Why should you get to laugh while I am forced to cry?! Why do you get to eat the best life has to offer, while I am forced to choke on its leftovers?!"

Anne wrung her hands, eyes averted, as Mikey buried his face into her side.

Rose gripped her boyfriend's hand, biting her lip, as Judie closed her eyes, envisioning the pain.

"Answer me this!! Why do you all get the pizza, while I get the crust?!"

"Pizza? Where?"

SMACK!!

"OW!! Raph…"

"Some people hold such GRUDGES…" Don muttered.

"I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness!! So that I don't have to be alone in my misery!!"

"Misery loves company…" Leo muttered.

"River of Power!"

One of the claws morphed, and the blast headed straight for Terrie and Raph.

"AH!"

Angewomon shielded them, holding her partner in her arms.

"ANGEWOMON!"

"That was Metalseadramon with his classic River of Power. And now here's Myotismon with his favorite. Crimson Lightning!"

Judie cried out, but Lillymon took the blow.

"No! Lillymon!"

"Excellent! Machinedramon! Supreme Cannon!"

Rose flinched, closing her eyes, before Garudamon shielded her with her broad back and wings.

"GARUDAMON, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"He's using all the attacks of the evil Digimon we've faced before…" Mikey muttered.

"As if it wasn't bad enough the first time…" Anne added.

"We were able to beat them once, so we can do it again!" Leo stated stubbornly.

"We just have ta do it as a team." Raph agreed.

"We've sacrificed too much to give up now…" Judie added, holding Lillymon up.

"You fools! You haven't even SEEN my true power yet! Reverse Digivolve!"

The claws shot out, clamping on all of the Digimon, no matter their size, and, when the metal peeled away, they were all at either their Rookie or, in Gatomon's case, Champion levels.

"No…He did it so easily…"

"I'm sorry, Mikey…" Patamon apologized.

"It's not your fault, buddy. It's his."

"This is it…We're done…" Anne muttered.

"I didn't just hear that from you, Annie!" Gomamon stated.

"Just because we're at the Rookie level doesn't mean we can't fight!" Gabumon added.

"We could Digivolve if we had the energy." Tentomon informed.

"Just start from scratch, then. Digivolve again!" Terrie urged.

"We'd have to eat something…" Gatomon informed.

"Come to think of it, I AM kinda hungry…" Palmon admitted.

"Forget about food! We have the power within us." Agumon stated.

"But we need your help." Biyomon added.

"…Everybody, get your crests ready." Leo ordered.

"Death Claw!"

Devimon's hands shot out, snatching the crests from their necks and ripping them away before destroying them easily.

"He…H-He broke them…" Anne muttered shakily.

"But…They can't Digivolve without them…" Rose admitted.

"But…how are we going to win now?" Judie questioned, shaking.

"I…Don't think we can…" Don admitted.

"Even all our Digimon combined couldn't do it…"

"We can't give up!" Terrie encouraged.

"We'll find a way!"

"How did those other kids do it?" Raph grumbled to himself.

They all started breaking apart, piece by little piece, and they cried out as the process sped up.

Suddenly…

They were gone…

And found themselves in a white world…

Series of ones and zeroes rushed by, changing and alternating and moving.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"We're information now. This is where all information gathers. It the World of Data." Don answered.

"Sometimes, too much info is a bad thing…" Rose admitted.

"Can we get back?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know, bro…Nothing like this has ever happened before…" Leo answered.

"So…we lost?" Raph growled.

"Come on, you guys! Don't quit now!" Agumon encouraged.

"Why not?"

The Digimon tried to reason with them, but the turtle's doubt went so deep it didn't seem to work.

"I thought we were the Digidestined!"

Everyone paused, turning to a stern-eyed Terrie.

"If we're the Digidestined, then we can't lose! We're together, aren't we?"

"But, Terrie…" Rose started.

"You didn't know how those other fights were going to go, but you fought anyway! You guys NEVER stopped fighting! Even when everything seemed to be going wrong!"

She almost sniffled.

"We didn't go through all of this, journey all this way, to just LOSE! You didn't find me and Gatomon and defeat Myotismon to let this stop you!"

"That's right…" Anne admitted.

"We fought Kuwagamon and Shellmon and Meramon…We were scared, frightened even, but we never ran…"

"No matter who it was, we found the strength to defeat them…" Judie added.

"We worked together as a team…Through everything." Rose stated.

"I remember times when all I wanted to do was cry…" The green-banded turtle admitted.

"But instead, you fought on." Palmon added.

"…Right…I feel like I've gotten stronger since we got here…"

"Before I met you, Mikey, it didn't matter if I ever Digivolved or not!" Patamon stated.

"But when Devimon went to grab you and got me, I knew it was my time to shine! I became Angemon for the first time, and I've been flying high ever since!"

Mikey grinned, hugging his partner.

"I learned something from you too, buddy. Sometimes, you have to fight for what you believe in."

"I want you to know you've changed my life in many ways too, Rosie." Biyomon stated.

"Really?"

"Of course you have! After all, I've never had a best friend before!"

Rose grinned.

"I would do anything for you! Like that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning right in the chest! Talk about heartburn…"

"You know, Donnie, when I first met you, I thought you were just a computer geek."

"Thanks, Tento…"

"And after I got to know you….I realized you really ARE one of those computer geeks, and I'm glad you are. Because where would the rest of us be without you?"

"Thanks, Tento."

Sniff.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry…"

"Oh, don't cry, Tento…"

"Although, I wanted to cry when I felt that asteroid belt tighten around my waist…But you and I took care of Vademon together!"

"Raph…" Gabumon started.

"Ya don't have ta say anythin'."

"There was that time when-."

"I know."

"And then you and I-."

"I remember."

"Remember when we-?"

"Didn't ya hear me? I said ya don't have ta say anythin'."

"We knew right from the start we were going to be an invincible team, right Leo?"

"Right. I probably couldn't have done all of this without you…You got me out of a lot of trouble, haven't you?"

"Terrie, I've waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose, and that is to protect you no matter what the cost. Whether that meant facing Myotismon's Grizzly Wing attack…or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon…"

Terrie hugged her partner comfortingly.

"You know I'll always be there for you…"

"And I'll always be there for YOU…" The pink-banded turtle replied.

"If I had never met you, Gatomon…"

"And if I'd never come to the Digital World…" Anne stated.

"And if we didn't become friends in the first place…" Judie continued.

"Then we wouldn't have become the people we are today." Don stated, holding Judie's hand.

"An' we wouldn't 'ave won all those battles without each other…"

"I feel like I've grown up a lot." Mikey admitted.

"I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways." Rose stated.

"We're stronger than we've ever been…And there are people down on Earth COUNTING on us…"

Leo set his jaw determinedly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not done fighting!"

"I'm with you, Leo. I won't let this all be for nothing!" Rose agreed.

"I ain't 'bout ta let ya guys down 'gain."

"Besides, sensei is counting on us." Don added.

"We'll find a way!" Judie agreed.

"Let's fight!" Anne stated.

"We're ready!" Mikey added.

"There's no turnin' back!"

"Crests or no crests, we're going to win!" Terrie finished.

Symbols shone over their hearts, startling the turtles.

"Our crests?" Leo mumbled, seeing his orange crest glowing on his plastron.

"You don't need to carry them anymore because the powers been inside of you all along!" Agumon answered.

"You mean in our hearts?" Rose questioned.

"The qualities are inside of us. Like my knowledge and Annie's sense of responsibility."

"That ain't it, Donnie-boy. My power comes from everybody. All 'a yer friendship gathered up inside me an' made my crest glow."

"All our crests are dependant on ourselves and each other." Judie surmised.

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone!"

The crest over her heart glowed brightly…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"And everyone's hopes are MY hopes!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!! Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

"Knowledge."

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Sincerity."

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!! Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Reliability."

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Mine's love."

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Friendship."

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Courage."

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

The numbers started rushing past, and the turtles soon found themselves, reassembled and with their fully-Digivolved Digimon, before Apocalymon.

"WHAT!?"

"You're dealing with the new and improved Digidestined!"


	43. Final Chapter P4 'Fate Of Two Worlds'

"That's impossible

"That's impossible! How did you Digivolve without your crests?!"

"Nothin' impossible, 'specially when ya got yer friends helpin' ya."

"That's right! Now, it's time to fight!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone jumped onto their partners, ready for battle.

"So, you want to fight? Death Claw!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Nice shot, Zudomon!"

"Hang on, Judie!"

"Wha-?"

The green-banded turtle was thrown up.

"Flower Cannon!"

Another claw was destroyed before Lillymon caught her partner.

"NEVER…again…"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Leo! Raph! Go for his body! We'll distract him!"

A claw went for Zudomon and Lillymon from behind.

"JUDIE! ANNIE!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Don't worry, Annie! We're watching your shells!" Mikey assured.

"Go for the other claws!"

"Death Claw!"

The attack went straight for the two Mega-level Digimon.

"Flower Cannon!"

Apocalymon used another attack like a machine gun.

"Megakabuterimon, protect Rosie!"

"Got it!"

Garudamon flew up.

"Wing Blade!"

Rose jumped back onto her partner as she flew by.

"Let's do this! We've got him on the ropes!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"GET 'IM!"

"GO!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

Now, Apocalymon seemed like a harmless cube, his body and 'claws' destroyed, and it started floating away.

"Still think yer tough?"

"Is that your best shot?"

"You know you're beaten!" Leo countered.

"You think so? I may be beaten, but I will not go down so easily. I'll take you and both worlds with me! You still haven't seen my ultimate attack. TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

There was a bright light as it threatened to explode…

'He's gonna destroy everythin'!'

'No! He can't!'

'I can't let him hurt my family!'

'I want sensei!'

'There's got to be a way to stop him!'

'We won't give up!'

'We're stronger than he is!'

'We're a team…Family…'

'This is destiny!'

'We can't fail…We're...'

"WE'RE THE DIGIDESTINED!!"

Lights escaped their Digivices, creating a cube around the explosion, and making it so small it became almost nothing.

"What happened?" Judie questioned.

"The explosion were completely contained…By the power of our Digivices…" Don answered.

"Then…"

Rose grinned.

"Leo, we won!"

Hugging the blue-banded turtle, she kissed him.

Poor Leo nearly fell over in surprise, and Don, Raph, and Mikey turned to their girlfriends.

"…Uh oh…"

As they were glomped in excitement and kissed, their Digimon laughed.

Their friends ran up to congratulate them, Ogremon and Andromon in the lead.

"Guys! You did it!"

"Thanks, guys." Judie admitted.

"It was nothing." Anne added.

With Apocalymon gone, it seemed everything was falling back into place…

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?"

They turned to see Gennai in a Mekanorimon, along with Centarumon.

"Yeah. And we kicked shell!" Rose answered.

"What's going to happen to the Digital World now?" Mikey questioned.

"See for yourselves. Look down."

Obeying Centarumon's order, they sixteen of them looked down.

It looked like a film, showing File Island and Infinity Mountain.

"It said that after the great darkness, the first thing to be reborn would be the island, and after the island came the land and seas."

"…What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"It means that the Digital World will start over from the beginning."

"What's going on down there?" Terrie asked.

"The whole Digital World is being reborn, including all the Digimon from the past. We're going to need a lot of diapers."

"…Alright. Let's go." Raph stated.

Leo nodded, and everyone agreed whole-heartedly.

They went down to Primary Village, Digimon Dedigivolved, and Judie grinned.

'I never realized how nice this place was…I only saw it when it was destroyed…'

Digieggs were raining from the sky, ready to be reborn.

'Leomon…Chuumon…Whamon…They're all coming back…All our friends…'

Mikey and Patamon ran out to rub the eggs, and Elecmon followed to make sure they were careful.

"Wait! Those eggs are my responsibility!"

"Are you going to count them all?"

"Are you crazy? You NEVER count your Digieggs before they hatch!"

Terrie smiled, stepping forward and picking up a white and yellow-striped Digiegg.

"Are you gonna hatch them all?"

"What do you suggest? We make an omelet?"

The pink-banded turtle smiled sheepishly.

"No, nothing like that…"

"Of course we're going to hatch them all! The fate of the Digital World depends on it!"

"You can help! Just rub them gently!" Patamon added.

Smiling, the pink-eyed turtle rubbed the egg in her arms.

"We should be done in about sixty years."

"We should take a picture. To commemorate this special occasion." Andromon stated.

"That's a good idea." Anne agreed.

"I'll get Mikey and Terrie." Don volunteered, running to get the two 'youngest' turtles.

Everyone got in front of Andromon for the picture, Terrie still holding the Digiegg.

"Cheese!"

Right when Andromon took the picture, the Digiegg hatched in a burst of smoke, and it receded, allowing the android to take another.

Everyone crowded around the little baby Digimon, and Terrie smiled.

"He's so CUTE!"

Ogremon left in his strange 'evil loner' fashion, but Judie didn't seem to mind.

'He's such a softie…Like Raph…'

Free to roam the island they knew so well, they went to a familiar lake and laid down on the bank.

Cuddling with their partners and boyfriend or girlfriend, they were content in the bright sunlight.

"This is where Gabumon first Digivolved ta Garurumon…" Raph informed the younger turtle in his arms.

"Really? Against who?"

"Seadramon."

"We even spent our first night in the Digital World here." Rose added.

Anne nodded, her feet in the water as Gomamon swam around.

Mikey was cuddled against her side, hugging Patamon to his chest.

"Do you guys think we'll be like superheroes when we get home?" Mikey asked.

Judie gave a sad little smile.

"Probably not…"

Don smiled.

"Well, we can stay here as long as we want! It's not like we have school or anything!"

"Yeah!" Leo agreed.

"That'll be great!" Rose added.

Agumon looked up at the sky, a bit confused.

"Is that a solar eclipse?"

"Yes it is. And there's something very special about it you all need to know."

The turtles turned see Gennai and Centarumon, looking confused.

"That you shouldn't stare at it?" Terrie questioned.

"True…but that's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives."

Everyone stared at him, worried.

"It's not an ordinary eclipse?" Judie asked.

"That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the Digital World." Centarumon answered.

"I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours."

"That's no problem. We'll just wait till it opens up again." Leo answered.

"Besides, we have years of fun left!" Mikey stated.

"Actually, when Apocalymon appeared, the flow of time between your world and this one became synchronized."

"Well…We still have a few weeks!"

"Well…Actually, you only have the two hours. Once the gate closes, it'll be closed forever."

The words struck their hearts like a volley of arrows.

"No…" Anne whispered, gripping Gomamon tighter.

"Sorry…It's time to say goodbye…"

Gennai watched the turtles split off with their Digimon, going to say goodbye, and wished, at that moment, that he could keep them all together forever…

--

"…I'm going to miss you, Rosie…Tell your father hi when you get back…"

"I will, Biyo…"

Rose looked down at the ground below, feeling the bark against her skin.

"…I want to thank you…Before I met you, I didn't get along with my sensei much…He wouldn't let me do anything…But now I see how much he really loves me…"

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that! Sometimes, I thought I was just bothering you and getting in the way all the time…"

The orange/red-banded turtle hugged her partner, tears in her eyes.

"Never…You could never bother me…And you could NEVER get in the way…"

The tears started falling.

"Because you're my best friend…I'm going to miss you so much, Biyo…"

--

Anne was walking through the lake's shallow water, Gomamon on her head and eyes closed.

"…I know it'll be hard to make new friends, Gomamon…But I know we should…"

"Not a problem. I took an ad out in the personals. I have five interviews lined up for next week!"

She smiled weakly at her partner.

"I should've known…"

She sniffled.

"…You're such a great friend, Gomamon…"

"Annie, don't cry…"

"I-I can't help it…"

She tried to stop the flow of tears, sobs starting to grow in her chest.

"Annie, it'll be okay."

"I-I know…But…I-I'll miss you…"

--

Don stopped, looking up at the trolley cars windshield.

"Tento…"

"Yes, Donnie?"

"I…have something I need to tell you before we have to say goodbye…"

Tentomon seemed interested.

"What is it?"

"…Okay…I love you."

The poor Digimon fell over, and Don went to catch him.

"TENTO!"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I was a bit surprised by your sudden display of emotion."

"I'm sorry I startled you…"

"It's alright…"

"It's just…I've never had a friend besides my brothers…This relationship is really special to me…"

"I know. It means a lot to me, too."

The purple-banded turtle hugged his partner, tears welling up in his eyes.

"…I'll really miss you, Tento…I'll never forget you…"

--

Their crying echoed through the empty valley, tears falling from blue eyes to wet grass.

"Mikey, please stop crying! You're making me cry!"

"I'm crying because YOU'RE crying!"

"Well, if your crying because I'm crying, and I'm crying because YOU'RE crying, then neither of us needs to be crying!"

Mikey stopped, thinking it over.

"Right…"

"Besides, I'm sure we'll see each other again one day."

"Yeah. Like we saw each other again after that thing with Devimon!"

Mikey grinned, hugging his partner.

"And no matter what happens, you'll always be my guardian angel!"

--

Raph seemed to glare down the hill, the silence eating at his heart slowly.

"…I'm sorry, buddy…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"…Ya know how much this has meant ta me…I…I never wanted ta lose this…"

"I know, Raph…I know…"

"…I'm gonna miss ya, Gabumon…"

"And I shall miss YOU, my friend…"

--

Leo stood on the island, looking out at the lake.

He was trying to keep the tears from his eyes, and nearly failing.

"Leo…are you crying?"

The blue-banded turtle shook his head, even as the tears started falling.

"N-No…"

"Aw, Leo…You big softie…"

Agumon hugged his partner around the waist, tears starting to fall as well.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

Leo hugged him back.

"…I'm really going to miss you, Agumon…"

"Same here, buddy…"

--

Terrie pulled something out of her belt, and Gatomon looked curious.

"For me?"

The pink-banded turtle smiled, showing a thin silver chain and pink stone pendant.

"Yes. I thought you should have something to remember me by."

"I could never forget you…"

"I know, but it's so a part of me will be with you. Here, I'll put it on."

The pendant hung over Gatomon's heart, and she looked at it curiously.

"Thanks, Terrie."

"It looks good on you."

"Gee, thanks…"

Gatomon averted her eyes.

"I guess this is…goodbye…"

"I suppose…" Terrie admitted, kneeling down to her partner's level.

"But I'm sure we'll see each other again. I can feel it. And as long as we keep the memories of each other in our hearts, our light will never go out. Promise never to forget me?"

"I promise, Terrie…"

"…I'll miss you, Gatomon…And I promise I'll never forget you…"

--

"Palmon…"

"Yes, Judie?"

Sniffling, the green-banded turtle held back her tears.

"…I-I…I'll be really sad without you…"

"Me, too…"

"We've been through so much…"

"I know…"

"I'll miss you so much!" Judie admitted, the tears overflowing.

"I'll miss you, too!"

They both cried, hugging each other and sobbing their hearts out.

"…I'll never have a better friend than you, Palmon…"

"Me neither, Judie…NEVER…"

--

"Have you all finished saying your goodbyes?"

They all nodded.

"You can take this cable car home on one condition. You have to promise to return it to San Francisco where I borrowed it from."

The gate was almost closed, and they all piled inside, opening the windows to look out at their partners on the lakeshore.

They were all in tears, though some tried to hide it while others clung to their loved ones to help the pain.

Electricity coursed through the cable car, and it turned on, revving to go.

Everyone chorused goodbye's from both sides, tears fell and shouts were made as the cable car started leaving.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Terrie felt her heart start breaking as she watched them all run to keep up, to keep them in sight…

She cried into Raph's arms…

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Rosie sniffled, gripping the windowpane until she felt sure something splintered…

"Biyo…"

She closed her eyes against the hot tears…

"I LOVE YOU, BIYO!"

She cried into her boyfriend's arms…

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Anne and Mikey were crying and blubbering, hardly able to yell what they needed out to their partners…

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

Judie felt her eyes sting and burn, gripped Don's hand tighter…

"I…I don't think I can take it, Donnie…"

"We're together…We'll make it…"

She nodded.

'But…I wish I could be together with HER, too…'

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Everyone was crying, their voices hoarse from sobs.

"WE'LL MISS YOU!"

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

And then they were gone…


End file.
